


Rocket Man

by Mars00135



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action in Space, Aerospace Engineer Marco, Aerospace Engineer Reiner, Again I'm not sorry, And for the third time SPACE!!!, Angst, Astronaut Levi, Astronaut Marco, Astronaut Marlo, Astronaut Mikasa, Astrophysicist Armin, Biophysicist Hanji, Bromance, Did I mention Space???, Doctor Jean, Emotional Roller Coaster in later chapters, F/F, F/M, Fighter Pilot Ymir, Get ready for the puns people, Hey it's Texas baby, Houston we got a problem, If you're a bird I'm a bird, Jean and Eren are best friends again, Jean is a sassy flirt, Levi and Eren are together too, Levi is chill, M/M, Marco is too, Mika and Armin are together, Mikasa and Levi are siblings too, Mission Control - Freeform, Mission Control Shadis, NASA, Nerds in Love, Nurse Krista, Oh yeah there will also be lots of country music and classic rock references, Original Characters - Freeform, Outerspace, Physicist Hitch, Public Relations Rep Eren, Public Relations Rep Erwin, Romance, SPAAACE!, Scenes of Peril later on, Slow Build, Talk Nerdy To Me, Ymir and Krista are already married, Ymir and Marco are siblings, adventure in space, all the fluff!!, all the sass, established relationships - Freeform, music references, so is jean, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars00135/pseuds/Mars00135
Summary: Following a wild one night stand with the perfect man, Jean starts his new job as one of the attending doctors at the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas after a two year internship at the neighboring hospital. Everything's going well until the man from the night before waltz's into his office.**A love story between an astronaut and a doctor set against a backdrop of space travel and life down here on Earth**





	1. Galaxies Colliding Over Breakfast

The night before would have been a blur if it hadn't been for the mind-blowing sex and the neatly handwritten note waiting for Jean on the nightstand next to his bed that morning. Even with a monster hangover, Jean could still remember the experience. Eren and the gang had decided to take him out to celebrate him finally making it onto the medical team at the Johnson Space Center--a position he had been dreaming of since he was a teenager. He had even moved from Seattle to intern with the hospital adjacent to to the center just to get a shoe in on the job. So to commemorate his "promotion" of sorts, he, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa went to the local bar for some heavy drinking and billiards. The young doctor was expecting it to be like every other time they had gone out. However, their plan went out the window when Jean spotted tall, dark, and handsome playing pool with his own buddies.

Driving the twenty minutes it took to get to work, he tried to recall exactly what had happened. Jean was a couple of drinks in and three balls away from winning his game against Armin when he saw him; the man with a killer smile and dark eyes. Well-built yet not imposing and armed with a biting sense of humor, the guy was the life of the party in his circle. His laughter could be heard from across the bar where Jean had been waiting for his mid-game beer. Wondering who could possibly manage a sound as lovely as that, the doctor turned with a smirk on his face. That's when it happened. That's when their eyes met and Jean felt his heart skip.

It started with the lingering gaze followed by the brunette flashing him a quick playful wink while biting his bottom lip. Fifteen minutes later, after Jean had handed Armin's ass to him and had won the game, he went back to grab a shot of bourbon. As he waited for his drink, the man came up to lean against the oak surface. Ordering a bottle of the house beer, he snuck a glance at Jean; smiling when he caught the blonde doing the same thing. Despite being buzzed, he could still recall their conversation and how smooth his voice was. It was a perfect match for that bubbling laughter and beautiful face of his that was lightly flecked with freckles.

Once they got around to talking, all bets were off. In hindsight, it was kind of a dick move ditching his friends to flirt with a perfect stranger but they didn't seem to mind; or maybe they were too far-gone to notice his absence. Either way, nobody said anything as Jean lingered at the bar to talk to Marco, as the man had introduced himself as. They also didn't seem to care when he went to play a few rounds of pool with the guy or when he ducked out for a smoke with the brunette--a smoke that turned into a heated make-out session on the empty outdoor patio.

A small shiver raced up Jean's spine as he remembered the kiss, those hot wandering hands and the teeth that teased his lips and bit at his neck. He could still remember the dizzying scent of his cologne that smelled of cedar wood and citrus. He could still feel the weight of his body pressed against his as they became even more entangled when Marco had pushed Jean against the wall. Emboldened by the liquid courage he had inhaled earlier that evening, the blonde had wrapped one leg around the brunette only to have his partner pull his other one up. Before they could get themselves in trouble with Kenny, the stern looking owner of the bar, the two of them bounced and headed back to Jean's house since it was closer.

Everything blurred together once they got through the front door of his place. Barely making it into the bedroom, Jean pushed Marco down onto the mattress so that he could straddle him. On a scale of one to ten, the brunette was a twenty and he was dying to know what he had going on under those clothes. Making quick work of ridding him of his shirt and jeans while Marco did the same in between their hungry kisses, Jean took a long moment to drink in the sight before him. Perfectly bronzed skin covered in freckles--just like his cheeks and nose, sculpted muscles, and a tattoo of the planetary symbols for Jupiter and Pluto on his right hipbone were on display for his viewing pleasure and what a delight it was.

He couldn't remember how many times they went at but his body did. Reflected on his skin the following morning were dozens of pink hickies dotted across his chest, deeper bites on his shoulders and one on the back of his neck from the time Marco took him from behind. He could still feel his fingers knotting in his hair, his lips teasing his thighs, and the electric sensation that built up at the base of his spine every time before he unloaded with a long bellowing moan. Marco had been the best lay he had ever had. It was shame that he wasn't there in the morning for one more round. However, a little note asking him out for coffee with his number had been left in his absence.

Flashing his clearance badge at the security guard posted at the employee parking lot for the space center, Jean entered the already packed complex. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his silver 2015 Mercedes-Benz G-Class to the rhythm of "Can't Stop" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, the blonde searched for a space that wasn't by the edges that the sun would be hitting in a couple hours. He eventually found one on the third level by the elevators that was in the light now but wouldn't be in the next half hour or so.

After situating the SUV in the tight spot, Jean turned off the engine and grabbed his leather messenger bag from the back seat. Before reaching for the door, he sat there in the silence staring at the newest addition to his contacts list. Up until this point, he had never held any interest in talking to a one night stand after the deed had been done; there wasn't any reason to once his appetite had been satiated. But Marco was different. He was funny, handsome, and sarcastic as hell which mixed with Jean's brand of witty humor. For a second, he sat there contemplating whether or not it'd be bad form to text him. Traditionally, the rule of thumb was to wait three days and then call or text so that you don't appear needy or clingy. But the blonde had never played by the rules; not even when he was dating his first boyfriend back in high school.

Glancing at his watch, the young doctor decided against it. It was his first day of work and he couldn't afford to be distracted. Today he'd be assisting with physical exams and tests to see if the astronauts selected for the next flight to the space station were in fighting form. Slipping the lanyard for his badge around his neck, Jean slid out of the car and locked it with his electronic key as he slowly started to jog down the stairs. Making his way across the lot in no time, he smiled brightly and saluted the massive shuttle statue at the main entrance as he passed by. Then, after pausing to take a deep breath, he walked through the automatic glass doors and entered a world he had been dreaming of for as long has he could talk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco couldn't get the events of the night before out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He had never been that taken with someone; and a perfect stranger no less. Yet the moment he had laid eyes on Jean from across the bar, he knew he had to talk to him. It was clear as day from the way the guy had been eyeing him from across the bar that he was just as bent as him. But Marco didn't know how to approach him since he had come with friends. It was by chance that they had gone to get drinks at the same time and the only open spot was right next to that stunning blonde with amber eyes so bright they resembled twinned suns.

Looking at his reflection in the small mirror of his locker as he changed into his team uniform, the brunette smirked when he noticed the faint pink claw marks that streaked his shoulders and disappeared down his toned arms. Jean really had done a number on him; biting deep hickies into his clavicle, smaller marks down his throat and chest, and half-moon nail depressions on his forearms from the last bout when the blonde came so hard he was practically screaming. 

Shivering at the pleasant memory, Marco shook his head until it was clear once more. As much as he wanted to relive that long passionate evening, he had a job to do and chances were that his teammates wouldn't be particularly happy with him being late since the whole mission hinged on him and his "little" machine. So it was with a sigh that he tugged his dark navy blue t-shirt with the NASA emblem right hand side of his chest with "Bott" followed by the symbol for the Juno Project and slipped into a pair of matching sweatpants with a white stripe running down the right leg before closing his locker.

After reviewing the mission brief once more with his fellow pilot and good friend, Marlo, the brunette made his way over to the flight simulator. On the schedule for the day was three hours of practicing take-off's, landings, and emergency maneuvers in the event that his shuttle was hit by a foreign object in space. Following that was a grueling two hours in the hypobaric chamber where he'd be asked to do trivial tasks and be drilled on his ability to recognize commands from mission control and what they meant. But hey, at least it was better than the hyperbaric chamber he'd be stuck in the next day.

"Hey there hot stuff," Kat smirked as Marco entered the waiting room for simulator trainees. "So where'd you wander of to last night with that hottie you were talkin' to at the bar?"

Popping her cotton candy flavored bubble as she blew it, Marco chuckled when the pink bubblegum erupted; now coating her petite nose, lips, and chin. "That is none of your business."

"My ass it isn't. Don't think I didn't notice those scratches down your back when we were changing this morning."

"Damn it," the brunette hissed under his breath. He had forgotten about those. "Fine, we snuck out for some fun. You happy?"

"Nope. I want details like his name, length, was he top or bottom, etcetera."

"Not happening."

"Seriously?!" the petite blonde whined as she turned to glower at him. When he continued to ignore her demands by scrolling through the messages on his phone, Kat relented. "Whatever. At least tell me that you got his number. He was pretty cute and you two looked like you were gettin' along just dandy."

"I left before he woke up but I left mine so the ball's in his court."

"Do you remember his name?"

Nodding, Marco smiled faintly. "Yeah. It was Jean."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had just finished settling into his new office with an attached examination suite when there came a knock at his door. Spinning around in his chair, the blonde smiled when he saw Eren standing there. They had been best friends since their diaper days but had separated during college, though not out of choice. It wasn't until two years ago that they finally were back to living on the same block, just in a different state now from the one they had started off in.

Whistling as he shoved both hands into the pockets of his tailored black slacks, the young brunette assessed the room. He should have guessed that his friend would get the corner office with the fancy frosted glass wall and the new smartboard in place of the old whiteboards that were used to keep track of scheduled patients. Jean was first in the long line of new age doctors and medicine specialists the organization hoped to hire as the group of scientists working on the Terra project got closer and closer to solving the problem that keep astronauts away from playing golf on Mars. However, his friends' specialty was what made the medical branch at the center scout him first instead of risking the chance of losing him to a competitor.

"Looks like you've already settled in," Eren mused as he walked further into the room. Noticing the picture of them as children posing with big smiles outside of their summer space camp sitting on his desk, the brunette chuckled. "Feels like ages since we took that picture."

Glancing over to where Eren was looking, Jean took in a quiet breath. "Yeah, and here we are, old men at twenty-eight."

"Speak for yourself. I still feel young and spry."

"Now you definitely sound like an old man."

"Fuck you," Eren joked as he poked through what else was lying around on the desk. "So I noticed you ducked out last night. Want to fill me in or are we gonna play twenty questions?"

"And here I thought you were going to be nice about it."

"Nooope. Not a fat chance in hell." Sitting down on the edge of the desk, the brunette gestured for his friend to start talking. "Come on, out with it. Who was he?"

With a sigh, Jean gave in. "Just some guy I met while waiting for my drink. We started talking and we just clicked. One thing led to another and we wound up at my place."

"Uh huh. So what, you're just going to leave it at a one night stand?"

"I don't know. He left his number and a note that said to call him later and we'd meet up for coffee."

"Sounds like he doesn't want to leave it at a one-time thing."

"It would appear so."

Smirking, Eren shook his head. "Well, I say you should go for it. I just hope you remember his name because it'll be embarrassing if you don't and you two decide to meet up again."

"It's Marco, I think. That's what I remember him telling me."

"Marco...?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," the brunette lied with a mumble as he looked down at his phone. "Sorry, I gotta run. There's a news brief I got to read over before the next press junket and Erwin's being a dick about it as always. But let's get lunch. Does two work for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Later man, I'll see you in the lobby at two."

"See ya'."

And just as suddenly as he had appeared, Eren vanished. He had a tendency to do that often as his job at the space center had him working all kinds of weird hours. Being part of the public relations department was a demanding full-time gig that didn't stop even when they went home for the night. It also didn't help that Erwin, the head of the PR department, was a stickler for perfection and expected nothing less from his staff. If they hadn't memorized briefings and constructed answers for any and all possible questions at press junkets, the rep's could expect a firm closed door talk the next day. 

As messed up as it sounded, it was one of the many remainders Jean had to make him feel grateful for his chosen profession. He could handle medicine and bratty patients that refused to listen to him, but he'd rather stick a needle in himself than deal with a room full of story hungry journalists; especially in this time of sensationalized news. Jean didn't know how Eren did it--how he handled that media circus that went into a frenzy every time a sitting president funded an undisclosed project or there was a small scare during zero gravity training. Those poor guys in the PR department; they were the regularly beaten armor that protected everyone on the inside from the cold merciless clutches of society.

Glancing at his watch, the young doctor dragged himself to his feet and headed into his examination suite to change into his black thermal undershirt before his first patient came in. Recently, a handful of astronauts had been experiencing tenderness in their ribs, spines, and shins that was akin to what professionals in his area of expertise referred to as "gravity pains." Whenever a human is jettisoned into space, the lack of gravity allows their body to stretch a half inch or so. This also means that their bones weaken slightly so, when they return to earth after a half month mission to the space station, their joints and bones can't take the pressure. 

Most of the time, there's minor to mild discomfort--like a bubbling sensation in the knees and a grinding in the spine as it realigns. However, more and more astronauts that had been clocking longer shifts out in orbit began complaining about pain while breathing, stiffness in the neck, shoulders and lower back, and severe discomfort in the ribs while lying down. This was probably one of the main reasons the center hired Jean. Specializing in orthopedic surgery with a concentration in orthopedic trauma, he was the perfect fit. He had also taken an extra year to double minor in kinesiology and chiropractics. It was a shame though that he hadn't been scouted two years earlier before the gravity pains got to NASA's best pilot and forced him into an early retirement.

After swapping into his thermal, Jean pulled his navy blue scrub shirt down just as he heard a knock on the door. Knowing full well that it was his first patient, the blonde took a deep breath before walking over to the front office. Steadying his shaking hand, he opened the door then paused for a moment as his brows furrowed together. It was when he heard someone clear their throat right below him that he looked down.

"Hi, I'm your nine o'clock appointment," grumbled the petite blonde with powerful hazel eyes. "You gonna keep staring at me cowboy or are you gonna let me in?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kat had always hated the way people looked at her when she wasn't in a pair of massive Doc Martens. She knew she was short but it wasn't like she was handicapped or disabled just because she barely scraped the bar at five foot two. It didn't help either that everyone she knew both in and outside of work was the size of a God damn tree--especially Marco and Marlo who decided to grow another three inches during their undergrad years at Houston U. She had forgiven them when all three of them had been accepted into the space program. But now Kat had this greenhorn doctor to deal with.

Clicking her tongue as his brain slowly figured out that he needed to look down, the astronaut arched a brow when she caught that look on his face. Yeah, the guy was a fine piece of tail that had no business being looked away from the public eye but that didn't excuse his mistake. She wasn't the only shorty waltzing around the center; hell, Connie and Mika were the same size as her and Levi barely hit at five-eight. Finally looking the doctor in the eye, she popped her hip to the side and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, you gonna keep staring at me cowboy or are you gonna let me in?" Kat asked flatly with a hint of annoyance staining her tone.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," the young doctor apologized while stepping to the side to allow her in. "Please, come in. It's Kathryn Arcadi, correct?"

"I haven't used that name since I was shredding the ugly Easter dresses my father forced me to wear as a kid." Flopping down into the cushy armchair opposite of his, she crossed her legs loosely over one another and knitted her fingers together on top of her stomach. "Everyone 'round here calls me Kat so you do the same."

"Right..."

"I didn't get your name in the general briefing this morning. Mind introducin' yourself?" she asked; her Texan twang ringing loud and true.

"Jean Kirstein," he smiled while shaking her hand before sitting down. "I'll be your ortho specialist from here on out."

Recognizing the name faster than she could blink, Kat struggled to keep that devious smirk of hers under wraps. It was just Marco's luck that his mind-blowing one night stand would show up at his place of work. The guy had to have been cursed by gypsies when they were kids or something because this was just too much. Tempted to drop a hint or two, she refrained from giving anything away as he ran down a list of questions ranging from what her normal diet consisted of to whether or not she was sexually active. It killed the woman not to serve up a one-liner on him that would turn him bright pink from embarrassment. The only thing stopping her was the prospect of seeing his face when Marco came in next; that was going to be pure gold.

"So, you're one of two payload specialists for the upcoming Juno mission and you've gone into orbit," Jean paused to glance up at her.

"Four times," she filled in the blank for him.

"That's a lot for someone fresh out of their twenties."

"Yeah, well, we're working on a generator to create sufficient enough mass to produce gravity on the space station and my partner and I are the ones spearheading it so they can't exactly get much done without us."

"What's your daily calcium intake while in orbit?"

Watching him type in notes on his tablet, she stopped to think. "I take about five eight-ounce bags of milk and I try to stomach the 'cheese' they send up with us. I don't really like dairy though. Has a bite to it."

"Mmm," Jean nodded then looked up. "Well, you could stand to take more in. I understand that it may not be palatable but the pain you're currently experiencing is likely the result of insufficient calcium intake. You received treatment three years ago for multiple micro fractures in your shins and spine. Between the continuous stress from your everyday activities and the frequent trips into space, your bones haven't had the proper chance to heal."

"Which means...? I'm an aerospace engineer, not a doctor. Give it to me straight."

"Fine, here it is. If you don't up your daily calcium and take two days off a week to relax your joints, you're looking at less than five more years of active duty."

"Bullshit."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not. I've seen your charts and you push yourself harder than most of the other astronauts. And while that's all fine for an average civilian living in the US, it's not okay for an astronaut with a launch mission scheduled for July." Leaning forward, Jean's burning amber eyes gazed at her through his black rimmed glasses and pinned her to the chair. "If you don't take it easy and focus on eating right, I'll be forced to reject your clearance papers for the upcoming mission."

"You can't do that!" Kat roared, bolting up while simultaneously slamming her palms against the table. "I have been working on this damn project from scratch to space. What right do you have to keep me grounded? Just because you're some hotshot doctor the higher up's decided to hire doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. I mean seriously, do you not get what I am to Juno?!"

"I know exactly what your position is and that you play a central role to its completion. But I refuse to send someone up who has fractures in the legs and spine wide enough that I can slide a scalpel through the crack. You're my patient and if I say you don't fly, then you don't fly."

"Cock sucker," Kat growled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and end the appointment here," he glared back from his seat. "Either listen to my advice or you won't be seeing the inside of a shuttle until January."

Fuming, she watched him with unadulterated fury burning in her animated eyes. If they weren't at work, she would have reached across that table and punched him square in the jaw. Kat had been working on Juno since she was a grad student and had clocked long grueling hours both on earth and in space to bring this this dream of hers to fruition. How dare he try to steal it from her when she and Marco were so close to achieving what people had told her was unobtainable?

Shoving away from the desk, she stomped toward the door; stopping just as her hand met the cool surface of the knob. Looking over her shoulder, she felt the venom in her mouth pool when Jean arched a challenging brow at her.

"King's to you for now, Scary Spice," she hissed as she opened the door with a violent jerk. "Have a wonderful fucking day."

As the door slammed behind her, Kat stopped abruptly before she collided--nose first--into Marco. He must have just come from the hypobaric chamber because he looked sicker than a dog at sea. Yet, despite her sympathy for the guy, she couldn't stop herself from what she was about to do next. It was like word vomit only worse because she'd be hurting him after he had been so stupidly happy that morning. Praying for forgiveness from the galactic gods, she shot him a quick warning.

"Watch out Marco, you're boy's being a real tool today," she said grudgingly while shoving past him. "I have no clue what you see in him."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way Kat was talking about Jean. It was statistically impossible that chance would pull one over him like that but there Marco stood, frozen in place, dreading going into that office. There was always the chance that this was a different guy and she just got confused because of the name. Or maybe she was right? They never did state clearly what they did for work. Marco had told the guy that he was an engineer of sorts while Jean had said he was in medicine. But there were plenty of men with the same name who worked in the same field. So what were the odds that it would be his Jean waiting behind that door?

When Marco had finally found the courage to enter the doctors' office, he realized two things. First was that fate was a cruel hateful witch with a terrible sense of humor. Second was that the odds were obviously not in his favor. Standing to greet him was the blonde amber-eyed seducer that had reduced him to a moaning primal mess the night before. However, in the harsh light of day, that flirtatious persona had been replaced with his work face which could be summed up in two words: iron mask. But when Jean realized who he was looking at, the facade fell and his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Marco?" the blonde breathed; his mouth agape and brows furrowing together as if he were trying to confirm that this was actually happening. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your nine-thirty appointment."

Not once taking his eyes off of him, the doctor grabbed his tablet and pulled up the patient files. Scrolling through them as Marco closed the door behind him, Jean almost choked when the brunette's folio popped up in the "B" section. Of course he had missed it. They were alphabetized by last name with only the initial of their first name following it. And, unlike earlier that morning, Jean didn't have the spare time between now and Kat's appointment to read up on his next patient and learn a little bit about them; you know, small details like their first name.

Setting the device down, the two men stared at each other for a long tense moment. How did this happen? Jean was never one to shit where he ate and had tried to be as careful as possible since he had arrived in Houston to avoid sleeping with anyone who could be employed by the space center. He was a professional and took his job seriously which was why last night was so out of character for him. It wasn't like the blonde to indulge in heavy drinking at bars where potential colleagues could be lurking. There was too much at stake.

But the one time he had cut loose--the one time he had allowed himself to have fun--and it came back to haunt him. It was like a bad joke or something. Of course they would meet at a bar, share all the same interests, and both be gayer than Liberace on his damn piano singing show tunes. Of course they would hook up and make sex look like an Olympic sport that they had just won gold in. And of course the man of his dreams that left his number and a cute little note attached to it would be the other mission specialist and partners with the astronaut he had just royally pissed off. Of-fucking-course.

"So," Marco said, breaking the silence that had been building between them. "Are you going to say it or should I?"

"Say what? That this is fucking insane?"

"I was going to put it more mildly, but sure."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jean asked while trying to keep his voice down even though he wanted nothing more than to scream.

"Because they don't fire people for fucking each other off the clock around here. Well, unless it's a payoff or something; then HR gets involved."

"I can't believe this," the blonde scoffed as he braced himself against the desk. "Why didn't you tell me you worked for the space center?"

"You didn't ask. It's not like I'm going to walk around with a sticker on my shirt that says 'Hi, my name's Marco Bott. I'm an astronaut!' Let's get real here."

"Well you could have mentioned it."

"And what about you? You could have said you were the new orthopedist for the center."

"Yeah, not happening."

"Well then stop blaming me when you're just as guilty," Marco stated firmly from where he stood, leaning against the door with his tanned arms folded across his chest and eyes fixed on Jean. A moment later he sighed and let his head drop. "Look, this isn't as big of a deal as you think. We work in separate departments and have different superiors that we report to. And while I was hoping we'd give dating a shot--especially after last night--I understand if you want to cut this off before anything happens. You'd only have to see me for my scheduled appointments and physicals before a mission. It's all up to you though."

"Why? Why do I have to make the decision here?"

"Because I already told you where I stand on this."

"When? I didn't hear you say anything along the lines of a rejection or admittance."

"Then you weren't listening close enough," the brunette sighed as he shoved away from the door. Sitting down with his hands folded over his stomach, he turned his gaze up to look at Jean. "I told you, just now, that I would like to take you on an actual date and make something honest out of this. But I'm leaving it up to you since this job means the world to you and you're clearly uncomfortable with your personal life and professional space overlapping."

"How do you know any of that?" Jean challenged his statement while struggling not to melt under the intensity of his glowing umber eyes.

"I'm a good listener and it's kind of hard to miss all the astronomy books and documentaries lining your shelves at home. I was also pretty sober by the time we got to your place."

"What?"

Smirking at the slight embarrassment in the doctors' tone, Marco tilted his head back and off to the side. "I remember everything; every single minute. I also remember how fun you were when you finally opened up and that spark you got in your eyes when you started talking about space and how the human body adapts when there isn't any gravity." Hesitating, he took a short breath before he finished the thought. "But what I remember best is how beautiful you look in the morning. You may not remember what happened but I do Jean."

Stuck in place, the stunned doctor struggled to get his heart and brain to function properly. They had just met and, sure, the sex was more than phenomenal; it was downright criminal how well they worked together in the bedroom. But how could Marco think so highly of him after such a short amount of time? He may be more open after a couple of drinks but not enough to bare his soul. Or did he? He couldn't remember everything that had transpired and trying to force the memory was starting to give him a headache.

Staring down the striking brunette before him, Jean moved to sit in his chair; their gaze never once breaking. There was something about Marco that made him want to throw caution to the wind and forget the one rule he lived by as if it were a holy scripture. It wasn't lust or the fact that he wanted a second taste of those perfect lips although it didn't help. No, what he felt was different. Somehow, this man had worked his way under his skin in a matter of hours and now Jean couldn't shake him off. If he were being completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he wanted Marco more than he wanted a hammer to the head at the moment. The man was a temptation with a brilliant mind, keen wit, and a sense of humor that rivaled his own. Maybe it wouldn't hurt him to indulge; just this once.

"How about this," Jean started as he sat forward in his chair so that he was leaning slightly over the desk; his elbows propped up on the hardwood while his fingers wove together. "You're file says you have three problem ribs and shin splints in both your legs from you last mission. Correct?"

Shrugging, Marco nodded. "I do. And?"

"If you cut your schedule down to working five days a week and training down to three for the next month, I'll take you up on that coffee date. But you have to keep your workouts mild and report to me if there's any discomfort. Deal?"

Leaning forward enough to close the space, Marco kissed Jean then parted just enough so that their lips brushed and their hot breath could mingle. "Deal."


	2. Nothing Became Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean get to know each other better outside of work and Jean is caught up in an unexpected whirlwind date night....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hello my freaky darlings, Mars here! So I just wanted to give ya'll the head's up that the majority of these installments will have fun space facts and astronomy terminology in the End Notes instead of my usual playlists (for those of you who are veteran readers of mine, I apologize). I'm doing this not only because it's hard to put everything in astronomy into Laymen's terms, but also because I wanted to share my love of space even more. So, starting with this chapter, there will be fun facts and key terms at the end of (probably) every chapter. Cheers!
> 
> P.S: I apologize in advance to anyone reading who was born and raised on a military base. I don't mean to offend anyone with my description. I am only speaking from my isolated experiences with a few of them.

It had been thirty-two hours since Marco had last slept but the fatigue and aching in his shoulders went unnoticed whenever he was in his zone. Typing commands into one of the three computers he was currently working on, he watched two simulators reenact the scenarios he had coded in. He and Kat were so close to cracking the case open on creating gravity in space; he could feel it. But there were a few minor hiccups with the mass generator that would essentially take two heavy particles and smash them together at high speed to create gravity. Something wasn't reading right which was stopping the molecules from reaching a high enough speed to force a sufficient clap of energy.

Licking his teeth as both eyebrows furrowed, the brunette glared at the generator from behind his black box frame glasses. The machinery was doing exactly what it was supposed to be doing but, oddly enough, it wasn't doing what he wanted it to. With an aggravated heavy sigh, Marco pushed away from his desk; letting his padded leather rolling chair carry him to the other side of the lab. Spinning around before colliding with the second computer he was using, the young scientist looked over the test data pouring in from the simulator feed. 

The pressure and heat outputs were fine so what was the hangup? Squaring his jaw, Marco began scouring through the backup files from previous tests. He was looking for a reoccurring thread to lace all of them together which was like looking for gold glitter in a haystack on a cloudy day.

Humming along to "Tessellate" by Ellie Goulding, Marco became so immersed in his work that he didn't notice the laboratory doors slide open then shut with an audible "clack." He also didn't notice Kat grumbling rather loudly to herself as the visitor chuckled at how bitter she was being. It wasn't until the guest sat down next to the brunette and poked his arm that he jumped out of his skin and paid attention to his surroundings.

Sitting in the adjacent swivel chair in his lab coat and scrubs was Jean. The man didn't even try to hide the humored smirk that was painting itself onto his fair face. Shifting into a more comfortable position, the blonde leaned back while keeping his eyes fixed on Marco. It was obvious that he had been holed up in his lab for more than the regulated sixteen hours. The exhaustion showed in his body language though his expression was clear and alert.

"What did I say about you overworking yourself?" Jean began, keeping his gaze firm. Marco wasn't going to wiggle his way out of this like he had the last three days he had worked that week. "Levi told me you were slaving away in your lab again so I thought I'd check in to see if it's true. When was the last time you slept?"

"God, piss off Kirstein," Kat called from the other side of the wall of computer monitors where she was working on her personal laptop. "We don't have time for pissin' in the wind with you."

"You're right. You don't have time because the mission's coming up in three months and both of you are not on track for a full recovery."

"Bite me," she scowled.

"Stop it Kat," Marco finally sighed as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's been about thirty hours and some change since I slept. Since you made me cut back on the hours I work, I haven't been able to get much done. I can't take the data home with me because it's confidential and it's encrypted into three different computers. So I have to work longer hours on the days I can come in."

"Isn't there someone else who can help you two with this?" the young doctor asked.

Marco shook his head. "Not really. This is our brainchild," he said motioning to Kat who was glaring at Jean from between two monitors. "We've been working on it since our undergrad years so we know it best."

"I see."

"Yeah, so we have to be around or else it won't get done. Anyways, what can I do you for? You came here for a reason other than to piss Kat off and tell me to take a breather."

"You're right. I came here to force you to take a breather," Jean chuckled lightly. When Marco cocked his head to the side out of confusion, the blonde filled in the missing links. "How about we go on that coffee date you mentioned in your note? I know a place nearby that makes a decent cup and the food isn't too bad either."

As the words were spoken, a sweet smile pulled at the left corner of Marco's lips making a pair of elusive dimples show. "That sounds like a plan to me. Give me thirty minutes to wrap up with this and change? I'd prefer not to go walking around Houston in my work gear."

"Yeah, I gotta change out of my scrubs anyways. So, I'll see you outside in front of the shuttle statue in a half hour."

"It's a date."

"'Kay," Jean smiled, his chest tightening a bit when the brunette nodded with those darling dimples deepening in his cheeks. Turning to leave he tilted his head in recognition toward Marco's lab partner. "See you later Kat. Remember, you got a physical tomorrow."

"Suck it Kirstein," she sneered as he left but with only half of her usual level of aggravation.

As the blonde doctor exited the space, Kat rolled out from where she had been hiding with both arms folded across her chest. Marco knew that look and it meant an inquisition was coming. Tapping the pause button on her laptop sitting on her thighs just as "Raspberry Beret" by Prince came on, Kat arched a brow at her friend. She honestly didn't know what he saw in Jean. The guy was bossy and self-righteous in her book. Marco was funny with a heart of gold so why he'd be attracted to an asshole, she'd never know. But she was determined to make some sense of it.

"Apart from him being finer than spun silk, what the hell do you see in that guy?" the petite blonde pried with her unyielding piercing hazel eyes fixed on her friends' face.

"I know he's a bit of a handful here but it's just because he takes his job seriously. You know, kind of like we do."

"You didn't answer the question Marco."

Sighing when she used his name--something she only did when she was being serious--Marco met her gaze without faltering. "To start, we share more than a few common interests. He's also really funny and easy to talk to outside of the office. And he's a killer lay which helps."

"Funny? That guy? Yeah, not a snowballs chance in hell M."

"Seriously Kat, knock it off. I like him. I didn't plan on sleeping with him the night we met. The moment I saw him, I wanted to talk to him. How often does that happen to me?"

"Not very."

"Exactly," the brunette said with confidence. "I'm being honest here Kat. I really like him and I want you to give him a shot. We both know that we're in pretty bad shape from the last two missions we've flown and Jean's just doing his job. Any doctor would tell us the same so don't take it out on him."

Groaning a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, fine, whatever. Go get your jollies on and take all the time you need. I'll hold down the fort until you get back."

"Thanks Space Baby," Marco chuckled as he tapped the bottom of her shoe with the toe of his. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah," Kat smirked as he got up and walked past her; pinching her pixie-like nose as he did. "See you later Space Babe."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean sat on the foot of the statue outside of the employee entrance feeling more nervous than he had in years. It was worse than the day he came out to his mom or when he asked his high school crush to prom. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he tried not to look like a complete and utter mess; he was the one that asked Marco out for coffee after all. But he couldn't help it. 

Throughout the week, little fragments from their drunken night together started to come back. Jean could remember Marco telling him about how he built a rocket out of cardboard boxes as a child and tried to launch it off the roof of their house resulting in a trip to the hospital; the guy even had a scar on his ankle from the break the impact had caused. He recalled their in-depth conversation about which Doctor from the Doctor Who series was better and if Torchwood was a worthy spin-off or not. He remembered the shared laughs, the way their arms brushed against each other when they were sitting on the patio, and the sound of Marco's warm laughter and how it faded when he was pulled by the hips into a tender kiss. 

It was nauseating how well they meshed together. The fact that Jean was willing to go out with him rather than ending it at a one-night stand was evidence enough that he liked him for more than what his pants were packing. And as the smell of the brunettes' cedar and citrus cologne wafted on the breeze coming up from behind him, Jean felt his heart skip. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Marco looking just as handsome as the night they had first met.

Dressed down in a white scoop neck tee, darkwash slim jeans, a pair of chucks, and a midnight blue hoodie, the brunette came off as awkwardly charming; especially with those glasses of his. Unable to stop the smile that quickly stretched across his face, Jean slid off of the large cement foot of the statue as Marco walked on over. Losing his balance for a fraction of a moment, the blonde reached out to grab hold of something to steady himself. Catching him before he could collide with the concrete block, the brunette laughed lightly as he helped his companion find his feet.

"Easy there," Marco breathed, his hands holding Jean's forearms tightly for support. "Wouldn't want our first time out together to wind up with a visit to the ER."

"I've had worse," Jean said. When he looked up, he was met by the burning gleam of the mans' deep brown eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

Laughing when the blonde caught himself saying the words and cursed himself while biting his lip, Marco tilted his head down to capture Jean's mouth with a soft chaste kiss. "I've been dying to do that since I saw you in your office," he murmured against the young mans' lips.

"Fuck. You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. All you have to do is fall for me."

Snorting a laugh, Jean wove their fingers together until the palms of their joined hands were flat against each other. "Come on, let's get going. I bet you haven't eaten in a while and I'll be damned if you starve while I'm your attending physician."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

One coffee had turned into two with a sandwich-soup combo for each of them to follow finished off by a fresh fruit tart which Marco and Jean shared. The blonde picked the strawberries off his and put them on his dates' plate who didn't seem to mind in the least. As they ate, the two men swapped stories back and forth about their childhood, where they grew up, and their most humiliating memory growing up. 

Jean was surprised to learn that the brunette was a military brat since he didn't fit the bill; angsty, shy, and more than a little cautious of their surroundings. Born and raised on Fort Bliss minutes after his twin Ymir, the pair grew up wreaking havoc with Kat and Levi who were born on the base too. All four of them had parents in the Air Force so they understood one another and could relate to each other when their peers in school couldn't. However, things changed when Marco and Ymir moved to California when their mother and father had been reassigned to a different aircraft carrier when the USS Eisenhower went through a full body overhaul.

"It's why I don't have a Texan accent anymore," Marco said as they walked down the metropolitan streets of downtown Houston. "The kids at my middle school used to tease me for it, calling my a redneck and pig fucker just because I sounded different. It didn't bother me until they started asking if all southerners fucked their sisters."

"Shit," Jean breathed, unable to think of any words of comfort to offer up. He was a Washington State kid through and through so he never had to experience that sort of isolation. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. They sound like little shits to me."

"They were and I knew that but it still bothered me so I worked on hiding my accent and, by high school, it was gone. Kat was angry as hell when she came to visit and heard that I had lost the signature twang," he laughed. "But Levi doesn't have one either because him and Mika had to follow their parents to New York. Apparently they went through the same shit we did so they ditched their Texan tone too."

"Well you're voice is fine either way."

"Thanks. I never liked how I sounded growing up but that's probably because I didn't like myself in general."

"Why's that?"

"I was the chubby nerdy kid with glasses and a bad case of acne. I had zero confidence and no experience with kids my age outside of Levi and Kat so I didn't know what to do with myself. I tried talking to people in junior high but nobody wanted to hangout with me. It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I hit my growth spurt and my skin cleared up. But I was still awkward as hell and couldn't stand being in a conversation for longer than a couple minutes."

"Really? That is so unreal. I can't imagine you being that shy. You were the center of attention at the bar the night we met."

"Yeah, because I was with people I've known since diapers," Marco laughed as his fingers tightened around Jeans' hand. "I act like I'm okay with being the main attraction but on the inside, I just want people to stop looking at me. I learned to hide my anxiety when I was on my high school soccer team but even so, I don't like being around strangers for too long."

"You know, you sound just like the guy I had a crush on during my freshman year. He was a total nerd; wore glasses and had braces. The whole nine yards."

"You're shittin' me," the brunette chuckled; a hint of his old accent shining through.

Shaking his head, Jean smirked fondly as the memory came back to him. "He was a nice genuine guy that always had something witty to say. That and he had pretty eyes and a great laugh."

"So you're a sucker for people with nice eyes."

"Definitely. But if they don't have anything interesting to say, I don't waste my time on them."

"Well I can't argue with that. At least you have good taste," Marco teased.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde bumped the brunette's arm with his while biting his bottom lip. "So what kind of guy are you? Eyes, personality, smile...?"

"Common interests and smile for me. It's hard to build a relationship on a foundation of mismatched likes and dislikes."

"I can relate."

"Yeah. It's why I'm so happy we like the same things," Marco said as they stopped and waited for the cross signal to turn. Lifting the back of Jean's hand to his lips, he kissed the smooth fair skin while throwing the blonde a little wink at the end. "It makes it easier when you want the same things, you know."

Chuckling, Jean reached out and pulled him into a long sweet kiss. "You're right," he whispered against his lips. "It does make it easier."

They continued walking along the boulevard for a little while longer until they had wandered back to the space center. The sun was just starting to set which meant they only had a few hours left of work. But it would be hard for Jean to concentrate when he knew he'd still be caught up in that shared moment. Whereas the first memories the blonde had of Marco were purely sexual, now he would be reflecting on that shy smile, how warm his hands were, the way his nose wrinkled when he laughed and how excited he got whenever something remotely related to outer space or Bill Nye popped up in conversation. He would recall the subtle inflections in his tone as his Texan accent tried to takeover. He'd remember the softness of his lips, how they tasted like vanilla, and how the scent of his subtle cologne was strongest in the crook of his neck.

Jean couldn't believe it but he was already falling for the guy and it was only their first date. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop; for something to rear up and shatter this dream that was building itself up. But the only thing they didn't share a common interest for was Minecraft, youtube personalities, and what was going to happen as the universe continued to expand. It were as if they were two sides of the same coin--one with his head in the stars while the other remained rooted on firm ground.

Stopping in front of the shuttle statue, the young doctor hesitated to go back inside. It was ridiculous how childish he was being but a part of him didn't want to let go. It had been so long since he had felt this at ease, he had forgotten what it felt like to connect with another person on an emotional level. Staring at their joined hands, Jean pressed his lips together to form a flat line with his brows furrowed. Ahead of him, Marco had stopped moving when he felt the resistance gently pulling him back. Facing the blonde, he opened his mouth to speak but laughed instead. Closing the distance between them, he gathered Jean into a far-too affectionate embrace; letting his lips press sweetly at his forehead before resting his chin on the top of the young mans' head.

"It's not like we won't see each other again, you know," Marco spoke with a softer tone; his accent rumbling low and true near the end of the sentence.

"I know. It just feels weird. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"I think you know why; well, at least your heart does," the brunette smirked as he tilted his head down to steal a chaste kiss. "You just gotta wait for your head to agree with the rest of ya' though."

Chuckling, Jean reached up to run his thumb over the mans' chin. "Your Texan is showing Marco."

"I thought you said you didn't mind."

"I don't. It's kinda hot." Looking away after he said the words, the blonde bit his lip. "Anyways, I have to get back to my office. I have a few more appointments before I wrap up for the day."

"Yeah, Kat's probably 'bout ready to start caterwauling since she's been doing double the amount of work for the past three hours. She may be an engineer like me but she sucks with molecular physics."

"Alright Leonard. I'll let you get back to your Sheldon before he flips his lid."

Snorting a laugh, Marco eyed him with a quirked brow. "Does that make you my Penny?"

"Mmm, you'll have to wait and see."

With one last kiss, the brunette flashed Jean that brilliant smile which was accompanied by a sly wink. "I'll stay tuned in then for the next episode. See you later?"

"Yeah," Jean smiled lightly. "See you later."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been exactly three days and seventeen hours since their first date, forty hours since they had lunch together in the space centers' cafeteria, twelve since their stolen kiss in Jeans office and three since Marco's last text; not that Jean was counting or anything. He just happened to notice the way the hours passed by with hateful slothfulness but moved too swiftly when they were together. 

Lying face up on his bed, Jean stared at the ceiling fan as it's blades orbited around the beveled glass covering the warm bulb. Was it always this quiet at night or was he just too caught up in his thoughts to notice anything else? Whichever it was, Jean would never know. Lifting his phone up from it's place on his stomach, the blonde unlocked the screen and reread the last string of messages he and the brunette had exchanged.

MARCO: Question...

JEAN: Yes??

MARCO: LoL. You don't have to sound so apprehensive. I was wondering if you were free tonight or maybe tomorrow night.

JEAN: I work late tomorrow but I'm free today after 5:00. What's up?

MARCO: Date night?

JEAN: Count me in. Where to?

MARCO: Secret. But dress for comfort minus the sweatpants.

JEAN: What are you scheming?

MARCO: You'll have to wait and see. Gotta go babe. Kat's 'bout ready to club me with her shoe if I don't get back to running this simulation. #ForSCIENCE!

Laughing as he read the last text, Jean couldn't stop his smile when he saw the silly hashtag he had tacked on at the end nor could he calm the fluttering of his heart when he caught how casually Marco had called him 'babe.' It was silly to be feeling this way but the young doctor didn't want it to end. He had spent years numbing himself; keeping his heart on lockdown as a preemptive measure to make sure it was never broken again. 

For most of his adult life, he had used people physically to soothe the urges that would rear their ugly heads. He didn't want to admit it but he was lonely and had been for so long that he had grown numb to it. He thought he was okay; that he didn't secretly feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw other couples. Jean would just fire off a witty remark about how people needed to keep it in their pants and stop macking on each other in public. But after meeting Marco, his perspective changed.

Jean understood now why couples clung to each other; why they looked disgustingly happy and why they held each others' hands so tight, it looked as if they'd melt into one another. He could relate to their joy and how it felt hanging on every text message--anxiously waiting for the phone to vibrate and quickly picking up to reply. Jean felt himself falling more and more with each passing day; every fleeting second of every hour brought his head closer to accepting what his heart already knew. This was going to hurt. 

It was going to be intense and earth-shaking when that other shoe finally did drop and everything clicked into place. The blonde had to wonder if he was ready for it. If his heart could withstand that kind of force again but it was too late now. He had already waded out into the water and was just waiting now to be swept away.

Releasing a steady sigh, Jean lifted his head as the phone vibrated on his stomach. Looking at the screen, he saw that this time Marco wasn't texting; he was calling instead. He must be off of work if he was calling because he normally kept his phone on silent during lab hours and couldn't bring any devices into the flight simulator or the hyper and hypobaric chambers. Tapping the accept icon, Jean held it to his ear as he rolled onto his side and curled up against a pillow he was holding on to.

"You back in orbit now?" the young doctor teased.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't talk earlier. There was a glitch with the generators cooling unit so we had to stay behind to fix it. The damn thing just can't handle fusing two particles without makin' the pressure wig out."

"God, you are such a nerd."

"Yeah, and who's dating this said nerd?"

"Guilty as charged. Did you eat today? You sound a little tired."

Chuckling, Jean could practically hear Marco shaking his head out of amusement. "Yes Doctor Kirstein. I ate two full meals and had a two hour mealtime and three thirty minute breaks. Happy?"

"What about your physical labor?"

"I didn't lift anything heavy and I only spent the recommended hour in the hypobaric chamber today."

"Good. Now, where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a secret. Just throw on anything and do it quick 'cause I'm heading over now."

"What?" Jean went wide-eyed as he bolted upright. "Wait, like 'right now' now?"

"Yup. You've got fifteen minutes. You'll know when I'm there. See you soon."

"Marco--"

Jean was cut off mid-sentence when the brunette hung up. Panicking just a little, the blonde sprang to his feet and grabbed the towel tossed over his desk chair and booked it to the shower. There wasn't any time to enjoy a long soak in the tub or a leisurely shower. Hopping into the water as it started, he rinsed off and washed his hair even though he had done so the night before. Carefully maneuvering around his jaw as he shaved after he had exited the shower, Jean brushed his teeth then raced to the bedroom to get dressed.

With only five minutes left, the blonde frantically searched his closet. Grabbing a pair of slim fitting black jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favorite old cognac brown leather moto jacket with the standing collar, Jean quickly slipped on the clothes followed by a pair of maroon low-top Converse. As he grabbed his keys and wallet from the desk, he heard the engine of a motorcycle roaring up his driveway. Confused more than he was alarmed by the unexpected sound, he flicked the lights off after shoving his phone in his inner jacket pocket and booked it to the front door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Marco toeing out the kick stand of his black and red Triumph Street Triple motorcycle.

Placing both hands on his matte black helmet equipped with a reflective visor, Marco removed the head piece while simultaneously whipping his hair back. Spotting Jean standing on his porch--mouth agape and eyes wide, he couldn't help but allow a small laugh from escaping past his lips. He had debated whether or not it'd be a good idea to bring his bike but, judging from that expression, he had made the right choice.

"Well are you going to just stand there starin' like a fish on dry land or are you gonna come over here and kiss me?" Marco taunted with an accented tone and a devious smirk on his lips.

"You have a motorcycle?" Jean gawked, looking somewhere between excited, horrified, and confused.

"Was the first thing I bought after my first mission. If you don't want to ride, I can head back to my place and swap out for the car."

Shaking his head, Jean approached the purring beast with slight trepidation. "It's not that I don't want to. I just never have before. My parents always told me that they'd disown me if I got one," he said then, after looking up to meet his partners shocked expression, he clarified his earlier statement. "They weren't being serious. They'd probably just scold me and force me to sell it. That's what happens when you have a reckless older brother that busts his leg on his dirt bike every chance he gets."

"Ouch," Marco hissed with a wry grin. Reaching out, he secured his hand around the blonde's wrist and pulled him in for a long kiss; something he had been craving all day. "Ready to go?" he breathed against Jeans' lips.

"Kiss me again then we can go."

Taking him up on the offer, the brunette lifted his hand to frame Jeans' face. Admiring his golden flecked eyes for a moment while his thumb ran over the fair skin of his cheek, Marco dipped down to capture his lips once more. The connection sparked a deep-seated desire that had been burning in both of them all week. Parting his lips seconds after they had met with Marco's, Jean welcomed the brunette's tongue into his; sighing happily at the way it rolled over his and teased along the roof of his mouth and edge of his teeth. Toying with the soft fine strands of the older mans' hair, he relaxed into the embrace as if it were water giving him new life. 

It was dreamy how Marco's hands instinctively knew where to wander--tracing down his spine and sides with gentle fingertips before pressing firmly into the small of his spine; just above the dimples on his back. They had only had sex once yet he knew where to touch, how to kiss him, and the perfect amount of pressure to apply to his body that would leave him craving more of his affection. Biting Marco's bottom lip, he pulled back enough to brush his nose against his partners'.

"Now I'm ready to go," he said with a final peck to the brunette's lips.

Just smiling, Marco bite his lip and shook his head; he would never not be taken aback by how brazen Jean could be at times. Removing the second helmet from his black canvas backpack, the brunette slid it onto his partners' head and buckled the strap. Winking at him, Marco put his on; visor down and at the ready for the journey ahead. Waiting until Jean was safely on the bike with his arms wrapped snug around his waist, Marco revved the engine and kicked the stand out from under them. Feeling his partners' hands clench at the roaring of the bike, he reached back and rubbed the broadside of Jeans' thigh for reassurance. Once he had calmed down, Marco pushed off and sent them cruising down the avenue.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Racing down the open highway leading away from the city and toward the coast, Jean felt his apprehension leave his body. Holding onto Marco like a lifeline but with the utmost confidence that he was in total control of the bike, the blonde started to smile as his frame relaxed into his partners. Watching the street lights and overhead signs whiz by, he closed his eyes and fell deeper into the warmth of their shared moment.

Jean could feel Marco's stomach tighten with every turn then unclench as they straightened out. He could feel the way his thighs gripped the bike as they sped up and his shoulders tilt when they needed to change directions. The young man wasn't even afraid when they came increasingly close to the pavement on a roundabout freeway on-ramp. All he knew was that he had never felt better and more alive than he did when he was with this oddity of a human being.

Coming up on the off ramp, Marco effortlessly switched lanes and guided them onto the surface streets of downtown Houston. Despite having been there a few days earlier, the scenery looked completely different. Lit up by the warm orange glow of street lamps and the lights lining the coastal neighborhoods, there was something quaint--homey, almost--to the oceanfront town. As they meandered up the highway that jogged alongside the ocean, Jean began to wonder where they were heading. It wasn't until they pulled into the lot of the Kemah Boardwalk that he let out a brief but genuine laugh.

"You're taking me to an amusement park at seven o'clock at night?" Jean said disbelievingly as he removed his helmet once the motorcycle had been parked and the engine killed.

"You said when you were a kid you always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel," the brunette stated easily as he took their helmets and locked them to the bike and switched on its alarm system. "Besides, you get a really nice view of the sun setting from the top."

"Oh my God, you're a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

"Maybe if I'm with the right person."

Shaking his head in defeat, Jean locked hands with Marco and leaned into him. "Fine, lead the way Romeo."

"I'd like to think we're more like Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson from Grease. Romeo and Juliet had no clue what they were doing."

"And you do?" the blonde challenged.

"Fine, who would you say we are?"

"Hmmm....Kat and Patrick from 10 Things."

"Ow, my pride," Marco chuckled as he wove their fingers together more tightly. "Fine, how about Charlie and Maverick from Top Gun."

"Nope, not a chance."

"Damn. Alright, we're two angsty teenagers that got it bad for each other. What should we do first? Aside from brooding over some ice cream?"

Groaning a laugh, Jean hid his face in Marco's shirt as they walked toward the entrance. It was so cheesy and sappy but, at the same time, everything he had always wanted. No one could get away with half of the shit that the adorable nerd laughing beside him did. Biting his bottom lip, the blonde snuck a peek at the brunette as he paid for their tickets then led them past the brightly lit Kemah sign that stood tall over the main entrance. When Marco caught him staring before he looked away, the man smirked.

Tilting his head down, the brunette kissed the top of Jeans ear. "Hey Jean...?" he whispered in the smooth silken voice that sent the blonde's heart racing.

"Yeah?"

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

"God damn it Marco," Jean smacked his arm with an exasperated smile. "No more romance movie one-liners!"

Dodging the playful slaps to his arm and shoulder, Marco spun Jean into a corny "Hollywood" kiss; dipping him low and everything without even batting a lash. Parting from the blondes sweet lips, he smiled and pecked his nose with a little chuckle. Unable to stop himself from laughing, Jean ran his hands through Marco's hair; ruffling the soft chocolate brown waves before kissing his cheek.

"Nerd."

"Closet nerd," the brunette shot back with a wink. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah, let's get going. I want to see this phenomenal view you were talking about."

\----------------------------------------------------------

The evening went from borderline love story to full-blown rom-com and Marco refused to hold anything back and Jean was loving every single sugar-coated moment of it. Everything from taking their turn at the boardwalk games to eating funnel cakes topped with strawberry jam and powdered sugar; it was perfect. Glued at the hip, they were the picture perfect couple. There was no way Jean was letting the brunette stay a one-night stand. 

Just like Marco, he wanted to make something out of this. Jean wanted to stay up late talking to him about everything but work and go on a million dates and suffer the blush that rushed to his face when Marco said something silly. He wanted to bug him in the lab and go out after work and relax at home with the brunette sitting on the couch falling asleep next to him. Jean wanted to kiss him and say "see you when you come home" before he was shot off into space, whine over Skype about him being away for too long while Marco was in orbit, and then be there to welcome him back. He wanted something real, something that he could hold onto.

This was more than physical attraction. This was more than a fleeting fancy or a crush; puppy love was child's play compared to what he was starting to feel as they sat in their cabin at the top of the Ferris Wheel for the second time that night. Looking at Marco who was staring out across the moonlit waves beyond the boardwalk, Jean felt something in his heart shift. It was enough to knock the wind out of him which escaped in the form of a quiet gasp. It was the sound of his head finally agreeing with his heart. The other shoe had dropped and with it came a realization: he wanted Marco; always.

Nuzzling into the brunette's shoulder, Jean caved. "Hey Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Turning to look at Jean who was blushing up to his ears, Marco smiled as he rested his head on top of the blondes. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask me."

"So you will?"

Nodding, he closed his eyes while knitting their fingers together until there wasn't a breath of air between their palms. "Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend. We're exclusive right?"

Shaking his head in a silent 'yes,' the blonde kissed Marco's arm. "It's only you."

"Good," Marco relaxed as he closed his eyes; breathing in the sweet soft scent of Jean's shampoo. "You're all mine, Jean."

"Uh huh," was all the blonde could manage in that moment.

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah?"

Smirking, Marco leaned in and kissed him. "I'll never let go, Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN SPACE FACTS!: About The Titles
> 
> -"Colliding Galaxies Over Breakfast": this was taken from the astronomical phenomena, merging and cannibalizing galaxies! So, out in space, galaxies are traveling through and within space and, because the universe is expanding, this collision is less common. But what happens is bigger galaxies will either cannibalize smaller ones like ours is currently doing and use up all the gas clouds (nebula's) resources until all that is left are old dying stars OR! two big galaxies will collide in what's called a merger. During this, the two bodies will rotate around each other and "slowly" absorb into one another with the bigger one usually winning over the smaller one. These are rare but in the next couple two billion years, the Milky Way will slam into the Andromeda Galaxy and the two will merger. The supermassive blackhole at the center of Andromeda will then activate and eat the one at the center of the Milky Way as well as all the nebula's in our galactic neighborhood. But fear not, this won't happen for a loooong time and right now the halo's of the two galaxies are already touching and not much is happening so meh.
> 
> -"Nothing Became Something": Alrighty, so this one is a bit of a headscratcher, but before the Big Bang there was "nothing" but there was still "something." The reason why I say nothing is because the space was filled with helium that was so hot, it couldn't form anything. There was nothing along the lines of planets, galaxies, comets, amoeba's, space dust, etc. Literally, it was all just searing hot gas until it reached its own ignition point and BAM! the Big Bang exploded into existence. And this bang didn't happen once. It happened multiple times, forming giant O and B class stars that self-destructed after a million years that then released the heavy elements needed to create "something." So by these massive (like think our sun times ten billion!) forming then exploding, we were able to form elements in the eruption and that fed into nebula's which birthed smaller stars and planets and gave the universe life. Pretty neat huh? Talk about Chaotic Good. LoL
> 
> Fun Fact Extra!: O and B stars are the biggest stars in creation. They are so massive, that their light can be seen from the brink of the universe on a clear night! However, the stars that were around directly after the Big Bang took place were much MUCH bigger than an O or B star. Sad part is that we don't have a scale to grade them on so astronomers just call them O-Hypergiants or B-Hypergiants or Primordial Hypergiants. So yeah, I guess it works.


	3. Star Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight crew for Juno come face-to-face with their new orbiter craft, Eren and Jean have a heart to heart, and Marco opens up about his fears....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SHOUT OUT!: So I just want to thank everyone so far for reading. I know it's only chapter three but I find that sometimes it's hard to get on board with a sci-fi fic if it's not done right. As such, I want to thank everyone for reading and for leaving feedback in the comments. Any words from my fellow fic lovers are welcome so don't feel shy and drop me a line if you want. Love to you all and remember, stay freaky and stay lovely. <3

"Alright guys, it's time we get to know the new orbiters," Levi stated from his place at the head of the conference table. Flanking him on either side of the room were the men and women that were working the Juno mission; some of which he had flown into orbit with in the past. "The spacecraft is reminiscent of old shuttles you're used to piloting but they've got some new bells and whistles that we got to address."

Clicking the power button on the remote in his hand, the projector switched from the introductory slide to the first ever photo of the newly finished spacecraft. Christened the Intrepid Class, the shuttle that the eight man crew would be hitching a ride on was the USS Atlas. Half the size of the original orbiters yet similar in exterior design though with sleeker wings for less drag and a broader body that was less cone shaped, the craft was future of space travel. 

"First off, the exterior is one solid lay of reinforced carbon-aloy plating with a two foot thick shell around the belly for additional heat resistance during reentry. The entire craft is coated in it but the bottom has been quad-layered and chilled between applications making it more resilient to wear and tear. Second, her thrusters are ten on the front, ten in the back, five to the left, five on right, three on bottom and four on top giving her an omnidirectional range of movement."

"About damn time," Marco muttered from his spot at Levi's immediate left. "How long have we been saying that the reason walks take so long is because we don't have enough control of the shuttles movement?"

"Well I guess they listened to us for once," Levi smirked for only a moment before returning to his usual stoic expression. "The controls are the same as before but with gauge trigger pads on the steering to either increase or decrease the amount of torque you want while rotating. Be careful while docking and departing from the space station though because these controls are sensitive. Just kiss 'em and it'll be enough to get you where you need to be."

Moving onto the next slide, they were presented with a stripped down representation of the cabins' interior. Since the craft would later be used for future missions to Mars, they were designed for the long haul and had potential for hanging gardens to produce not only food, but replenish the oxygen in the cabins. However, for now, they were being used for storage.

"Due to the sensory disorientation crew members experience when sleeping vertically, all rest beds will now be horizontal. You will have to strap yourself down with three flat lines. Next to that is a two inch wide strip that stretches across the crew members' forehead. Not only does it keep your head on the pillow, but it monitors your oxygen intake, heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature. In the washroom is a unit for washing your hair and then saturated towels for cleansing the body." Pausing when he heard a groan escape from Petra across the room, he chuckled. "Sorry guys, but until we get gravity up there, no running water or relaxing baths. But at least you don't have to use the Apollo waste bags anymore to take a shit. The new lavatory has a seated unit with unisex attachments so it'll make that bit easier for you."

Clicking to the second to last slide, Levi glanced over his shoulder at what he considered to be the greatest improvement. It was something Boeing had been working on since the Columbia disaster and now they had finally perfected it.

"Next is the emergency module that is to be utilized in the event of a total system failure during which the shuttle's exterior becomes compromised. This module is preset with a trajectory course ending at Cape Canaveral. In the event of an emergency, all crew members are to board the module and secure themselves in their seat with the pull down chest harness and the lap restraint. Once all have boarded and the door has been closed, locked, and sealed, the mission commander is to press the eject button which will propel the module away from the craft. The unit is already pressurized and has a fourteen day supply of food and water and has a self replenishing oxygen system in place to recycle the carbon dioxide. The pod will only unlock once it has reached it's destination which is Canaveral. When the unit has reentered the atmosphere, the parachutes and stabilizers will deploy and you will land in the bay."

"Shit," Kat breathed in a state of total wonder as she stared at the diagram on screen. "If I wasn't starin' at it right now, I wouldn't believe that was real. I guess the government finally started givin' a fuck 'bout our lives. Took 'em long enough."

"Here here," Marco chimed in, sitting just a foot away.

"Yeah, well let's try not to piss them off and keep our comments until after the meeting," Levi said with slight amusement. Of course it'd be Kat that would say what they were all thinking. Clicking onto the final image, the mission commander continued. "The final alteration was the size of the storage space in the moon pool. Since the majority of our flights from here on out will demand us to take large pieces of equipment up into orbit, the moon pool has been doubled and there are now a total of five robotic arms to assist with extraction and manual labor during scheduled spacewalks. All of them are controlled through a single console in the main cabin by a certified engineer which, this go around, would be Reiner."

From there, the meeting continued in the usual fashion. Reviewing flight protocol, emergency procedures, and who was doing what during the three scheduled spacewalks, the team maintained their focus and got through the conference without anymore jokes. They were all driven and hell bent on making this a success. Despite knowing that the first tests in space wouldn't be successful as most never were, Marco and Kat also knew that they were scheduled for three more trips between their upcoming launch and summer next year. The clock was ticking and the press had been pressuring the NASA PR rep's for answers. Everyone was waiting for them to bring gravity to the space station and this was the first step.

Leaving the conference room feeling both determined and sick to his stomach with the festering anxiety, Marco waited for his teammates to head back to the lab before taking a detour. He needed air and he needed it fast. The nerves kept bunching up under his skin--tightening in his throat to create a nauseating sense of claustrophobia. 'What if it fails?' he thought to himself as he exited the building. 'What if the whole thing blows up in my face or it creates a gravity ripple that fucks with the station?' Raking his trembling hands through his hair, Marco leaned back against the shuttle statue then slid to the ground. Resting there with his head hanging low between his hunched shoulders, the brunette took a long breath before releasing it in a dismal sigh.

He had never been this worked up over work before. He had never been this afraid of his own invention or the idea of failure. Before, if he screwed up, they could just go back to the drawing board. But there wasn't room for mistakes in space when the smallest malfunction or slip up could be the difference between life and death. They were playing with the very fabric of life; taking particles and ramming them into one another so that they could create new molecules that were dense enough to generate a field of gravity. Replicating the process of a micro supernova over and over again until it resulted in a heavy iron core that was polarized enough to create pull, he and Kat were risking not only their lives but potentially those of the people around them if the generator failed or exploded. 

Instead of feeling excited, Marco felt fearful as the date crept closer and closer. But nobody could know. He was one of the people leading this mission and it was his job to stay calm; to lead by example and show them that there was nothing to be afraid of. On the outside he was the sunny witty Marco everyone knew him to be--always coming into work on time, smiling, and thinking of others before himself. Yet on the inside he was screaming; begging for someone to listen to him vent his fears without thinking any less of him. But he couldn't. 

Marco couldn't talk to his sister Ymir because her squadron had just been deployed. He couldn't talk to his parents because they were on duty in Iran, and he couldn't talk to Kat because he didn't want to frighten her. The only person left was Jean but their relationship was still fresh--barely four weeks old. There was no way he was about to lay of that down on his partner; not when he was head over heels for the guy and wanted him to stick around. So he just kept it inside and hoped that once they were in orbit, the feeling would die before it ate him alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had been acting differently for the past couple of weeks and Eren knew the cause: Marco. He had pretended not to know about their relationship or that the astronaut was the same guy Jean had slept with the night he got the position at the space center. It wasn't like he was trying to be malicious with his ignorance. Eren simply understood that his friend valued his privacy. But Marco had been acting differently too recently and, as a concerned friend that was purposefully being kept in the dark, the young brunette wanted answers. The scientist was known for keeping his personal life and emotions private; he was also very talented at dodging questions he didn't want to answer.

So with great trepidation, Eren decided to break the news to Jean that he knew about their relationship. He had to find out what was eating at Marco and the only way to do that was through the brainy blonde eating lunch across the table from him. It wouldn't be too bad considering that he and Jean had been best friends since their diaper years; they even popped out of the womb around the same time and grew up in neighboring houses so they were as close as brothers. But even siblings fought and got pissed off when they were embarrassed and Jean was the queen of passive aggression.

"So," Eren began, dragging out the word in a thoughtful manner. "How are things going with that guy you hooked up with a while back? Any news?"

Looking up from his carnitas sandwich, Jean studied the brunette's face for a moment before his eyes widened and his mouth cracked open. "You knew," he breathed before he repeated himself. "God damn it Eren, you knew didn't you."

"Knew what?"

"Oh come on dude, don't lie. It's all over your face."

Sighing a groan, Eren ran a hand through his shaggy cinnamon hair. "Fine, so I kinda sorta knew that the mystery guy was Marco. You don't have to nail me to a cross over it. Shesh."

"How long?"

"Since the start. Look, I'm sorry for not coming clean about it sooner. It's just I know you like your privacy and shit. Marco didn't tell me either until like a week ago so yeah."

"Wait, how well do you guys know each other?"

"Umm, well we're friends but not like you and me. We just hangout sometimes and get drinks at the bar."

"Oh for fucks sake," Jean muttered while sliding back into his chair. Folding one hand across his chest, he hide his face in the palm of the other. "We're good," the blonde said, giving in to defeat. Looking up, Jean struggled to keep the blush in his face under control. "It's the happiest I've been in a while although you probably already know that."

"Was that last bit really necessary Jean? Marco hasn't told me much because he knows that you're a quiet guy and respects that. Come on dude, tell me. I told you about Levi so it's only fair."

"You didn't tell me jack! I figured it out on my own because you were so obvious the way you kept talking about him."

"Jean..." Eren whined, his golden green puppy eyes going glassy as he worked a pout nobody stood a chance against.

Cursing that look, Jean sighed. "We've been doing pretty great; wonderful actually. I can't remember the last time I've been this into someone. Like, every night we stay up for hours talking on the phone when we can't see each other. And on Fridays, he comes over and we'll just hangout playing video games or watching a movie when we're too tired to go out somewhere." Pausing, he couldn't help the small smile as he thought of all the moments they had shared together. "I swear, he's such a nerd sometimes though. One night, all we did was binge watch Cosmos. Every time they got something sort of remotely wrong with the science, he'd start ranting about how the writers for the show need to get their facts straight. It's adorable really that he gets like that over a damn TV show."

Smiling warmly, Eren leaned forward a bit more with his arms folded over the table. "Well the guy does have a thing for space. He's one of the youngest astronauts the program has ever had you know. I think the local paper even wrote a story about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was like, twenty-four when he first started. He was only in high school for three years and then graduated early and was scouted by Houston U."

"Fuck. I knew he was smart but I didn't know he was that smart," Jean gawked.

"He's a humble guy; doesn't really talk about himself or shit like that."

"Yeah, so I've noticed. Speaking of..." the blonde trailed off.

"What? What's up?"

"I was just thinking that he's been a bit quieter than usual lately. I feel like something's wrong but he doesn't want to tell me about it."

"You've noticed that too, huh?"

Shaking his head, Jean chewed on the inside of his bottom lip while staring down at his lunch tray. "It's not like he's been putting distance between us but I can tell he's holding something back."

"Do you think it may have to do with the mission?"

At this, Jean went quiet as he thought about it for a long minute. Marco had never shown any fear or means to worry over the upcoming mission but that was probably because he was a master of hiding how he actually felt. But they never kept anything from each other. In past relationships, he had lied to his partners and kept his guard up just so that, when he eventually did break things off with the guy, he'd walk away unscathed. And Marco had admitted during one of their many late night phone calls that, while he never lied to anyone, he also wasn't one to open up and bare his soul to people. They were both guarded and afraid of being hurt again but this relationship was like hitting the restart button. 

Jean hadn't lied once since they began dating; he didn't feel any need to. And Marco, as far as he knew, had been forth coming with him. The level of communication between them was something he had never experienced before but that was probably because everyone else he had been with up until now didn't matter. As cruel as it may have sounded, Jean didn't care much about his previous trysts, all the flings, and quick fucks because that's exactly what they were; fleeting. Marco though, he was something else; something special. It was why they were so close despite their relationship only being a month old. It was why he knew the kind of music Marco liked to listen to while at work and the type he had listened to while at home. It was why he knew the brunette always felt a little queasy after a round in the hypobaric chamber but took the hyperbaric test like a champ. And it was why Jean knew that his partners' recent mood change wasn't anything related to him and that it had nothing to do with the mission itself.

"I'll talk to him tonight," Jean said, still immersed in his thoughts. "He's staying over so I'll get him to talk about it one way or another."

"Ohh, you gonna fuck him senseless and then take advantage of the high to fish it out of him? Nice thinking," Eren smirked as he took a sip from his iced coffee.

"Actually, we haven't had sex since the night we met."

Choking on his drink, Eren coughed violently as he wrapped his head around the words his friend had just said. "Seriously? You, the predator of North Seattle, haven't had sex in four weeks?"

"Way to make me sound like a pervert Eren. And yes, we haven't done anything since then partially because we're so busy and also...well, we just haven't."

"Why? You afraid of having sex with emotions?" the brunette teased.

"Maybe," Jean answered flatly. When the cocky smirk fell from Eren's face, the blonde sighed. "Look, I'm not used to being in a steady relationship so I don't want to rush anything and screw this up. I want him to know he's more than that. You were just as anxious with Levi so you don't get to judge me on this, 'kay."

"No, I get it Jean but have you talked to him about this? I know that things get messy when emotions get involved but you got to realize that he's probably been thinking about it too."

"I know that," the young doctor groaned slumping into his seat; his gaze lingering off to the side as he stared aimlessly into the distance. "I just don't want to lose him by fucking everything up."

Watching as Jean wrestled with his thoughts, Eren's mouth slowly fell open and a knowing spark ignited in his eyes. "You're falling for him. Holy shit Jean, you're in--"

"Don't," Jean interrupted him. "Don't say it. I can't hear it just yet. Okay?"

Nodding, the brunette agreed. "Fine, but don't keep it a secret from him when you finally accept it."

"I won't. But for right now, please keep this between us."

"Always." Looking down at his phone, Eren sighed with more than just a bit of aggravation in his tone. "I gotta go. Apparently the nation's commander in chief has made another remark about the space program and now we got to play defense."

"God speed man."

"Yeah, I'll need it. I don't know how that bastard got elected but he's making my life harder with each and every fucking tweet."

"I'm sure you'll live," Jean chuckled as Eren grabbed his empty try and finished his drink. "Talk to you later, 'kay."

"Yeah. And remember what I said about holding things back when the light goes off."

"Yeah, yeah. Get going before Erwin skins your ass."

"You kidding? People love my ass," the brunette chuckled. "Later man."

When Eren had taken his leave, Jean lingered in the cafeteria a while longer to finish his own lunch before heading back to the office. Along the trip across the massive center, he greeted the familiar faces passing by though his mind was still stuck on his friends' advice. He knew that he was falling for Marco, knew that that was why his chest hurt whenever he saw the man smile, and that it wouldn't be long before one of them cracked and said it first. Chances are it'd be him because he seemed to be struggling the most with keeping himself from falling apart over these emotions.

Nodding a hello to Hanji who was loitering in the medical wing chatting with Eld and Oluo, the blonde closed the door behind him as he entered his office. Slipping into his comfy chair, he pulled out his phone and contemplated texting Marco. It was likely that he wouldn't respond until later since he had to go in for spacewalk training right after his morning meeting and then had to work in the lab later. But his fingers itched to send out a message; to just drop him a line to let him know he was on his mind. Going against his better judgement, Jean unlocked the screen and pulled up their conversation thread.

JEAN: Hey, so just a reminder, dinner at my place tonight. I hope your training is going well and remember to grab lunch afterwards.

Setting his phone on the desk, face down, Jean got back to work. He had a million things to do before the end of the week and he had only accomplished completing half of his tasks. Starting in on updating his patient charts and organizing the appointments for tomorrow, he was just getting into the groove when the device sitting next to his keyboard vibrated. With a questioning arch of the brow, he flipped the phone over while wondering who'd be texting him right now.

MARCO: Hey babe, just wrapped with training in the tank. God, I hate working underwater. I don't care what anyone says, it is nothing like working in space. I'm heading to the food court to grab something to eat. Care to join?

Chuckling, Jean smiled as he typed out his reply.

JEAN: Sorry baby. I just ate with Eren. Next time?

MARCO: Damn. Well so long as I get you all to myself tonight, I'm good. Btw, I was thinking we could try dinner at my place. We could ride home together and then I'd drop you off at work in the morning. What do you think?

JEAN: Sure but I don't know my way around your kitchen so you'd have to show me where everything is.

MARCO: Like hell I'm letting you cook. I'll make us dinner. It's your first time over so I gotta pull out all the stops and sweep you off your feet.

JEAN: Your nerd is showing baby. LoL. I didn't know you cooked.

MARCO: If I didn't know how to cook I would have starved to death by now. So, apart from momming me about my eating habits, what are you up to? :p

JEAN: Paperwork. I have patient files that need updating and then I have to organize my appointments for tomorrow. 

MARCO: Ouch. Sounds like a full schedule for you.

JEAN: Definitely.

MARCO: Well I'll let you get to it. I'll swing by the office around 8:30ish. Be sure to change before then though because we're bookin' it once I get there.

JEAN: I'll set an alarm now in case I forget. See you at 8:30ish Marco.

MARCO: See you later Jean. Remember not to work yourself too hard.

Smiling brightly, Jean closed his eyes with a sigh as he held the phone close to his heart as if it would bring himself closer to Marco. He really was perfect. Even with his insecurities and dorky tendencies, he was absolutely perfect. If anything, the fact that he was flawed and a geek on top of that made him even more attractive. Allowing himself a small giggle, Jean relished the feeling just a simple conversation gave him. 'Yeah, I'm definitely going to be the one saying it first,' he thought to himself. And for the first time since he began to feel this way, he was okay with it. It wasn't scary or paralyzing. For once, it filled him with joy.

Setting his phone down and plugging it into the charger, the blonde got back to work. He knew that once he got into the groove of things, the time would pass by a lot quicker than it did if he procrastinated and daydreamed. Turning on some jazz music, Jean slipped on his glasses and began to review his patient charts. But even as he sank deeper into work mode, a part of him was teetering on the brink of excitement. In five hours--give or take--he'd get to relax with the man he'd been thinking about all day today, yesterday, and the day before that. Tonight was going to be a good night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mouthing the words to "How We Met, The Long Version" by Jens Lekman as it played in his office, Jean quickly switched into his off duty clothes before getting back to work. It was creeping up on 8:20 and he had missed his first alarm because--as predicted--he got wrapped up in work. Settling back into his seat, he pushed his midnight blue reading glasses up the bridge of his nose as he read over the file for Mikasa Ackerman.

Not only was she the secondary pilot for the Juno mission, but she was also Levi's little sister. Mikasa also happened to be one of his favorite patients because she actually listened to him. It struck him as odd that a brother and sister would be allowed to work the same mission but her brother was the best pilot the program had and was the flight commander for the duration of the Juno project so there wasn't any way around it.

Reviewing her recovery status, the young doctor signed the release forms for both the Ackerman siblings; granting the much sought for seal of approval that four members of the eight man crew still needed to obtain. Setting her folder on top of Levi and Reiner's, he moved on to Marlo Freudenberg. His wife, Hitch, was the original fifth member of the Juno team but when she became pregnant with their second child, the couple decided to swap out since they were both biophysicists. The only difference was that he was a pilot and she wasn't but the squad already had their flight crew selected so the change was approved.

While reading over his stats to make sure his bone structure hadn't been compromised and that his nutrition levels were up, Jean didn't notice Marco come in.

"I thought I told you not to work yourself too hard," he smirked from the his spot in the doorway.

Jumping only a little, Jean looked away from the chart and smiled when he saw the brunette leaning against the doorpost. "Hey."

"Hey. You about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to put these away."

Glancing at the cover of the top folder in the stack of approved patients, Marco's cheeky grin softened. "Looking over the team, huh."

"Yeah. You guys are doing pretty well," Jean said as he gathered up the folders and placed them back into the filing cabinet. "Even Kat has made improvement."

"And me?"

Wrapping his arms around Marco's waist, Jean tilted his head back and kissed his chin. "We'll have to wait and see when your lab results come back tomorrow."

"Damn," the brunette spoke with faked disappointment. Brushing his nose against Jeans', he cupped the side of his jaw with one hand to bring him into a long adoring kiss. "I've been looking forward to that all day."

"You make me sound like dessert."

"With a mouth like that you sure as hell are. Come on, let's get out of here."

Taking Marco's hand in his, Jean smiled. "Lead the way babe."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Winding through downtown Houston--taking back alleys and looping through sleepy neighborhoods--the couple rode along in silence; enjoying the peace and tranquility of the warm June evening with the waning moon as their guide. Whenever they hit a stop light, Jean would sigh and run a hand to rest over Marco's heart. The brunette would then smile and place his gloved fingers over the mans' fair slender wrist; his thumb looping with Jean's so that it stayed right where it was. Giving him a light squeeze when the signal changed, Marco returned his hand to the handlebar while Jean held on to him tighter.

It didn't take long to reach his house but he took the "long way" up the coast because the view tonight was worth the detour. Feeling Jean's breath hitch in his lungs, he knew the young man was staring at the moon as it hovered over the calm waters of Clear Lake--painting the waves silver and illuminating the clouds drifting by. What he wouldn't do to pluck the glittering ball of light from its orbit and give it to his starry eyed lover.

Reaching Seabrook, Marco navigated through the streets decorated on either side with towering manors, rustic villas, and sprawling ranch inspired homes. It was strange but Jean couldn't imagine his partner living in any of those homes. They were too showy and boastful whereas the brunette was mellow and the private type of guy that had no taste for frivolous extravagance. Outside of work, Marco preferred staying out of the limelight and shied away from large doses of attention. When they pulled up to the comparatively quaint lakefront home at 1542 Mija Lane, Jean immediately knew this was the place the brunette called home.

Nestled in a grove of matured trees with a sprawling lawn, the brick home was expansive yet smaller than all of its' neighbors. Riding up to the circular drive, Marco clicked open the garage door and parked the bike inside the immaculate garage that connected to with his at-home lab. Both were pristine and were equipped with the latest technology; something that would give even Tony Stark a run for his money. Gently weaving their fingers together, Marco led his partner past his steel grey Range Rover, the black classic Ford Mustang hidden under a tarp that needed fixing, and the Ducati supersport that was up on risers for repairs, and the red Indian Scout motorcycle that was parked comfortably in the far right corner. Opening the door that joined the cavernous garage with the main house, the couple stepped inside.

Jean's first impression of Marco's home was both one of disbelief and wonder. Decorated in the industrial style, it was strongly masculine yet had an air of warmth and comfort to it. For every wrought iron fixture was a plush leather sitting area or mercury glass lighting fixture or a soft shag rug that ran half the expanse of the hardwood floor in the living room. The slate stone fireplace was bordered on the left with a five foot tall stack of firewood and, on the right, the pokers and duster. The open layout connected with the kitchen and main hallway that toured the length of the house leading to the three washrooms, three bedrooms, and the study Marco had added on two years back.

While his awestruck guest wandered around--taking in the sight before him--Marco hung up his coat on the wall hook by the garage entrance and dropped his keys in the round bowl with the others. Padding into the kitchen, he tapped the control panel on the dimmers to illuminate the space. Looking down at the tiny bowls situated on the ground next to the pantry door, he noticed that the one for food was empty and flipped over about half a foot away from its original location. Sighing, Marco opened the cupboard above the stainless steel fridge and grabbed the cat food. It was just as he had turned the dish back over and began to pour the kibble that he heard Jean scream.

Running into the living room, a smile quickly replaced the worried expression he had been wearing seconds before. Apparently the cat had been hiding on top of the curtain rods again and had waited until Jean was right below him to jump down. The damn thing had scared the blonde so much that he had spun around and braced himself against the sliding glass door with one hand gripping the fabric over his heart.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what was that?!" Jean panicked as he looked around for the creature that had just jumped him.

Chuckling as the Siamese cat came around and rubbed up against his leg, Marco knelt down so that it could hop onto his shoulders. "That would be my cat, Houdini. Sorry, he can be an asshole sometimes when there's a new guest."

"You have a cat?" Jean asked; once again wearing a look of bewilderment.

"Yeah but not by choice. He was a stray that kept sneaking into my garage and would find his way in even when I had locked up."

"Hence the name."

"Yup," Marco smiled as he turned to look at his furry companion and scratch its chin. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I actually like cats but never had one myself." Closing the distance between them, Jean presented his fingers to Houdini and waited for the animals' blessing before petting him. "How old is he?"

"The vet said three but he still acts like a punk and messes with my shit when I'm not home. Still love him though."

"He is pretty cute when you get past the bratty behavior."

As if understanding what had been said, the purring cat that was enjoying the pale fingers scratching behind his ear turned and bit them though not with enough force to break the skin. Batting Jeans' hand away with a fluffy paw, Houdini leaped from his owners' shoulders and landed quietly on the floor before making his way into the kitchen. The animal was a spoiled brat to say the absolute least.

"So," Marco began as he watched the cat sashay across the room. "What do you feel like having tonight?"

"Are you sure you're alright with cooking? You've been up since five this morning."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

Laughing a bit as Marco pulled him closer with his hands planted affectionately on his hips, Jean hooked his arms around the brunette's neck. "Italian sounds good. What do you feel like?"

"Italian's always good."

"You're just saying that because you're Italian."

"No, my grandparents are. I was born here babe remember," Marco winked and kissed him quick before patting his backside once in parting. "I'm going to get started on dinner so kick up your feet and relax. Just watch out for Houdini because he'll mess with ya' if you look too comfortable."

"'Kay. Did you want me to turn anything on while you cook?"

"Some music would be nice. You can just use my Pandora account since I'm already logged in on the TV. Oh, and do you want wine or a beer?"

Turning on the television, Jean had no trouble finding the account because his PS4 was already on and on the menu screen. "Beer first, wine second."

"Gotcha."

Looking through his preferred music playlists and channels, a small grin stretched across the blonde's face when he saw how many country artists were in his favorites. Everyone from Tim McGraw and Toby Keith to the Dixie Chicks and Little Big Town were there. It was adorable that no matter how much he tried to hide who he was, it always shinned through just like that accent of his that--if Jean were being totally honest--was a bit of a turn on. 

Smirking deviously when his eyes landed on one song in particular, the doctor couldn't stop himself from selecting it. Just the title alone was enough to make him wonder. Jean had never been a big fan of country music but he knew the artists usually wore there hearts on their sleeves so it would make sense if "Shotgun Rider" was written about a significant other. Hitting play, the opening rift of the Tim McGraw song filled the room, swiftly accompanied by Marco's laughter.

Bobbing his head along to the beat while paying attention to the lyrics, Jean bit his bottom lip while flashing his partner a playful smile. "And you were trying to hide your Texan."

Unable to stop the soft laughter from leaving his lips, Marco placed the chicken he had prepped in a sizzling skillet before wiping his hands clean. "Not really anymore. Can't hide jack when you're in your home state. Why this song?"

"It sounded interesting," the blonde said nonchalantly as he leaned against the black granite counter top between them. Folding his arms down on the smooth surface, Jean tilted his head to the side as he watched Marco turn over the chicken breasts then switched his attention over to the cutting board to slice some porcini and crimini mushrooms. "So where'd you learn how to cook if both of your parents were always out on deployment?"

"My grandmother taught me. After my grandfather passed away when I was ten, gram came with us when we moved to the west coast. Since I didn't have anything to do after school, she'd have me help her in the kitchen making everyone's lunch or dinner for that night."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it was. Even when I joined the soccer team and astronomy club in high school, I still made time to cook with her."

"God, you're adorable," Jean beamed as he reached across the counter and brushed the hair away from Marco's forehead. "Do you still see her?"

"No. Gram passed away when I was twenty-four."

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It just sucks because I was out in orbit and the signal sucked back then so my last call to her was cut short."

"That must've been hard."

Shrugging, the brunette turned around to move the chicken onto a deep rimmed serving platter before he dumped the mushrooms, sliced prosciutto, and chopped parsley into the pan. Bringing it to a simmer, he gradually added in the sweet Marsala wine and a pinch of salt and pepper. Putting a lid over the pan--leaving it ajar to allow a little bit of air in--he wiped his hands again then turned to face Jean. Handing him his beer, the brunette clinked their bottles together before taking a swig from his.

"Honestly, it is what it is. She had been sick for a while and could have gone but she told me she wouldn't rest until she saw me in space. My gram was one of the few people that supported my dreams and never laughed when I said I wanted to be an astronaut. The last time I saw her face before the call cut out, she just smiled and told me how proud she was of me." Looking into Jeans' golden amber eyes, he smirked. "You know, she was kinda like you. Always worrying over my health and if I was eating enough."

Gnawing at the inside of his lip, Jean felt like now would be the best time to bring up his partners' recent change of behavior. "Speaking of, I've been wondering about something."

"Which would be?"

"Lately you've seemed a little...off. I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything but both Eren and I have noticed that you've been more distant and on edge lately."

Sighing heavily as his head fell to hang between his hunched shoulders, Marco was quiet as "Landslide" by the Dixie Chicks came on. "There really isn't any hidin' from you is there?"

"Nope."

Snorting a small laugh, the brunette shifted the weight he was carrying from one leg to another. "I'm just gettin' the pre-flight jitters is all."

"This is more than that Marco; we both know that. Remember, I said I wouldn't lie to you and you wouldn't try to hide anything from me." Furrowing his brows together as the concern grew, Jean walked around the isle and, after closing the distance between them, cupped his lovers' face in hands. "I can handle it so tell me. You're the one who told me the river flows both ways so talk to me."

Holding onto the blondes' wrists, Marco's gentle brown eyes met Jeans. In that moment, his heart gave in and he caved. They were partners after all which meant that they had to be open with one another. A relationship can't work without trust--that being something he had openly given to his ex's only to have his heart broken each and every time. But this time it was different. This time, he knew he could trust Jean because Jean had made himself just as vulnerable to him as he had made himself to the young man. Tied together by this mutually assured destruction, he said a little prayer before cracking open his heart a bit more for his partner to peer inside.

"I'm just...I'm scared. There's so much ridin' on this; not just the centers' reputation but my teams' safety. What if something happens while we're up there?" Marco choked on the raw emotions building up at the back of his throat and behind his eyes. "I'm the lead mission specialist so, if this thing goes sideways, it's all my fault. I mean, what if the generator interferes with the stations' gear and cripples them or it produces too much gravitational pull? What do I do? I'm just freaking out because I have to think of all the worst case scenarios and build a plan for each one but some of them I don't know what to do or what the protocol would be. It's terrifying and I'm tired of thinking about it."

Listening carefully as Marco let the words pour out, he was shocked to hear just how much pressure he was under. He knew that the world was watching him and his team with great anticipation. He knew that the press had been running rampant with the story and that the Juno team was the news on everyone's lips. It was hard enough for Marco when he had to show up for official press junkets with reporters for multiple prestigious publications such as Times magazine, the New Yorker, Washington Post, National Geographic, and a host of international news reporters that wanted in on the story. 

Jean also knew that for someone like Marco who was sometimes too sweet for his own good, the attention and pressure could become suffocating. It was obvious that he didn't want to burden anyone or worry his teammates. But he had to understand that everyone had their limit and it was obvious that Marco had reached his.

Collecting the brunette into his arms, the blonde placed a soft gentle kiss against his temple while combing his fingers through the mans' thick brown hair. Smiling when Marco tightened his grip around his waist, Jean pressed into the warmth of his lovers' body until there wasn't a lick of space dividing them. He couldn't even begin to count the ways in which he adored the socially awkward yet wholly wonderful man in his arms. Marco was perfect in each and every way--flaws included--and Jean could feel himself falling for him bit by bit. The words he knew were building up for later use weighed on his heart yet left him feeling more elated than frightened. For the first time in his life, Jean wasn't afraid of love. This time, he wanted to fall with open arms and let it take him.

"I understand that you're frightened Marco, I really do. There's a lot of pressure on you guys to come back with results but you gotta remember that nothing is ever perfect on the first try." Parting from the crook of his partners' neck, Jean held Marco's face in his hands; his thumbs tenderly wiping away the stray tears that had made it past his defenses. "You guys have been working on this since you were freshmen's in college and you've been dreaming about it even longer. You'll find a way to make it work; come hell or high water, I know you will because you're stubborn."

"Thanks a lot babe," Marco sniffled with a laugh.

"You know it's true. And that stubbornness is one of your best qualities because you don't give up. You keep going until you get what you've set your mind to," Jean smiled as he kissed Marco's cheek then his nose and lips. "As for your teammates, all of them are behind you on this. They support you more than you know and believe in this because you do. Everyone who knowingly straps themselves to a shuttle being shot into outer space at eighteen thousand miles per hour understands the risks involved with the mission. But despite the danger, they've made the commitment and have decided it was worth it; that your dream was worth it. So don't beat yourself up and spend your days worrying over something that hasn't even happened. Yes, you should be prepared for an emergency but don't let it run your life."

"And if the mission fails?"

"Then it fails and you guys go back to the drawing board. I can't think of a single scientist that got it right on the first try. Even Newton and Einstein had their shit days so don't think that you can't have yours. You're human Marco, no matter how obsessed you are with space," the blonde joked. "And as a human, you're allowed to screw up just like the rest of us. 'Kay?"

Nodding with his forehead pressed to Jeans, Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then let it out. "Yeah. Thanks babe, for bringing me back down."

Kissing him once on his freckled cheek, the young man smirked. "Anytime baby. I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to."

Holding onto Jean like a lifeline, Marco released a steadying sigh as he felt himself come back down. He had been so stressed that it felt as if he hadn't been present in his own body for the past two weeks; like he'd been on autopilot, cruising through the days and going about his usual routine without actually taking the time to feel anything. But now he could feel. Now he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his shoulders relax while his mind slowly unwound. No matter how much he tried to hide or keep his feelings a secret, Jean always seemed to figure him out. Not once did he make him feel ashamed or embarrassed for feeling what he felt. The blonde accepted him and all his little quirks and soothed away his anxieties. The man was like a miracle drug that got him so high every time they were together. He really did adore him.

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

Hesitating, Marco buried his face in the crook of his lovers' neck. "I'm falling for you; hard."

Biting on his lip, Jean smiled as he planted a kiss on the brunettes' ear. "I'm falling for you too Marco. I'm so crazy about you, I can't think of anything else."

"Same. I can't even go to sleep anymore without dreaming about you."

"You dream about me?"

Nodding, Marco tilted his head away to look Jean in the eyes. "Every night. You're always in my head Jean."

Knowing his words would betray him right now, the blonde pulled his partner in for a long adoring kiss that took everything he was feeling and put it into motion. Tangling his fingers in the soft strands of Marco's chestnut brown hair, he sighed happily as the brunette reciprocated with equal enthusiasm. Feeling Marco's tongue roll sweetly over his, Jean drowned in the gentleness of the slow embrace. It was the kind of kiss that always left him weak in the knees and brushing his fingers against his lips as he remembered with heat of the brunette's mouth on his.

Placing a small peck on Marco's lips when they parted for air, Jean gazed into those glittering brown eyes and felt time slow down. "I can't wait to fall in love with you Marco Bott."

With a bright smile, Marco kissed him once more. "And I can't wait to fall in love with you, Jean Kirstein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TERMINOLOGY!: PT. I**
> 
> So here are some terms and phrases that you probably noticed being thrown around or will be used in later chapters. So here, from me to you, are the key words for chapter three (and beyond). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -The Star Atlas: okay, so way back in the day there was this nobleman called Tycho Brahe who was born in Denmark. Despite being famous for having a nose literally made of bronze, he is known throughout the astronomy community for being the first person to accurately chart and catalog the stars floating around space. Using the naked eye (that's right, no telescopes here baby!), he mapped out the celestial heavens and drew detailed renderings of what he saw. To this day, his findings remain relevant and correct with only a few discrepancies, hence the name "Star Atlas."
> 
> -Orbiter: aka, Space Shuttles. These are what ferry astronauts into space and carry the payload. As of 2011, there have not been any manned shuttle launches in America after Obama dismantled the space flight program claiming that they are "seeking to replace the shuttles." However, no progress has been made since 2011 and no contracts have been signed (which makes me a very very sad Space Geek). This fic is written as a "what if", wondering what we would be doing if we still had our shuttle program going. But sadly, our astronauts have to hitch rides to the International Space Station with Russian Cosmonauts. But oh well. Maybe in twenty years, we'll have government officials that look up and see the stars with the same awestruck expressions we do.
> 
> -Nebula/Nebulae: aka "gas clouds," these are hot dense formations of heavy elements, hydrogen, and helium that clot into massive patches. They are responsible for birthing ALL stars and planets. Often called "Star Nurseries," these are what make up the patterns in the arms of spiral galaxies.
> 
> -Planetary Nebula: this is what happens when a low-grade star dies. These graceful deaths, unlike the violent yet spectacular supernova's of O and B stars, happen over the course of hundreds of billions of years. As the star dies, chunks of it fly off into space and create a "halo" of gas around it. This halo is what we call the nebula and no two low-grade stars die the same so the nebula's all look different. Some famous planetary nebulae are the Cat's Eye Nebula, the Helix Nebula, the Eskimo Nebula, and the Necklace Nebula.
> 
> -Emission Nebula: these are the more famous of the nebulae because they are more visually stunning since these are the regions of galaxies where there is active star birth. Emission nebulae are a branch under the Diffuse Nebulae branch, both birth stars, and both are known for not showing any defined boundary i.e they just keep going until they fizzle out. Some famous nebulae from both groups are the Eagle Nebula, the Orion Nebula, the Eta Carinea Nebula, the Lagoon Nebula, and the Fox Fur Nebula.
> 
> -Mass Does Not Equal Size: this is a cardinal rule in astronomy and, while it may sound like locker room talk, this is a real rule of thumb in the field. Mass equates density i.e how heavy an object is which ties into its gravitational pull. More mass, more gravity! Size just means how big an object is and doesn't really play into astronomy because a core of iron the size of earth has more gravitational pull than three Saturn's combine. That's a lot of gravity! So, moral of the story, it's not the size that matters, it's the mass of the object. LoL!
> 
> -Luminosity vs. Brightness: this is one of my favorite concepts because it is so misunderstood. When astronomers are gauging the mass and temperature of a star, they look at its Luminosity which is its released energy output; not its Brightness which is the perceived visual brilliance. If a star's luminosity reflects blue, it is a larger star with a higher temperature. If it projects a red luminosity spectra, then it is a low-grade star that is cooler. It sounds counter intuitive to say red is cool and blue is hot but next time you see a fire or flame or are cooking on the stove, look at the part of the flame that is closest to the origin of heat. It will be blue, purple, or--if you're using a Bunsen burner in chem class--white because those are emitting a continuous line spectra which means they have to be HOOOOT. However, PLEASE EXERCISE CAUTION!! Playing with fire is dangerous and I am not condoning it in anyway. If anything, Google it and stay safe that way. But if someone's cooking dinner, observe the flame from a safe distance and you'll see what I mean. ;)


	4. Gravity Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco take the next step in their relationship and come to a silent realization.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Bonjour mes amis! Comment ca va? Sorry it has taken me a while to get around to updating this fic. As most of you know, it's on a rotation with two others--its sisters One Of Many Waves and Afterglow--so it takes a bit for her number to be called for updating. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short since I usually hit higher around 5,000 words or so but this one wanted to end here so I let it. The second half will be landing soon though so keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Also, Just a heads up though, I wanted to inform everyone that I may start posting bulk packages i.e. two chapters of the same fic within the same week. The reason for this is that it's a little jarring to stop the creative flow for one and pick up the loose ends on another. So just be aware of that if you have a particular fic of mine that you like and it takes more than a week or two to update. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup. A tout a l'heure!
> 
> -Mars

"Okay, so which episode did we leave off on last time?" Marco asked as he scrolled through the Purchases section of Jean's youtube account. "We watched Headless Haunting right? Wait, are these even in order?"

"Babe, you almost threw the bucket of popcorn at the TV last time we watched Ghost Hunters. Let's try something else tonight," Jean called from his kitchen as he finished making their club sandwiches. Placing them, two beers, and a bowl of caramel popcorn, he walked into the living room after turning the lights off in the kitchen; cursing as Houdini bolted past him to get his own supper. "Don't force yourself to watch something that's going to scare you."

Glancing at the blonde from over his shoulder, Marco caught the teasing tone and waggling eyebrow coming from his partner. "I'm not scared. It just catches me off guard."

"Right, that's what it is."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette selected an episode titled "The Man In The Iron Mask: Italy." Sitting down on the couch next to Jean as the show loaded, he thanked the blonde for dinner with a peck on the cheek before starting in on his sandwich. It was endearing how he sat so close to the young man; as if his presence would protect him from the ghosts on screen. As the people on TV tromped through the reportedly haunted mountaintop fortress, Jean watched Marco slowly stop eating his food with both eyes wide with suspense. Every little bump, rattle, and creaking of a door had him on edge; eating the popcorn faster with small pauses whenever a character on screen jumped which, in turn, would have him jumping.

Threading their fingers together, Jean leaned against his shoulder--nuzzling into the crook of Marco's neck. Catching a whiff of the subtle cedar cologne that clung to his tanned skin, the blonde chuckled as the man got more and more jumpy. As the show reached the nineteen minute mark, one of the investigators inspecting a large chamber was hit with a rock. Reacting as if he had been smacked in the side by the stone, Marco shook with a small yelp; almost dropping the caramel corn again. Laughing lightly, Jean lifted his head from where it was resting.

"Wanna watch something else?" he smirked sympathetically while rubbing the back of Marco's hand with his thumb.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

As another stone came flying at the investigators, Marco jumped again; this time ramming his ankle into the coffee table. Too embarrassed to say a word, the brunette buried his face in Jean's shoulder--turning four different shades of red. With a smirk, the young doctor kissed his partner on the brow then got up to change over to his Amazon Prime account. As much as Marco wanted to deny it, scary shows and horror movies were not his strong suit. The guy was a softie. He couldn't even make it through the first walk-through video of Markiplier playing Five Nights At Freddy's without freaking out and jamming his leg into the coffee table.

Picking something he knew would be fun for them both, the blonde padded over to the couch as the opening sequence for Space Cowboys came on. It was everything they both liked--a sci-fi with action, a bit of romance, a heaping helping on wit, and, of course, space. Happily paying attention to the movie he had seen over a couple dozen times, Marco chuckled as the banter between Tommy Lee Jones's character Client Eastwood's started up after they had to trash the jet they had been flying. 

As Marco watched the movie Jean watched him from the corner of his eye. He did his best to be discrete and honestly did try to follow what was happening on screen. However, his eyes kept floating back over to the brunette sitting next to him. The man was so charming and he didn't even know it. From the way his button-like nose would sprunch up when he laughed to the way his eyes held a childlike wonder in them whenever a shot of outer space popped up, it was all so endearing. If he was more sly and had any kind of artistic skill, Jean would have taken a photo to save for later. Instead he settled for burning the mans' handsome profile into his subconscious.

Catching Jean's intense yet gentle gaze on him, Marco shifted in his seat while hiding the blush warming his cheeks and neck. "What?"

"Nothing. I just felt like looking at you?"

"Why?" the brunette chuckled with a slight look of confusion.

"No reason. You're just cute when you laugh."

Laughing now, Marco leaned in and kissed Jean tenderly once on the lips. "Thanks, I think."

"What's there to think about? Just take the compliment," Jean said as he kissed back. Weaving his fingers into the mans' silken brown waves, the blonde pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. "Sorry," he breathed against Marco's lips. "I've been dying to kiss you like that all day."

"Let me guess, work has been the pits?"

Nodding as his partner trailed down his neck leaving little marks, the blonde hummed with a satisfied smile spreading from ear to ear. "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. However, it doesn't help that you're basically back to your old work schedule. You know, just because I approved you and granted you clearance for launch it doesn't mean you can run yourself back into the ground."

"I'm not runnin' myself into the ground baby. I mean hell, you've slept next to me more nights than not and have been keepin' an eye on my workouts." Mapping his way to the hollow of Jean's throat, Marco bit playfully at his clavicle; loving how it made the doctor tug at his hair. "It's mostly just lab work and clocking hours in the flight simulator. I have to know how to operate the new controls on the shuttle Jean. I am the primary pilot after all."

"I know, I know. It's just I worry. Fuck Marco, you're hands are slipping," the young man huffed as the brunette's strong warm hands slid dangerously low. 

Smothering a moan in the pleasantness of Marco's mouth when his partner squeezed his hip and rubbed a thumb over his defined pelvic bone, Jean was just about to forget the movie and let the man take him right there on the couch when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Groaning out of frustration as he and the brunette were already half hard and ready to go, the doctor removed the device from his pocket and eyed the screen with a glare. Expression softening, he turned his attention back over to Marco.

"Sorry, it's my brother. Apparently something's up with his daughters' knee and he needs my help."

Exhaling heavily, Marco leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the chin. "Get goin'. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks babe," Jean said, kissing him on the forehead before he rolled off of him and walked outside onto the pool deck.

Resting his head on the arm of the couch, Marco sighed wondering why they couldn't seem to catch a break. Maybe someone up there didn't want them having sex again just yet. Or maybe they just had rotten luck. But either way, Marco didn't want to push the subject because he could sense how anxious Jean was. It would be a first for both of them and sex with feelings always had a way of complicating things--whether it be good or bad. So, as much as he wanted to hold him again, the brunette slowed down and took things as they came; allowing his partner to set the pace.

Smiling as Houdini hopped onto the couch and settled on the right side of his head, Marco reached up and scratched the purring cat behind its ear.

"Hey there champ," the brunette said lovingly. "What've you been up to today?" Pausing when he caught the scent of cleaning detergent on the animals' fur, he groaned. "Don't tell me you got into the soap again."

Staring at the cat for a hot second as it gazed lazily back at him with stony indifference, Marco groaned as he rolled off the couch. Hitting pause on the television remote, he walked into the laundry room then shouted the cats' name with more than a hint of agitation. Apparently, Houdini thought it would be hilarious if he knocked over the entire box of laundry detergent and then rolled around in it as if it were catnip. Frustrated beyond words, Marco consigned himself to defeat. He didn't want to spend his first night off in days cleaning up the mess his pet had made but there would always be tomorrow. Grabbing the broom and dust pan, Marco shot the cat the dirtiest look he could muster.

"You're sleepin' in the guestroom tonight and you don't get any treats tomorrow."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean woke up to a loud splash coming from the backyard just a stones throw away from the sliding glass doors in Marco's bedroom. Shifting onto his side with a long groan, he went to rouse his partner only to find him missing. 'Maybe he got up before me to call the cops,' Jean thought even though it was technically impossible for the guy to get up any faster than he had opened his eyes and book it out of the room. Plus, Marco's side of the bed was cold meaning he had been gone for at least ten, maybe fifteen minutes.

Rolling out of bed, the blonde slipped on his dark navy cardigan that was laying on top of his overnight bag. Grabbing his phone in case he had to call for help, he slid open the door connecting to the outside and quietly walked through the lush gardens that lined the path leading to the pool and the private dock. Once he was close enough to the gated area, Jean noticed that the wrought iron entryway had been left open. Stepping onto the patio, he saw what had woken him up.

Litter on one of the lounge chairs was a pile of clothes--Marco's sleeping pants and his Houston U t-shirt to be exact. Eyes following the line in the cement patio to the large tiled pool, he was greeted by the ethereal image of the brunette moving leisurely under the illuminated waters' surface. Jean watched silently--longingly--as the man slinked along, heading toward the deep end before he tapped the wall, turned himself around, and came swimming back the way he'd came. Moving to the head of the shallow end where the water hit five feet at its highest, Jean waited for Marco to come up for air. When he did, the blonde was there with his eyes trained on that flawless tan form.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked with a hint of humor peppering his tone as he stood there with both arms folded casually across his chest. "You do know it's two in the morning."

Wiping his face as he stood up, Marco tried not to look like a teenager who had been caught sneaking back into the house by their parent. "I just needed to clear my head. Sorry baby, you can go back in. I'll wrap up in a bit."

"Not a chance. Why couldn't you sleep? Is it your ribs? Are your shins hurting at all?"

"No," he said slipping back into the water to avoid the cold breeze blowing by. Floating with his lips bobbing above the water, Marco tried to put things as delicately as he could. "More like I had a dream that I needed to cool off from."

Looking at him for a hot second, Jean slowly connected the dots as Marco tried to float backwards; probably out of embarrassment. "Did you have a we--"

"Yes, please don't say it," the brunette pleaded, trying not to die of humiliation.

"So you jumped into the pool to cool off? Why didn't you just wake me up? I wouldn't have minded."

"Yeah, like I'm just gonna politely wake you up and ask you for sex. Let's be real 'bout this Jean."

"I'm serious babe, I wouldn't have cared. I like sex; especially with you." When Marco said nothing--only sighing as he flipped onto his back to float around--Jean couldn't help but feel something else was going on that he wasn't telling him about. "Marco, what's wrong? You're acting different and I know it has to do with us. Is this about the sex? Well, lack thereof."

"No. I mean, yeah but it's not a problem. Can we talk about this later?"

"No, we're going to talk about it now because I'm up and you're in the pool swimming off a wet dream."

"Seriously Jean, do you have to say it like that?"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Squaring his jaw when Marco didn't answer, Jean unfolded his arms and tugged off his cardigan. "Fine, if you won't talk, then I'll come in there and make you."

Not noticing his partners' actions since his eyes were pointed toward the night sky, Marco snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I'd like to see you come 'ere and try." When he glanced to the side and saw Jean stripping off his shirt, he expression changed to shock. "Babe, no."

Slipping out of his sleeping pants, Jean smirked. "Too late," he said just before doing a perfect dive into the pool.

Popping up half way across the pool, Jean shook the water from his eyes then searched for Marco. Spotting him in the deep end, the blonde dove back down and shot over to where he was; opening his eyes for a couple of seconds while underwater to make sure he was close. Breaking the surface, he caught his fleeing partner around the neck where he wrapped both of his arms--pulling him away from the stairs with a little laugh. Groaning though with a smile, Marco let his partner drag him into deeper waters where they floated in silence for a long moment.

"Please tell me?" Jean asked quietly; his cool lips brushing against the skin by the brunette's ear.

Sighing heavily, Marco bit his bottom lip knowing that he was going against their agreement to always be honest with each other. "Sorry, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"The sex?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to push you or make it uncomfortable. We've been fine just the way we are so I thought I'd just keep it to myself until you were ready. It's just sometimes, when I dream about you, my mind runs away from me and I have to come out here to cool off."

"Did you ever think that I wanted you just as bad? Marco, this may be my first steady relationship and you'll be the first guy I'm crazy about when we have sex but I'm still a guy. Like I said before, I like sex and I really like it with you. I've been hoping you'd make a move for the past week but every time I think you're about to, you back out. I was starting to think I'd done something to piss you off or," Jean paused feeling his stomach churn at his next words. "Or I thought maybe you'd changed your mind because of how many people I've been with."

Eyes going wide as he heard Jean's voice crack, Marco turned around and lifted his hands so that he could cup both sides of his lovers' face. "No, that's not it at all baby so please, don't go there. I don't care how many people you've been with in your past. You're here with me right now and that's all that matters."

"Then why don't you trust me? You haven't touched me and--"

"Because I'm afraid of myself. I don't want to push you into a corner by sayin' something and fuck this all up."

Growling from the mounting frustration, Jean pulled him in for a deep heated kiss that had little politeness to it. "You aren't going to fuck this up because we want the same thing. I want you Marco, all of you and you want me. If you say something then you say something. It's not going to change how I feel about you or the course of our relationship. Yeah, it's kinda scary doing this with someone I care about but I'll get over it."

Pushing back into another kiss just as his feet tapped against the shallow end of the pool, Marco's lips shivered against Jeans' from the building feeling in the hollow of his chest. "You really mean that? You're not gonna take it back?"

"No, I'm not. I told you, I'm crazy about you and I want to do this with you." Kissing against Marco's ear, Jean whispered, "I want you to be my first steady partner."

Biting harder on his lip as the blonde began to trail kisses down his jaw and neck, the brunette felt his entire body shudder. He wanted Jean more than he wanted air and to see the sun rise the next day. It really was a silly fear to have but he had been terrified that he'd spill his guts during their first time together as a couple and scare Jean away; he was still a bit afraid of that happening. But right now he couldn't find the energy or will to care. All he could focus on was the way the blonde's body molded around his and how amazing his lips felt against his skin. Marco wanted him so he was going to feed his desire and take what he longed for.

Pulling Jean into a tight embrace, he could feel the young mans' heart slamming against his chest in perfect rhythm with his own racing pulse. Pressing his hands into the middle and small of his partners back, Marco deepened the kiss as he bit at the mans' bottom lip; begging to be allowed inside. Without hesitation, Jean opened his mouth, letting the brunette roam inside it freely--drowning in the way his tongue rolled over his, teased the line of his teeth, and flicked the roof of his mouth. Moaning into the embrace, the blonde ground his hips into Marco.

"Baby, please, don't stop. I want you so bad it's driving me crazy," the young man pleaded, his voice somewhere between a growl and a whine. Choking on a cry when the brunette grabbed hold of his firm backside, Jean pushed against the palm of the mans' hand. "More. Fuck, I want more of you Marco."

Humming deep in the back of his throat, Marco bit at Jean's neck; marking it as he trailed down the fair expanse of skin until he got to his collarbone. "If I do this, I'll never be able to let you go."

"Like I'll ever give you that chance," Jean laughed then tugged him back by the short strands of his undercut. "You're mine," he growled. "Now take me to bed and make me scream for you."

Eyes wide in astonishment at how deeply Jeans' passion ran, the brunette gave a short laugh then breathed, "Fuck, you're perfect."

In that moment, as Jean grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of the pool and through the garden back toward the house, Marco felt something click; the other shoe was finally falling and he could feel it gunning straight for his heart. 'God help me,' he thought quietly but the notion of falling that very night for the blonde holding onto him only spurred him on. Quickening his pace right as they got to the sliding door of the bedroom, Marco hooked an arm around Jean's waist and pulled him in for a crushing embrace that was dripping with adoration, want, and deep-seated desire.

Falling back onto the bed, the blonde made quick work of ridding himself of the wet boxers that clung to his skin far too tightly than was comfortable. Part of the action was to spare the sheets from the chlorinated water that had his one article of clothing drenched. The other half of it was because he wanted nothing between him and Marco. As the brunette mimicked his actions--discarding his underwear before climbing on top of him--Jean felt his heart leap out of his chest as a light slowly came on. 'Holy shit,' he thought in silence as his eyes met Marco's. 'Is this really happening right now?' 

As the warmth in his chest blossomed and lit up every nerve in his body, Jean knew in that moment that it had happened. He wasn't about to say it because he couldn't even form the words in his head. But his heart--and finally his head--knew that he was in love. Laughing to himself, he took Marco's face in his hands, admired each and every feature upon it for a moment, then kissed him as if the words would roll off his tongue and into the mans' heart where they'd live forever.

"God, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone," Jean panted heavily as the brunette trailed from his lips to his neck then chest. Letting go of a pathetic whimper as his partner bit and sucked marks into his chest, the blonde lovingly combed a hand through that dreamy brown hair. "More. Please Marco, fuck, I need more."

Moaning as he placed a sweet teasing kiss at curve of his left hipbone while his right hand smoothed up the skin of Jean's thigh, Marco brushed his lips over Jeans' fair happy trail. "You know, I love the sound of your voice; especially when you get worked up like this."

Biting his lip, the young man cried out as the brunette took his hard member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it deeper. "Jesus fucking Christ, holy shit!"

Chuckling at the obscenities, he began to unravel Jean into a sweating voiceless mess. As Marco's mouth worked his partners' aching length, his hands took it upon themselves to memorize the entirety of his body. Every last nook, curve, and dip of his form was charted by the brunette's curious hands as they learned what set Jean off. Loving how sensitive the young mans' thighs were--those seeming to be his greatest weakness--Marco hooked his partners' left leg around him. Pulling off of his cock as he reached for the drawer on the bedside table, he kissed the taut muscles of his calf and thigh as he grabbed the lube and fished for a condom.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"What?" Jean panted as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm out of condoms. God damn it."

Running his tongue over the tip of his canine, Jean thought for a long moment. "When was the last time you were tested?"

"About a month before we hooked up. Everything came back clear. You?"

"Same; well, I'm clean too." He paused again studying Marco's reaction before he spoke again. "We could do without."

Letting his eyes wander over the beautiful form stretched out beneath him, Marco caved. "Yeah," he breathed, closing the drawer and setting the lube on the bed. "You don't mind do you?"

"Fuck no, I don't mind. Now get back over here."

Pulling the brunette down into a kiss that was slower compared to the others, Jean hitched a leg around his partners' waist knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Ignoring the pop as Marco opened the bottle and coated his fingers, the blonde concentrated on the feeling of their skin sliding against each other and the intoxicating smell of Marco's cedar cologne. As a slicked finger pressed inside him, his back arched and his nails dragged across his lovers' back. For him, six weeks without sex was a long time; he hadn't even touched himself during the last three so to feel someone else doing it for him was sheer bliss.

Riding high as Marco pushed back in with a second and set to start stretching him, Jean cried out without restraint as the fingers drove into his prostate. Pushing his heel into the small of the brunette's spine, the blonde basked in the sensations rolling over his skin in brutal succession. The lips that sought to mark every inch of him. The hands that toyed with his sides and danced along the curve of his spine. That voice as smooth and rich as wine that called out to him. It was all driving him wild and as the third finger entered his tight entrance, Jean felt his will to hold out crumble.

"Marco, that's enough," he panted in rough breathes. Clawing into the mans' shoulders as the fingers twisted and scissored inside him, Jean whimpered between pecks to his kiss swollen lips. "Please, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me baby. I don't want to cum yet."

Pulling back enough to see his lovers' pleading expression, Marco smoothed the hair back from his forehead and gave it a long lingering kiss. "'Kay," he said, removing the fingers before lining up at the blonde's entrance. "Hold on to me babe."

Listening, Jean secured one hand in Marco's hair while the other smoothed up his sensitive back; earning a shuddering groan from the brunette. Looking into the glittering pools of earthen brown as if he were seeing daylight for the first time, the blonde's mouth opened with a silent cry as he felt Marco push inside. It was tight and overwhelmingly hot at first but after a few experimental thrusts, the discomfort gave way to insurmountable pleasure. Jean needed him closer; needed to feel his heart racing and skin touching his. 

"M-Marco," Jean stammered as the thrusts drove harder and faster. "Marco I..."

"You?" Marco breathed against his lips.

Feeling the words dangling on the tip of his tongue, Jean was sure he would have said them in that second if it weren't for the hard push that drove Marco straight into his prostate. Arching off the bed, the blonde felt his partners continued assault on his weak spot while keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. Knotting one hand into the sheets while the other held onto the pillow under his head as an anchor, Jean moaned long and loud as if he were trying to bring down the walls.

"Fuck, you're voice is beautiful," Marco ground out; his voice rough with his Texan accent rumbling in Jean's ear. "Baby, I'm gonna cum soon. Keep movin' like that 'kay."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to lose it too. Marco," Jean groaned then reached for the mans' face; pulling it in for a gentle kiss. "I want you to get off inside me."

"Jean, I--"

"Please? I want all of you."

"Fuck, I just can't win against you. You always have to have the last word," Marco said, punctuating the last bit of his statement with a hard thrust into Jeans' prostate. Reaching between them, the brunette began to stroke his partners' cock in tandem with his thrusts. "Cum for me Jean. Let me hear you."

"Shit! Marco don't stop! Don't--!"

Just as he had spoken the words, Jean soared into orgasm; the fire finally consuming him as he screamed Marco's name. Seconds behind him, the brunette gave two final pushes before he fell over the edge and came hard. Out of breath and dizzy from the strength of his climax, Marco leaned back for a moment to calm his racing heart. Below him, Jean was spread out over the bed panting with a euphoric smile painted across his features. He had never felt this good before. All the fear and apprehension from before was gone. Now all he could feel was joy that Marco was his.

Whining just a bit as the brunette pulled out, the young man collected his partner into his arms for a sweet kiss that oozed the shared elation they both felt. The dark cloud that had been looming over them--the question mark that had plagued them for the past week--was finally gone. It was a relief in more ways than one. True, he had been dying to have Marco again but, more than that, he wanted to take this step together to confirm what he had been feeling. Now that they had, Jean was certain that his gut was right; he loved Marco. And one day soon he'd tell him when the words came willingly from his mouth.

"We should probably clean off," Marco murmured even though he made no effort of getting up to do so.

Taking the initiative, the blonde rolled out of bed and dragged his tired partner with him. Entering the bathroom--scolding Houdini for drinking out of the toilet before scooting him out the door--Jean turned the shower on and waited a brief moment for it to warm up. Once it had, the couple entered the steady stream; allowing it to work its magic on their tender muscles and aching bones. Rinsing the chlorine from their hair and skin, they turned the shower off after a few more appreciative minutes. They were too exhausted to take a full shower; that could wait until morning. For now, they climbed back into bed on Jeans' side still bare and fell asleep wrapped happily in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN ASTRONOMY FACTS!: So what about ghosts in space??
> 
> -Alrighty, so little do many know but there are actually two different types of ghosts floating around in space. The first being a spread out collection of nebula's that all share the title "Ghost." There's the actual Ghost Nebula which is a large reflection nebula that glows pale white when we add color to scans and prints of it. Then there's the adorable Ghost Head Nebula which looks like a scared little ghosty with a blanket wrapped around its head. The last of the nebula's is the Little Ghost Nebula which was named so because it has the illusion of three planets sitting at the center of it. However, those are just ghost images of what used to be there before the massive star at it's center went nova and destroyed the planets and fried the other stars. 
> 
> -The second type of ghost out in space are just nebula's in general. That's right, every nebula that WE SEE is technically a "ghost." The reason why? Well, it takes light half a billion years to reach certain points in the universe that we're staring at which means it took the same amount of time for the pictures we see now to reach us. So all the nebula's we see in pictures don't actually look that way anymore. When we see pictures of the Orion Nebula or the Eta Carinae Nebula, we are actually LOOKING INTO THE PAST BY HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF YEARS! Those images are the ghosts of what now remains of those formations and we won't see "updated" images for another couple million years when the light carrying those "pictures" reaches us. So yeah, ghosts in space are real! Now go spread the word and spook your friends.


	5. Gravity Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a breakthrough on the Juno Project and a bitter ex puts their relationship to the test...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD!: Okay, so just to let you know there are Trigger Warnings in affect for this chapter for mentions of verbal abuse and manipulative/controlling relationship dynamics. If you are sensitive to these, please tread with caution. I apologize for any discomfort but just know that it won't stay like this and that things will lighten up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading,
> 
> -Mars

The light had just begun to pour into the bedroom, painting everything in a dreamy haze of glittering gold. Watching as the sunlight snuck up on the bed in the peaceful silence of the early morning, Jean laid on his side studying the face of his sleeping lover. Decorated with a blanket of freckles that wrapped around his bronzed skin like a galaxy of stars, Marco was a sight to behold that few had the privilege of seeing. Those pillowy lips that mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Those thick dark lashes that batted against his cheeks as he tossed in the dream. That luscious mane of wavy dark brown hair that faded into an undercut to reveal the soft skin of his neck and ears.

Letting his eyes wander and his fingers reached out like they were grasping at a dream, Jean traced the defined line of Marco's collarbone--fighting the urge to lean in and kiss it. Noting the small scar on his sternum from the surgery the brunette had when he was ten after he fell down the stairs at his family home on Easter, the blonde followed the trail down his chest to his toned stomach that was littered with marks from their second encounter from the night before. Smirking when he saw the Jupiter and Pluto tattoo's on his hip, Jean lovingly brushed his thumb over them. 

How could such a man go unappreciated for so long? It should be a crime to leave him unloved as had been the case. Scooting closer so that he could feel Marco's body heat and bask in the comforting smell of his deep natural woodsy scent, Jean sighed happily as quietly as he could manage. It was like he was waking up to a dream that he would never be shaken from. He knew that this was only the first of many perfect moments that he'd experience with Marco; that as their relationship grew, they'd share more mornings like this. Feeling himself melt when the mans' strong arms wrapped around his frame and pulled him in close, Jean had to remind his lungs how to breathe because the rush of emotions he had been feeling since the night before had spiked again and sent his brain into a spiral.

Tilting his head up, the young man kissed his slumbering partner on the chin. A little chuckle rolled out from the pit of his throat when Marco's face sprunched up in reaction to the gesture. That adorable nose that was littered with a band of freckles and that beauty mark in the corner of his lip that showed when he frowned or smirked--it was all too much for Jean's heart to take. Unable to stop himself anymore, he shifted on the bed so that his lips could capture Marco's in a short soft kiss. And as the brunette groaned in his sleep the blonde set to work smoothing the hair away from his lovers' face.

"Jean...?" Marco grumbled; his accented tone still rough with sleep and his voice raspy from the evening before. Eyes locking onto the clock on the bedside table, he the nestled his face in Jeans' hair. "Baby, it's a quarter past seven. What are you doing up this early?"

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep," Jean spoke while running a gentle hand through the dark brown strands by Marco's ear. "You know, you're handsome even when you're asleep."

Groaning, the brunette shied away from the words; burying his face in his pillow. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Jean," Marco whined with a light chuckle as the young man set to work, trailing kisses from his shoulder up to his ear. "I can't handle this kind of attention this early."

"Well we're gonna have to work on that," Jean smiled playfully as he brushed the hair away from his lovers' ear. "I'll tell you every morning and evening before you go to sleep if I have to."

"Please don't."

Reaching over, the blonde held Marco's chin atop his hand--his thumb skimming over the mans' lip as he turned his face away from the pillow. Eyes locking, Jean felt his heart plummet when he saw those swirling pools of brown that were lightly flecked with glittering bronze and copper. 'Perfect...' was all the doctor could think as his partner stared back at him. 'How can he not see what I see? How is that even possible?' Leaning forward, Jean captured Marco's lips in a sweet lingering kiss that was far more polite than the ones they had shared the night before. That desperation and longing to understand what was running through each others' head and burning need to claim one another had given way to something softer; a quiet adoration that had unfolded in Jean's heart once he realized that he was in love with the man in front of him.

"I'll stop for now but I can't make any promises," Jean said, his lips hovering just a breath away from Marco's while their noses brushed against one another. "I've thought you were gorgeous from the moment I saw you in the bar and that hasn't changed. Actually, I think you've gotten cuter in the time since we've been dating."

Smiling to hide how embarrassed he was, Marco didn't help his case because his grin only made his dimples deepen in his cheeks. "I'm going to die from your flattery."

"Good thing I'm a doctor."

Groaning into the pillow once more as Jean laughed, the brunette eased up when he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Jean..."

"Yeah?"

Peeking over his arm, Marco felt the words from last night resurface; hanging on the tip of his tongue yet they refused to budge. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving me a chance. For givin' a damn about me and for makin' me be honest."

"Anytime baby," Jean cooed with a petal soft peck to the mans' lips before he shifted them both so that he could nestle into Marco's chest with his head tucked under his chin. "Thank you for accepting me as I am. Most people judge me once they hear about my track record."

Biting his lip, Marco hesitated before asking the question that popped into his head. "Speakin' of, I was wondering how much experience you have. I'm just curious is all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though. Like I said, it doesn't change a thing."

Gnawing on his bottom lip, the blonde curled in closer to his partner; holding him tighter as if he needed something to anchor him to reality before his anxiety ran away with him. Jean had never been ashamed of his sexuality nor the number of men he had shared his bed with. However, this was different. He knew Marco wouldn't judge him; he wasn't that kind of guy. But he felt that by voicing the number it would somehow change the dynamic. That, by telling the brunette the number of notches he had in his bedpost, it would take away from the purity of their relationship; like inviting the ghosts of his past into bed with them. 

Yet Jean didn't want to hide from Marco. He didn't want to feel this looming over them. It wasn't from any pressure the brunette put on him. This was his own cross he had been carrying and it was about time he addressed it because, chances were, that with Jean's luck, they'd run into one of his previous trysts and he didn't want Marco to be unprepared for it. So, trusting in their bond and the content of his partners' character, the blonde let go of his secret life.

"Twenty-six," Jean said quietly. "Or somewhere around there; I lose count but it's no more than thirty."

Marco was silent for a moment as the information sank in. He could feel how tense the man was and how he had tilted his head up, waiting for an answer with pleading eyes no doubt. Processing the numbers, the brunette swiftly reconciled it with himself. In all honesty, he didn't care because he knew that Jean was his now and in a way that no one else had ever had him before. He got him all to himself--both mind and body. He got to see the sides of him the blonde didn't show to anyone else. And most importantly, he got to leave a piece of himself in Jeans' heart and that was what counted. 

"Guess I'm gonna be running a lot of defense then," Marco finally spoke; his accent rumbling low in his throat.

"You mean you're not put off or anything?"

Hearing the fear in his partners' words, the brunette leaned down and kissed the top of Jean's head while hold him tighter. "Nah, I don't mind. So long as they keep their hands to themselves, we're good. I told you, it doesn't matter who you've been with. You could've said you've slept with a hundred men and I'd still be alright because right now, you're here with me and I don't see that changing anytime soon. I trust you, Jean."

Tearing up a little, Jean kissed the freckled skin above Marco's heart then closed his eyes. "Thank you. I was so scared how you'd react if you knew. It's just you're so perfect and sometimes I feel like I'm not worth the trouble."

"Jean, look at me," Marco commanded as he shifted so that he could maneuver a hand between them. Firmly holding the young mans' face in his hands, the brunette waited for him to open his eyes. When he did--staring back at Marco with those breathtaking pools of honey gold--he felt his heart break a little more. "You are worth every minute of my time. You aren't dirty or whatever nonsense I know is running through your head. In my eyes, you're beautiful; perfect in every way. Even when you're nagging me about my eating habits or prodding me to go to sleep at a more reasonable hour, I love every moment because it shows me how much you care. So don't say those things about yourself. Don't even think them because when you're hurt, I hurt too. 'Kay?"

Carding his hands through Marco's hair, the young man bit his lip as the tears slowly came. "How can you be so accepting? It's like you're not even real."

"We've all got something we ain't too proud of babe," the brunette stated, his eyes distant though still affectionate. "Mine is my poor choice in partners until you showed up. It's why Kat's so protective over me. She's had to rebuild me more times than I can count and she thought you'd be the same way. But for once, I lucked out."

Looking at him as the man spoke, Jean could see the sadness and regret lurking in his eyes. Someone--or a couple people for that matter--had done something to scar Marco so deeply that, even now, he still felt it. Somewhere along the lines, one of his ex's had hurt him so badly that it changed his entire perspective on dating; had broken him down to the bones and made it so he couldn't recover from it on his own. This sweet, kind, quirky man that was so easy to love had been taken advantage of and used. Just the thought was enough to make Jean's blood boil.

"I promise," the blonde said as his unrelenting gaze held Marco's. "I will never hurt you like that. I don't know who did what to make you feel that kind of pain and, so help me God, if I ever meet them, I will break them in half. But I promise you I won't ever do that to you; I won't hurt you Marco."

Chuckling at the intensity of his partners' words because he couldn't take the truth in them, the brunette nodded then kissed him. "I don't know what to say to that babe except thank you."

Kissing his nose, Jean smirked. "You don't have to say jack. Just don't get in my way if someone tries to fuck with you. From the sound of it, you're ex's aren't worth spitting on if they were on fire."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that but they were pretty shitty in the end."

"Like I said, not worth the spit."

Laughing together in between kisses here and there, the power of that moment gave way to an easiness where their vulnerabilities could be worn without fear. Slotted together with their mouths moving against one another, Jean let Marco effortlessly flip them over. Admiring his man, the blonde smiled from ear to ear as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. He adored this man more than words could say and marveled at how quickly it had happened. It was as if he blinked and, suddenly, there he was nestled happily in the confines of his heart.

Kissing Marco as if he was drowning and in desperate need of air, Jean teased the short hairs of the mans' undercut while tangling his fingers in the longer waves that dusted over his knuckles. 'Fuck, I love him,' the blonde thought with a smile as Marco's hands ran down his stomach, smoothed over his hips, and pulled him close. Nipping at the brunette's neck that was already speckled with evidence of his passion from the night before, Jean dragged his nails over the mans' shoulder blades; feeling his ego inflate when his partner smothered a moan into their embrace. Biting Marco's full kiss-swollen bottom lip as he parted, his heart skipped when he saw the fire burning in his lovers' deep brown eyes.

"Ready for another round?" Jean tempted as he circled his hips, earning a shiver from the man in his arms when their hardening lengths rubbed against one another.

With a playful tilt of his head, Marco flashed a wicked grin. "I'm more than ready for ya' baby."

"Fuck," the blonde groaned as he bit on his lip. "You're so fucking hot Marco, you really have no idea how crazy I am for you."

Snorting a short laugh, the brunette nibbled on his partners ear. "Really?" he hummed in that deep rich tone that drove Jean up a wall. "I wonder what you'll be like when I'm done with you then."

"There's only one way to find out." Breathing heavy when Marco ground their hips together--trapping their aching members between each other--as he bit down on the blondes' neck, Jean almost screamed at the unbridled pleasure he was feeling; deciding to moan his partners' name instead. "Marcooo! Holy shit, please fuck me."

Licking the sensitive skin he had just worried a deep bruise into on the crook of the young mans' neck, Marco smirked. "In time baby."

Whimpering as the brunette worked his way down his chest, Jean felt himself melting under the mans' touch. He knew exactly where to kiss, what to tease, and what spots set him off like a wildfire. He wanted Marco out of those tight boxers he was wearing and he wanted it now. Moaning for more, he was just about to get what he wanted when Marco's phone went off. Normally, they would have ignored it; especially since it was their only day off that week. However, the ringtone was the one specifically for the lab's number so either something was wrong or...well, something was wrong.

Growling past gritted teeth as he pulled away from where he had been marking Jean on his hip, Marco arched a single less-than-pleased brow. "This better be so fuckin' good," he muttered under his breath before answering the phone. "I swear to God, Kat, if you aren't callin' me to tell me you found aliens on fucking Europa, I'm hanging up right now."

In the moments that he had answered the phone, Marco's expression went from pissed to disbelieving and finally near unrestrained joy. Eyes wide with something akin to the same wonder a child had on Christmas day, the man sat up completely as he listened to Kat on the other line. Breathes quickening and smile broadening, he raked a hand through his unruly brown waves as a single tear streaked down his face. Whatever was happening so amazing that it had him at a loss for words.

Sitting up, Jean reached down to the side of the bed to grab his now dry boxers. Despite smelling of chlorine, they were still clean so he slipped them on along with a t-shirt he pulled out of his overnight bag placed next to the nightstand. Draping his arms over Marco's shoulders with his chest pressed into the mans' back, he quietly asked what was happening. Nodding twice more, the brunette told Kat he'd be over in a half hour then hung up. Turning around as he rose from the bed wearing a blindingly bright smile, Marco reached out and pulled Jean into a powerful kiss that was brimming with excitement.

"The flux capacitor in the generator is finally producing enough energy to sustain mass!" Marco beamed, practically bouncing in place. When he saw that Jean didn't understand, he put it in laymen's terms. "The generator is finally creating enough mass for a gravitational field. Baby, we did it!"

"Holy shit," Jean breathed before his eyes lit up and an equally bright smile stretched across his face. "Holy shit! You did it!"

Standing up on the bed, Jean jumped into Marco's arms, kissing him while smoothing back his hair before he pulled away to see his face. They couldn't even get a handle on reality at that moment. Caught between excitement and astonishment, the brunette held his lover tight as he spun them around in a circle. Pressing their foreheads together, Marco laughed as he was showered with kisses to his cheeks, nose, lips, and eyes. Something that people had told him could never be done--a fool's task as it were--had finally been done. He and Kat had created gravity; as small of a field as it may have been, it was still enough to pull a handful of metal spoons into its orbit around the generator.

"The team is meeting at the lab to asses the strength of the gravitational field and to look over the data," Marco breathed between kisses. "Come with me?"

Smiling at how nerdy yet romantic it all sounded, Jean placed one more peck on his lips. "I wouldn't miss this for the world baby."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take any time at all to reach the space center. Racing to the massive compound on his Indian Scout with Jean riding in back, Marco practically leapt from the motorcycle once it was parked in the front of the employee lot. Taking Jean by the hand--their fingers knitted tightly together--he swiped his clearance badge over the ID scanner then shot off when the door had opened; again, with his partner in tow. 

Deciding to take the shortcut through medical ward, Marco zoomed by the doctors' offices, breezed past numerous colleagues waiting for their physicals, and exited the area in a huff, pushing past two large glass doors. Jogging alongside him, Jean could feel the excitement mount. Despite believing in Marco's abilities as both an engineer and a physicist, a part of him still didn't think it was possible to produce gravity; man-made gravity at least. However, they had done it. Those two stubborn knuckleheads had achieved their childhood dream and accomplished the impossible.

Reaching the lab doors, Marco and Jean looked at each other with bright smiles before walking through the automatic doors. When they had entered the room, there was a loud roar of cheers as the entire department had gathered to celebrate the triumph. Marlo was talking excitedly to Hitch over the phone, Hanji was losing her mind as was her friend Erwin--a man who rarely ever showed candid emotion. Armin had his hand knotted in his hair with a disbelieving smile while his long-time girlfriend, Mikasa hugged him from behind. Past Reiner and Bertholt--who were still reeling from the shock--was Levi.

Flanked by Eren, who was hanging onto him with small kisses to his ear and neck, the mission commander stood next to Kat who was crying from the relief and joy she felt. Looking between the spoons that were now steadily orbiting around the generator, Levi's smile grew when he saw his childhood friend come in. Breaking away from his lover for a brief moment, the man reached out and hugged Marco tight; patting him firmly on the back before parting though with an arm still slung over his shoulders. Almost sensing the mans' thoughts, Levi let the brunette walk towards the generator so that he could see it with his own eyes.

Watching in total silence as a family of seven heavy silver spoons floated around the machine he and Kat had made, Marco's mouth hung open as his eyes brightened. Extending a hand out, he could feel the generator's gravitational field gently pulling at his fingers. An airy laugh escaped his tight lungs when one of the drifting utensils knocked into the back of his hand as it came around. It were as if he had wandered into an episode of Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica; it was so surreal, it was almost unbelievable.

Before he could speak, Kat threw her arms around him and squeezed Marco tight. "We did it Marco!" Kat cried wearing a smile that could light up the entire center. Jumping up and down with him still in her arms, she squealed gleefully and rocked back and forth. "We fucking did it! After all these years, babe, we finally made it happen!"

Hugging her back, Marco buried his face in her messy platinum blonde hair. "I told ya' we would. Holy fuck Kat, we made gravity!"

"I know, it's unreal. Come 'ere," she chirped excitedly while dragging him toward the generator. "I don't know why but for some reason the field is stronger near the back."

"Maybe the flux capacitor is venting more near the rear?"

"That's what I was thinking but there's nothing showing up on the scans to signal an imbalance."

Furrowing a brow, he watched the orbiting spoons while adjusting his glasses. "Maybe it's the field adapter. We need to read over the data that was banked before the successful clap that produced the energy. Maybe there's an imbalance in the amount of mass being produced."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kat smirked as she leaned in next to Marco to watched the utensils clink against each other.

"Pizza and Fleetwood Mac night in the lab?"

"Oh yeah."

"Bring it on," Marco smirked devilishly as they high-fived each other. Straightening out as he stood up, he turned to Jean who was staring at the generator with disbelief. "Hey, I know we had plans to spend the day together but--"

"I know, you got to be here right now. It's alright. Do what you have to."

"You're not upset?"

Snorting a laugh, Jean cupped Marco's face in his hands. "Baby, you and your partner just discovered how to create gravity. How the fuck am I supposed to be upset with you?"

Wrapping his arms around the blondes waist, the scientist pulled in his lover for a short but sweet kiss. "Thanks babe. You can hang out in here if you want and we'll grab lunch in a bit. I won't be much for talkin' because Kat and I are gonna be runnin' all sorts of tests to see what's up but I'd love to have you around."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Sneaking up behind her partner-in-crime, Kat ruffled Marco's hair then hooked her arm around his neck in a playful headlock. "Yeah, stick around Jeany baby. So long as you don't go messin' with my shit or touching any of the computers, I don't mind ya' staying."

"And here I thought you hated me."

"Nah, I never hated you. Just didn't trust you is all but hell, seein' you encouraging Marco to do his job instead of naggin' 'im to take a break is proof enough that you're a reasonable man."

Laughing, Jean took the compliment. "Thanks Kat. I'm glad you approve."

"Yeah, don't go gettin' all teary eyed on me. Also, you gotta sit over by the reception area in case something happens and this thing blows to high hell," she smiled wolfishly with a waggle of her brow. "Wouldn't wanna hurt my Space Baby's baby."

Staring at her for a long moment then Marco, Jean just shrugged with a smirk. "Right, well I'll let you two get to whatever it is that you need to do. Just try not to blow anything up. Please?"

"No promises Jeany."

Managing to breakaway from the headlock, Marco gave her a look that had Kat sticking her tongue out at him before he turned around to face his lover. "Thanks Jean," he murmured with a kiss. "However, Kat's right. There's something weird goin' on with the mass being created by the generator and the thing could blow if we aren't careful so I'd feel a lot better if you sat at my desk."

"That's fine," the doctor said as the room began to clear so that the two physicists plus Marlo, Hanji, and Armin could start their work. "Just please, be safe and if it looks like it's going to burst, back the fuck up and shut it down. I don't want you getting hurt. 'Kay?"

With one more kiss, Marco smiled. "'Kay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The days following the teams discovery were filled with nothing but work and press conferences once the flux capacitor had been fixed and the generator was creating equal amounts of mass and it's pressure vs. gravity output was leveled out. Spending most of his lunches with Marco in the lab, he watched his partner work in perfect tandem with Kat. Half of the time they didn't even need to say anything to one another. They just understood what the other was thinking. 

As they worked, the duo sang along to songs like "Bowie" by Flight Of The Concords, "Let's Dance" by David Bowie, and "Go Kindergarten" by The Lonely Island and Robyn. It was ridiculous really how two of the brightest minds in the world would sing along to such songs while they were working on something that would revolutionize space travel. But, then again, that was part of their charm. Neither of them took themselves seriously or thought that what they were doing was any greater than what their colleagues were working on.

There were a couple of times that the dynamic duo ran into small little hiccups; once causing the generator to overheat so much that they had to flush it with a surface coolant. There was also the afternoon five days ago when the capacitor glitched and produced too much gravity and started pulling chairs and any nearby loose objects into its orbit. It was like watching a cartoon as Kat freaked out and spread herself out to catch the flocking equipment while Marco scrambled to override the system. Jean had nearly laughed himself out of his chair when the error was corrected and all the straying equipment fell to the ground like the magic it was under had ceased. Needless to say it was shaping up to be an interesting week.

It was Friday, four days before Marco's birthday and two before the major press conference between the Juno Team and representatives from most of the major publications around the globe. To celebrate, the group of eight scientists thought it was high time to revisit their favorite watering hole, the Red Rocket--the same bar where Marco and Jean had first met. As the astronauts entered the space with their friends and colleagues in tow, the young doctor couldn't help but feel a twinge of deja vu.

Like before, the jukebox in the corner had "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone blasting over the sound system it was connected to. Smiling, Jean remembered when he first stepped foot in the establishment months ago and spotted Marco from across the room. The man seemed so ethereal and out of his league yet he couldn't take his eyes off of him. If someone had told him that that night, he'd first fuck then fall for the man of his dreams, he would have called them crazy. But he couldn't help but be a believer in chance meetings after the way things had gone since then.

Sneaking away from the pack, Kat went to the jukebox and flipped through the music selection looking for one song in particular. It was one she and Marco grew up listening to and played often when they were clocking long hours in the lab during their time at Houston U. Smirking, she inserted her nickle and picked out their song. Within moments, "Bennie and The Jets" by Elton John started up. Turning around as she heard his signature laughter, they eyed each other from across the bar. Singing to the lyrics, the pixie blonde sashayed up to him and grooved to the music; crooning "She's got electric boots, a mohair suit. You Know I read it in a magazine" right as the brunette joined in to finished with "B-B-Bennie and the Jets."

After the duo's duet, the team went to their pool table that was always on reserve in the off-chance that they dropped by. Apparently the bar owner, Kenny, was the uncle of both Mikasa and Levi and gave them and their colleagues first dibs on the billiards tables and the dart boards while heavily discounting their drinks and any food they ordered.

As Marco, Levi, and Kat set up the table for the first game of the night, Eren and Jean hung out at the bar watching as their partners reverted back to acting like teenagers. Everyone was in high spirits since the breakthrough last Friday but the core trio of friends were happier than they had been in years. Bickering over how to properly break the formation on the table, the banter was somewhere between playful and devious as Kat threw in three or four ball puns. It was like watching a group of high-schoolers.

Winking back as Marco bit his lip with a smile and tossed him a wink, Jean felt his chest bubble with warmth. To think, that was his man; his partner and the man he was certain was his perfect match. Admiring him while he played, he could tell Eren was staring at him from the seat to his right. He could also tell that an impish grin was slowly working its way across the young brunette's face. Part of Jean hated that look because it always meant trouble; well for him it did.

"I take it things are going well with you and Mr. Man?" Eren said low enough that only Jean could hear though both his eyes were trained on Marco. "You two must've sealed the deal because you've been hanging off of each other like newly wed's."

Rolling his eyes though he knew there was no malice in his friends' voice, Jean sighed shortly with a smirk. "Yeah, we did and now we can't stop."

"He must be pretty good to get you that hot under the collar and so frequently."

"Better than good. I swear, sometimes I'm seeing spots afterwards. It's like he knows exactly how to set me off."

Humming as he took a sip from his pint, Eren quirked a brow. "Smart, funny, good-looking, and he's a stallion in the sack. I don't know, sounds like your perfect match to me. Especially if he's able to handle that attitude."

"You make me sound like a drama queen."

"You can be at times," the brunette teased; chuckling when Jean reached around to gently punch him in the arm. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you guys. I don't think I've seen you this relaxed in years; like I'm talking sophomore year of high school status. Whatever you two got going, you've got my blessing."

"Thanks," Jean smiled as he watched Marco miss a shot and groan in defeat as Kat told him to bow down. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Levi staring affectionately in Eren's direction. "How are things with you though? You settling in with Levi alright?"

Nodding, Eren looked at his partner for another long moment before glancing down at his drink. "We're doing really great actually. I mean, we've been together for two years but these last couple of months have been better than good. It's just...I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Smirking, Jean hummed. "Well you know what they say, if you like it put a ring on it."

"Are you, Jean Kirstein, telling me to propose? Hold on a sec while I go outside and check to see if there's pigs flying."

"Dude, shut up. You guys already act like a married couple. You do everything together and the voicemail for your landline has both of you on it. I wouldn't be surprised if you two already were to be honest."

"We aren't that domesticated."

"Yeah," Jean said, drawing out the last syllable. "You kinda are."

"Whatever. I'm not listening to you."

"That's fine. Go back to eye-fucking your astronaut."

"I will, thank you," Eren snorted with a grin as he did exactly what he was told and watched Levi bend over the pool table as he took his shot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of hours since they arrived at Red Rocket but it hadn't felt like any time had passed at all. Everyone was goofing around and blowing off steam from the long work week. Eren had challenged Levi to a game of darts followed by another when he lost the first round. Bertholt and Reiner were playing billiards with Mikasa and Armin while Marlo and Hitch watched from their high rise table just a couple feet away. With the launch date only three and a half weeks away, everyone was getting their time in with the people they loved and cared for most.

For Jean, that meant holding onto Marco as they sat and watched the two teams going at it over on the pool table. Hanging off of his right shoulder with both arms looped around his neck, the blonde was nestled comfortably in the other mans' embrace. Every so often the brunette would give his hip a gentle squeeze or would kiss his temple or forehead. Sometimes Kat would wander on by and tease them but would bounce when Marco came back with some snappy comment. Those two were so quick on the banter, it was dizzying just trying to keep up with them.

"Hey, I'm going to grab another drink," Jean said as he peeled himself away from Marco. "Want anything?"

"I could go for another beer."

"Anything in particular?"

Humming as he rubbed noses with the blonde, Marco arched a brow. "Surprise me."

"You may regret that."

"Doubt it."

"Hmm," Jean grinned as he brushed his lips over Marco's before giving into temptation and indulging in a long sweet kiss. "We'll see."

"Right. Don't take long. We're playing the winner, 'kay."

"'Kay."

Parting from his partner wearing a bright smile, he jerked his chin at Sasha and Connie as they came in while he made his way over to the bar. They worked at the center too but in different departments so Connie--who was in the robotics development branch--usually waited for Sasha to wrap up in bio lab. Currently she was working on a new method of growing veggies in space; everything from peas to potatoes was in her little planter back at the center and, sometimes, she paid more attention to them than her fiance. However, Connie didn't seem to care much because he was so enamored with her that he just breezed over the long hours she was clocking in the lab.

Taking the seat at the far end of the bar near the main entrance, Jean waited for his turn to order. Watching his friends and lover from across the room, he couldn't have been happier. It was strange to think that months ago, he was not only a cynic when it came to romance but he believed himself to be undesirable. No one ever wanted him the way Marco did and it was an exhilarating feeling, falling for another person. He was sure it wouldn't take long for them to say it to each other. He could feel it clawing its way out of him every time he and the brunette were together. And rather than feeling frightened, he welcomed it. He wanted to fall for Marco; wanted a future with him and everything that it included. But it was as he sat there watching this dream unfurl that he heard a voice call to him that made his stomach churn.

"Jean?" said a tall green-eyed man with his long black hair pulled back into a loose bun. "Never thought I'd see you around here. I'm shocked."

Glancing to his left, Jean looked the man up and down, his gaze settling for a moment on that crooked grin. "And I wasn't expecting to see you again, Casey."

"Wow, your enthusiasm is overwhelming." Sitting down next to the blonde, the man leaned against the bar trying to make eye contact with his ex. "Oh come on, you don't have to be that cold."

"Actually yeah, I kinda get to be after you cheated on me."

"One time isn't cheating and I said I was sorry. It's not like you haven't had your fair share of drunken fucks."

Pulling away from the words he was whispering into his ear, Jean frowned. "I make it a point to be sober when I jump into bed with someone."

"You weren't the night you put your hand down my pants," Casey grinned; his eyes taking on a dark, almost predatory gleam.

"Fuck you Casey."

"Name a time and place. I've been craving that banging body of yours."

Ripping his arm away from the mans' touch, Jean stood up. "I don't have time for this. I'm taken and I don't want to talk to you. I thought I made it clear when I broke up with you that I don't want anything to do with you."

Cornering him against the wall, Casey was freakishly calm despite the threatening spark in his eyes. "You're in a steady relationship? That's fucking hilarious. Seriously Jean, you're too loose for that shit and you know it. I remember when you were a cock slut and slept around back in our undergrad years. You really expect me to believe that you've changed?"

"Fuck off!" Jean roared as he shoved him away; surprised when the man fumbled back into Marco's sturdy frame. "Shit..." he breathed when his gaze met Marco's.

"Jean, what's going on?" the brunette said; his voice taking a sharper edge as he eyed the tall man in front of him.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Is this him?" Casey asked; that snake like voice of his taking on a life of its own. "Is this your steady fuck?"

"What?" Marco quirked a brow.

"It's nothing." Jean growled.

Extending his hand, Casey smirked. "Casey Hewitt. I'm an old friend of Jeans from our days back at UC San Diego."

Eyeing his hand with little interest, Marco rolled his shoulders back and tilted his head to the side giving off an air of intimidation Jean had never seen before. "And? Why are you pissing him off?"

"We were just reminiscing is all. He's a bit of a drama queen at times; cried all the time when shit got tough in anatomy class."

Snarling Jean was ready to beat the man down. "You fucking--"

Stopping his partner before a fist could fly, the brunette kept his withering gaze trained on the green-eyed man agitator while pressing a firm hand into Jean's chest. Marco knew exactly what was going on and who the man was. He could tell from the way the guy was grabbing his partner minutes before he had walked over to intervene. Jean had warned him about his wrap sheet and now it was time for Marco to make good on his promise. Keeping the blonde at an arms length, the brunette stepped forward; shoulder to shoulder with the other man. As he did, something in the depths of Casey's eyes showed that he had finally begun to process the mess he had just gotten himself into.

"I'm not going to tell you twice so listen closely, for your own health," Marco spoke; his voice almost a whisper while still maintaining that razor sharp chill to it. "You're going to pay for your drink, turn around and leave. You'll never contact Jean again. If you do, I'll make sure you regret it. Touch him and I'll break you. Understand?"

Squaring his jaw, Casey glanced between the imposing brunette and Jean then chuckled. "Fine, you want him? You can have your sloppy seconds. But don't misunderstand me when I say you'll regret this, rocket man," he smirked; another laugh rising from him when he saw a flicker of confusion race through the brunette's eyes. "You really think I don't know who you are, Marco Bott? Your face is all over the news. 'The cowboy who discovered gravity,'" Casey mocked then rolled his eyes. "More like a glorified hick with an over-inflated ego. You want Kirstein? Well then you get everything that comes with him. I can't wait to see how long you last with a whore for a boyfriend."

Rage flaring in his chest, Marco struggled to keep his anger from breaking past murderous. "Leave," he growled in a final warning. "Or you'll be carried out on a stretcher with ten less teeth and a bloodied face."

With a hideously sly smile, Casey fished around in his back pocket for a twenty. Slamming the money down on the polished wooden counter, he turned and left the bar with a final wink at Jean. After a minute or two of silence, Marco took a deep breath then released it. He hated asserting himself like that; it wasn't like him and the feeling was foreign to him. But the guy was making a move on his man and had gone as far as too insult him and threaten their relationship. 

Marco didn't care that he had been called a hick or that the man practically laughed in his face. What he did care about was what he had said to Jean. It angered him in a way he hadn't been prepared for. With the venom that man was spewing, it were as though the man had found a way to degrade his very soul.

From behind him, the brunette could hear his partner trying to cover up his sniffling as he began to cry. Refusing to let him break down anymore, Marco took him by the wrist and lead him back the way they came then out onto the back patio. Just like the night they had met, it was just the two of them. Before anymore pain could sink in or damage could be inflicted, the brunette brought Jean into a warm loving hug that told him that this was where he belonged; that he was wanted and adored. Kissing the side of his head, he let the young man cry. 

It was hard seeing him like this because, to Marco, that creep wasn't worth Jean's tears. He wasn't worth the time and hell, the brunette would rather save one of his terrible ex's from a burning building rather than that piece of shit. He had heard part of their conversation while he was walking over to intervene; they hadn't exactly been quiet. He had also noticed the way Eren went ridged next to him when he spotted the guy from across the bar and muttered, "Fuck, not him again." Apparently this Casey guy was one of the few people Jean had dated for any real period of time, and from that encounter, Marco could tell it had ended horribly and at Jeans' expense.

Nuzzling into the blondes' soft hair, Marco held Jean as close as was humanly possible. "None of what he said is true baby. Don't listen to anything he said and just focus on right now."

"But he was right," Jean sobbed--hiding his face in the warmth of Marco's chest. "I'm a fucking slut. I thought I had changed but I'm just as worthless as before. You deserve better than--"

"No, no you do not get to finish that sentence because it's a lie and you know it." Pulling Jean's face away from him so that he could look him in the eyes, Marco bit his lip when he saw that pained expression painting his lovers' beautiful face. "You are NOT a slut, you are not worthless, and I am not going to leave you. I don't care what you say, I want you and only you, Jean Kirstein. No one else will do."

"But--"

"No but's. You might as well try to separate yourself from your own DNA baby because you're stuck with me. Remember what I told you that night at the boardwalk? I'll never let go of you Jean. For better or worse, it has to be you. You understand that, right?"

Swallowing hard when Jean saw the devotion and truth flaring up in those big brown eyes he loved so much, he nodded slowly. "Yeah," he rasped as the tears dissipated. "Yeah, I know because I feel the same way about you."

"You do?"

Looking into those pleading eyes, the blonde reached up to lay his hands over the ones holding his face so tenderly. "Uh huh. I can't say it now; not yet at least. But I will because I can't function without you anymore. You're all I think about which is why I'm terrified of losing you because of what some asshole ex said."

"You're not going to lose me Jean because I don't give a fuck about what that guy says. If you're a whore, I'm a whore," the brunette chuckled when Jean punched him softly for the shitty Notebook pun he'd just dropped. Sliding one hand down to his waist while the other smoothed the hair away from his lovers' face, Marco leaned down and kissed him. "I only care about you. You're word is the only one I place merit in and that will never change. 'Kay?"

Nodding, Jean kissed him once more. "Okay."

"We good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

Pulling him in for another hug, Marco sighed as the young man buried his face in his shirt. "We should head in after a couple more minutes. Eren's pretty worried about you. So is Kat. She looked like she was goin' jump that son of a bitch the moment he touched you."

Snorting a laugh, Jean smirked. "That's a change."

"Yeah. I think she's taken a likin' to ya' but she's too proud to say it," the brunette stated knowingly; his soothing Texan accent finally returning. "By the way, you're still spendin' the night right?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Wouldn't be able to sleep without ya'."

Laughing with a genuine smile, Jean pulled away and wiped the remainder of the tears from his face. "You'd manage. Anyways, let's head in before Eren sends out a search party."

"Like hell I'd manage," Marco murmured as he kissed the back of Jeans' hand. "Come on, let's get a move on."

Pausing for a second longer, Jean reached up and pulled Marco in for a long deep kiss. Sighing into the embrace, he relaxed when he felt both of the the mans' arms wrap around his slim frame and pull him in as if he had planned the whole thing. Carding his hands through Marco's wavy hair while teasing the shorter strands by his ears, Jean parted from his lips and pressed a firm purposeful kiss against his ear.

"I'll always want you Marco."

"Always?"

Nodding, Jean kissed him with a smile. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS!: The Random Assortment
> 
> -Hey Universe, You Need To Cool Down: So first fact of the day here, did you know that the universe is actually cooling down? True story. Now in the beginning, there was nothing but blistering hot gas that did nothing but break down molecules until they were nothing but sub-atomic particles bouncing wildly through the vast nothingness of "space." However, after the Big Bang, the universe decided to take a chill pill and slowly began to cool. As it did, sub-atomic particles became atoms which formed molecules and--a few million years later--intelligent life forms sprouted up. Unfortunately, we aren't going to be a permanent fixture; well, at least not in these bodies we ain't. As the universe continues to expand it continues to cool down as well. Once space reaches a certain point where hydrogen fusion is no longer possible, warm-body life forms will have to adapt to the new fridged temperatures. That or we could create insulated space suits and giant bio-domes that retain the little heat the atmosphere will be absorbing. So yeah, next time you tell Mother Nature to chill out just know that she already is.
> 
> -Twinkle Twinkle Giant Star: Now we all know the nursery rhyme "Twinkle twinkle, little star." However, the song couldn't be more adorably wrong. Those stars in the sky that are twinkling bright like a candle flickering in the distance are actually what astronomers call "Cepheid Variable Stars." Not only are the ones we are able to see with the naked eye MASSIVE but they are also giant stars in the process of dying. When an O or B star starts its' shut-off cycle, they start fusing the elements around their core to keep the star alive. When the core becomes too hot, pressure releases and expands the surface until it cools and collapses back in. This process repeats itself multiple times as the Cepheid fuses more and more elements and, until they go nova, these stars can be used as standard candles to gauge their distance from Earth. Cool beans, right?
> 
> -If I Were An Intergalactic Mob Boss: So, hypothetically speaking, if I were a criminal space alien that was looking to ditch evidence, I'd do a flyby of Venus. Why? Well because there are over a dozen ways Venus is conspiring to kill anyone that dares step foot on her turf. First of all, the spaceship wouldn't even make it to the ground because the pressure of the atmosphere is 15,000 times more powerful than ours. Not 15 or 150. No, 15 THOUSAND. The craft would be crushed the moment it enters the atmosphere. However, lets say I'm a smart mob boss that engineered a craft that could take the pressure. Well, that wouldn't spare me from the acid rain and massive lightning storms. Large portions of the planets surface are constantly covered in storm clouds carrying sulfuric acid waiting to fall and scrub the alien hillsides clean, literally. Now, if you were to survive that then you'd have to deal with the heat. It is so hot on Venus from the extreme greenhouse effect its atmosphere creates that a person would literally boil in their suit and turn into human stew within minutes! So if you ever want to become the most feared criminal mastermind in space, I'd use Venus as my stomping grounds. Just make sure Yondu isn't using it already.
> 
> -Sea Monsters In Space!: Okay, so there aren't really sea monsters in space, at least not that we know of. But there is a planet size moon floating around that has a massive ocean covering its surface hidden under a six mile deep layer of ice. And that massive ocean just so happens to be heated by underwater volcano's that spew out black exhaust into the chilly waters which could potentially lead to life since there are similar conditions here on Earth where creatures have adapted to be able to live around thermal vents in ocean trenches. Pretty cool huh? Oh yeah, did I mention that this moon happens to be Europa, Jupiter's second moon? Yeah, that's right, there could be freaky deaky space sea monsters waiting to be discovered in our solar system. Time to ready your harpoons and cast your fishing nets.


	6. Gravity Pt.III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Juno team faces the press Marco celebrates his birthday...
> 
>  
> 
> SHOUT OUT!: So I just wanted to take the opportunity and thank all my readers for continuing in their support and for leaving feedback on this fic. It's been encouraging to hear that Rocket Man is being well received and I hope ya'll love reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup mes amis. A tout a l'heure. <3
> 
> -Mars

Eren sat on the king size bed with his back pressed into the cushy mountain of feather-down pillows. Fiddling absentmindedly with the engagement band on his finger that he only wore while at home, he watched Levi shaving in front of the mirror in the en suite master bathroom. As he rotated the platinum ring around his slim tanned digit, he admired the man who had put it there. The big press conference was in three hours and was going to be broadcasted live across the nation so Levi had to look his best. 

However, in Eren's opinion, the man was always dressed to kill whether it be a pair of sweats and his favorite grey t-shirt or a tailored suit and tie. His fiance was so handsome he could make a burlap sac look fashionable. And matching that devastating allure was an even more enticing personality that lurked behind the sharp angles and soft curves of his lovely face.

"You know," Levi said from the bathroom as he rinsed his razor off. "If you keep staring at me like that, you'll burn a hole through me."

"Couldn't help myself babe," Eren smirked as the man walked back into the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants and a towel draped over his shoulders. "You're the ultimate tease when you're dressed like that, you know."

Quirking a brow, the older man chuckled as he reached for his glasses. "Am I really?"

"Yup. You're lucky we don't work in the same department. You'd never get anything done."

"Oh, I wholeheartedly believe that."

Shuffling to the other side of the bed as Levi sat down, Eren wrapped his arms around his fiance and placed a firm loving kiss on his neck. "You know, today would've been the perfect day to be lazy and just hangout by the pool. I honestly will never understand why they scheduled this junket to happen on a Sunday."

"Probably because that's when viewership is up. Hardly anyone works on Sundays so they scheduled it for when people are at home with their families."

Groaning into the crook of his partners' neck, the brunette sighed. "Yeah but don't they realize that we're one of those couples that wants to sit around the house and do nothing on one of our few days off?"

With a little laugh, Levi tilted his head to the side to capture Eren's lips with his. "Stop fussing, it'll only take a few hours. We'll be back home and lazing around on our asses in no time."

"Fine," he said, dragging out the single syllable. Clinging to Levi for a second longer, Eren finally peeled himself away from the man so that they could get dressed. "You know, I think Jean is on to us."

"How so?"

"He said that we're already acting like a married couple and wouldn't be surprised if we were and just decided to keep it a secret," Eren mused as he wandered into their large walk-in closet and skimmed over his section of slacks, wondering which pair to wear. "Hey babe, where are my dark gray Ted Baker dress pants?"

"They're at the cleaners, remember? You were supposed to pick them up yesterday on your lunch."

"Shit," Eren hissed under his breath. He was out with Jean, Armin, and Mika yesterday and had forgotten.

"Did you forget?" Levi asked as he padded into the walk-in. "I texted you twice to remind you."

"Yeah, but I missed them. Damn it, I really wanted to wear those."

"Just wear the gray Boss slacks. Honestly, it doesn't matter what you wear. You'll look good either way. Just hurry up because I have to brief the team on the statements you and the guys in PR worked out for us."

"Fine. Thanks hun," Eren said then gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek. He was almost tempted to borrow his fiance's grey TB slacks since the two of them were practically the same height. But he digressed and went with the pants Levi had pointed out. "Are we taking your car or mine?"

"I don't mind driving so long as you don't blow out my speakers with your music again."

"No promises babe."

Rolling his eyes at the kids' teasing, Levi whipped him with the tail end of his towel. "Come on brat, we're expected over there in an hour and traffic's going to be a monster."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling up to the employee parking lot on the opposite side of the visitors lot that was packed with news vans and journalists, Levi killed the engine of his new polished silver Audi TT. There weren't many things that the man overindulged on but his cars was one of them. As a former pilot with the airforce's revered Crazy 8's striker group, he was used to driving and flying fast. Eren on the other hand, exited the car grateful to still be alive. He didn't like it when his fiance went over seventy miles per hour. But he had taken longer getting ready for the conference than anticipated so Levi had to go against his partners' wishes and speed just to get them to the center on time.

As the walked toward the entrance, Eren slipped his engagement band off and tucked it into his wallet; just like Levi. While the brunette shoved his billfold into his back pocket, his partner swiped his clearance badge through the ID scanner and waited for the system to buzz them in. Opening the door , the couple had barely made it down the hall before they heard the raised voices of the PR executives--Dot Pixis and Erwin Smith--along with a few others; coworkers of Eren's no doubt. Flashing the kid a sympathetic smirk, Levi kissed him once more before releasing his hand and hanging a left to head toward the conference room where the Juno Team was meeting.

"Alright guys, let's get this going," Levi ordered as he entered the large room where the eight members of his flight team were assembled. Taking his seat at the front of the table, he continued. "Sorry I'm late. There was some traffic on the way over. I trust that you all read through the packets the PR department drew up for us."

Raising her hand, Kat waited for her chance to talk. "Where it says 'don't discuss the generator in great detail' does that mean about how it works or its individual components?"

"I think they want you to keep quiet on how it works since there are agencies from other nations trying to replicate the machine. The pentagon has also taken an interest in this so I would just error on the side of caution this time around Arcadi."

"So how do we deal with questions about the generator? Do we just tell them we decline to comment or what?"

"Decline to comment if they get too in-depth."

Nodding, she eyed the packet. "Why are representatives from the pentagon here?"

The room was silent as all eyes turned to Levi. "Because what you two have created could be potentially dangerous if it were to fall into the hands of someone else. Listen, you guys figured out how to build a machine that replicates the energy of a micro supernova and create artificial gravity. While we want to use this for purely scientific purposes, there are people that have been watching this center with other interests in mind. I'm not going to sugarcoat this but the guys in PR have been fielding a number of suspicious calls and have been relaying that information to CIA. So in short, follow the prompt and keep it short and simple. They probably wouldn't understand what we tell them anyways."

"Probably not," Marlo chuckled from his seat next to Reiner. "The only smart journalists are the ones that work for us."

"I second that," Mikasa snorted a laugh.

"Anyway," Levi continued as he reigned the conversation back in. "Secondly, do not go into detail about the craft. Space X has been keeping this design under wraps for the past eleven years for a reason. I wasn't briefed on what that reason is but I feel that it has something to do with the competition trying to steal their designs as was the previous issue with Boeing and Aeon Corp. Do not discuss the payload operation system or the biosphere on the ship or its' third and fourth propulsion units."

"Is there anything we can talk about?" Bertholt asked, his arms folded across his chest as he eyed the packet in front of him. "From the sound of it, they want us to pretty much just say 'yes' and 'no' and leave it at that. This isn't some hush mission and we're not a special op's team. We're scientists for fucks sake."

"I understand that Bert and I get that it's difficult being told what we can and can't talk about. But this is how it is." Waiting until he saw the annoyance partially leave the tall brunette's face, Levi sighed. "You can talk about anything pertaining to what we hope to accomplish on this mission and what we plan to do on the five others following this. Also, let's try to keep the conversation about our personal lives down to a minimum this time. Apparently there have been some rumors floating around these past two days concerning some members of the crew and their relationships outside of work. I don't know who's being talked about or why and what it has to do with the mission but if anything comes up, skip over it. If the reporter is feeling bold, then I'll handle the question. Understood?"

When everyone nodded or vocally agreed, the team reviewed the rest of the briefing and went over acceptable answers to certain questions that may be information sensitive. An hour later, two PR representatives came to retrieve them. Taking a deep breath, Levi got up and led his squad to the "lion's den." The walk across the center was the longest he had ever experienced. Pulse racing and hands going clammy, he was a wreck on the inside but gave no hint of it on the outside. 

Levi couldn't help but feel like they were lambs being led to the slaughter as a team of bodyguards with earpieces and concealed pistols on their hips guided them through the long stark white hallway that connected to the press room. At the end of the corridor was their PR team; among which was Eren. Making eye contact as the eight astronauts came down the way, the young brunette stretched an arm out in front of the double doors, signaling them to stop. To rest of the world, the kid looked as cool and collected as everyone else. But Levi could see how the skin on his fiance's left thumb had been scratched raw--a nervous habit that popped up every now and them when he was really anxious.

Keeping his eyes trained on the door, the mission commander squinted when the entrance opened and let the light pour in. Taking another deep quiet breath he waited for the signal to exit the hall. As the order was given by one of the security guards, Levi felt Eren's hand brush across his fingers as it fell to his side. In that moment, the commander saw his lover give the smallest smile and mouth the words "good luck." He wanted to say something back; wanted to kiss him for reassurance before facing the vultures but he couldn't. They had agreed to keep their relationship as quiet as possible while at work. So settling for one more touch of Eren's warm fingers against his, Levi rolled back his shoulders, straightened his posture, and headed into the massive conference hall followed by his comrades.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco had never seen so many journalists in his life; or camera's for that matter. It was like a sea of flashing lights and shouting heads that cheered when he and Kat entered the room. 'So many eyes,' he thought anxiously as his throat tightened and his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. It helped to have Kat next to him; especially when she took his hand in hers under the table. Levi had warned them that they'd be the two getting the most heat from the press but it was different talking about it and actually experiencing it.

Cocking her head to the side, Kat leaned in and whispered, "We got this Space Babe. Remember, I'm right here."

Swallowing hard on the lump of nerves growing in the back of his throat, Marco nodded. "Thanks Space Baby."

Once the team had settled in and Erwin had addressed the press pool about the junket rules, the conference got underway. It wasn't difficult at first. The reporters stuck to their rehearsed questions for the most part and many of them had similar inquiries so it didn't take much to answer them. True to his word, anything that came out of left field was answered by Levi. Handling the press like a champ, he effortlessly rebounded any questions that were either irrelevant or too close to the confidential information that they had discussed in private earlier. Little did he know that his fiance was watching him from the sidelines on a private monitor with the rest of the PR team.

Smiling to himself as Levi deflected another nosy reporters' query, Eren bit his bottom lip and murmured, "Get 'em baby."

On the other side of the wall in the conference room, the press started asking about how the generator--nicknamed "Titan"--worked and what it meant for future space travel. While refraining from answering the first part of the question as best as they could, the team was able to discuss what the hoped to accomplish and what potential applications the machine could have out in space. Bouncing back and forth between Marlo, the teams' biophysicist, and Bertholt, the resident human physiologist, the two men took the heat with elegance and poise. However, it was when things switched to addressing their personal lives that the team began to break a sweat.

Marlo was first on the chopping block as the reporters began asking him about his wife Hitch and if it was hard doing the same job since he wasn't an original member of the Juno team. Doing his best to keep his answers straight, short, and "sweet" the man was passed over when Mikasa tried to come to his rescue but ended up volunteering herself as tribute next. Unfazed by their questions about her relationship with Armin, whom she had been with for five years, the young woman told them that the hardest part of the mission wasn't leaving her boyfriend, it was working on the same station as her older brother to which almost everyone in the room laughed at to some degree. That was when a journalist from the Washington Post stood up to ask one of the "Golden Two" a question no one had been prepared for.

Rising from her chair when Levi nodded and pointed to the slender blonde in her skirt suit, the reporter turned to face the middle right of the table. "My question is for pilot, engineer, and mission specialist Marco Bott. Recently, there have been allegations that you have entered into a physical relationship with a male colleague while training for the upcoming mission. What would you like to say in response to these accusations?"

The world stilled and Marco could feel his lungs seize. He already hated doing press conferences enough but now his private life had been rudely put on display for all to see. Staring at the reporter over the rim of his glasses, he breathed in then exhaled quietly as he weighed his options; his eyes not once leaving the penetrating invasive gaze of the journalist. On the one hand, he could deny the accusations and say it was a baseless rumor. But that would be the same as denying Jean and marking their relationship as something shameful. On the other hand, he could tell the truth and push his own personal comfort to the side in order to prove that he had nothing to hide--which he didn't. It was all a matter of fear in his case. Fear that the press would come after him and turn their relationship into some spectacle.

As the blood rushed through his veins loud enough that he could hear it in his ears, the anxious scientist breathed out once more; this time picturing Jeans' face. Apologizing to his partner for what he was about to do, Marco licked his lips then cleared his throat. He wasn't going to run. He wasn't going to hide their relationship. And he wasn't going to act as if being gay was something to be ashamed of. This woman clearly wanted to rattle their cages and thought the best way to do that was by aiming for the jugular. Little did she know that Marco took great pride in his partner and now he was going to prove it.

"I'd like to say that these allegations are all true. I am currently in a relationship with a colleague that I met outside of work before he began his position at the space center." Marco paused to calm his heart and collect his thoughts before continuing. "It's nothing I'm actively trying to hide. I'm an astronaut that just so happens to be gay. I don't see what my sexuality has to do with this mission though. It's not like I'm to first gay man to go to space."

"He's right," Kat chimed in for support. "Half of the flight crew bats for home; myself included."

When the woman's mouth dropped open just a little from the shock, Levi snickered. "And I'm newly engaged to my partner of two years. So as you can see, it's not that big of a deal and we would appreciate it if you kept those questions to yourself. This conference was assembled to discuss the Juno Project; not human sexuality." Smirking when the reporter sat down, Levi scanned the room with a confident glint in his eyes. "Next question please."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After the conference had concluded, the team exited the massive press hall and began walking back toward the other end of the space center. However, as they passed the aerodynamic testing facility, Eren rounded the corner; eyes locking onto Levi immediately. Moving quicker, the young brunette broke out into a light jog before reaching out and pulling his partner into a hot passionate kiss that was something that they usually saved for when they were alone at home. Dipping his tongue into the sweet heat of his fiance's mouth, Eren combed his hands through the mans' silken black hair. Around them, Levi's teammates were cat calling and whistling. Some, like Kat and Mikasa, even took pictures and posted it to their facebook and Instagram pages.

Parting with a smile, Eren couldn't have looked happier. "You didn't tell me you were going to out us today?"

"That's because I wasn't planning on it. But that witch came after Marco so I couldn't leave him high and dry."

"How noble of you," the young man smirked; his green eyes alight with mischief and adoration. "Guess I can wear my engagement ring to work now."

"Wait, so you were serious about that?" Mikasa snapped as she took a step forward to smack her brother in the back. "Why didn't you tell me you two were engaged?"

"Because it just happened two weeks ago and I don't have to tell you the second something happens in my life," Levi stated matter-of-factly though with a defensive bite to his tone. "Jesus, calm the fuck down."

"I guess Jean was right," Marco chuckled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "He told me you two were a hop and skip away from tying the knot."

"Yeah, he's always been intuitive like that," Eren said as he reflected back on all the times he tried and failed to lie to him when they were kids. "It's one of his many talents I suppose."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Marco asked. "I thought he'd be with you?"

"No, people who aren't with the PR department aren't allowed into the greenroom. He's probably in his office doing paperwork or something."

Nodding, the older brunette excused himself from the rest of his team since there was nothing left on their agenda for the day. Taking the next right down the hall, Marco couldn't help himself when he broke out into a jog as he headed toward the medical ward. He knew Jean would have been listening to the meeting on the radio or watching it; that's just the kind of person he was. The guy was always looking out for him and this wasn't any different. But the fact that they had publicly been outed on national television--and live, no less--probably had his partner more than a little anxious.

Without even looking at the name placards next to the identical office doors, Marco easily located the one belonging to the blonde. Knocking twice, he waited for a response. When he didn't hear one, he tried again; this time getting a quiet answer of "come in." Opening the door, the brunette was caught in the liquid amber gaze of his partners' dazzling golden eyes. Stopping where he was, Marco closed the door behind him--wondering what he should say. Thankfully Jean was the first to speak.

"Casey probably leaked our relationship to the media."

"Most likely," Marco breathed, keeping his eyes fixed on his partner. Pausing for a moment, he took another step forward. "I'm not sorry though; about tellin' the press."

"Neither am I."

Slowly, a smile stretched across Marco's face; tugging at his cheeks and bringing those hidden dimples back into existence. Closing the distance between them, the brunette hooked an arm around Jean and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As on edge as he had been while answering the reporters' question, Marco knew he had made the right decision. He could feel the relief in the way the blonde kissed him and in the gentle yet needy insistence of his hands soaring up the flat of his back. There wasn't anything to be afraid of; nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Their relationship was perfect the way it was and no social norm or prying eyes of a journalist was going to change how he felt.

"You knocked that conference out of the park baby," Jean said in between kisses. "And here I thought you would panic."

"Nah, I had a handle on the situation."

"I could tell." Combing his hands through the luscious chocolate waves of Marco's hair, the young doctor looked into the eyes of the man that he proudly got to say was his. "You really are wonderful."

Kissing Jean's forehead, Marco held him close with one hand framing his face. "So are you babe. You're also psychic now because you guessed that Levi and Eren were engaged."

"I didn't guess shit. I saw the ring in Eren's wallet a couple of days ago when he was buying the first round of drinks at Red's."

Laughing, the brunette shook his head. "Nothing gets past you does it."

"Nope, not a chance. Gotta keep my head on a swivel with you guys," he smirked with one more kiss to Marco perfect lips. "Speaking of drinks, Eren texted me before you got here inviting us out to celebrate their engagement. You up for it?"

"I'm game. Where are we all meetin' at?"

Removing his phone from his lab coat, Jean pulled up the conversation thread. "Brennan's of Houston. You heard of it?"

Rolling his eyes with a knowing grin, Marco nodded. "Oh yeah, I've heard of it. That place is fancier than Buckingham Palace and almost as hard to get a reservation at."

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah but Levi's got connections everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the owner, head chef, or some shit like that. What time do they want everyone to meet there?"

"Three-thirty."

"Then we better get moving because you need to switch outfits. As fine as I think you look in scrubs, I doubt they'll share my taste."

"Dork," Jean smirked with a shake of his head. "Just let me shutdown my computer and change. I'll only take a couple minutes."

"'Kay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of the morning sun pouring in through the windows as it rose gently stirred Marco from his sleep. Groggy from the pleasant dream he was in the middle of, the man groaned as he rolled on to his side. When his arm didn't land on top of Jean but the bare cool mattress instead, his brows furrowed. Feeling around for a moment the brunette pried his tired umber eyes open only to see dust motes floating through the glittering rays of light rather than his partner.

"What?" he rasped, his voice still rough from sleep.

Sitting up, the brunette slid out of bed--slipping on his favorite navy blue geometric cardigan with the hole in the left thumb and his glasses since it was way too early to attempt putting his contacts in. Shuffling down the hall with a long yawn, he noted that Houdini had left the guestroom which meant he was likely in the kitchen eating. That cat was so lazy, the house could be on fire and he'd likely just sit on the bed licking himself until someone came to save him. The only time he gave a damn was when he was being fed or if there was a new scratching post for him to abuse.

Once he had exited the hall, Marco was bombarded by the smell of toast, coffee, bacon, and some type of egg dish frying in a pan. Spotting Jean in front of the stove, the tired scientist silently wandered into the kitchen, grabbed the already made cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter waiting for him in his favorite "I Love Pi" mug, and then wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Watching as Jean flipped the loaded omelette's he was cooking, Marco slowly sipped his coffee--allowing it to works its way through his system and give him that kick he needed in the mornings. They lingered in the comfortable silence for another minute or two until the drowsiness fled from the brunette's faculties.

Tightening his hold minutely around the young mans' waist, Marco leaned in to kiss where his jaw met his ear. "Thanks for the coffee and for making breakfast. What's the occasion?"

"Wow, really?" Jean chuckled as he turned the stove off and shifted in the mans' grasp so that he could loop his arm around his neck. "You forgot about your own birthday? Jesus Marco."

"Damn it, that's right, it's today isn't it?"

Now laughing, the blonde let Marco bury his face in his neck. "Yeah, it's today. Happy birthday baby."

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready to be thirty-one."

"Too bad. It's happening."

"Could I just lay in bed all day and forget that I'm an old man."

Rolling his eyes while combing his hands through his partners' wild bedhead, Jean kissed his temple. "Nope, sorry but your dear friends already have plans. And you're not old. I think you're pretty sexy with some age on you. A regular George Clooney."

Groaning in protest, Marco tried to escape back to the warm confines of the bedroom but Jean grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. Pulling him back into his arms, the young doctor immediately captured his bratty lovers' lips in a soothing kiss that teased at the potential for more. It was chaste yet simmering with desire as he parted his lips just enough to gently nip at the corner of Marco's mouth. Kissing the corner of his growing smile where the hidden beauty mark appeared whenever he laughed or frowned, Jean held his partners' face in his hands--running his thumb over the finely chiseled line of his jaw in slow pensive circles.

"I don't care how old you are Marco Bott. You're always going to be a perfect ten regardless of your age."

Biting his lip with a little smirk, Marco snorted a small laugh. "Yeah, says the twenty-eight year old."

"Hey, don't be fooled babe. I'm an old man at heart with the libido of a horny teenager."

Unable to contain his laughter, the brunette buckled over to rest his head on Jean's shoulder. "Oh my God, you are baby. Is that why you go to bed so early?"

"Yeah. What can I say, I don't want to miss the early bird special at Denny's."

"God, that'll be the day."

"Oh shut up, I'm going to be hot when I'm old and you know it."

Kissing him on the nose then lips, Marco smirked. "Yeah, I'll be batting the other men in the retirement home off of ya' with a walker."

"Sounds like a game plan to me."

Rolling his eyes as Jean kissed his chin, the brunette leaned in to deepen the embrace for a brief moment before parting from him. "Fine, I'll be good and go along with your plans."

"Perfect. Now let's get some breakfast in ya' before we get a jump on the day," Jean said as he smacked Marco's ass before grabbing the plate of hash browns and bacon and walking toward the dining table.

After breakfast and a long shower together, the couple started getting dressed for the day. The blonde had hinted that there'd be water involved so Marco slipped into his dark blue Nautica quick-dry swim trunks that he bought the last time Ymir was in town and they decided on a spur of a moment to go surfing. Tugging on a plain white scoop neck tee, his old heather gray hoodie, and a pair of old navy Keds, the brunette decided to keep his glasses since he was ninety percent sure they were headed to the beach and sand and contact lenses did not mix well. 

Tossing a pain of clean boxers and dark jeans into his canvas messenger bag, Marco hooked his mirrored aviator sunglasses around the neck of his shirt before grabbing his keys as he left. Feeding Houdini and adding water to his bowl, the brunette picked the furry trouble-maker up and gave him a quick kiss and told him to behave himself while they were gone. But, as much as he wanted to believe the little guy would listen just this once, Marco knew it wasn't any use. Houdini was, first and foremost, a cat which meant he had a reputation to keep by asserting his dominance over the house and his gracious owner; well, more like human servant.

As Marco went to grab his car keys, he was immediately stopped by Jean who informed him they were taking his car since it was already packed. Arching an inquisitive brow, he pulled his mischievous partner in for a kiss before asking him what he was up to. Rubbing their noses together with a little bite to the brunette's bottom lip, Jean smirked and cooed "Nothing" which he knew meant the exact opposite. But who was he to take this moment away from his lover? Jean had gone out of his way to plan this so Marco was going to sit back and patiently watch everything unfold.

Turning as they left, the brunette eyed Houdini one more time with a stern look and said "behave mister." Gazing back indifferently, the animal just got up from his seat on the couch and sashayed to the backroom; no doubt to dump the laundry detergent over again or drink out of the toilet. Rolling his eyes, Marco locked the house up and joined Jean in the driveway where they hopped into his car.

"Since you're co-pilot, you pick the music," the blonde said while handing his partner his phone that was already synced up to the cars wireless system.

"That's a first. Usually you go Rambo when someone tries taking the controls away from ya'."

"Yeah well it's your birthday and I'm busy driving so just go with it babe."

Chuckling, Marco adjusted his glasses before he began scrolling through Jean's extensive music library. The guy was an omnivore listening to everything from classical and bluegrass to rock and some country. Marco didn't know where to begin because there were so many of his favorite artists. David Bowie, Fleetwood Mac, Radiohead, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers--how was a man to choose when there were so many options available. As they backed out of the driveway, his eyes landed on the group that always made him smile. Tapping on the album, Marco then picked New Order's "Age Of Consent." And as the opening guitar rift played, Jean let go of a lighthearted laugh while reaching one hand forward to turn up the volume.

Breezing down the surface streets, Jean turned onto the 146 freeway where he rolled down the windows to let some of the cool morning air in. Smiling as Marco reached over to comb his fingers through the longer strands of his ashen blonde hair, the young man sang along to music while enjoying the warmth and affection behind his partners' touch. As they slinked back and forth through the early rush hour traffic, the two relaxed in silence while song after song played--animating the space around them and saying everything they weren't. It wasn't until they reached the juncture at the 45 interstate that Jean asked to pick the next song. Quickly scrolling up to Coldplay, he tapped on their Viva La Vida album then picked "Strawberry Swing."

Furrowing his brows only slightly, a half smile cracked Marco's serene expression. "What made you want to listen to this one? Not that I mind or anything."

Biting his lip, Jean glanced at the brunette quickly then back to the road. "It reminds me of you."

Mouth dropping open to speak, Marco quickly closed it before his voice could crack under the under rush of emotion he felt surging over him. Not only was it one of his favorite songs, but it reminded him of Jean too. Clearing his throat while turning his head to look out the window, Marco smiled while blushing to his ears as he felt the blonde's hand slip into his while he sang along to the lyrics. It was too sweet--sickening, really--how in sync they were; and sometimes without even knowing it.

Lifting Jeans' hand to his lips, he kissed the smooth fair skin while rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. Every day they spent together revealed more reasons to love the blonde. Yes, he was gorgeous and amazing in bed but he was also funny, thoughtful, adorable when he was trying to be bossy, and secretly liked being swept off his feet. Jean was just as awkward and nerdy as he was and didn't judge others by their appearance alone. He was a genuine person with a heart of pure gold under all that wit and sarcasm and Marco adored every inch of him.

"Jean..." the brunette called over the music.

"Hmm?"

Reaching across the divider, Marco pushed a few stray hairs away from his face before playfully tugging at his ear. "Thank you."

Turning his head just a bit, Jean kissed the warm palm framing his jaw. "You're welcome."

Pulling up to their destination ten minutes later, a laugh ripped through Marco as he spotted the banner for Stewart Beach. It would make sense that the blonde would get him back for that date at the boardwalk. However, what he wasn't expecting was to see Levi's polished hunter green Jeep Wrangler, Kat's red Wrangler with the Bernie 2017 sticker on the bumper, Reiner's old 'n' true hummer, and Armin's dark blue Prius C. Whipping his head back to Jean, the brunette stared at his partner with disbelieving eyes.

"You didn't."

"Actually I did."

"How'd everyone get the day off?" Marco asked past the lips being pressed against his. "And this close to launch when all of us are busy?"

"It's called organization and coordination, baby. I've been planning this since late May so just chill and have fun."

Watching as Jean got out of the car, Marco mirrored his actions but, once out of the passenger seat, made a bee-line for his clever partner and pulled him into a long loving kiss. Sinking into the embrace, the blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the embrace. Tangling his fingers in Marco's soft dark chestnut brown hair, he smiled as the man took control of his mouth and searched it with heated fervor. Apparently, this was more of a surprise than he thought it would be. Parting only a little for air, Jean kissed that freckled nose he loved so much.

"Do you like it?" the blonde asked with a small biting tug at his bottom lip.

"Baby, spending the day lazing around with you and my friends is the best gift you could give me."

Kissing him once more, Jean smirked. "Well, this isn't all of your gift but you can have the second half later tonight."

"Oh?" Marco wagged a brow. "I look forward to it."

"Good. Now let's get going before Eren gets antsy and starts blowing up my phone again. I had to put it on silent this morning because he was so excited, the guy woke up at seven."

"Shit. And it ain't even his birthday."

"I know right," Jean laughed as he unloaded the towels, two beach umbrellas, and gingerly removed the cooler from the trunk. "God help us if he's ever asked to keep a government secret. We'd all be doomed."

With everything accounted for, the couple made their way down to where the gang had set up camp. It didn't take long to locate their group. All Jean had to do was look for the people attempting to build a sand castle space shuttle. Stepping onto the softer sand that was further away from the parking lot, they caught sight of Eren tossing a football to Levi and Mikasa playing with the stray hairs sticking out of Armin's man-bun as he laid on her stomach while she read "The Second Sex" by Simon de Beauvoir. Closer to the water, Connie was sitting near the water line with Sasha--just enjoying the sun and the waves as they crept up their legs after breaking farther back.

Reiner and Bertholt were going at it over how to properly cook a burger and whether it was healthy to eat burgers with pink centers. Having heard enough of their bickering, Annie--Reiner's sister and Bert's girlfriend of six years--got up from her fold-out chair and took the spatula away from the two men. With a single withering glare, she had both men retreating to the towels they had laid out. Laughing at how the femme fighter pilot whipped them good, Kat sat at the table that had been set up. 

Holding onto her sides as she bent over with a cackle that had her turning pink, the petite astronaut had to wipe tears from her eyes when Reiner grumbled something about how Annie was just as domineering as their mother. Snorting another laugh, Kat glanced to the side just as Marco and Jean made it over the dunes thirty feet away. Eyes growing big and bright, she sprang up and booked it across the sand shrieking her friends' name as she tackled him to the ground.

"Well that was unexpected," Jean beamed although he was confused at why she had to jump him like that.

Pinching Marco's cheeks as she sat atop him, Kat grinned that infamous feline grin of hers. "Good to see ya' birthday boy. Tell me, how's it feel to be an old man? You're dick still workin' alright or should I get ya' some Viagra as a last minute gift?"

"Says the old bat that's gonna be thirty-one in August," Marco struggled as he tried to wiggle free. "Shit Kat, come on and get. I'm gettin' sand in my shirt."

"Come on, play nice kids," spoke a smooth voice with more southern twang ringing in it than Marco and Kat combine.

Turning around, Jean spotted a tall slim woman in a red string bikini, daisy dukes shorts, and a cowboy hat with a can of Bud Light in her hand. Framing her fair heart-shaped face was a jaw length bob of wavy chocolate brown hair with blunt bangs dusting the lashes around her moody dark brown eyes. Pillowy lips curving into a impish smirk when she caught Jean staring, the woman arched a brow and jerked her chin at him as if to tease him into speaking.

"You must be Marco's beau," she said--smile growing wider. Extending a hand to him, she cocked her head to the side. "Name's Joie Stowe. I'm with building and development."

"She's also mine," Kat beamed proudly as the two shook hands while she slid off of Marco and rose to stand next to her woman--kissing her on the neck sweetly when Joie wrapped an arm around her waist. "Whatcha starin' at Kirstein? Never seen a cat this fine?"

"Actually no, I haven't to be honest. But then again, most of the people I've met in Houston are knock-out's so I'm not surprised."

"Aw, ain't you a sweet thang," Joie chirped with a less than innocent glint in her eyes. She was a pistol; Jean could already tell just from a single glance. "So how long 'ave you an' Marco been together? From what I hear, you two are pretty cozy with each other."

Grunting as he stood up, Marco patted the sand off his clothes then shook the extra grains from his unruly hair. "Three months and some change and ya' best keep your manners in mind, Jo. I see that look on your face and it means trouble."

"I'm just being polite Marco. No need to lose yer shit over my talkin' to 'im."

"Am I missing something here?" Jean asked, now more confused than before.

"Kat and Joie are polyamorous. Sorry Jo, but he's Kinsey six just like me."

"Shame," Joie shrugged. "He's cute. Nice catch Marco."

Stunned speechless for a moment, Jean just slowly turned to his partner. "I'm going to go set up our stuff. Call me if you need anything."

Walking past Kat, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up when Joie hummed an "Mm Mmm" while watching him from behind. Cackling when Kat commented under her breath about how Jean was blushing to his ears, the young doctor couldn't help but cringe. He had just gotten used to Kat and her outrageous personality. Now he had to deal with her eccentric girlfriend that was more outgoing and outlandish than her partner.

Reconciling it with himself, Jean got to work setting up the umbrella's and laying on the towels. Ignoring Joie and Kat's catcalls as he removed his shirt, he started applying sunblock to his arms and chest. Just as he went to reach for his back, Marco walked up and took the bottle from his hands. Smirking, he slowly massaged the lotion into his partners' fair skin--loving the slight blush in his cheeks from the embarrassment. As open and unashamed as Jean was about his sexuality, he was still shy at times. It also didn't help that there were two very loud women whistling at them from across their encampment.

Kissing the blondes' neck, Marco whispered, "Loosen up baby. You knew that Kat would be like this when you invited her."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting Thing Two."

"Joie's a bit much at first but she ain't that bad once you get to know her. Just make sure her hands stay where you can see 'em because she gets grabby just like Kat."

Groaning as he leaned back into the brunette while his partner wrapped his arms around his stomach, Jean sighed. "Why are all your friends strange?"

"We're from Texas, babe. Go big or go home ya' know. Except for Joie. She's from Arkansas but acts like a Texan."

"We'll whatever she is, she's a--"

"A pistol? She is but I don't know of anyone else better suited for Kat."

"Yeah. They're both out there, for sure."

Shrugging his shoulders, Marco smiled. "Still love 'em."

"Hey losers!" Eren shouted as he jogged up to where they were relaxing under the umbrella. "Are you two just going to stand here spooning or are you actually going to get out here and hang with everyone. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Marco."

"Thanks Eren," the older brunette chuckled at the haphazard well-wishing. "Yeah, we'll be out in a moment. Also, where's Marlo and Hitch?"

"Hitch thought she was feeling some contractions so they went to the hospital to have it checked out. Turns out everything's fine; the baby was just moving around but he wanted to stay with her in case something happens."

"Well I'm happy to hear she's okay."

Nodding, Eren smirked. "That woman could conquer the world--pregnant or not. I'm sure she's doing fine."

"Probably," Marco snorted a brief laugh as he glanced down at the platinum band on the young mans' slim tanned finger. "I still can't believe you and Levi are engaged. That's just wild man."

"It is pretty crazy, isn't it?" Eren smiled shyly as he lifted his ringed hand and held it in his other over his heart. "I was just as surprised when he asked me after the play we saw. Got down on his knee in front of the theater and everything."

Arching his brows, Jean gave him a teasing smirk. "Wow, that's romantic. Never pegged him as the sensitive type."

"There's a lot of things about him that'd surprise you," the young brunette winked. "Anyway. Stopping being sweet and disgusting and get out here. We're setting up for volleyball and Jean, I need you as my spiker."

"So long as you're setting, I'm down."

Knocking their fists together, Jean peeled away from Marco as Eren walked off to join his fiance and the other's by the volleyball net. A few moments later, they were joined by the blonde and Marco who kissed quickly before parting ways since Jean was on Mikasa's team and the brunette was on Levi's. What ensued was a classic case of sibling rivalry, tastefully done and with less fighting. Taunting her older brother when she scored, the woman was just about as cheeky as Eren but knew each and every button to press since she and the flight commander were the closest of siblings. However, it didn't help that Levi had Marco, Reiner, and Bertolt on his team.

All three as tall as fucking tree's with killer physiques, they were able to drive the ball home with frightening force and did it on purpose. The harder they spiked the ball, the less likely someone was to deflect it on the opposing side. The only time that they caught a break was when Jean was spiking since he hit with just as much power as the three men across the net. That and Marco refused to drive the ball down anywhere close to the blonde because he didn't want to hurt him. It was sweet but both Mikasa and Jean couldn't help but milk it for all it was worth.

Catching their breath between games, Marco and Jean left the court for a moment to grab fresh bottles of water and wipe the sand off their shins. Sitting down under the umbrella with his back against his partners chest, the blonde sighed happily as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his stomach. Tilting his head to the side, he immediately captured Marco's wandering lips with his in a long calming embrace. Reaching up with his free hand, he carded his fingers through those thick waves of chocolate brown; tugging gently to deepen the kiss. Smiling as the man nipped at his bottom lip then earlobe, Jean squirmed in his grasp; laughing at the way Marco's breath was tickling his ear.

"Oh my God, you guys are more gross than I thought you'd be," teased yet another unfamiliar female voice; well, to Jean it was.

However, Marco immediately recognized the woman before he could even turned around. Heart skipping and eyes going wide as a childlike smile erupted into existence, the brunette spun his head around then jumped to his feet. Running to close the distance, he practically mowed down the woman on the other side of the encampment. Tall, tan, and freckled just like him with cat like hazel eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair, they were almost a perfect reflection of one another. Watching them for a long moment, the dots quickly connected in Jean's head.

"I thought you were stuck in Pakistan for another three months!" Marco smiled with a look of utter astonishment. "Why didn't you tell me you got a temporary leave?"

Laughing she smushed his face between her hands. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, dork. Happy birthday kiddo."

Beaming bright as their eyes met and foreheads pressed together, the man smirked. "Right back at ya'." Lingering in the moment for a bit longer, Marco turned to glance over his shoulder. "I got someone I want you to meet." Taking Jeans' hand in his as the blonde approached them, a youthful air took hold of the brunette; like a giddy teenager holding hands with his boyfriend for the first time. "Ymir, this is Jean. Jean, this is my twin sister Ymir."

"I kinda had a feeling. You two really look alike," Jean smiled as he shook the womans' hand. "I'm happy to finally meet you. Marco's told me a lot about you. Oh and happy birthday."

"Thanks and I hope the gossips been good," Ymir grinned while shooting her twin a cheeky sideways glance. "You know, I'm glad to finally meet you too. Marco won't shut up 'bout ya'. Now I can see why."

"Damn, did I miss the reunion?" chirped a petite blonde with the brightest blue eyes Jean had ever seen. Walking up to Ymir, she hooked an arm around the twins' waist. "Who's this?"

"Baby, this is Marco's boyfriend Jean."

Lighting up, the woman smiled. "Aww, he's adorable! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Krista, Ymir's wife."

"Nice to meet you too Krista."

Shaking the doctors' hand, Krista turned to her brother-in-law. "So when do ya' plan on locking him down?"

"Krista!" Marco blushed as his twin laughed and Jean's eyes grew wider than the moon. "Can you try and cut me some slack? Just for one day, that's all I ask."

"Nah, I want niece's and nephews."

"For fucks sake," the male twin groaned under his breath as he turned to hide his face in Jean's neck. "Baby, make her stop."

"Sorry hun but I know better than to tell a woman what to do," Jean chuckled as he thumbed small soothing circles into the nape of his partners' neck. "At least she isn't as bad as Joie."

"You hear that Marco? I'm a blessing when you look at the comparison. Also, you didn't answer my question."

"Bite me Krista," Marco grumbled, his face hidden in the warm confines of his lovers' soft skin.

"Okay, let's all cool off here," Ymir smirked while giving her wife a gentle squeeze on her hip. "Today isn't 'Embarrass Marco Day.' Honey, let's go set up camp and let these boys cool off. Sound good?" When the mischievous blonde nodded, the woman picked up her towel and flipflops and started walking past her brother and his partner. "Good meetin' ya' Jean. We can talk in a bit. Best give Marco some space right now."

Giving her a curt nod, the young man smirked. "Yeah, I think all the attention is putting him off."

"Probably. See ya' in a few."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed, Jean found himself feeling more and more at ease with everyone. He had come to Houston with Eren as his only friend. But soon after, he met Armin and Mikasa then Levi who he was pretty sure hated him at first because he had a habit of saying whatever came to mind whenever he wanted. But all three of them had been more than accepting of him and his eccentricities and had brought him into their fold; just as they had done with Eren. And not long after that, he met Marco.

Watching the brunette as he tossed the football around with Levi, Reiner, and Bert, Jean felt his heart stirring again with the words that had been begun laying roots--connecting what he felt with what his head knew. In all honesty, Marco was more than an ideal match; he was perfect in fact. They balanced each other out and understood what the other was thinking without any words having to be spoken. What had started as a casual tryst had fast evolved into something more; something unique and beautiful. In Marco, Jean found peace because he didn't have to hide. He didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't and didn't have to be ashamed of what he was. Marco was safe, warm, and comforting. Marco was home.

Sighing quietly, Jean smiled softly as he watched the men from a distance as the sun began it's descent through the late afternoon sky. Feeling a chill rush along his spine, the blonde slipped on his hoodie; zipping it halfway up before bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping both arms around them. He sat there is silence for a long couple of minutes until Ymir plopped down next to him wearing her black joggers and a Houston U sweatshirt. Propped up on her elbows, she dug her heels into the sand then rubbed them against the grains; enjoying the feeling as she worked her toes into the dry sand.

"You know you're the first person to make him smile in a long time," she said, almost as if she were talking to herself. "He's too nice for his own good and I worry about him because his ex's were nothin' but a bunch of trophy seekin' assholes. You're the first genuine guy he's introduced me to."

"Trophy seekin?" Jean repeated.

Nodding, Ymir kept her eyes on her twin while she spoke. "Look at him Jean. Tall, good-looking, and he has a 'glamorous' job, anybody would want him as their arm candy which is what his ex's treated him like. They didn't care about what he did or how he felt. He just looked nice on paper. One even tried using him to get a job at the space center. Smug bastard," the woman said, growling the last bit under her breath. "None of them ever cared about him; not the way you do."

"That's unbelievable," the blonde said as he turned to look at her. "How could they be like that when he's so amazing?"

Shrugging, she met his gaze. "Maybe they don't see people the way you do. I don't know much about ya' Jean but I can tell you've wrestled with your own demons and have had to reconcile yourself with your flaws. You know what it's like to be in his shoes which is why you value him more than his ex's did. They thought too highly of themselves. But you...you're humble."

"Thanks, I guess" Jean laughed halfheartedly. "You're right, I'm far from perfect and I've told him as much. I'm not sure if this is something I should be telling by boyfriends sister, but this is my first steady relationship and it's terrifying at times to be honest. I used to jump into bed with whoever I wanted but the moment I met Marco, that all stopped. I just wanted him and now I can't go a day without seeing him."

Chuckling, Ymir shook her head. "Wow, you really don't have any mental filter. But your honesty's refreshing. And it's fine, what you're feeling. Love's usually scary when it first hits ya' but so long as you face it head on, I got a feelin' you'll be fine."

"When did I say--" Jean started but stopped when he caught Ymir's knowing gaze. She could see right through him--something very few people had the honor of saying they could do. "Don't tell him. Please?"

"No worries. I'm not that bossy." Flopping onto her back, she closed her eyes as the sun slowly set. "Just don't take too long because I know he feels the same way about you. He wouldn't look at you the way he does if he didn't. 'Kay Jean?"

Nodding, he looked back toward Marco. "Yeah, I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from the outer rings of Neptune, freaky darlings! So this time around, I thought I'd sneak in a playlist because I didn't want to constantly be beating you over the head with awesome space info; that'll be next chapter. However, to conclude the first arc of this fic and the Gravity section, I wanted to share some of the inspirational music for this story. So here, from me to you, is the Stellar List. See you kids out in orbit!
> 
>  
> 
> **STELLAR SET**
> 
> -"Let's Dance" by David Bowie  
> -"Bennie And The Jets" by Elton John  
> -"Rocket Man" by Elton John  
> -"Breathe (Cover)" by New Navy  
> -"How We Met, The Long Version" by Jens Lekman  
> -"Keeper Of The Wind" by Eleni Hassabis  
> -"Enterprising Young Men" by Michael Giacchino  
> -"Major Tom (Coming Home)" by Shiny Toy Guns  
> -"Peggy Sussed" by Underworld  
> -"When The Levee Breaks" by Led Zeppelin  
> -"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith  
> -"Take A Bow" by Muse  
> -"Invincible" by Muse  
> -"Knights Of Cydonia" by Muse  
> -"Bliss" by Muse  
> -"Sing For Absolution" by Muse  
> -"Sunburn" by Muse  
> -"Unintended" by Muse  
> -"Avenue Of Hope" by I Am Kloot  
> -"Intro" by The xx  
> -"Crystalised" by The xx  
> -"Breathe" by Telepopmusik  
> -"Ali In The Jungle" by The Hours  
> -"Xerces" by Deftones  
> -"Stellar" by Incubus


	7. A Sky Full Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a week left until launch, the Juno team spends their last few days with their loved ones....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HEADS UP!: Salut mes amis! Comment ca va? So I just wanted to let you all know that the frequency of my posts may or may not become less frequent starting in the second week of August. Between working full time, gearing up for classes, and managing my new position as an aid to my astronomy professor, the time I have left over for writing is very minimal. Of course I will still be posting so don't worry about any of your favorite fics going on hiatus or being dropped. These stories are my babies and proud parents don't drop their babies. *Queue punch line drum roll* But honestly, don't worry. Nothing is being cut or put on the backburners. I just wanted to give you all--my lovely readers--a heads up just so that you're kept in the loop.
> 
> Stay lovely and stay freaky my darlings!
> 
> -Mars<3

Since the press conference there hadn't been a moment of rest for the frazzled members of the Juno team. Not only was the press interested in the project itself--especially the Titan machine that was generating a steady field of gravity--but now they were even more intrigued with the crew and their personal lives; namely Kat, Levi, and Marco. Between dodging the cameras and prying eyes and deleting voicemails left by eager reporters, the three friends were up to their necks in work and couldn't take the added distractions. The only publications that were given the time of day were reliable establishments like Time magazine and National Geographic. Yet even then, questions regarding their personal lives came up.

Marco hadn't gone home since his birthday a week and a half ago because his phone was constantly ringing and a handful of reporters and paparazzi had camped out in their cars waiting to get a shot of "the gay astronaut and his lover" as TMZ had put it. Instead, he had taken to hiding out at Jean's since his identity was still unknown and was in an entirely different neighborhood on the other side of Clear Lake. Houdini was even part of their escape ploy and had to be smuggled out of the brunette's home when the photographers had left; probably to grab a coffee or something before returning to their stakeout. However, they were safe at work which acted like a sanctuary for the three outed astronauts.

At the space center, business carried on as it always did. Nobody cared if Marco, Levi, and Kat were bent. Their teammates and colleagues in other departments already knew so it wasn't much of a shocker when the three came out during the press conference. There, they were just like everyone else; a bunch of scientists that were all too happy to geek out over the discovery of bacteria on Mars. As such, they had taken to spending more time at work than at home because it was safe. And with nobody to bother them, they could relax, unwind, and do their jobs.

Tucked away in his lab in the developmental sciences branch, Levi stared at his computer screen watching a simulation of two galactic halos collide to observe how the dark matter inside each would react if different angles were applied to the motion. Biting the nail of his right thumb, he watched as the two galaxies spun around one another--the supermassive blackholes slamming into one another at high speed to form a single Quasar which then began to cannibalize the smaller galaxy and absorb it's dark matter. Clicking his tongue with audible annoyance, he reset the simulator; this time with a completely different trajectory for galaxy one and a different rotation speed and angle for galaxy two.

Hitting the space bar, he observed the collision unfold. With his eyes fixed on the monitor, Levi hadn't noticed the lab doors slid open or heard them shut with a soft "click." However, the mission commander did take note of the warm arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind and the pair of soft lips kissing him behind his ear. Humming into the embrace, he closed his eyes right as galaxy one devoured galaxy two's blackhole and destroyed its halo.

"I thought I'd find you here," Eren purred as he kissed a trail from Levi's neck to his ear before nipping his earlobe. "It's almost nine-thirty. You just about done or do you still need to run a few more cycles?"

Turning his head to the side to get a real kiss, the scientist smiled softly as he combed one hand through his fiance's hair. "I'll be wrapping up in twenty. I just need to enter a few notes and shut down the system. Wait for me in the team lounge?"

"Sure. Don't take too long though," the brunette smirked with a wink. "Love you babe."

"Love you."

Watching as Eren left, Levi couldn't help but smile at the sight of his engagement band on the young mans' finger. He didn't want to say anything to him, but keeping the state of their relationship under wraps had begun to annoy him. There wasn't anything for either of them to be ashamed of but the fear of the press misconstruing their romance was enough to keep him quiet. Just like Marco, Levi wasn't keen to allowing strangers access to his private life. He guarded his privacy with fervor and his lover with even more zeal. But keeping his affection hidden and denying himself the simple joy of touching Eren while at work had begun to wear him down. When the reporter attempted to out Marco during the press conference, he saw it as an opportunity to change the current situation and oh, how glad Levi was that he took that chance.

Shutting down the five monitor computer system and flicking off the lights inside the lab, the mission commander left his office. After ducking into Hanji's lab to tell her he was leaving and then swinging by Hitch's office to check in on her, Levi exited the developmental sciences branch of the center and walked over to the training wing where the team lounge was located. It was a peaceful night; probably because everyone had already left for the long Fourth of July weekend. However, Levi didn't have to go anywhere to be with his family. Both his parents were coming home in the late afternoon and Mikasa and Armin would be spending the majority of the afternoon and evening with him. But most importantly, he had Eren which made every holiday a dream in of itself.

Entering the lounge, Levi's gaze lingered on his dozing partner for a moment. Curled up on his side with his blazer draped over the back of the couch, Eren was beautiful even in his sleep. That flawless sun-kissed skin that dipped behind the collar of his crisp white button down and slimming black slacks. That unruly halo of soft cinnamon hair that looked adorable no matter how wild it was. Those thick black lashes that concealed the most beautiful enchanting pair of eyes that drifted between turquoise and brilliant emerald. And those lips that could both inspire, intrigue, and entice him. Levi loved all of him.

Kneeling down next to the couch, he kissed the young mans' cheek while gently running a hand through the silken strands of his hair. "Eren," Levi murmured as he roused the brunette. "Come on love, it's time to head home."

Squirming when he felt the initial contact from the kiss, Eren groaned as he rolled onto his back. "Hey baby," he smiled; his voice clouded with the exhaustion that had begun to set in. Toying with a lock of Levi's hair as it dangled in front of the mans' lovely face, the brunette leaned up while simultaneously bringing his partner in for a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm. I can drive since you look tired."

"So long as you don't burn out the tires I have no issue with that."

Rolling his eyes as the young man rose to his feet, Levi shrugged the strap of his work bag up his right shoulder then slung his left arm around Eren's waist. Kissing him on the neck, the mission commander led the way as they headed toward the exit. It had been a long day and an even longer week. With the next three days off, he could finally have a moment to himself and unwind in the pleasant company of his fiance. Smiling as Eren draped an arm over his shoulders, Levi couldn't have been happier. Finally, he could have the young man all to himself and didn't have to worry about who saw them. Pausing before he got into the drivers seat of Eren's slate gray Fiat 500 L, Levi chuckled to himself as he watched the kid yawn as he tossed his messenger bag into the backseat.

Feeling his partners' gaze on him, Eren looked up. "What?"

"Nothing. Just love you."

Shaking his head with a smile, the brunette opened the passenger door. "Sap."

"Brat."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too babe."

Chuckling, Levi opened the door and slid into the drivers side. "Alright. Let's go home."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running the dimly lit streets of Clear Lake Shores, Jean kept a steady pace with his breathing leveled and eyes on the road ahead. Taking his pulse as he ran, the blonde smirked and increased his pace. Closing his eyes for a brief moment as the gentle breeze blowing in from the shore chilled the air, Jean mouthed the words to "Keen On Boys" by The Radio Dept. It was the song he listened to during the final stretch of his run every evening. Pushing himself harder, he was nearly sprinting the last two blocks of his nightly jog before reaching the doorstep of his home at 312 Pine Road.

Slapping his hand against the wooden beam holding up the deck overhang above the garage, he trudged up to the side by the front door and leaned against the smoke gray wooden paneling. Bending over with his hands placed firmly on his knees, Jean took a couple long soothing breaths before he reached up to take his pulse again. He still wasn't as good as he was back in his freshman year of college but that was to be expected since he was older now and his joints weren't as resilient as they once were. But still, clocking in at fifteen minutes for a two and half mile run was alright. It wasn't amazing but it was better than the twenty minute run he did two weeks ago.

With one last heavy sigh, the blonde rolled his neck and stood up straight before jogging up the first set of exterior stairs that led to the second floor wrap-around balcony. Stomach growling as he reached the double French doors leading into the living room, Jean opened one then removed his shoes before continuing inside. Setting his running shoes and socks on the balcony, he closed the door, wandered over to the plush cognac brown leather couch, and flopped down with his head atop one armrest and his left leg on the other while his right foot and calf dangled off the edge. 

Grunting as Houdini hopped up onto his stomach, Jean scratched the bottom of his chin; laughing breathlessly when the creature bit him lovingly on the knuckle. They may not have had the best introduction to each other, but the blonde was growing found to the furry little monster. Since Marco had started staying with him to avoid the press, Jean had gotten used to having Houdini around. The cat may have been a mischief maker but he also liked to play hide and seek, chase his tail, sleep in the curtains, and watch Jean as he cooked. He was an oddball but sweet nonetheless in his own strange way.

After another long breath, the young doctor caught the scent of rosemary and lemon chicken in the oven and some kind of vegetable cooking on the stove. Picking up the cat and draping it across his shoulders since Houdini would have done it on his own anyways, Jean padded over to the kitchen; hissing at the faint stinging in his calves. 'Maybe I shouldn't have sprinted that last bit,' he thought to himself. Sneaking up on Marco who had busied himself with cutting the ends of the asparagus, Jean kissed the nape of his neck while smoothing a hand over the small of his back. Chuckling when Houdini hopped off his shoulders to go eat, the blonde smiled happily with both eyes closed as his partner returned the gesture and pecked his forehead.

Whining halfheartedly when the brunette turned to pull him in for a proper kiss, Jean feigned protest as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Babe, I'm all gross and sweaty from my run."

"Mmmm, I can tell," Marco grinned with a darker gleam to his deep brown eyes. "You know, you're pretty hot after your runs."

"Marco!" Jean laughed as the man kissed down his neck then returned to his lips for a teasing kiss. "After dinner babe. At least let me clean off."

"You're only gonna get sweaty again."

"Oh my God," he said with a roll of his eyes and shake of the head. Framing Marco's face with his hands, the blonde kissed him then smushed his lovers' adorably freckled cheeks together. "I'm going to shower then we're going to have dinner. After that, we can fuck each other senseless. 'Kay?"

Kissing his nose, Marco smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good."

"Good. Now get goin'. We got a schedule to keep."

Biting his lip, Jean laughed as he peeled himself away from Marco and walked toward the stairs that led to the third floor. It was hilarious how in the time they had been together, the brunette had gone from slightly awkward and nervous to bold and confident. Of course Marco was still the charming nerd he had fallen for and still had his moments, but the more comfortable they got with each other the less he worried about voicing his wants and desires; and lately those two things entailed having Jean under him, on top of him, and bare.

Unzipping his gray reflective runners jacket, the blonde tossed it and his tank top onto the bed next to the July edition of GQ magazine featuring Marco on their cover. Voted Man of the Year, the brunette agreed to a brief hour interview with their reporter though there had been two conditions: they hold the interview at his place and with Jean present. It was sweet how the man had held his hand throughout the entire conversation--squeezing his hand a little tighter when something regarding their relationship or his sexuality came up. It was even more endearing how, even when he was dressed to the nines in a thousand dollar suit and looking sexier than any celebrity in Hollywood, Marco still managed to look like a shy young man hiding from the cameras on picture day. 

Smirking to himself as he picked up the magazine, Jean remembered how his partner reacted when they ran across it at the local Barnes and Noble. Blushing up to his ears, Marco tried to pull him away from the magazine stand but couldn't get the blonde to budge. Groaning when he picked it up with a whistle, the brunette arched a solitary brow asking Jean if "that was really necessary." The blush grew even more when the young doctor flipped to the five page feature story starring his shy lover. Eyes wide and heart fluttering when he saw his man in a three piece suit with the top button undone like some damn supermodel, Jean looked back and forth between the Marco in front of him and the one on the page, silently thanking his lucky stars that this man was his for the hundredth time that day.

With a soft chuckle, Jean sat the magazine back down on the bed before padding into the bathroom to start the shower. Just as he turned on the water and stuck his arm in to check the temperature the bedroom door opened as his partner entered the space. Glancing over his shoulder with a smug grin, he watched as Marco picked up the magazine, frowned, and tossed it onto the mattress face down before grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

"What, couldn't wait?" Jean called from where he was leaning against the bathroom doorpost with both arms folded loosely across his chest.

Looking to the side, Marco took a long moment to appraise his lover's near-naked form; eyes sparking with want before meeting his. "I was just grabbin' my glasses but now I'm almost tempted to stay. Honestly baby, do you have any idea how amazin' you look right now?"

"Maybe but it's always nice hearing it from you."

"Damn tease."

"Always babe," Jean chuckled as he shoved away from the door to close the distance between them. Linking his arms around Marco's neck, he placed a taunting kiss on the mans lips that ended with a bite at the beauty mark in the corner of his mouth. "Always. You know, I was thinking of how sore I am from my run and from working all day. A massage under the hot water would be reeeally nice."

Lips curving into a grin, Marco smoothed his palms over the firm yet soft skin of Jean hips before dipping down to rest just above the curve of his ass. "That wouldn't happen to be an invitation, would it?"

"Maybe."

Leaning in just enough to kiss his ear then nip his earlobe, the brunette pulled his partner flush against him. "Get in there and start washing off. I got to turn the stove off downstairs, alright."

"'Kay, but don't make me wait long because I've been thinking about you all day."

"I promise it'll only take three minutes."

"It better," Jean warned with one more kiss before he turned away and walked toward the bathroom. "If you aren't naked and in this shower in three minutes there'll be hell to pay."

Biting his lip as Jean dropped trow and stepped into the shower, Marco held back a longing groan. "Fuck, you better be ready when I get back up here."

"Two minutes and thirty seconds," the blonde chimed.

Chuckling to himself when he heard the brunette curse under his breath and leave the room, Jean began silently counting the seconds he was away while lathering up with his favorite green tea citrus body wash. He loved how easy it had become to rile up his partner and even more how shamelessly he submitted to his desires. Jean always knew a roguish man was lurking somewhere behind that charming scientist facade; he had seen it the night they had first met and even bore the marks of it in the morning. But now Marco was no longer trying to hide his other side like he had been. Now he took what he wanted and as the shower door slid open, the young doctor happily greeted his handsome and equally bare lover in a heated passionate embrace.

"And with nine seconds to spare," Jean purred as he gazed up into those warm earthen brown eyes with his fingers tangling themselves in his partners silky wet hair.

Winking, Marco leaned in to kiss his lips then the hot smooth column of his pale neck. "Told ya' I'd make it."

Humming at the sound of his rich accented voice, the blonde leaned back into the firm slightly calloused hands of his partner; drinking in the sensation as one slid higher to rest between his shoulders while the other groped his hips and ass. "God, I've needed this. It's so good to finally be home baby."

"Well just relax and let me help you unwind. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relaxing on a hammock on the third floor balcony as a sudden summer downpour drenched the streets and filled the evening air with the scent of wet earth, Jean and Marco sank into the comfort of the shared body heat between them and the peaceful silence that came with the rain. After a couple rounds of good fun in the shower, dinner, dessert, and a quickie on the couch they were fully exhausted yet mentally still awake. So to accommodate both their physical and mental states, they settled into their favorite lounging spot and watched the rain come down.

Resting with his back to Marco's chest and his head rolled to the side so that it sat in the crook where the brunette's arm left arm and shoulder met, Jean smiled lazily as he listened to the steady rhythm of his lovers' heart. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath him and laughing lightly when the air from his breaths tickled his ear and neck, the blonde stared dreamily at their intertwined hands that were currently resting on the flat of his stomach. Memorizing the patterns the freckles dotting Marco's tan skin made along with the beauty mark just below the bottom knuckle of his left thumb, Jean began his nightly ritual of counting the number of ways he loved his man. Starting with his unusual affection for ewoks that contrasted his fear of the Care-Bears, the doctor quietly continued checking things off his list while adding newer ones every day. Sighing as a gentle roll of thunder bellowed in the distance, Jean had gotten to reason number twenty-three when Marco broke the silence.

"Hey Jean?" he called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, let's celebrate the fourth at my place."

Tilting his head up, Jean searched his eyes. "You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable if there's photographers camped out in front of your house again."

"It'll be fine. They're probably gone by now and I already had something planned for us."

"Really?"

Nodding then kissing the blonde's forehead, Marco relaxed back into the hammock. "Yup but you don't get to know what it is until tomorrow night when I show ya'. 'Kay?"

Curling onto his side so that he could press his ear to Marco's chest and snuggle in closer, Jean agreed. "Alright. Does this mean I get you for the whole day?" When his partner nodded, the young man smiled even brighter. "Yes," he said victoriously. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Hey Marco, you wanna know something?"

"Hmm?"

Quickly angling his head up just enough to reach, Jean kissed the corner of his lips then nestled in against the mans' tan throat. "I'm crazy for you."

"Same baby," Marco smirked softly. Giving Jean a gentle squeeze, he closed his eyes with one cheek resting atop the blondes' head. "I'm crazy for ya' too."

"Always?"

Kissing his head once more, the brunette nodded. "Always."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning unraveled as it always did with Jean making breakfast and Marco leaning against the counter of the bar, sipping his coffee as he watched his lover cook. With only four days left until launch--this being their last together before he and the team were flown to Canaveral--the pair wanted to make every moment count. They didn't talk about how hard it was going to be to let go of each other at the airport. Or how Jean would undoubtedly cry despite how hard he was going to try not to. They didn't say anything about how agonizing it already was or how that pain would double as it slammed into them at full force as Marco left the atmosphere where he'd orbit--out of Jean's reach--for twenty days; twenty-five for the brunette since the space station circled the earth faster than it took the planet to rotate.

Instead, they focused on the shared smiles and laughter as the blonde accidentally burnt the toast, the warmth of each others skin when Marco pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, and the robust taste of coffee that lingered in their kiss. Combing his hands through the brunettes hair, the young doctor took every opportunity available to commit the features on his partner's lovely face to memory. Every time he looked into those deep swirling copper brown eyes, he was left without words. Jean had known for almost a month now that he was in love with Marco; hopelessly too. But he bit back the words every time he felt them dangling on the tip of his tongue. It didn't feel right just yet. Maybe it was because they were going to be separated for so long or perhaps some of the ghosts from his past still held sway over his decision making process. Jean didn't know why but something had him second guessing.

'It's alright,' he thought quietly to himself as they got dressed to meet the gang at Kat's for their annual Fourth of July afternoon barbecue. 'If it's not the right time yet then it's not the right time.'

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Marco fixed his watch around his left wrist and slid on his glasses. When the brunette turned and caught him staring, he chuckled before arching a brow with a shake of the head. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, Jean covered up by tossing him a little wink to which his partner blew him a kiss. 'Fuck, he's so adorable,' the blonde whined in his head.

"Come on babe," Marco smirked as he passed by; kissing the doctor on the forehead as he did. "Kat's expectin' us to be there in twenty and she'll raise all sorts of hell if we're late."

With a groan, Jean tugged on his hoodie. "And here I thought I was going to have you all to myself today."

"Baby, you got me every day of the week from sun up to sun down. Today's no different it's just we're sharing our time with friends. So 'nough with the lip and let's get movin'."

"Fine but you're mine tonight."

"Yeah yeah," Marco snorted a laugh as he ushered Jean out the door. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Now get."

Hopping into the brunette's gray Range Rover, Jean took command of the music; not that Marco minded. It was going to be a bit of a drive since they had to go all the way back around Clear Lake since Kat lived just five minutes away from her lab partner. In fact, the majority of the Juno team lived in Seabrook and were--for the most part--within walking distance of one another. Despite his urge to ask if they had planned it, Jean kept the comment to himself and occupied himself with picking out the music instead.

Without really thinking too heavily on his selection, the blonde tapped on "Thieves Like Us" by New Order. Maybe it was because it said everything he wanted to or perhaps he was just in another New Order-Joy Division mood. Either way, the moment the melody began, he was instantly put at ease. Singing along to the lyrics like he would have if he were driving alone on his way to work, Jean stammered briefly when he heard Marco laughing from the driver's side. Peeking over to the brunette, he couldn't stop his heart from melting when he saw those dimples punctuating his freckled cheeks.

"What?" Jean asked with fake indigence.

"Nothin'. It's just funny how often you play this song."

"I like New Order; so sue me."

"Wasn't sayin' it's a problem hun. Just voicing an observation is all."

"Yeah well you listening to Drops Of Jupiter on loop while you're working in the garage."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is?" Marco smiled faintly as he snuck a glance at Jean.

Blushing ever so slightly, he turned back to the music library on his phone. "Whatever. We're even now."

"Never said I was tryin' to get even but alright." Going quiet for a second, Marco chuckled to himself before muttering, "We're so uncool."

Smirking at the subtle lyric drop, Jean rested his head against the headrest with both eyes closed. "Yeah, real uncool."

Cruising along the coast of Clear Lake, the two men sat in a comfortable silence as one mellow song after another played. Stealing glances at Marco, the blonde couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have such a person in his life and how proud he was to call that individual his. From the top of his head crowned with a mane of wild chocolate brown hair to the tips of his freckled toes, Jean cherished everything about him. Not only was Marco physically stunning, but he was absurdly intelligent and had been gifted with a cheeky sense of humor and adorable quirks that no one would believe existed. 'One of these days I'm going to give you the world,' Jean thought to himself as he reached out to gently tug his partners ear. When the brunette turned his head to look at him, the young doctor felt those words sink even deeper into his heart.

Smirking at the playful pulling on his ear, Marco briefly glanced over to Jean. Catching the dazzling lazy smile that turned up the corners of his bowed lips and warmed his molten amber eyes, the brunette felt the air leave his lungs for a brief moment. Although he loved everything about the young doctor--from his razor sharp wit to his obsessive compulsive tendencies when it came to keeping his kitchen clean--what Marco adored the most was they way Jean's face lit up whenever he smiled. He didn't want to look away; didn't want to miss a single second of seeing that beautiful expression paint his face. Humming happily when Jean ran the back of his knuckles over the line of his jaw, he waited until the fingers reached his chin before he tilted his head and kissed the long slender digits. 'Why do I have to leave tomorrow?' he wondered quietly for a brief moment but quickly shoved those thoughts to the wayside before they could bring down the mood.

They were only going to be apart for twenty days. It wasn't like it was an eternity or anything and they'd still get to facetime and call each other. 'Twenty-five for me actually,' Marco corrected himself. The thought alone had started to make his stomach churn. Counting the three days they'd be separated before the launch, he wouldn't get to see his precious partner for close to a month. He wouldn't get to hold him as they slept, kiss him in the morning and in the evening as the blonde stretched across his stomach while reading his book. He wouldn't get to hear Jean's voice purring in his ear as they made love or feel his hot skin against his or taste those delicious lips. Marco would be separated from the man that had essentially become the air in his lungs. 'What the hell am I goin' to do?' thought the brunette.

Marco was right when they first started dating. This was going to hurt. Parting from Jean would be the emotional equivalent of forcing a heroine junkie to go cold turkey. He could already feel his nerves reacting and his heart race; feel the squeezing of his lungs as they struggled to maintain the smooth even breaths. Despite appearing calm and collected on the outside, he was screaming on the inside as it dawned on him what it meant to leave Earth.

"Babe?" Jean called to him; his smooth voice tinted with concern pulling him back into orbit. "You alright?"

Arriving at Kat's lakeside home, Marco looked at Jean. 'I love you,' he confessed to him silently. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? You look a little queasy."

'Don't let me go. Tell me to stay with you,' his mind cried. "Baby, I'm fine," he chuckled when the blonde checked his temperature yet his heart wasn't really in it. "Just a little hungry is all."

Eyeing him for a long moment, it was obvious that Jean didn't buy his lie for a moment but had decided to give him his privacy. "Okay, if you say so. But tell me if you aren't feeling right later. 'Kay?"

Leaning across the console between them, Marco captured his lovers' lips. "Sure thing babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The barbecue was a welcomed reprieve from the strenuous work week the gang had undertook and the even more grueling hours they'd be clocking while out in orbit. Despite everyone at the cookout being anxious about the launch--all for their own reasons--the mood was still light and easy. This was their chance to forget about everything one last time because, once they got on that plane tomorrow afternoon, the Juno team would be on the clock for the next twenty-eight days. And while outer space was particularly rough on the human physique, it could be even harder on their mental state.

Isolated on a station the size of a small house with little to no privacy, extended missions to space weren't easy. Long hours awake coupled with odd and often irregular sleep schedules held the potential to mess with an astronauts mood if it went unchecked. Emotional stability was essential to keeping a mission on track which was why team members were now allowed to facetime family and loved ones from the space station. But even so, it couldn't account for the physical loss so they made sure they enjoyed each and every last moment they had on Earth before they were launched into orbit where'd they stay, so very very far from home.

As Kat grilled the steaks, cobs of corn, and seafood skewers, Joie clung to her; swaying gently as she sang along to "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac, whispering parts of the lyrics in her partners' ear. Nuzzling into the pale column of the astronauts neck, the slim brunette drank in the familiar scent of warm vanilla and sandalwood. For the past week, she had asked Kat to keep their relationship closed;making it exclusive to them. Joie did this before every launch because, as open as they were to welcoming others into their fold, she adored her little spitfire and called dibs on her first. They had been together for close to five years so, as far as she was concerned, she had every right to be just a little bit selfish.

Leaning in to bit at the cartilage piercing in the top of Kat's left ear, Joie kissed her temple. "I'm gonna miss ya' baby," the brunette confessed quietly. "Won't be able to sleep right without ya' next to me."

Reaching up with her free hand, Kat ran her slim fingers through her partners silky hair while placing a kiss on her cheek. "Same babe. But I won't be gone for long. You survived the last time when I was in orbit for a month."

"A month and five days," the brunette corrected her. "And you came back with a bum leg after ya' got smacked 'round by the crane durin' your spacewalk. Promise me you'll be more careful this time."

"I promise."

"And don't do anythin' risky on yer walk, 'kay? It broke my heart the last time when ya' had to spend two weeks in the hospital for that cracked shin."

"I won't; I promise Jo," Kat assured her anxious lover. Turning in the embrace, the petite blonde stood up on her toes while simultaneously pulling Joie down for a proper kiss. "I'll come home in one piece, scratch an' bump free."

Biting her lip adoringly as she gazed down at her woman, Joie brushed her nose against Kat's. "I'mma hold ya' to that hun so don't you dare harm a hair on yer head."

"I'll hold true to my word baby." 

Closing the space between them, the blonde kissed her partner then happily allowed the brunette to peck her on the forehead before wrapping their arms around one another. The two women had been together almost as long as Kat had worked for the space center. Meeting on the astronauts second day of training, it was love at first sight. Both had been star struck when they laid eyes on each other and, just like Marco and Jean, it hadn't taken long for them to fall. And while they had an open relationship that welcomed other partners, Joie cared the most for Kat; adored her and watched over her with a level of tenderness that she rarely exhibited.

They were two sides of the same coin--set apart for one another and made special in each others' eyes. It was why separating for these long missions was difficult. In many ways, Joie felt as if she were being asked to go an extended period of time without breathing; to somehow function the same as always but with a part of her heart missing. Over the years, it hadn't gotten any easier to let go of her astronaut but the brunette had learned how to cope with the pain. After moving in together three years ago, Joie had taken to sleeping in Kat's over-sized band tee's that smelled like her bodywash and facetimed her two to three times a day; even if the calls were short, they were better than nothing. Often the blonde would sing her to sleep or ramble on about what she did that day to help her anxious partner fall asleep.

"You'll call me when ya' land in Canaveral, right?" Joie mumbled into Kat's fine platinum hair.

Nodding, Kat hummed shortly. "Yeah, I'll call ya'. Don't I always?"

"Yeah but I just wanna make sure."

"Nerd," the blonde chuckled as she smushed her partners' face between her palms. "I love ya' baby."

"Love ya' more."

Biting her lip as she shook her head, Kat pecked her on the nose. "Ain't possible."

Off to the left, there came a groan as the two ducked in for another kiss. Peeling away from Joie just enough to see who was giving her shit, a devilish grin played across her lips. Uncoupling from her partner just long enough to hug Marco as he came up the walkway. Next she greeted Jean with an equally warm embrace. Despite their rocky start, Kat had come to appreciate the young doctor and see him as a friend even though they still had their moments. However, he made Marco the happiest she had seen him in years--decades maybe--so if it meant putting up with the guys' sass, she'd do it. That and Jean was pretty funny once he had a drink or two in him.

"God, you two aren't doin' that thing where you get disgustingly sweet on each other again, are ya'?" Marco joked with a quizzical brow. "You do know she's coming back in one piece, right Joie."

Huffing, the woman pursed her lips while folding both arms across her chest. "Yeah, ya' said that last time an' what happened? Kat came back with a cracked shin an' two achin' ribs from gettin' smacked 'round by that damn cargo crane."

"New ship Jojo," the freckled brunette countered; his Texan twang deepening the more he spoke to people with similar accents. "Won't be happenin' again so ya' don't have to worry."

"Right, well she better come back to me in one piece or there'll be hell to pay, ya' hear?"

"Calm down babe," Kat chuckled; kissing Joie on the jaw while rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back with the pad of her thumb. "We'll be fine up there hun so relax. Marco and I got this."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya'," Joie pouted as she turned toward the grill and lifted the lid to check on the food.

Staring at her partner for a moment with a humored half smile, Kat sighed then looked to her friend. "Sorry, she's been in a mood all day. I think she's still a lil bit sore from the last mission."

"Seems like it," Marco said in a hushed tone. "We'll give ya' some space."

"Yeah. I'll see if I can bring her 'round and help her relax." Hugging Marco once more, she nodded to Jean. "You two go hang out with everyone else and have fun. I'll swing on by in a bit."

"'Kay. Good luck Space Baby," the brunette smirked holding out a fist for a fist bump.

Knocking her considerably paler and smaller fist against his, Kat smiled. "Thanks Space Babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Kat was able to get Joie back to normal though it took a long "private conversation" to do so. Once the couple had rejoined the group, everyone was enjoying themselves by the pool or chatting under the cabana. Reiner and Bertholt were hanging out by the docks; watching in awe as Mikasa and Annie did backflips off the floating wooden walkway. The young Ackerman was about to do a running handspring but was caught off guard by her boyfriend who came running up from behind. Charging her like a bull, Armin locked around Mikasa and jumped into the water. When they surfaced, she splashed him with a laugh while he blocked his face from the water.

Chilling on the grass just a couple feet or so away from the pools edge was Levi and Eren. Laughing as his baby sister got tackled like a quarterback during overtime, the mission commander laid across the towel with his head resting on his fiance's thighs. Eyes fluttering shut behind the protective lenses of his aviators, Levi indulged in the gentle sweep of the young mans' fingers though his hair. Reaching up, he took hold of the tanned digits and kissed the tip of each before Eren leaned in a kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Levi chuckled.

"No reason," Eren smirked. "Just felt like it."

Rolling his eyes which had become visible when his glasses slumped down his nose, Levi stretched his arms out over his head with a short groan then settled even more into the young brunette's lap; his cheek brushing softly against Eren's stomach and the fine hairs of his happy trail. As he did, he ignored the whistling from Hitch who was sitting at the outdoor table getting a shoulder rub from Marlo. That woman was just as bad as Kat when it came to hassling him about his relationship in public. It wasn't that she didn't approve. More like she took every opportunity possible to voice her opinion on how long it took them to get that far. She was a joker, just like Kat and, at times, Eren. However, Hitch was also older than him and had dirt on the young commander so he didn't dare reprimand her.

"Aww, you two are so cute, you're making my morning sickness come back," Hitch smirked.

"Careful what you say," Levi warned her. "I may just kiss him to see it does make you nauseous."

"Asshole," she retorted though with no malice and a humored glint to her golden green eyes.

"Yeah, and who made this asshole their unborn child's godfather?"

Hitch shrugged. "Touche. You know she's been kicking like a little monster. I think she's picking up on your sass."

"Pretty sure that's all you," Levi chuckled; laughing even more so when Marlo nodded in agreeance. "She's gonna be one hell of a kid. Got her dad's fight and her mom's attitude."

"Speaking of parents, aren't yours flying in today?"

Nodding as Eren resumed stroking his dark hair, Levi smiled softly. "Yeah, they're landing in an hour so Eren and I'll be leaving to meet them at my place."

"They going to be there when you launch?" she asked with a little grunt as she shifted forward in her seat.

"Mhmm. Although they'll have to stand with the spectators, it's still nice that they'll be there."

"Been a while since Kuchel and Ben were able to come out since they settled into retirement. Tell 'em I said hi."

"Will do," Eren and Levi said in unison without even thinking about it then laughed at how in sync they were with each other.

Four or so hours later, as the sun was saying its final farewell for the evening before dipping below the horizon, the crowd began to thin out. Levi and Eren had left around five-thirty to meet the mission commanders parents at his place for an early dinner before heading to Kemah Boardwalk for the fireworks display. Hitch had started to tire from baby Ripley thrashing around so Marlo decided it was time for them to pack it in for the night. Sending them off with a doggie bag, Kat gave her two teammates a hug and jokingly told Marlo to give her a holler if his wife started going into labor.

Hanging out under the cabana now as the early evening sky continued to darken, Bertholt, Annie, and Reiner chatted about the upcoming launch while Jean--laying across the couch on the other side of the coffee table--stared up at the sky. Marco had stepped away for a moment to take a call so to pass the time, the blonde watched the stars appear and the full moon lurch across the horizon looking bigger and brighter than usual. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jean removed it and unlocked the screen with his thumb print ID.

MARCO: You still at Kat's place?

Furrowing his brow, Jean sat up then looked around. How long had it been since his partner stepped out for that call? Tapping out his reply, the blonde waited for his response.

JEAN: Yes. Aren't you?

The seconds ticked by until there came a shudder from the device.

MARCO: No.

JEAN: Wait, then where the hell are you? And don't tell me you were abducted by aliens.

MARCO: Well what if I was?

JEAN: Really Marco.

MARCO: I walked home. I had something I needed to do. Wanna head over?

Glancing up when he heard a low chuckle, Jean caught Kat's smug smirk before it quickly vanished from her face and she went back to cuddling up against Joie while talking with the other three.

JEAN: What are you up to?

MARCO: Secret but you gotta start heading over now.

Sighing, the blonde admitted defeat.

JEAN: Fine, I'll be home in five.

MARCO: Groovy. ;)

Snorting a laugh at the last message he received from his partner, Jean slid the phone into his pocket as he rose. Excusing himself from the party, he wished everyone a pleasant evening and a safe flight to Canaveral in the morning since Bert and Reiner were leaving early with Marlo so that they could get a jump on mission ops. Driving the short distance back to Marco's place, Jean's confusion grew when he noticed that all the lights in the house were off. 'I swear to God, if he tries jump-scaring me again,' grumbled to himself as he turned off the car engine.

Hopping out of his Benz, Jean locked the car and approached the front door. He stopped--hand on the knob--when he saw a little note taped on the red painted wood between the three glass panels on the entryway. Removing it with a sigh, Jean flipped it open. 'Accidentally left my house keys at your place. Use the side walkway.' With a roll of his eyes while muttering something about how scatterbrained his lover could be at times, the blonde walked to the path that curved around the right side of the house, connecting with the little trail outside of Marco's bedroom.

Trudging down the narrow garden path with both eyes fixed on the ground, Jean paused when he started seeing flower petals scattered across the gravel. Looking from side to side to see if any of the pink jasmine had fallen, his confusion doubled again when he saw all of the branches and sprigs in tack. It wasn't until he looked closer at the flecks on the ground and noticed they were tiny rose petals; likely from tea roses. Forcing the blush from his face, Jean swallowed hard on the nerves mounting at the back of his throat. Marco was definitely up to something.

When he finally reached the backyard, Jean turned sharply to the right when he heard a loud whistle come from the docks. Jaw dropping open with a disbelieving smile, the blonde could only laugh when he saw Marco leaning against the main mooring post of the docks with a trail of flower petals leading directly to him. Biting his lip, Jean shoved his hands into his jacket pockets then slowly wandered over to his lover. Lining the private dock were tiny candles to light the path with a single oil lamp fixed on the hook of the post opposite of the brunette. 'This must have been why he left early,' the young doctor thought to himself. 'That goof.'

Immediately reaching out the moment Jean was within an arms reach, Marco brought him in for a long spellbinding kiss. "Just in time."

"Mmm, what for?" Jean smiled adoringly as he smoothed the hair away from his lovers' freckled face with both hands.

"The fireworks. And I got us the best seat in the house."

Stepping to the side, Jean saw what Marco meant by "seat." Anchored behind him was a mid-sized white haul rowboat that had been retrofitted into a lounge. Instead of wooden sitting planks stretching across its body there were two plush cushions with a couple of functional decorative pillows piled at one end and a wool smoky gray plaid blanket folded on the other end. To say the gesture was romantic would be a massive understatement. This was something straight out of the movies; a form of love Jean had always laughed at but secretly admired when he saw it in real life. And while he silently had wished for something like this to happen to him--to be swept off his feet like the leading ladies in old Hollywood romances so often were--he never believed it would actually happen. But then again, he never thought he'd meet his perfect match in a bar and fuck him first before falling for him.

"And here I thought you had an important business call you needed to answer," Jean smirked as he swayed in Marco's arms.

"This is important," the brunette assured, trying to look a serious as possible even though a smile tugged at the corners of his perfect lips. "You know wooing people is no easy task. Gotta flesh it out, come up with a game plan, make sure you have the right flower petals to line the walk way... You know, real serious stuff and what have you."

Jean couldn't stop himself from laughing now. It was so perfect. So hideously sweet and perfect that he had to wonder if it were even real. Allowing Marco to help him into the boat, the blonde curled up next to his partner once they were settled in with the thick blanket pulled over them. It may be summer and they were entering one of the hottest months of the year but at night, when the temperatures dropped, there was still a chill in the air; especially with the breeze blowing over them as it rolled across the large sea-like lake.

Huddled close to Marco, the young doctor could feel the easy breaths pass in and out of his lungs and the steady beating of the mans heart. Closing his eyes with one ear pressed to his partners chest, Jean listened to the beautiful sound; feeling it gently thrum against his fingertips that rested over the spot. It was so easy. Falling for Marco was so easy for him it was like breathing. He hadn't even noticed he was crazy for him until Eren had pointed it out over lunch a couple months ago. He didn't know that night in late March that he'd meet the person that had been set apart from the masses to be his; the person he'd adore and cherish more than anyone in his twenty-eight years of life.

As the brunette pulled him closer, Jean tilted his head up to gaze upon that beautiful face that still haunted him in his dreams. Whether he be awake or sleeping, Marco was always present. He was always there and usually with some degree of a smile painted across those pillowy lips. Feeling the tears prickling his eyes, Jean fought to keep his composure in tact. But how could he when his heart was at war with his entire being? How could he keep it together when Marco had slipped away from his best friends' barbecue so that he could set up this entire Hollywood scene? How could Jean not cry when the mere thought of letting even the air squeeze between them made his heart ache in protest?

Right as the blonde opened his mouth to speak, the first set of fireworks took to the sky with a high-pitched whistle that faded before the rockets exploded into rosettes of electric blue, red, and white. Catching the little gasp that tickled his ear, Marco rolled his head to the side to catch Jean staring at him. Breathless for a moment as the colors painting the sky played across the flawless expanse of his lovers' pale skin, Marco reached over with his other hand to trace the fine line of Jeans' jaw then the point of his chin. He was mesmerized; lost in a complete state of awe as he admired how unbelievably beautiful and enrapturing the man was.

Rolling onto his side slowly so that the boat wouldn't rock too much, Marco shifted all of his attention from the fireworks to Jean; the colorful bursts of glittering light playing second to the majesty of his partners' amber eyes that burned with adoration and devotion. Closing the little distance between them, the brunette captured Jeans' lips with his in a tell-all kiss that impressed upon the blonde everything he was thinking and everything he couldn't say. 'I love you,' he thought over and over again as their mouths melded together and they pulled one another closer. 'I need you.' Marco parted just enough for air, cupping Jean's face in his hands while thumbing away the stray tears that had begun to streak his face. 'Don't ever let go of me.'

"Fuck, this isn't fair," Jean sobbed; finally allowing the growing pain he had been hiding all week run rampant. "Why do I have to let go of you right as I figure everything out? God damn it."

Collecting him into his arms, Marco rested his chin on top of the blondes' head. "It's alright baby. I won't be gone for long."

"It doesn't matter. Even a day now is too much for me." Burying his face in Marco's shirt, Jean breathed him in while trying to speak past the tears. "You've ruined me babe. I can't function without you anymore. I can't breathe. I can't think or sleep. You're in my bones and I can't do anything except watch as you leave and it's killing me."

"But I'll come back," the brunette said gently. Kissing the top of Jean's head, Marco placed a hand on either side of Jean's face and lifted it until their eyes met; warm earthen brown meeting molten amber. "I'll always come back to you Jean because you've ruined me too. I don't know when but you stole my heart and I have no intention of askin' for it back. I'm yours; always and forever."

"You've got my heart too Marco," Jean assured him, sniffling a little as he cupped his partners' face before raking his fingers through that luscious brown hair. "You've taken it from me and I don't ever want you to give it back to me."

"Really?"

Nodding with a pitiful laugh, Jean smiled. "Yeah, really. I'm yours now."

"I like the sound of that," Marco beamed; the fire growing within the depths of his honeyed eyes. "Don't worry love, I'll keep your heart safe so be careful with mine." Kissing his lover sweetly on the lips, he whispered, "I promise, I'll be home soon; right here where I belong."

Heart fluttering, Jean kissed him again then nuzzled into his neck. "I'll be missing you every second you're gone so don't take long."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

Kissing Jeans' forehead, Marco smiled as he closed his eyes. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN SPACE FACTS!: The Random Assortment
> 
> -Okay, So Space Gnomes Are Destroying The Fabric Of Space And Time: Alrighty, so I know it sounds crazy but there are evil little gnomes in space that are totally tearing the space in space and putting more space in it.....okay that's a lie. BUT! It has been proven that the universe is expanding within itself i.e space is CREATING space. It's not stretching or pulling in anyway. No. Space is literally tearing itself apart and expanding within the rips that have been created. This explains why the universe has grown so much in the last forty million years and why galactic mergers such as galaxy collisions and cannibalism between galaxies is such a rare occurrence nowadays. So yeah, space gnomes are wrecking the carpet. Fun times.
> 
> -Gravity Is Really One Giant Game Of Dodge Ball: I know it sounds ridiculous but, I kid you not, gravity isn't what you think it is. Let me explain. So yes, everything with mass and, therefor, gravity pulls smaller objects in but because of Newton's Law's we know that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. This means that while we are being pulled down by the Earth's gravity, the Earth is also pushing back up against us. This is also what creates the planetary orbits. The planets aren't just passively circling around the sun. Nope, they are dodging colliding with it which is why at some points of the year the orbits are closer to the sun than what is normal. And you know that big beautiful full moon that you sigh at as it crawls up the early evening sky? Yeah, the reason it looks so big is because it just cruised past us at a close enough range that it would have clipped Earth if it hadn't been for the planets' resisting force. Lovely right?
> 
> -Zodiacs Are So Last Millennia: Alrighty, time for mean Auntie Mars to burst some bubbles and set something straight for ya'll. Zodiacs are NOT a real thing and have no sway on our lives. Why? Because the stars that make up these constellations are either A.) too far away to have any gravitational pull on a human while in the womb or B.) have gone supernova a long time ago and the images of their remnants have yet to reach us since light takes millions--sometimes billions--of years to get to us. Also, the whole ruling planet thing doesn't fly either because the planets in our solar system are so far apart that their gravitational fields don't interact at all. If they did get too close together to cause the kind of molecular interference zodiac enthusiasts claim they do, then we'd be experiencing extreme weather all the time. I'm talking tsunami size waves daily, floods, and tectonic shifting from the gravitational pressure. Also, the moon would face plant into the Earth and that'd be the end of it. I am by no means making this up. The truth about zodiacs and the constellations is that they are the product of multi-cultural interference. People used stars to chart paths across the sea or help them navigate across a desert at night. To differentiate what direction was which, they labeled the shapes they saw in the sky and used it as a map. These changed depending on the time of year because the angle of the celestial sphere would shift and the stars would naturally rotate out of sight because they are cycling through their orbit. This is why the constellations like Aries change position depending on the season. They are simply maps and trails used by travelers but were gussied up in the 70's during the spirituality and mysticism craze that swept the globe. Asking someone what their sign was was more of a pick-up line than a serious science. So please, don't by into the zodiac bull shight. You are in control of your personality and destiny, not a bunch of randomly assembled planets in another solar system millions of light years away. Just because you're a Gemini doesn't mean you're two-faced and being a Taurus doesn't mean you're automatically stubborn. Zodiac descriptions are just loosely based assumptions that could apply to anyone regardless of when you're born. It's not actual science, it's make-believe.


	8. Transatlanticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Juno team says their farewells and head to Canaveral for a historic launch. But some are feeling the pain of separation more than others....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Salut mes amis! So this chapter was intended to be released sooner because I wanted it to correspond with the solar eclipse but, alas, it took a little longer than expected. There has been a lot going on so it was difficult to get the inspiration flowing but it finally happened so I hope you enjoy this installment of Rocket Man. Leave any questions, concerns, or feedback in the comments if you so please. It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> A tout a l'heure!
> 
> -Mars<3

Neither Levi nor Eren could find it in them to let go of one another. Holding each other close, they lingered in the airport terminal saying nothing but feeling the weight of the unspoken words sink into their bones. It had been half a year since Eren had to last say goodbye to his astronaut. And despite knowing that he would eventually come home, it didn't make it any easier. Just a single night apart was unbearable; leaving him grouchy and acting more like a brat than anything else. But the brunette couldn't follow Levi where he was going and had to concede no matter how much he didn't want to.

Breathing in the rich velvety scent of his Old Spice timber body wash and crisp shampoo, Eren nuzzled into the crook of his fiance's neck; squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Levi rub a soothing circle into the back of his neck. He would give anything to postpone the mission for one more day. To hold onto his man for just one more night if only to memorize the lines of his face and curve of his neck as it sloped into his shoulder one more time. Just one more kiss, hug, and morning together spent whispering sweet nothings into each others ears after making love for hours. Yet his hopes were dashed as more members of the Juno team showed up with their bags in tow.

Kissing the young mans ear Levi was the first to pull away. "I'll be back before you know it babe," he cooed while brushing the side of Eren's cheek with the tip of his petite nose.

"We both know that's a lie," the brunette chuckled past his tears. He didn't want to let go yet; just one more minute, one more kiss, one more hug. "I'm almost tempted to kidnap you."

"Yeah but then the team would be shit out of luck."

"And they'd have Marco as your stand-in."

Laughing together, Levi gave Eren a gentle punch to the hip. "He wouldn't do a bad job as a mission commander to be honest. But he's still too new to being a Major so I gotta stick around. You know, make sure the kids do their job and whatnot."

"Yeah, whatever you say," the brunette snorted a sad laugh then bit his lip. "You'll remember to call, right?"

"When have I ever forgotten?" Before Eren could answer with a retort, Levi gave him one of those long tender kisses that always managed to take his breath away. "I'll call you when we land in Canaveral and facetime you as often as my schedule allows once I get up to the station. We're going to be pretty busy since we have four walks scheduled but I'll figure it out. Promise."

Nodding with downcast eyes, Eren sniffled a little then looked to the side as he wiped his eyes. "Well I guess this is it."

Not liking the sound of his words one bit, Levi pulled his tortured fiance into a tight, loving hug that conveyed all the words he couldn't say and let him know he wasn't the only one that was going to feel lonely. Holding Eren close, the mission commander breathed in the soft scent of his honeyed skin. Closing his eyes, he committed the notes of citrus and ocean spray to his memory and hoped that the pleasant smell coated the t-shirt he was wearing since it would be one of three he would take up to the station.

"I love you Eren," Levi whispered against the brunette's ear so that only he could hear. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"And I love you to the Pillars of Creation and back."

Biting back tears as he laughed, Levi pressed their cheeks together and took in one more deep breath before opening his eyes. "I'll see you on the flipside then."

"'Kay," Eren said with a heavy exhale; his hand trembling as Levi pulled away. "See ya' later and remember to watch out for any comets."

Rolling his eyes, Levi shrugged the strap of his duffel up one shoulder then kissed his partners hand before letting it go. "Stay out of trouble kid."

Rather than crying like he wanted to do in that moment, Eren just smiled as best as he could and watched as his fiance turned around and leave, heading toward the fast check-in. He could feel his heart ripping itself in half and he knew it was going to hurt even more in three days when the rocket carrying his future husband propelled itself into space. But as much as it pained him letting the man go, Eren knew he'd eventually come home. This wasn't permanent and, in twenty days, he'd have his beloved astronaut back in his arms. So he let him go; that brave man that so willingly carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Eren let him go because this wasn't the end. They'd see each other again and, if he got lonely before then, he could always just look up at the early evening sky and watch the station float across the moon. But little did the young man know that he wasn't the only one saying their goodbyes that morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had watched the events of that morning play out in slow motion, like a scene from a movie that felt all too surreal to be happening in the real world. He remembered sitting on the bed, his bare body wrapped loosely in the fresh white sheets they had christened the night before, and quietly observed Marco as he packed his bag; including only the necessities since there was limited storage space for personal items on the station. Every time he opened his mouth to talk the words died on his tongue or became stuck in the back of his throat; silently choking him with every breath and each little sigh.

Last night they had made a mess out of one another and in his head he had confessed to Marco a million times, over and over until he couldn't think anymore. Deep bruises and scratches had been scored into his pale skin at Jean's request because he wanted to have something of his lover left on him until he returned. He wanted proof that he had been there; that this separation wasn't forever and these marks were just the down-deposit for what would come later on. But as much as he wanted to say it was enough, it was nowhere near sufficient.

The silence between them held strong on the drive to the airport; tap dancing on Jean's last frayed nerve as they pulled into the visitor parking structure. His heart was pounding and his pulse was rushing in his ears. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't speak. The man was on autopilot as he let Marco take his hand as they walked inside the terminal. 'This isn't happening,' the young doctor thought. 'He can't leave yet. I haven't told him I love him. What if something happens and he doesn't come back? He won't know I love him.'

As panic slowly consumed the blonde, Marco could feel the tension mounting just from the way his partners' hand was gripping his. Stopping just shy of the check-in where Eren and Levi were in the middle of their farewell, the brunette turned to see what could only be described as sheer fear breaking over Jean's face. His mouth hung agape--lips quaking as they attempted to form words--and his eyes wide and fraught with worry. Marco knew this would happen. It was clear as day that they were more than just a little attached to each other at this point. Neither of them had said the words to one another but that did not mean they didn't feel it. It didn't mean that they were any less a part of each other and that separating meant feeling both emotional and physical pain.

Neither of them had said "I love you" aloud but Marco had felt the words being mouthed against his neck in silence last night as they made love. He even thought he had heard Jean whisper it to him right before he fell completely asleep though he couldn't be entirely sure. But Marco didn't need to hear it spoken aloud when he could see it so clearly written across his partners face. His decadent amber eyes pleaded for him to stay; to not let go of his hand and go back home like this were all some joke. Lips quivering before flattening into a firm line, Jean looked away with a quiet sniffle as he tried his best to hide the tears that were warring against his self-control. Yet, even in this anguish, the young man was lovely. He was so beautiful and Marco had half a mind not to reschedule his flight for later that evening.

Looking up at the large grand clock that gazed out over the main terminal, Marco gave Jean's hand a gentle squeeze before turning back to look at him. "I guess this is where I leave ya' for now."

"Mhmm," was all Jean could manage as he averted his gaze; muttering curses under his breath as the tears began to fall.

Feeling his heart break right alongside Jean's, Marco pulled him in for a hug that impressed upon the blonde all the love and warmth he held. This wasn't the last time they'd see each other. And this wasn't the last time they'd hold each other. But it felt like the end of the world to them. It were as if the past five months had been nothing but a fairy tale and they were teetering on the verge of waking up from their shared dream.

As Marco held Jean in his arms, he had to press a firm kiss into his shaggy blonde hair just to keep himself from spilling his guts in that very moment. As much as he wanted to tell Jean how he felt--to lay himself bare and give him everything--this wasn't the time or the place. There was too much fear, anxiety, and worry between them and it choked everything else out of the air. It was too heavy right now and saying "I love you" could very well break Jean. Instead of making it better, those three words could bring him more pain; make the separation worse since they would then have opened their hearts up and made themselves vulnerable to each other in the deepest of ways. It'd be too much for both of them to handle and Marco knew that.

Burying himself in the crook of Marco's neck, Jean took a deep breath as his hands clung tightly to the back of his hoodie. "Why do you have to go? Why can't I keep you here with me?"

"I'm sorry baby," Marco murmured against the finer hairs of Jeans undercut near the nape of his neck. "I don't wanna leave either. I want to stay here with you and just go back to sleep holdin' onto you but I can't."

"Well at least I'm not the only one hurting," the blonde joked; one of his hand wandering higher until it found purchase in Marco's thick wavy hair. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"You plan on pickin' me up from the airport when I come back?"

Nodding without words, Jean pulled him in closer. "Yeah. I want to be the one to pick you up if that's okay."

"That's fine by me," Marco smiled softly as a single tear streaked across his freckled cheek. Kissing the side of his head, the brunette whispered, "I'm crazy 'bout you Jean."

Kissing him on the jaw by his ear, Jean breathed, "Not as crazy as I am for you Marco."

"Remember, if you ever get lonely you can always call. Or you could just look up at sky where the moon usually is at sunrise 'cause I'll be passin' overhead."

"I'll probably be doing both." Glancing over to the departures screen, Jean saw Marco's flight appear on the board. "Looks like your ride is here."

Turning just enough to see, Marco's smile dropped just a bit. "Yeah, guess so."

Taking the mans' face in his hands, Jean brought his astronaut in for one more kiss; absorbing all that he could before having to let go. "See you later rocket man," he whispered against Marco's lips. "Remember I'll be here waiting for you."

Pressing their foreheads together with a final sigh, Marco kissed the tip of jeans nose then brushed their lips together. "I'll be counting the minutes babe. See you when I come home, yeah."

"Yeah."

With one final kiss and hug, they parted. Jean refused to let himself fall apart in the terminal as he watched Marco walk away and join the rest of his group at the fast check-in gate. Even when the brunette turned to smile at him and shoot him a little wink before heading in past the security check point the blonde wouldn't let the tears go or the pain break past his facade. He'd wait until the entire team was out of sight--until he was in the privacy of his car before he would allow himself to breakdown. Then and only then would Jean crumble into the sobbing mess he was concealing beneath that cool controlled exterior. Only in the solitude of his car and home would he let himself cry, whine, and agonize over the loss. But right now he had to keep himself together. Right now, he had to remain calm and remind himself that this wasn't the end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had been going almost nonstop since they landed in Canaveral early last night because there was so much to do. With only two full days left until launch, they had to run a thorough diagnostics of the ship, have their final physical, meet with the press for one last junket, and then familiarize themselves with the interior of the craft and the stations they'd be manning during the launch, space walks, and later during reentry. Everything had changed since the last mission and these new ships were just the tip of of it.

From emergency protocol to who was where in the chain of command, almost everything had been switched around. The only things that remained the same were the safety procedures and the two highest rankings, mission commander and secondary commander both of which were filled by Levi and Marco. As such, they felt the most pressure since one wrong move could result in disaster not just for the team, but for NASA as a whole. So they double and triple checked everything and monitored their health like a hawk since Jean wasn't there to do it for them.

On the first full day, the team of eight sat through the American Broadcasting Association press junket to answer any final questions about the mission. Of course, there was the occasional probing inquiry about how Titan worked or what they planned to do during their walks. Whenever these questions cropped up though Levi was quick to take control of the situation. The world would be clued in soon enough once the security of the generator was assured. However, until then, they had no choice but to keep it under wraps as best as they possibly could.

Following the junket, the team split up in two--the first group going to the medical wing to be evaluated while the second group ran diagnostics on the ship. When the gang of four entered the hanger where the USS Atlas was being prepped for launch, their mouths fell open. They had seen pictures and video renderings of the craft but seeing it in person was far more impressive. 

Caught somewhere between shock and astonishment, the astronauts gazed up at the hundred foot shuttle like kids on Christmas. Walking briskly toward the lift, they were practically bouncing as the elevator took them up to entry level. When the doors opened, Marco was first out of the lift. Moving faster than the others, he almost broke out into a full sprint as a bright smile worked its way across his face for the first time in two days. He had been so down about leaving Jean that the others were surprised to see him so worked up.

Since the craft had yet to be righted upwards, the crew could still tour the inside. Flashing his clearance badge to the engineer manning the main port, Marco was allowed in without a moments hesitation. Looking over his shoulder at Levi and Kat, he beamed radiantly before spinning back around as the shuttle doors whooshed open. Stepping foot inside their new craft for the first time, the brunette could have broken out into tears. He was so overcome by the excitement--he couldn't believe this was all theirs for the next five missions.

Not knowing where to look first, he bounced in place for a moment before making a quick decision. Booking it over to the control center, the brunette's smile grew even more when he saw that their seats already had the name ribbons stretched across the arms. Stopping next to his which was directly to the right of Levi's which was situated at the front of the cluster, Marco ran his fingers over the padded white leather armrest; taking in the soft grain of the material and the feel of the fine stitching on the cross sections.

"You can sit down if you want," said the female engineer a couple feet away running a scan on the hydraulics system for the crane unit. "You're Major Bott, right?"

Nodding, Marco smiled again. "Yeah, I am."

"Then...," she said, trailing off as if the sentence didn't need to be finished.

Biting his lip with a gleeful expression, Marco removed the name ribbon and sat down in his seat. The padding had always been comfortable on the shuttles but it was even better on a new craft. Situating himself, the brunette giggled as he reclined the seat back. The controls had been extended from the board in front of him to the panel overhead; like the cockpit of an airplane. As such, the chairs needed to accommodate for the new range of movement.

As Marco familiarized himself with the controls, Levi and Kat were checking out the sleeping bunks and Petra inspected the equipment in the moon pool that had yet to be loaded with the Titan generator. Running her fingers over the long cool arms of the crane unit and the swivel pads attached to the beams of the second unit, the redhead was mesmerized by how sturdy yet compact it all was. She had been an engineer and mission specialist for multiple missions involving space walks and had grown accustom to the old operating system. But now, she and Reiner got to play with this new streamlined system that looked like it'd have less resistance when it came time to perform.

Leaning against the entrance to the moon pool with both arms loosely folded across his chest, Levi watched Petra gawk over the crane and walk assistance system with a small smile on his face. Everyone was so excited about the mission and the new ship. It was about time his team got what they deserved. After running multiple missions to the station and back over the past twelve years and enduring federal budget cuts, they finally got what had been promised to them. Not only did they get a new vessel, but it was theirs alone for the next year to two years; maybe longer depending on how quickly they got the generator to work in zero gravity. He was so proud of them and all they had accomplished; it was about time they were treated like the heroes he saw them to be.

Glancing down at his watch, Levi sighed. "Guys, we only get another ten minutes here then we have to pack it in for the night. We've got our physicals tomorrow and then we have to review the mission brief and walks before loading the ship with the payload." Pausing when he heard his three teammates groan, he nodded knowingly. "I know but it's going to be a full day and we have to be rested and take it easy before launch. So take advantage and acquaint yourself a little bit more with the ship because the next time we set foot in here, we'll be wearing our suits and helmets."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little bit past 8:30 p.m. when Jean had finally called it a day and headed home. However, instead of driving back to his house, he made the thirty minute trip from the space center to Seabrook. Since he'd be gone for almost a month, Marco had asked his partner to look after Houdini for him. Part of the young doctor wanted to just take the cat back to his place and call it a day. But the opportunity to spend a little time with the ghosts of the brunette was tempting. Marco told him he was more than welcomed to stay at his house whenever he wanted so Jean took advantage of the offer.

After a relaxing hot shower, the blonde slipped into a pair of black jogger sweats and draped the towel he had been using on his hair over his fair shoulders that had gone blush pink from the steam. Once he made a pot of decaf coffee to unwind with--accidentally making enough for two people since it had become so routine by that point--Jean checked in on Houdini who was chilling in the living room. Gazing down at the young doctor from his perch atop curtain rods, the finicky cat flicked its tail back and forth with a glare in his eyes that would have intimidated anyone else. But the man standing below him slowly sipped his coffee with one hand shoved into his pant pocket, staring back in utter defiance.

"Don't make me get the broom and knock you off of there Houdini because you know I will," Jean said flatly; his eyes not once leaving the cat. When it didn't move, he sighed while taking another swig from his mug. "Fine then, have it your way. One, two, three..."

At the count of three, the lazy Siamese cat rose to its paws, stretched out its limbs, then leapt down from the curtain rods. Landing with unrivaled grace on the smooth polished hardwood floor of the living room, Houdini swaggered past Jean without even acknowledging his presence as he walked toward the kitchen to eat his food. There were only two people alive that could wrangle in that furry little rebel and one of them was the young doctor snorting a laugh while muttering something about how much of a brat the cat was whenever Marco was gone.

Leaning against the counter as he waited for Houdini to finish his food--just to make sure he ate and didn't just sit there and pout--Jean checked his emails on his phone and responded to a few missed texts from his mother and brother. Both had become more neurotic about him after his father had passed five years before because he and his old man were cut from the same cloth. They both put work first and did little to monitor their own health. It should have been enough of a wake up call when his father suffered a stress induced heart attack but Jean kept his nose to the old grindstone. That is, until he met Marco and learned to follow his own advice and take things easy once in a while.

Pausing mid-text when he heard a wet hacking from his left, Jean looked down and over to the cat dish as Houdini sat back on his haunches with a final lick to his lips.

"You done now?"

Houdini blinked indifferently then spun around quickly and flicked his tail up, effectively flashing his fluffy butt at Jean, and sashayed down the dark hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Right. Glad we could have this talk."

Rinsing off his coffee mug then dimming the lights down, Jean set the house alarm before trodding off to bed. It was strange being in a space that was fused to its core with details--big and small--that screamed of Marco's presence without him even having to be there. Despite the house being well kept and clean, there were little pockets that bore witness to his creative chaos. On the way to the room was the second guest bedroom that had been converted into a miniature study. Covered on two and half walls in different blueprints for generator prototypes--some of which had been X'ed through with a red pencil--and bookcases crammed full with books on quantum physics, the mechanics of supernovas and blackholes, and other related journals, the room never changed; even when it was in use. It was always a mess but one Marco could easily navigate just like the constant turmoil in his lab at work.

Stopping just outside the study, Jean remembered the first time he had woken in the night to find Marco gone. Wondering where he could have ran off to, he checked the pool since that was where he had found him last time. But when the brunette was nowhere in sight, the doctor began to worry. He had checked the garage and came up empty and called the lab but no one answered. It wasn't until he was walking back to the bedroom to grab his car keys that he saw the light on from under the door. Taking hold of the knob, Jean slowly twisted it open so that he didn't startle whoever was on the other side. When the door swung open, there, passed out at his drafting desk, was Marco snoring softly with both arms folded under his head and his glasses pushed up onto his forehead.

It was so hopelessly adorable that Jean had taken a quick photo before gently waking the man from his sleep. He couldn't leave him there because it would have been bad on his joints. So the blonde roused him and helped the brunette back into bed where they fell swiftly fell back asleep wrapped around one another like a mass of tangled blankets. With a sigh, Jean closed the door to the empty study and turned his back on the lovely memory; saving it for later when he truly felt alone.

With a sigh and a grunt, he flopped back onto the large king-size bed wondering if he was tired because it had been a long day physically or if the strain was mental. It still didn't feel real to him. Jean swore that at any given moment Marco would walk in through the bedroom door and lay down next to him, reach over with one hand, and playfully pinch the tip of his nose. But nothing of the sort happened and the minutes dragged on in the lingering static silence that hung in the humid summer air.

"God, I miss you already baby," Jean breathed out into the aether, not expecting an answer in return.

That was precisely when his phone went off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, grueling second day and Marco was wound tighter than a bowstring. He had passed his final physical exam but had been slammed with a multitude of cautionary measures the doctors "suggested" he observe with the utmost diligence. Following that was an hour in the hypobaric chamber which had him wishing for his mother, a quiet lunch, and then a two hour stint in the hyperbaric chamber. His stomach was in knots and his dinner was not agreeing with him so he had excused himself from the final night festivities before tomorrows launch. He wasn't in any mood to be knocking back beers with his teammates and had had his fill of faking a smile.

Fresh out of the shower and too tired to slip into anything other than his boxers, he fell backwards onto the mattress of his bed blasting "Shotgun Rider" by Tim McGraw on his phone. The song had been stuck in his head since he had stepped foot onto the plane leaving Houston three days ago. Maybe it was because it reminded him of home but chances were it was because it had become his and Jean's song. The young doctor was partial to country music and only listened to it when Marco was in control of the playlist. However, he never griped or rolled his eyes when this song came on. In fact, he often sang along, albeit under his breath as if to hide his enjoyment. It was also the last song they had listened to on the Fourth of July while they were driving to Kat's; it being the last song they listened to in the car while in a pleasant mood. 

Singing along to the words, murmuring "no I don't ever wanna know no other shotgun rider beside me singin' to the radio," Marco finally caved and turned the music off before switching over to his contacts list. Flipping into his favorites, he tapped on Jean's icon--a picture of them smiling up at the camera while still in bed after romp later on after they had come back from the beach on his birthday. He loved how brightly the blonde had been smiling and how sweet he looked when he was laughing so Marco captured it with his phone camera. It was the only thing he asked of Jean that day and he was thankful that the man had let him take a photo of them together like that; still glowing from their indulgent evening tangled up in one another.

Biting his lip as he pressed the call button, Marco wedged the device between his ear and shoulder as he rolled onto his side. When the seemingly never-ending dial tone ended with a confused "hello" the brunette beamed brightly at the sound of his partners voice.

"Hey baby," Marco smiled. "How goes it?"

"Marco? Holy shit, I thought you'd be too tired to call tonight."

"You really think I'd drop the ball my last night here?" the brunette snorted with a cheeky grin. Truth was he almost had dropped the ball until he laid down on the bed. "You know something, you're voice sounds just as good over the phone as it does in person. Makes me miss you even more."

Smiling to himself at the confession, Jean laughed lightly. "Oh really now?"

Nodding, Marco hummed. "Mhmm, a real ten for ten."

"You sound kinda tired babe. Everything alright on your end?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a long day is all. Thought the best way to unwind would be talkin' to you."

Biting his lip with a mischievous glint in his golden amber eyes, Jean smirked. "If only I were over there I could think of a number of ways to get you to unwind."

"We haven't even been apart for three days hun."

"Actually, as of this afternoon, we have been apart for three days." Smiling even wider when Marco laughed, Jean felt his pulse race and his heart throb. "You know I wouldn't mind getting up to some fun one more time before you're blasted off into space."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that either. Although it ain't as much fun if I can't see your face," Marco answered as he felt his member start to stir in his boxers.

"Hang on a sec."

Listening to his partners orders, Marco waited for Jean to call him back after he had hung up. This was not what he had had in mind when he dialed the blonde's number but he definitely wasn't complaining. Getting comfortable in bed, Marco rested his head on the pillows with his legs tossed loosely over one another with his left knee bent upwards toward the ceiling. In that moment he was grateful that the center at Canaveral had enough private bungalows for each member of the eight man team to have their own because he intended to put Jean on speaker and enjoy the sound of his gorgeous voice.

Smiling a bit more when the familiar ping of an incoming facetime call sounded, Marco accepted the call and was greeted by the dazzling beam of his lover half a continent away.

"Hey baby, you're lookin' awfully good tonight," the brunette smirked with a single arched brow as his gaze raked over Jean's bare shoulders and chest. It wasn't until a moment later that he noticed a fun little fact. "Are you at my place?"

"You noticed," Jean grinned, tilting his head to the side with half-lidded eyes and a taunting spark in his molten amber gaze. "I didn't want to bring Houdini back to my place then drive him back home later tomorrow so I just stayed over. Besides, I like it here; especially in your room because it smells like you here."

Feeling himself go hard at the words, Marco bit down on his lip to hold back the groan trying to escape him. "You plan on gettin' off in my bed?"

"Mhmm, that's the plan. You don't mind do you?"

"Baby, right now you have me harder than a rock. I think it's safe to say I don't mind."

Throwing his back into the pillows as he laughed, Jean covered his face just a little to hide his blush. "Holy shit, seriously? Just the thought of me jerking off in your bed has you that worked up?" When Marco nodded, the blonde chewed on the right corner of his bottom lip. "Can I see?"

Breathing slow and heavy, the brunette licked the tip of his canine as he angled the camera down to catch view of his clothed erection. But all his self-control was washed away when he heard a longing groan come from the other side of the line. Deciding to spoil his lover, Marco slid a hand to his waistband, toyed with the edge of it before dipping under and grabbing his length; the action eliciting a gasp from both himself and Jean. Slowly pumping his hard cock while circling his hips into the motion he smiled more when the blonde on the other end moaned.

"You likin' the show?" Marco teased as he brought the viewfinder back up so that he could see Jean. When their eyes met again, the young doctor had already started touching himself. "Fuck, you're so hot when you get worked up like that. God I wish I could touch you right now."

Propping the phone on the nightstand next to the bed at an angle that would catch both his face and body, Jean let a moan tear through him as he pushed the waistbands of his joggers and boxers down; freeing his aching member in the process. Urging Marco to keep talking, the blonde palmed his length and put on a show for his man. Imagining what the brunette would do to him if he were there, Jean toyed with his chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his nipple in a tauntingly light motion--touching the skin only enough to bring a shiver coursing down his spine. Lungs heaving and mouth agape, He rolled his head to the side to stare at Marco.

"Marco..."

Breath hitching as those perfect lips uttered his name, Marco moaned as he gripped himself tighter and twisted at the head of his length. Taking a page out of Jean's book, he sat the phone on the bedside table because there was no way he could hold the camera steady anymore. Concentrating on the sound of Jean crying his name and the way his body writhed in pleasure at the mere thought of him, Marco drank in everything his partner threw at him.

Rhythm quickening and slowing, Marco enjoyed the teasing pace the blonde had set for them. Watching as one of Jean's hands slipped away from his body and up to his mouth, the brunette could only guess what was going to happen next. Blood burning even more as he watched him lick and coat his own fingers, Marco bit into his lip so intensely it could have sliced the soft skin at the edges. It almost did when a loud moan raked through Jean as he pushed one finger inside himself.

"Holy fuckin' shit, I want you so fucking bad Jean," Marco ground out and he circled up into a heavy handed thrust. Panting just as hard as Jean who had worked a second finger inside, the brunette breathes became increasingly shallow. "Push harder babe," Marco commanded. "Imagine it's me taking you from behind, fucking you long and slow like you love."

"Fuck, Marcooo!" Jean cried as he twisted the wrist pumping his length while inserting a third finger into him; spreading them before thrusting in deeper. "Baby I want your cock in me."

Groaning at the sound of his voice moaning such sweet words, Marco found himself teetering on the edge of his climax. "Keep goin' like that Jean. I'm so close. Fuck, I want you to cum with me."

"Baby," Jean panted out as he turned to look at his partner. "Marco, I can't hold on anymore. I want to cum baby. Please..."

"Do it baby. Cum for me."

"Fuck, Marco I'm gonna--!"

Just as quickly as their night had taken a turn, Jean was pushed over the edge and came hard; rocking himself through his climax with a few final thrusts and pumps of his hand. As he came undone so did Marco. Grinding out Jean's name as he spiraled into oblivion, the brunette cried out; never once taking his eyes off of the blonde's that had been fixed on him in the last few moments before he came. Sinking back down into the bed, Marco's body went limp as all the stress and pent up anxiety fell away. All that was left was the brilliant afterglow and the comforting sound of Jean's soft breathing on the other end.

Wiping up his mess with the towel that was haphazardly draped across the bed, Marco tossed the soiled cloth onto the floor before tucking his spent member back into his boxers. Rolling over onto his side, he smiled contentedly at Jean who was already beaming back at him. Kissing the fingertips of his clean hand, he touched them to the screen; once more, his partner returning the gesture.

"You know, no one will ever compare to you baby," Marco chuckled before the sound died on his lips. "God, I miss you already. How the hell am I gonna get through twenty-five days without ya'?"

Flattening his lips together, Jean gave him a sad smile. "The same way I'm going to make it without you; counting each and every second while hoping for time to move faster."

"Sounds 'bout right."

Laughing again, this time together, the moment lasted for another minute before it came to a quiet finish. Gazing into each others eyes, they felt the world shift between them. Marco knew that if he were with Jean in that moment he would have spilled his guts, revealed his secrets, and told the man how madly in love he was with him. Likewise, Jean could feel the crippling weight of his heart screaming to say the three words he had been dying to say for months. But it would lose its potency if it weren't in person. He wanted to wrap his arms around Marco, kiss him stupid, and them whisper those words in his ear so only he could hear them. Until then, he'd keep them locked away in his heart where they remain waiting for his astronaut to come home.

"I should let you go. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Jean said quietly; his eyes still trapped by Marco's unrelenting umber gaze.

Licking his lips, Marco smirked sympathetically for the both of them. "You'll call me when you wake up right? For good luck."

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby." Hesitating to speak when he felt those three sneaky words try to escape, Jean swallowed hard on the bundle of nerves building in the back of his throat. "I adore you Marco. Sleep tight and I'll call you in the morning, 'kay."

Nodding as he bit back a confession of his own, Marco smiled. "Yeah. See you in the morning. Night baby and I'm crazy for you too."

Waiting until the screen went dark and the call ended, the brunette gave an agonizing groan as he rolled up onto his side. Pressing his forehead against the phone, Marco took in a ragged hateful breath then sighed with a shuddered. He wanted to cry but it would only cost him sleep and lead to a migraine on a day that he needed to be in top form. So forcing himself back from the brink, Marco laid there in complete silence until he trusted himself enough not to collapse with a single simple phrase.

"I love you Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is usually where my fun (and sometimes weird) space facts go but I wanted to use this End Notes to inform everyone reading my fics that I will currently be focusing on Rocket Man. I am by no means dropping my two other fics; like I said, good parents don't drop their babies. But I do want to get this fic up to chapter eleven before September because then I won't have a lot of time to focus on juggling three fics so I wanted to cover my bases now instead of regretting it later. So to all of you Waves and Afterglow fans, I am sorry. Please remain patient because I promise I'll get around to them next month. It's just, I want to focus on Rocket Man right now.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and for taking the time to read this notification.
> 
> Stay freaky and stay lovely my chickadee's. I'll see you when I'm back in orbit.
> 
> -Mars


	9. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally launch day and the entire world watches as the first artificial gravity generator is rocketed into space with her brilliant team...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Ahhhh. Smell that? It's the sweet smell of rocket fuel in the morning. Salut mes amis and welcome to chapter nine of Rocket Man! I am very excited for this installment. It takes me right back to the days when I used to watch the shuttles launch from at Cape Canaveral with my father in mission control. There truly is nothing more exhilarating that feeling over a thousand pounds of force shake the ground beneath your feet as plumes of billowing white exhaust fill the air and sparks ignite into furious columns of fire sending a shuttle and her crew hurtling toward the edge of the atmosphere. It's like watching Earth reach up to kiss the heavens. Mesmerizing and awe-inspiring; forever burning the image into the hearts of onlookers.
> 
> So here, from me to you, is the love letter chapter of Rocket Man. I hope it imparts to you what witnessing this did for me many many years ago.
> 
> A tout a l'heure et prendre plaisir!
> 
> -Mars <3

Levi stared at the engagement ring hanging from the silver necklace looped around his neck the way someone stares at flame flickering in the dark of the night. Wedged between his two gloved fingers, he brought it to his lips and kissed it for good luck just as the lift carrying him and the team came to a shuddering halt. Allowing it to drop to his chest, he pushed it back under the collar of his EMU suit. The doors slid open and facing him was a long walkway leading from where they were standing to the USS Atlas. Yet to be righted, the shuttle waited for them like a town car at the exit of a club; doors open with a member of the launch team standing by at the entrance.

"Well guys," Levi said aloud as he forced the nerves to cease in their panicking. "This is our ride."

Stepping off the lift, the mission commander led his team down the open air corridor in the sky--feeling the weight of every step and hearing the voices over the intercoms dotted along the premise as mission control told the ground team to wrap up whatever last minute preparations they were doing. Everything blurred together and time and space swirled around them as his gaze stayed fixed on the door ahead. Breathing hard, could barely hear the man welcoming him aboard past the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. Only able to nod, Levi took one final glance around him; eyes watching the sun as it rose in the early morning sky before closing them with a silent "goodbye" and stepping into the space craft.

Moving quickly to their seats, the crew of eight watched as five members of the launch team strapped the astronauts into the padded chairs and ran a quick diagnostics on their suits to make sure everything was functioning. The last thing they did before departing was lock the helmets onto their EMU suits and start the nitrogen purge that would take thirty minutes to complete. If the shuttle launched before the completion of this, it could result in severe decompression sickness. Feeling the sudden rush of pure oxygen flooding into his suit, Levi took a deep breath in through his nose, held it, then exhaled; repeating the process twice more until the woman monitoring his stats was satisfied. Once the entire crew was breathing in pure O2, the launch team left, sealing the door behind them followed by the resounding hiss, clack, and thunk of the automatic airlock.

Within seconds of the launch team vacating the premise, the communication sets in the ship came on, linking all the embedded headsets in their helmets together and channeling in both Canaveral's team and Mission Control back in Houston. For a moment there was only silence as they felt the shuttle being taxied out to the launch pad where their booster rockets awaited them. Getting to work checking the the primary flight controls while Marco went over the ones specifically for docking and reentry, the two men made sure that they knew exactly what they were doing; even after having practiced it over a thousand times and having done it in real life over a dozen times. There was no room for error or uncertainty. They had to know the procedure inside and out or else it could spell disaster for the entire team.

"Mission Control to Atlas, what's your purge status?" spoke Keith Shadis, head of the launch team back in Houston.

Smirking at the familiar voice and its signature twang, Levi answered. "Atlas to Mission Control, this is Mission Commander Levi. The team status report is looking good on the nitrogen purge. Arcadi is at seventy-six percent, Bott at eighty-eight, Mikasa Ackerman at seventy-nine, Braun and Hoover at eighty-four, Freudenberg at seventy-two, Ral at eighty-six, and I'm at ninety. Team will be ready for launch in twenty minutes. Over."

"Copy that Levi. We are standing by for your word. Over."

When the communication between mission control and the shuttle ended, Marco turned his head over his shoulder to look at Kat. "Seventy-six percent Kat?" he teased. "What's takin' you so long to saturate?"

"Oh screw you Marco. Not all of us have swimmer lungs."

"Yeah, guess not. You and Marlo seem to be havin' a rough time acclimating even though you've been through this how many times now?"

"Bite me Bott," Marlo groused though there was no malice in it.

"Okay everyone, knock it off," Levi said with a level of indifference only he could manage while being in a space suit waiting to be flung into outer space. Flipping on the controls for the receiving vices that would attach them to the booster, the man added, "Arcadi's right. Not everyone has as impressive lung capacity as us."

Chuckling when he felt her boot knock the back of his chair, Levi tossed Marco a wry grin as they both shared a laugh at her expense while the other team members tried not to look too amused. The laughter soon died down as the shuttle approached the massive twin solid rocket boosters and external tank waiting for them on the launch pad. With a gentle jolt, the two carts directing the craft detached once they were in position. A moment later there came another jolt as the colossal robotic hydraulic arm latched onto the Atlas and slowly righted her so that her nose was facing upwards.

Watching the world tilt and spin around them, Marco's breath was taken from him as it always was when he gazed out through the primary windshield. Above him was the clear blue sky without a single cloud in sight. Stretching out as far as the eye could see in either direction, he felt as though he could reach up and touch that soft dreamy blue sky. Smiling a little in the corners of his lips, he whispered "here we go" just as the craft locked into place on the external tank and booster set.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eren's eyes hadn't left the screen once since the pre-flight process had began. With one arm wrapped around his ribs and the other aimed upward so that his left hand--clenched into a fist--covered his mouth, the brunette stood in silence watching the complex ballet of man, machine, and orbiter play out before him. He did this every time there was a launch; even before he had started dating Levi. At first it was out of fascination. Then it was for school since he would later have to write a mock-up PR brief for class. After that, it was all personal.

The first time he had ever watched Levi blast into orbit, he was twenty-one and starry eyed; amazed by how cool the man looked in his EMU suit. But the first time Eren saw a shuttle launch with him on board after they had started dating, he could feel his heart stutter and his stomach lurch. Every time proceeding it was filled with silent prayers for him to stay safe and come home unharmed. With his lips pressed to his engagement ring, Eren closed his eyes and asked God to bring his fiance back home to him; to keep him safe and let no harm come to the man he loved. The moment passed in total silence until the world came crashing back down around him and sound caught up.

Eyes fluttering open as the viewing room above mission control filled, Eren watched the man at station three start the count down. Coming up on screen, the clock started at ten minutes. That was all the time Levi and the others had left before they were propelled into the sky, through the stratosphere and past the mesosphere, and finally into edge of space. How he wished he could kiss the man one more time. How he wanted to just hold him and smell the faint traces of shampoo in his hair and the clean scent of his cotton shirt. Levi wasn't even off the planet yet and Eren already missed him.

Heart catching as the view went split screen--offering a view of outside the craft and inside the crew module--Eren had to fight to keep his emotions in check. There, on screen looking every bit like the badass he was was Levi. Running down the system diagnostics and relaying the information back to Houston and Canaveral, he and Marco were all work in that moment.

Feeling just a little bit closer to the man, Eren kissed his ring and smiled sadly as the count down hit four minutes. "Miss you already baby."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken everything in Jean to accept Eren's invitation to the viewing room inside Mission Control. He still felt like he had been rubbed raw after having to let Marco go and it had already been four days. But nothing could heal this open wound on his heart now that he was finally ready to say the words to his partner. 'I should have told him before he left,' the blonde thought as he approached the entrance to the viewing room. 'I should have said it on the fourth of July after all the work he'd gone through to make that night special. God fucking damn it, great job Jean.' 

Mentally kicking himself in the ass for being such a fool, the young doctor opened the door and stepped inside. Down below, the space was filled with men and women working diligently at their desks while couriers ran between them and the main officer, Keith Shadis, who was at the very back of the room watching everything play out. In the glass room above them was the entire PR team, work friends of the Juno team, and loved ones that chose not to stand with the crowd in Canaveral.

Taking a spot next to Eren, Jean patted his shoulder once then rubbed it soothingly knowing full well the anxiety he was swimming in. Despite appearing relatively calm on the surface, the brunette was a worry-wart through and through caring more about the people around him than his own personal safety. It was why he was so tense in that moment because the man he loved more than life itself was strapped to the back of a massive booster and there was no solid guarantee that he'd come back in mint condition. The very notion that something could potentially go wrong made Eren feel sick to his stomach; just as it did Jean as Marco came on screen.

"Atlas to Mission Control, this is Major Bott with the final diagnostics," Marco said, his accent taking backseat to the commanding authority in his voice. "All systems are go and the team is primed for launch. Over."

"Copy that Major Bott," Keith smiled from down below with a hand on his headset; leaning over his desk as he stood to turn on the audio counter. "Official count down initiated. Launch in t-minus eighty seconds."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like this is it guys," Kat beamed from her seat in the crew module. "Cheers to a safe flight and routine mission."

All cheering briefly in agreement as the counter clicked down to sixty seconds, the electricity of the moment was palpable. There came a slow building hiss as the rockets warmed up, priming for ignition. With his hand on the button, Levi mouthed along to the count down. At forty, he opened up the engines. Thirty came the fuel injection that rushed to the engines. At twenty the system gave them the clear that both rockets were ready and at ten came the first ignition spark.

"Ten," the count down sounded from mission control, echoing across the launch pad.

"Nine."

Bertholt gripped his armrests and closed his eyes; trying to visualize Annie's smile.

"Eight."

Eren tightened his fist and took a deep breath murmuring "stay safe baby."

"Seven."

Joie approached Keith with her arms folded across her chest and both eyes fixed to Kat's face on-screen.

"Six."

Hitch said a small prayer then told her three year old daughter, Briony, to wave to her dad on the monitor.

"Five."

Armin looked up from his computer monitor and closed his eyes saying a final goodbye to Mikasa.

"Four."

Petra exhaled; smiling when she thought about Olou and their twin boys back home.

"Three."

Levi stared at the sky overhead with a smirk while shedding a single tear as he thought about Eren.

"Two."

Jean walked up to the wall of the viewing room overlooking mission control as his lover came on screen; his eyes glassy as he placed a hand on the clear surface.

"One."

Marco's eyes shot open with a sudden gasp as the engines roared to life and the sparks rushed across the tarmac, blanketing the immediate area with a massive cloud. In less than a second the force of hundreds of pounds of rocket fuel making contact with the ground shook the spacecraft; instantaneously propelling them upward.

"We have lift off!" said the voice back at mission control as the shuttle raced upwards from the ground leaving Earth behind.

The crew held on tight as the shuttle increased with enough speed to break the sound barrier; Kat cheering like she was at a rodeo in the background while everyone else remained silent. Piercing the troposphere and entering the stratosphere, there came a loud chorus of cheers over the comms as the astronauts listened to everyone back on Earth rejoicing at the successful launch. But now it came time for Levi and Marco to go to work. Taking control of the power steering, the mission commander switched on the manual controls.

"Approaching edge of stratosphere in forty-five seconds," Levi said as he gripped the steering control to keep them on course. "Thirty-six....twenty-five....fifteen. Shedding twin boosters, now."

Just as he spoke, the double rockets detached with their external tank and floated away slowly from the craft. Hanging in suspension for a brief moment as the zero-gravity set in, almost everyone in the crew was smiling or laughing as their arms floated upwards. Marco, however, only indulged in the fun for a moment as he prepared to have the controls handed over to him. Turning on the manual override for his steering console, the brunette flipped the switch overhead then pressed the yellow button directly beneath it. 

"Exiting stratosphere," Levi announced. The words were followed by a shake as the orbiter's quad-engines turned on to get them through the final leg of the journey. "Approaching mesosphere. Clearance in t-minus forty seconds. Atlas to Mission Control. Come in."

"Mission Control to Atlas. We read you loud and clear."

"Preparing to hand control of Atlas over to Major Bott. Stand-by for hand-over."

"Copy that Atlas. We are standing by. Over."

The spacecraft shook with a mighty tremble as the resistance of the Earth's atmosphere raced to catch up with them; as if a hand were reaching out to bring them back down to the surface. Watching the planet drop lower and lower beneath them and the horizon clear until it was a line of white and luminous blue curving away, Marco's eyes lit up when the vast expanse of space stretched out before them. Darker than the purest black velvet and as far-reaching as time itself, it opened its arms in welcome of the shuttle with the sun to the east and the moon dipping down in the west.

"God, it's beautiful up here," Levi spoke to himself almost as a whisper. "Atlas to Mission Control, Major Bott now has control of Atlas. Over."

"Copy that Commander Levi. Welcome to the comm Major Bott. What's your projected time of arrival at the ISS?"

Clearing his throat as he took over steering, Marco glanced at the dashboard. "Thanks for the warm welcome. Mesosphere cleared, we are now in orbit around the thermosphere. ETA to the space station is approximately ten minutes. I'm rotating Atlas so that we catch the station as she orbits by."

"Looks like you'll be breaking in those omnidirectional thrusters pretty soon then."

"Looks like it," the brunette laughed as he gently tapped on the sensitive controls for the bottom thrusters. Maneuvering them into a barrel roll that ended with them belly up and back toward the Earth. "Man Keith, you should see this horizon."

"Bet it's as beautiful as the last time I flew," Shadis said with a hint of sadness peppering his tone. It had been a decade since he had retired from the program but he could never forget what the world looked like from the edge of space. "Everything seems so much more clear up there and you just get lost in that perfect blue."

"Yeah," Marco breathed out a content sigh. Glancing to his right toward the horizon, he saw the ISS coming into view; her panels catching the light from the sun light a sail, winking at them as if in greeting. "Houston, the space station is in sight. Preparing to dock."

As Marco rotated the angle of the shuttle to match the trajectory of the ISS, Levi flipped on the channel to station. Hailing them over the comm in his helmet, the mission commander relayed the coordinates Marco was reading off to Yuri Mikhailov, the current engineering specialist aboard the ISS. It was Yuri's job to make sure everything lined up and that the coupling gear attached to the Atlas while both objects are rotating. Telling the cosmonaut that their current angle was 180 degrees--shifting to the right by 72--and that their speed was approximately 17,150 miles per hour, Levi waited for the man on the other end to confirm their location.

"Copy Commander Ackerman," Yuri answered over the comm. "I have your coordinates marked on screen and I can see you just above the horizon. Atlas's nose is tilting a bit too high. Tell Major Bott to drop her angle by twelve degrees and pivot to the left by four."

Listening to the orders Levi gave him from Commander Mikhailov, Marco rotated the orbiter and tilted her back by twelve degrees. It was an odd angle since the space station almost always came in at the same position. This must have just been an odd rotation for them. Counting down in his head as the huge floating structure came into view, Marco took a deep breath in, muttered "five, four, three...", then squeezed the controls and maneuvered the craft; bracing for impact as the stations' arm reached out from the bay to guide them in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Houston, we have contact with the station," Marco announced triumphantly over the comm. "Preparing to disembark."

Exhaling the breath he didn't even know he was hanging on to, Jean smiled in relief as the room flooded with the another wave of cheers; some people even throwing their hands up in the air and hugging one another in a group huddle. It was the first time an orbiter like the Atlas had been flown on an actual mission and some expected things to take a turn for the worse. But the mission was going smoothly and by the end of this trip, the Titan generator would be working and creating a field of gravity in space. This was historic on so many levels and would undoubtedly become a proud moment in the nation's history. Jean was just grateful that he was alive to see it happen.

Turning to Eren when the final confirmation came that the crew was safe and ready to disembark, the two friends smiled and hugged one another; giving firm pats to the back with unrestrained joyous laughter. Despite missing the men in their lives, they were so proud of Levi and Marco for all the had done and what they would accomplish. In all their years, from the days they spent running around summer space camp to the long hours holed up in the library at UC San Diego, neither of them had imagined they'd be here for this. They also never would have thought they'd be with two of the members of the eight-man crew. It was wild and unbelievable but real nonetheless.

"Holy shit, this is real," Eren breathed; his wide green eyes focused on the screen while his hands combed through his wild cinnamon hair. "They actually did it. This is insane Jean."

"Yeah," Jean spoke dreamily as he watched Marco's face on-screen. "It's pretty crazy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Floating through the main corridor, Levi breezed past Yuri and Yayoi Miura, the biophysicist sent up last week from Japan. Like Jean, she was fascinated by the way the human body adapted to the harsh environment in space and was working on a way to solve the problem of skeletal mal-adaption before it could ruin anyone else's career. A few days ago after the Juno team had arrived, she had even contacted the young man from the station to propose a partnership; one that Levi was pretty sure Jean had accepted.

"Morning Armand," Levi greeted the blonde green-eyed Frenchman working the communications post near the viewing vestibule. Patting him on the shoulder, the dark-haired astronaut hovered by his comrade for a moment. "Listening for the echo's to bounce back from Cassini?"

Nodding, the blonde slowly shifted so that Levi wouldn't go sailing in the other direction. "It's fairly difficult though since it's about to drop into Saturn's atmosphere. However, we keep receiving interference from the MT-II3 satellite that's orbiting Europa. The streams of communication have never crossed before so it is strange that they would now."

"Mind if I have a listen?" Levi asked. Taking the headphones that were given to him, the commander hung there for a long moment until two pings with different tonal pitches bounced off one another just as Armand had said. Face contorting from confusion, Levi removed the headset after he heard it a second time. "That's weird.When did this start happening?"

"A little past ten this morning just as Cassini started its final track through the rings."

"Have you relayed this back to Houston and Guiana?"

Armand nodded. "I sent them a ten minute recording of the overlapping signals but I haven't heard back from either centers yet. They're probably just as confused as us since the MT should be registering on a different frequency."

"Probably," Levi murmured as he scanned over the data pouring in on the laptop screen. "Maybe some debris knocked its comm device out of sorts and now its switched frequencies. That happened once or twice with a couple of satellites that were sent past the frost line."

"Maybe. I asked Marco what he thought earlier and he said the same thing after he read over the data scans."

"Speaking of, where is he? I've been looking around for him but I guess we keep passing each other by."

"Uhh," the blonde stalled as he pondered for a moment. "I think he said something about going to the viewing module to relax before his physical."

"Figures." Patting Armand on the shoulder once more, Levi nodded. "I'll see you later. Let me know if you hear back from either centers, alright."

"Right. Later Levi."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hovering over the large circular set of windows in the viewing module, Marco watched the sun come up for the fifth time. However, this time, it was at high noon over Texas. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 12:15 p.m. their time to be exact. Touching the glass separating him from space, the brunette watched as his home from afar as he orbited past it. He missed Houston more than he thought he would during this trip. This was probably because he missed Jean since before when he had gone on missions he didn't have anyone tying him to Earth; well, anyone except for Ymir but that had never made a difference before.

Instead of enjoying himself like he wanted to, he was stuck at the viewing portal pining over the man he left back on Earth. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that he wasn't his usual self and it was driving him crazy. This was his job and he had to have a clear head to do it properly. But how could he when every time he closed his eyes, he saw that haunting smile, those adorable dimples, and that pair of enchanting amber eyes that sent chills racing down his spine.

With a groan, Marco dragged his hands through his hair while rotating over so that his back was to the viewing port. He couldn't take how hung-up he was; how bratty he was being and just because he was separated from Jean. It wasn't like they'd never see each other again. Three days had already passed and, technically, he only had seventeen days left. 'Seventeen days,' he thought with a grimace. Closing his eyes for a long calming moment, he was jolted back to the real world when he felt a nudge on the underside of his foot. Opening them, he was met by Levi's humored steely gaze with a single arched brow.

"Hey," Marco grunted as he sat up and backed up onto his side of the viewing port.

"Hey," Levi chuckled. "You look like shit."

"Wow, thanks for that."

"Just being honest."

"I'm just homesick is all."

Eyes widening just enough to hint at how surprised he was, Levi chuckled. "You're on the space station, your favorite place in the universe, and all because you and Kat managed--by some freak chance--to discover how to create artificial gravity. How are you not fucking over the moon right now? I get that you miss Kirstein but seriously Marco, isn't this a bit much?"

"I know I must look like a brat and I really am happy to be up here. I just miss him. I didn't even get the chance to tell him I love him before we left."

Stopping the words forming in his mouth, Levi sighed through his pursed. Recalling what it was like leaving Eren for the first time after he had said "I love you" was like having a knife driven straight into his heart. So imagining how Marco must have felt leaving the man he was crazy for without having the chance to tell him those three words must have been rough. Shifting so that he wasn't idly floating in the middle of the main corridor, Levi curled into the viewing space on the opposite side of Marco; his left hand gripping the handle above him so that he didn't wander as the station gently rolled to keep up with Earth's rotation.

Looking out the portal at the Earth as they flew over the Atlantic and arched across France and Spain, Levi licked his lip while trying to form something in his head that wouldn't come across as overly sympathetic or cold. He had always had trouble with matters of the heart which was why Eren was a perfect foil for him. The kid understood his emotions better than the commander did and pointed out the cause of certain actions that he hadn't so much as thought about until they began dating. And despite having been friends since pre-k, it was still difficult for Levi to level completely with Marco. The man was some strange amalgamation of the heart and mind that only worked in this one instance. He was ruled by intellect but it could be overridden in some cases by emotion. And when that happened, it threw both him and his friends through a loop.

"He probably misses you just as much as you miss him," the commander finally said. "I know it isn't much and it probably makes things worse for you but at least you know you aren't the only one feeling that way."

Chuckling softly at his words, Marco continued to gaze out the window. "Yeah, I suppose. Still hurts though."

"You know, I've been watching you two and I doubt you're the only one that wanted to say 'I love you.' It's obvious that he's thinking the same thing." Waiting in silence for a response that clearly wouldn't be given, Levi added, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I knew it'd hurt us both more than it'd do us any good. At least in this situation it would. I mean, what would you have done if Eren was lookin' at you the same way and you hadn't said the words yet?"

"I wouldn't have told him."

Staring back at his friend with an 'I told you so' expression, Marco smirked. "See. It's not easy when you know you'll be separated for a long time and you can't be around each other. I know I've been off my game and that the team is startin' to notice and I promise I'll be back to normal by the end of tonight. I just want a little bit more time to my thoughts, 'kay?"

Bobbing his head in confirmation, Levi gave a short sigh. "Alright, you've got until tomorrow morning. But no later because tomorrow's your first scheduled space walk and I can't have your mind wandering. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," the brunette chuckled. Glancing out the portal window, Marco's smile faded only slightly. "Do you think any of them down there know we're overhead?"

Looking down at the Earth, the commander shook his head. "Probably not. It's easy to forget there's something greater than you out there when you're busy trying to keep up with the daily rush. It's why I'm happy to still be allowed to fly out here even with my shins giving me grief. It's a break from the everyday shit going on down there."

"I see what you mean. Everything seems so much simpler up here." Facing Levi, Marco smiled wryly. "Maybe it's the air."

"Yeah, that's what it is," Levi scoffed with a smirk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long exhausting day for Jean and he wanted nothing more to sit back and unwind which was precisely why letting Eren come over and hangout at his place was both a good idea and a bad idea. Since Atlas launched ten days ago, they had done nothing but work, sleep, grunt at each other when they clocked on at the space center, eat lunch in relative silence, and then repeat the whole process over again. In that time, Jean had realized that he not only missed Marco but that he missed his other friends. It had been months since he and Eren had spent any real time together which was strange considering that they had been attached to each other at the hip since birth.

On the other hand, it was hard keeping up appearances because he knew Eren was likely missing Levi on a level that he couldn't even come close to fathoming. Letting go of your boyfriend was one thing. But kissing your fiance goodbye two months after him popping the questions must have been torture. They had been together for two years. Had worked alongside one another and buried themselves so deeply under one another's skin that it was difficult to determine where one person ended and the other started. But Jean couldn't sit back and do nothing; not when Eren looked like he was about ready to go Shakespearean and off himself just because his Romeo was out in orbit.

So the young doctor invited his melancholy friend over for a night of good ol' fashion antics; the same that always worked whether they were fifteen or twenty-eight. Ordering greasy pizza, two liters of Mountain Dew, and a full order of hot wings, they settled in for a night of video games and shitty b-rated horror movies like Thankskillings and Rubber. It was a method they both found to be the best way to blow off steam right before finals, midterms, and anytime life just got too real for them to handle.

Huddled up on the couch in their pajamas--Eren with his long bangs pinned back and his boxy black frame glasses on and Jean wearing his dark blue pair of librarian readers--they laughed until their sides hurt as the evil turkey in Thankskillings disguised itself as the bimbo blonde's dead father then killed her after doing her with a gravy flavored condom. It was so terrible that there was no way to deny that the director was aiming for it to be the worst movie of all time. Cackling even harder when Eren lost his balance and fell off of the couch--his leg coming up in attempt to kick him in the thigh for laughing at his plight--Jean rolled onto his side holding onto the plaid throw pillow even tighter when the brunette tripped backwards when his foot caught on his sweatpants.

Having enough of Jean's mockery, Eren flopped back onto the couch putting his full body weight on the blonde. Caught off guard by the sudden assault of his friends' heavy ass falling back on him, Jean pushed and nudged at him while demanding that he get off of him but it was to no avail. The devious brunette was having too much fun to stop now. Knowing that he wouldn't move unless he was forced, the young doctor decided it was time for desperate measures.

Bracing himself, Jean jabbed at Eren's side then again on the right. Knowing exactly what was happening, the brunette tried to scramble away before Jean could do more but lost his balance like the ungraceful man he was and fell backwards. Getting another poke at his ticklish sides, the brunette swatted at the hands roaming along his ribs; his face turning red from the constrained laughter. If Jean were sensitive like he was he'd fight back but the man was a fortress; the result of him losing all sensation in his obliques after surviving a nasty car accident in junior high that damaged the nerves in that portion of his spine.

"Seriously dude, knock it off," Eren gasped, completely red in the face from laughing. "I can't breathe Jean."

"Bullshit, you can still talk so you can breathe."

"Fuck you Jean."

"Yeah, that's Marco's job."

"Ew, too much info dude," Eren grunted as he pushed away from the couch; almost tripping again. Turning to face Jean who was smiling like a cat that had just eaten the family canary, the brunette blew the stray hairs out of his face. "I'm going to get a beer and some ice cream."

"I was thinking we need brownies. You down?"

Arching a wary brow, Eren narrowed his eyes. "Not that blondie brownie shit you tried to feed me last time right?"

"Blonde brownies are amazing and you're just being a close-minded skeptic. But no, I was thinking like double fudge or some shit."

"'Kay, I'm down. But I get the bowl."

"Fine, there's more batter left over on the spoon anyways."

Moving into the kitchen while Houdini watched them from his usual perch atop the curtain rods, Jean pulled out a mixing bowl, a wooden spoon, and a baking tin while Eren searched the fridge for the appropriate ingredients. Plugging in his iPhone once everything was set up, the blonde scrolled down to the playlist he reserved for the days he spent with his best friend. As per tradition, the first song up was "The Simple Plot of Metal Gear Solid" by Starbomb. With Eren singing the rap parts by Arin Hanson while he sang the sections by Dan Avidan, Jean struggled not to screw up the brownies because he was laughing so hard. Two years of acting with their high school theater club had taught the brunette how to feel the music and sometimes he got carried away with the characters he was embodying.

Buckling over when Eren took over stirring the brownies while singing "she's a little hottie pants, oooh meow", Jean accidentally got batter on his cheek when he went to cover his mouth as he laughed. Breaking character in that moment, the brunette cackled at his friend while pointing at the brown smear on his face commenting how it looked like he had shit on his face. Dipping his fingers in the first tin of batter, the blonde flicked it at Eren who returned the gesture with a sling of batter from the tip of the wooden spoon he was holding. Trying to fight back, it was now Jean's turn to trip over his sweatpants.

Falling over, he curled up onto his side with his cheeks hurting from how much he was laughing. Eren had to brace himself against the counter because he was snorting laughter by that point; tears clear from behind his glasses. Ignoring the absurd lyrics from the new song--"Luigi's Ballad" which was more or less an argument between Mario and Luigi about who was going to bone Princess Peach--Eren slumped over the edge of the sink after he had set down the mixing bowl. For a long moment they just stayed like that, enjoying the absurdity of their friendship and that it had gotten to the point where they could act out in such a way that would be questionable for anyone except them.

Standing there for a long minute as they came down from their laughing fit, Eren took in a calming breath and licked his lips. "Hey Jean..."

"Yeah?" the blonde smiled as he partially rolled onto his back while his legs were still angled toward the fridge.

"Thanks. I know I've been a wet blanket lately so thanks for this. I really needed it."

Smiling back softly, Jean gave a knowing chuckle. "We've both been moping around dude. Honestly, we both kinda needed this."

"Yeah. It's been a while since we actually had a chance to really hang out."

Nodding the blonde beamed back wearing that silly grin of his that always made Eren smile. "Tell me about it."

"You still have brownie batter on your face."

"And you've got some shit in your hair."

Kicking the back of his foot, Eren rolled his eyes. "Love you Jean."

"Yeah," Jean smirked as he sat up. "Love you too Eren. Now help me up off the floor since it's your fault I'm down here."

"Serves you right."

"Whatever. Let's just finish making these."

Slipping the first tray into the oven, Eren turned to his friend. "So what do we wanna do next?"

"What do you think?"

Taking in the expectant gaze, the brunette's lips curled into a fiendish grin. "I bet you I can make it through all five nights at Freddie's."

"And I bet you an entire tray of brownies that Chica jumps your ass on the third night and you quit."

"You're on Blondie," Eren snorted confidently.

"Alright, bring it Jaeger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the atmospheric elements of this chapter were almost entirely inspired by "Outro" by M83. And while there aren't many words to the song, the ones that are there have a profound enough meaning to get the point across. So here, from me to you, is "Outro."
> 
> "OUTRO"  
> by M83
> 
>  
> 
> I'm the king of my own land.  
> Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end.  
> Creatures of my dreams raise up and dance with me!  
> Now and forever, I'm your king!


	10. Breathe Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts planning his wedding with Levi out in orbit, Jean gets a special call from the space station, and Marco and Kat hit a few snags during their last spacewalk.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> GREETINGS FROM THE OUTER ORBIT!: Bonjour mes amis! Comment ca va? Bien? Welcome to the 10th chapter of Rocket Man! First, I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me and putting up with my space nerding. I'd also like to take this moment to say I am deeply appreciative of the encouraging feedback I have been getting from ya'll. It helps me with my writing more than you know.
> 
> Secondly, I want to announce that currently, my fic "One Of Many Waves" is on a temporary hiatus until December. I have a great deal on my plate and since it is the most senior of my fics with the most chapters, I have decided to put it on hold while I divide my creative writing time between the other stories that need to catch up with it. The next "Waves" update will likely come in mid-December since that is when my classes end. Until then, it's going to be Afterglow, Rocket Man, Tessellate, and Nighttime Coming updates.
> 
> Stay lovely and stay freaky my darlings,
> 
> -Mars

Levi looked between the two images Eren was holding up to the screen; the index finger of his left hand tapping his lips out of habit. It was the last five days of the commanders' trip to the station and nearly all their tasks had been completed except for the final spacewalk happening tomorrow "morning." So, to kill time while the data from the last iridium flare they had monitored uploaded to the computer and the scanner listening for the Voyager slewed, he facetimed Eren to help him with their wedding preparations.

They had agreed on November 1st which was a month after his next mission--a short ten day trip with his current team--and two months before the big January launch which would be the mission on which the Titan generator would be activated. With the wedding happening in between the two trips, he and Eren would have enough time for a proper ceremony and the two week honeymoon Levi insisted that they take. He knew that his fiance was only being considerate when he said a couple days ago that it would be alright if they only took a short break for their honeymoon. 

Eren understood how crucial Levi would be in the second portion of the Titan's installment since he was the blackhole and dark energy expert and understood how everything worked in relation to them. As such, he didn't want to act selfishly and steal the man away from his team in their time of need. But Levi wouldn't hear any of it, saying that "if we're going to get married, I want to do it right. We only get one wedding and one honeymoon so we're allowed to be selfish." So, with that in mind, the brunette sat patiently on the other end of the line with two pictures of potential locations for the ceremony.

"I think I like French gardens location. It's more private and quiet. What do you think?"

Turning the two photo's around, Eren looked between them. "I like the French gardens too but the Japanese gardens in Houston look nice too." 

"True, and the Japanese gardens have a broader selection of teas for the reception."

Groaning with a sigh he slumped against the couch directly in front of the laptop. "Damn it babe, you're not helping me if you can't pick one."

"Well the same goes for you," Levi chuckled then stopped with a 'whoa' as he reached out for the handle that he had accidentally let go of. Pulling himself back into view of the laptop's camera, the commander gave a sympathetic smile. "Do you want me to just choose for us?"

"Yes," Eren drawled with his head flung back against the top the couch and his eyes trained on the ceiling. "I can't think about this anymore honey. Between meetings with the department, preparing briefs for when you guys get back, and talking to the florist about the flower arrangements we'll need, my brain has just checked out. I like both so I don't care which you pick. Just please, choose one."

Snorting a short laugh, Levi was silent for a moment as he thought about each venue. Both were beautiful, quiet, and intimate settings; perfect for the size of the ceremony they planned to have. And both were about the same size and had attached buildings for receptions that were equally lovely. The only question was where did he see himself saying his vows to Eren. What place, in his mind, fit the best when he envisioned them saying "I do," sliding rings onto one another's fingers, and sharing their first kiss as a married couple?

"Lets have it at the Japanese gardens," he said finally as a small smile played across his pale lips as he thought about looking into Eren's bright green eyes while a backdrop of golden, orange, and red leaves framed him. "Plus, it's closer to home so we won't have as long of a trip back from the reception."

Rolling his head to the side to stare at the camera, a grin stretched across Eren's face. "I was actually hoping you'd pick that one."

"Then why didn't you just say we'll do it there?"

"Because I wanted this to be a place we both like."

Shaking his head, the commander sighed. "Well, you got your way."

"But you like that garden right? You aren't just saying it to make me happy?"

"I like the garden Eren. It'll be beautiful especially since the leaves on the trees will all be turning for the fall."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I saw it." Pausing for a moment, Eren bit on his lip as he drank in the sight of Levi hanging suspended in space on the other end of the video feed. That smile of his was just as beautiful from afar as it was up close and his heart ached for him to just reach out and touch the man. "You know," the brunette said, his voice low and thoughtful as his fingers brushed the screen, "I dreamt about you last night. And the day before that and the day before that. Every time I close my eyes I can feel you in bed next to me, feel you breathing against my neck, and feel your heart beating against my back. I can even smell you on the sheets and blankets. I miss you so much babe, it's been exhausting not having you here."

Touching the screen where Eren's fingertips were pressing, Levi exhaled a deep shuddering breath. "I miss you too Eren. It feels like an eternity since I last held onto you but I can still smell your cologne on my shirt and feel your hand on my cheek right before I fall asleep."

"Really?"

Nodding, Levi didn't mind the little tears that had escaped and were now floating away from his eyes. "Yeah really."

"Stop crying or else I'll start."

Laughing as Eren's eyes watered and the first of a steady stream of tears fell, the commander sniffled just a bit. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"God, we've really turned into a pair of sappy losers."

"I'm fine with that."

Chuckling, Eren wiped his eyes. He hadn't realized until that moment how deeply he had been missing his man. For the past couple of weeks, he had been so occupied with work and fielding nosy reporters from numerous publications; he hadn't really had a moment to sit down and unwind. The only peace he had was when he dragged himself home, showered off, and passed out in a bed that was too big for one person. But as the days passed, the lack of Levi's presence became more pronounced. Eren could feel the emptiness; sensed that his other half was missing before he even woke up in the morning. 

It were the little things that acted as the constant reminders telling him he was gone. Putting out two mugs instead of one while making a large pot of coffee instead of a small batch. Drying the pans before he hung them on the rack over the stove since Levi hated when there was a drip puddle on the griddle. Folding the clothes immediately after the dryer turned off to avoid wrinkles and sitting on the left side of the couch when he watched the TV shows they both normally watched together. 

But the feeling of being without Levi was most profound in those minutes right before sleep when the room was dark and he was curled up onto his side. Eren missed feeling the mans' arms wrap around him like a security blanket that sought to protect him from all harm. He missed the way Levi would nuzzle into the nape of his neck and how his gentle breaths tickled his skin. He missed the warmth radiating from his body, the brush of his lips against his neck as he shifted in his sleep, and faint smell of lavender shampoo. 

Eren missed anything and everything about Levi. Waking up to his disheveled bedhead. Smiling at one another from across the dining room table as they ate breakfast. Dropping by the lab during work to check in on his man and give him a back rub. Driving home together in the peaceful silence of the car with Levi's hand holding his. Eren missed kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, screaming himself hoarse as they made love for an absurd amount of time, and then came back down to Earth in the warm comfort of the bathtub. He missed the life they had together which was why just talking to him via facetime wasn't enough anymore. Jean and Armin had done their best to keep Eren's mind off of Levi. Hell, all three of them were missing their partners; all of which were currently out in orbit. But at times like these, no amount of sidetracking or coaxing could get his mind off of the one thing he needed more desperately than air.

"I love you Levi," Eren breathed; his voice almost a whisper as the gentle confession left his lips. "I love you and I miss you more and more every day."

Tracing the outline of Eren's face on screen, Levi bit his bottom lip then smiled just as pitifully. "I love you too Eren. I'll be back home in five days so you just have to hang in there a little longer."

"I know. It just hurts not having you here. Like, it physically hurts me."

"I know. I feel it too; you aren't the only one baby."

Smiling softly, the brunette touched his fingers to the screen as if he were trying to grab a hold of Levi's. "I'm so proud of you babe. I know I've said it before but I really am so proud of you and your team."

"Really?" Levi smirked feeling almost embarrassed by the sudden praise.

"Mhmm. I've always admired you but now I feel it so much more. I'm proud to have such a brilliant man as my fiance."

"And I'm honored to have you at my side Eren." Pausing just as he heard a call from down the hall, Levi looked away from the screen for a moment then turned back. "Looks like the scans have uploaded."

"I'll let you go then. I love you hun."

"Love you too baby. See you in a couple days, 'kay."

"'Kay."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Typing up a storm, Jean poured over the medical data from previous missions that had been handed down to him by the doctors before who had long since retired. Clicking from one file to another, he searched for commonalities in the patients. What they ate, what they didn't, how much they exercised while in orbit, what their rest patterns were... Anything was purview to his research. He wanted to know which bones ached when the astronauts came back and which didn't. He wanted to know how many trips into orbit it took to get them to that point and during which had the final bit of damage been done.

For the most part, the majority of astronauts from the previous generation were good for eight to ten flights into space before their bones couldn't handle the stress and finally broke. With the new technology that had been developed in the last seven years, the current generation could extend their careers by four or five years depending on how well they took care of themselves while on Earth and how well they tended to their joints and cardio system while in orbit. But even so, that still wasn't enough time for Marco, Kat, and Levi; the three shining stars of the space program.

Both Marco and Kat had already hit the eighth trip marker, this current one making it their ninth. And Levi was on his eleventh visit to the space station. Likewise, their skeletal structures showed the tall-tale signs of excessive expansion and contraction and the pulling and shoving back into place that happened whenever they left and reentered orbit. Staring at the three sets of shins--all of which had healed splints in them--Jean gnawed on his thumbnail with both brows furrowed. He couldn't get his head around why they continued to subject their bodies to that level of stress, even when they were in pain and their joints and bones were asking for rest. He knew it had to do with the thrill of being jettisoned into space and seeing the world from the edge of Earth's atmosphere. Yet still, that wasn't a good enough excuse to subject your body to such tortures.

Unable to look at the healed breaks anymore, the young doctor sighed while removing his glasses. Setting them down on the coffee table next to his laptop, he got up and stretched his weary limbs. It had been a long week filled with work on top of more work. He had only been sleeping three hours a night because the stress had begun to intrude on his dreams. However, Jean didn't mind the familiar pattern of drowning himself in research since it was something he had grown accustom to during his grad school years and later on when he was interning at the hospital. It also helped him occupy his mind which, whenever given a moment of rest, went straight to thinking about Marco.

Followed hot on his heels by Houdini, Jean wandered into the kitchen of his home. For the first two weeks, he had stayed at Marco's place namely because it helped him cope with the loss of his loved one. Being surrounded by the ghosts of his missing lover soothed his anxiety and the pain of missing him even though it also acted as a constant reminder that he wasn't there. Yet somewhere along the lines, that logic started working against him and made the loneliness worse so Jean relocated to his place; taking the sassy cat and it's special dietary food with him.

Pouring himself a glass of moscato wine, he plucked a black grape from the freshly cleaned bushel sitting in the strainer on his counter and ate it. Staring out the kitchen window as he chewed, Jean glanced at his watch. It would be another thirty minutes until the space station passed overhead. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips when Houdini nudged his soft furry head into his forearm. During the last fifteen days, the cat had grown quite attached to the young doctor. He slept in the curve of his neck at night--his whiskers tickling Jeans ears whenever the animal was dreaming--and sat in his lap while he worked. Houdini even allowed the man to give him a bath without fussing over it; something Marco hadn't accomplished in the years he had owned the feline.

It was as Jean went to scratch under the cats chin that he heard a familiar ping come from his laptop in the other room. Scooping Houdini up in his arms--allowing the animal to climb onto his shoulders and stretch out like a shawl--he walked back into the other room with his wine glass in hand. Setting it down next to the computer, Jean smiled brightly when he saw Marco's caller ID for Skype on screen. The image was one he had taken on the brunette's birthday while they were both sitting on the beach enjoying the sun. The way the light was playing on his bronzed skin, lighting up the millions of freckles that covered him while highlighting the thick waves of deep brown hair that fell in front of his face--it was all so breathtaking; especially with that little smirk that brought his dimples into existence.

Clicking on accept, Jean was greeted by a smile brighter and more welcoming than the morning sun. "Hey baby," he beamed.

"Hey handsome," Marco smiled wide, his cheeks dimpling and the bridge of his nose sprunching up slightly. "How's my favorite Earth-bound human doin'?"

Laughing, the blonde cocked his head to side with a small shake. "Fine. I've been working on the collaboration between Yayoi and I and things are going smoothly. It's just you can only look at images of broken and splinted bones for so long before it starts making you sick."

"That doesn't sound like too much fun to me."

"It is what it is babe. If it means solving the issue of bone decay and stunting in space then I'll do it. I mean, that is what the center hired me for after all."

"True. Maybe it's uncomfortable for me since it's not my profession."

"Probably. How's you day, well, days going?"

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, Marco looked to the side with the viewing port. "They're alright. We've been workin' nonstop for the past twenty-four hours because this last walk will be to finally fix Titan into its cradle."

"That sounds exciting."

"It is but somethin' just doesn't feel right. I don't know why but I've been so nervous that I haven't gotten a lick of rest and I can't eat more than a few bites during a meal."

"Baby, you can't be doing that. You know it isn't good for you. And that goes double when you're out in orbit."

"I know and trust me, I've been tryin'. It's just hard. But all I got to do is make it through this walk and then, in five days, I'll be home."

Smiling softly at the last part of his statement, Jean couldn't help the way his heart fluttered. "Yeah, you'll finally be home. You know, I've been doing nothing but missing you down here."

"And I've been doin' nothin' but missing you up here." Looking to the side again, Marco's smile brightened. "Hey babe, guess where I am."

Looking at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, Jean picked up the laptop and walked over to the balcony. Opening the double French doors, he was greeted by a cool summer breeze that blew in from the lake as he approached the edge of the awning. Watching the sky that had been painted deep blue and faint purple and magenta by the setting sun, Jean waited for a long moment before he spotted the absurdly bright spot he had been searching for. Glancing to the computer screen as Marco laughed lightly, he looked back up at the sky and waved at the space station as it passed.

"God I miss you," Jean breathed as he sat down on their favorite hammock and watched the station.

"You know," Marco spoke as he watched Texas pass beneath him, "this reminds me of something that I've been wantin' to do but never had the chance to."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"And what would that be?"

"You like Aerosmith, right babe?"

"Yes," Jean answered with slight trepidation. It was when he saw Marco's cheeky grin that he put two and two together. "Marco, no."

"Too late," Marco chuckled as the opening for 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' played. "Just go with it baby."

Jean blushed ten shades of pink when Marco began to serenade him, singing their corny Hollywood romance song. A month ago, the blonde had stumbled upon a quiz Eren had posted to his facebook page a couple days before titled "What Song Best Describes Your Relationship?" It was a stupid quiz but Marco said it'd be funny to see what they got. Based off of the questions and potential answers, Jean was expecting to get some new millennial song that he had never heard before. Most of the comments in the section below mentioned Taylor Swift, Justin Timberlake, and shit like that. But both of them nearly buckled over laughing when their results came back as "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Not only was it unexpected, but they also happened to be in the middle of watching Armageddon for the hundredth time and that song just so happened to be the anthem used for the romance scenes.

Unable and unwilling to stop smiling as Marco matched Steven Tyler's vocals with ease while giving it his all, Jean sang along; his hand reaching out to touch the screen. No one else would have been able to get away with this. It was too embarrassing for the blonde to stand but because it was Marco, he didn't care. It were as if the man knew he needed a pick me up and called with that purpose in mind. Listening to his smooth velvet rich voice, Jean closed his eyes and imagined that the quirky brunette was sitting there next to him. Letting go of a shuddering sigh as a tear streaked down his face, the young doctor could feel his heart aching for his astronaut to come home.

"Marco," Jean breathed as he opened his tear-stained eyes.

"Yeah?" the brunette said as the song faded. "What's wrong babe?"

Choking on the words he was dying to say, he smiled sadly. "Come home soon."

Heart shattering into pieces, Marco reached out to touch the screen where Jean's fingers were. "I will; promise. We just have to make it one more week then I'll be back home."

"Thanks for the song hun."

"Thanks for listenin'," he chuckled. Swallowing back the 'I love you' welling up inside him, Marco forced the words down. "I miss you. Everyday, I miss you Jean and I can't wait to hold you again."

"Me too baby, me too." Pausing when he heard Kat calling his partner's name on the other end of the line, Jean bit down on his lip. "Looks like you're needed. I'll let you go, 'kay."

"Jean," the brunette called quickly before he could end the call.

"Yeah?"

Contemplating saying it now, Marco decided against it. "I'm crazy about you."

Smiling back at him, Jean kissed his fingers then pressed it to the screen. "I'm crazy about you too Marco."

Copying Jean's actions, Marco brought his fingers to his lips, kissed them, then touched the monitor; swearing that he could feel his partners body heat at the point where they connected.

"See you in five days baby."

"See ya' later Rocket Man. Stay safe."

"Will do.

"Bye...." Jean breathed, his voice almost a whisper.

"Bye."

With that, the call was ended. Little did Marco know that back on Earth, Jean had closed his computer, curled up onto his side, and had begun to cry. This separation was torture for them both but it wouldn't be lasting much longer. They just had to make it through one more work week. In five days, Marco would guide the shuttle back to Canaveral, he'd catch the first plane out of Florida to Houston, and then run straight into Jeans arms and kiss him senseless. Then, after he had gotten his fill of kissing that beautiful man, Marco would tell him he loved him. He didn't want to wait until they got home or for the "perfect moment." As far as he was concerned, the moment they were reunited would be the perfect moment to tell Jean that he loved him more than every star in the sky, more than the air in his lungs, and more than life itself.

"Five more days babe," Marco sighed as he heard Kat calling him again. "I'll see you soon Jean. I promise."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco didn't want to make a big deal out of it but something did not feel right that morning. Maybe his intuition was going haywire because of the weird funk he had been in for the majority of the trip but something felt wrong. Going over the plan for the spacewalk one more time with Levi, Reiner, and Petra before he and Kat suited up, the brunette couldn't help but acknowledge the chill running along his nerves and dancing up his spine as if it were tap dancing to Dixie. His instincts had never let him down before but Marco was hesitant to say something since nothing apart from his behavior was out of the ordinary.

Making his way over to the airlock module, he forced the mounting anxiety to the back of his mind. This wasn't the time or place to be having second thoughts. Right now his team needed Marco to be present and carry his weight. Grabbing hold of the handles outside of the long corridor connecting the workshop module to the airlock, the brunette thrusted himself forward with one swift push. Floating by Armand who waved hello and Yuri who was currently occupied with his tissue samples, Marco twisted just a tad to the left so that he entered the airlock in the forward-facing position.

"'Bout time you showed up," Kat said as he glided into the stark white room where the EMU suits and walk supply packs were stored. "I was beginnin' to wonder if you were gettin' cold feet."

"Sorry, I was just touchin' base with Levi and runnin' down the list of what we'll be doing one more time."

Watching him as he slide into the white ventilation and cooling garment that was worn under the EMU, the blonde could see that something was bugging him. They had known each other since birth and had been raised like siblings so it wasn't hard to tell that something was off. Normally, Kat wouldn't pry. She knew Marco valued his privacy and would eventually come around to telling her what was on his mind. But they were about to suit up and go floating into space with just a three inch wide cable to keep them tethered to the station. If he wasn't paying attention and was hit by one of the cranes because he was distracted, the consequences could be grave and there wasn't any way in hell that she'd be the one breaking the bad news to Jean. So, with the utmost love for him, she folded her arms across her chest and arched a defiant brow; now wearing the look that meant someone was about to be knocked around.

"What's wrong?" her tone making it a demand more than a question. "And don't ya' dare say 'nothing' because I know ya' better than that. Out with it."

Sighing with his back turned to her, Marco pressed his lips into a tight line. "Damn it."

"You're right 'damn it.' You've been off all month but this is somethin' else and we aren't goin' out there until you tell me whats got your goat."

"I just..." the brunette hesitated; checking who was around before continuing. "I don't feel right 'bout this walk. I don't know why or what started this but somethin' just isn't sittin' right with me."

"Have you told Levi?"

"No because there's no reason to. The equipment is working fine and the systems are running bug-free. Nothings out of the ordinary which is why I haven't said anything."

"But you think somethings off," Kat said matter-of-factly. "Marco, your guts never been wrong."

"There's a first time for everything Space Baby."

"Not with your intuition there ain't."

Staring her down the same way she was staring him down, Marco squared his jaw then exhaled as he looked away. "It's nothing. I'm just hung up on still being away from home. Lets suit up and get this over with, 'kay."

Allowing him this single victory, Kat sighed but went back to pulling on her suit. "Fine but you can't let your head wander out there. I promised Jean and Ymir I'd bring ya' back alive and in one piece and I refuse to be the one to tell 'em that you got your ass busted out here because you were distracted."

Chuckling, Marco said nothing as he slid into the white EMU suit with his name emboldened on the front. He knew she was right on all points and that it was dangerous going out there with a clouded head which was why he stayed silent. He needed a moment to clear his thoughts and settle the butterflies in his stomach. They just had to go out there, fix the Titan to its permanent apparatus, weld the shell together around it, and check the wiring one more time then they'd be done. This was the last major event scheduled for the trip and in four days he'd be back on solid ground. 'Just four more days, just four more days,' he thought repeatedly like a mantra.

With a sharp click, his helmet locked into place. Checking the red dog locks once more before deciding he was satisfied, Marco leaned backwards to loop his arms through the holsters for his propulsion unit. As Kat finished getting into her EMU, Marlo and Bertholt entered the airlock to start them with the nitrogen purge and sync the wireless systems up with the station. Turning Marco's helmet on, his vitals appeared on the inside of his visor along with a little window in the top right corner that would allow him to see Levi from command central.

"Alright Marco," Marlo said as he hooked the brunette up to the O2 line. "I need you to take deep breaths in and let 'em out slowly. Once the saturation meter in the top left corner of your helmet blinks green you can relax and go back to breathing regularly, 'kay."

Nodding, Marco winced as the pure oxygen was released into the line and made a rush to his suit. If there was one thing he hated about going into space, it was the constant nitrogen purges. Every time they went from one environment to another, they had to flush the nitrogen out of the systems to prevent decompression sickness and barotrauma. For the most, it was just another tedious step they had to take in order to due any sort of EVA activity. However, Marco was sensitive to climate and pressure changes so it was more cumbersome for him. Sometimes he was lucky enough to walk away with just a slight headache. Other times, he had to sit down for a couple hours after doing a spacewalk because the purge had given him a monster migraine. Fingers crossed today wouldn't be one of those days.

Breathing deep and steady, the brunette sat down on the white bench behind him as he waited for the saturation meter to turn green. Staring at Kat who had started her purge moments after him, the two astronauts waited in silence for the next stage of the process to begin. Exhaling heavily as the gauge pinged as it light up bright green, Marco could feel the nerves creeping back up on him. It was a hollowing sensation that stripped him of everything else leaving him with nothing but the nagging unease gnawing at the back of his mind. But it was too late to panic now. The shudder of the module door closing accompanied by the heavy crank of the deadbolt locking into place told him there was no going back.

Moments after the airlock had been sealed, there came a loud hissing as the room pressurized to match the outside environment. Counting down in his head, Marco could feel his heart race and his leg jiggle in anticipation. It was borderline nauseating how anxious he was but, just as quickly as it had set in, the gut-wrenching feeling was gone when the round crank handle of the second airtight door rotated into the unlocked position. Breath hitching in his throat, Marco watched as the white room opened up to reveal the vast expanse of space stretching out before them.

"Major Bott, this is Atlas," Levi called from over the comm built into the helmet. "Do you read me?"

"Copy that Atlas, I can hear ya' loud and clear."

"Good. I'm linking Houston in. Standby for connection."

"Roger," the brunette said as he pushed off from the bench and carefully navigated his way out of the airlock.

Followed by closely by Kat, Marco maneuvered around the massive rotating solar panels on the tail-end of the space station using the thrusters on his propulsion unit. Grabbing hold of the arms that cemented the shuttle into place against the ISS, he turned to look east right as the sun came up. Smiling with a murmured "cool," his visor adjusted from clear to a metallic that blocked his face from view and reflected the invasive rays of light like a giant mirror. Hovering approximately three hundred and eighty kilometers above Earth, Marco couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at the notion that he was somewhere very few people had the privilege of going.

"Come in Major Bott, this is Houston. Do you read me?" Shadis buzzed in from mission control back at the space center in Houston.

"Copy that Houston, I hear ya'."

"Excellent. How's the view from there?"

Chuckling, Marco looked at the planet rotating beneath him like a marble drifting through space. "Not too shabby honestly. Although ya'll could do with some clearer weather over the Caribbean. Looks like you guys got a hurricane comin' in."

"That'd be Hurricane Annie. But don't worry, she won't be hitting Canaveral."

"I can tell. Looks like she'll be paying a visit to the Carolina's and New York."

"Yeah, if she makes it that far."

Quietening down on the small talk as the Atlas opened up its moon pool, Marco went into work mode. Dodging the cranes as Reiner extended them out from his control station inside the ship, the brunette was struck with a profound sense of awe as he watched the Titan exit the storage bay. Looking at Kat who was just as teary eyed as him in that moment, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit prideful. After years of listening to people talk down about their project--telling them that they were crazy to think they could stabilize the gravitational pull from a micro blackhole--and after nearly a decade of doubting themselves, they were finally there doing what had once been thought to be impossible. Against all odds and what science had told them to be true, Kat and Marco were about to install their artificial gravity generator.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren watched with baited breath as the Titan was released from the storage bay of the Atlas. He had seen similar walks and nothing had gone wrong before but there was always a chance that something could happen. As such, he felt an obligation to watch. Not just because it was his job as a senior member of the PR team but because those were his friends out there dodging the long arms of the cranes and the payload that dangled from the hydraulic arm of the space station that was orbiting Earth at 17,200 miles per hour. Staring at the large screen as the intricate ballet of man and machine played out before them, Eren heard the door of the observation room open then quietly close.

The brunette knew it was Jean who had just entered the space. He could tell from the light footsteps and the sound of the lab coat rubbing against his wool sweater. Peeking at him from the corner of his eye, Eren could see the concern rolling off of the blonde in waves. He could feel the tension in his posture and sense the apprehension swimming in that liquid amber gaze. On the outside, Jean was as cool and collected as he always appeared to be. But beneath it all, the man was screaming. It was clear as day from the way his eyes followed every motion on screen. Eren couldn't blame him though. He was the same way whenever Levi did a spacewalk; hell, sometimes he was worse because he'd let his emotions get the best of him.

"How far in are they?" Jean asked quietly; his eyes not once leaving the screen.

"They're about halfway through. The generator needs to be welded onto its beam before they can seal it into the shell." Standing there in complete silence for a long moment, Eren felt his stomach knot from the uneasy energy that filled the room. "It's going to be--"

"Don't Eren," the young doctor cut him off; his tone flat yet glacial. "I know you're trying to make me feel better but I can only handle so much of everyone telling me 'it'll be fine' before I feel like screaming. You and I both know that anything can happen up there so please, do NOT tell me it will be fine."

Pressing his lips into a tight line, Eren nodded. "Alright, everything's going to go tits up and they're all going to die. How's that?"

Sputtering a laugh, Jean shook his head. "At least you're being honest."

The brunette rolled his eyes yet did so with a smile. Since their youth, Jean and Eren had been perfect foils of each others personality. Whereas the brunette was optimistic, brazen, and outgoing, his friend was pensive, quiet, and ruled by rationality. Their differences had sparked many fights in the past and, for a time, they could hardly consider themselves friends since they were constantly at each others throat. But time and age had given them perspective and the maturity to acknowledge that everyone dealt with their issues in different ways. Well acquainted with each others moods and personalities by now, Eren knew when to back off and let Jean simmer and Jean knew when to stop being an overly-sensitive ass and listen to his friends when they told him to relax.

However, it was right as Jean allowed himself to believe that maybe things would be alright that the spacewalk took a turn for the worse. It all happened so fast and, if he hadn't been paying as close of attention as he was, Jean would have missed it. Marco was in the middle of checking the electrical feeds to the generator and Kat was welding the shell shut when a piece of space debris sailed by and slammed into the main operations crane. Ricocheting off the broadside of the mechanical arm, it hit Marco square in the back which forced him into the side of the station.

Eyes blowing wide open as the scene unfurled, Jean pressed his hands against the glass wall as he watched Marco hit the siding then bounce off it in an uncontrolled spin. Like a top, he spun away from the station; arms flailing to grab hold of something, anything that would root him in place. Over the comms Levi and Kat could be heard reacting with panic-stricken voices while Reiner told him to grab his backup oxygen line. Down below the people in mission control reacted just as quickly as the event had occurred. Keith order the space station to alter its rotation and declination by three degrees so that the panels could catch him like a giant baseball glove. But there was no way the massive station could move that fast.

In the seconds that followed the command, Marco reached the end of his spiral when his spare oxygen line yanked him back in recoil. Now at the mercy of the stations rotation and orbit, he hung there suspended in space with only a three inch thick cord between safety and floating off into oblivion.


	11. Breathe Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when the life of one of Juno's teammates is on the line? (the continuation of Breathe Pt.I)

It had all happened so fast that before Marco could blink, he was spiraling out of control with the motion alarms ringing inside his helmet. Trying not to panic, he reached for whatever objects that were nearby but the momentum kept him from making a firm purchase on anything. Wheezing from the constant pull and smack of his propulsion pack on his back, the brunette forced himself to concentrate. If he panicked now things would only get worse. Ignoring the alarms for a moment, he stopped fighting gravity and allowed himself to be rolled out like a yo-yo until the end of his reserve oxygen cable yanked him tight.

Over the comm, he could hear Levi and Kat telling him not to panic--a funny thought coming from two people that sounded like they were on the verge of a nervous breakdown--and Keith back at mission control ordering the station to change its declination in the event that the line broke and he needed to be caught by its solar panels. It was hilarious in an ironic sense considering that Marco had said earlier that something didn't feel right. Little did he know that the trouble he instinctively knew was coming wouldn't be mechanical but that by chance a large enough piece of space debris would swing by and fuck everything to high heaven.

Laughing at himself and how ridiculous the situation was, Marco was in complete awe at how horribly right his intuition was. 'If I live through this, I'm never doubting myself again,' he thought as Kat chastised him over the comm for not understanding the gravity of the situation. Telling her that he was well aware of his current predicament, he also told both Kat and Levi to calm down because they were only making things worse. Neither of them understood how he could be as calm as he was in that moment but they did as he asked.

Checking the cable that was more or less a lifeline at this point, the brunette gave it a gentle tug to test its strength. When it held firm, he decided that was good enough for him to use it to pull himself back to the station. Ignoring Keith who was urging him to stay put until help could come, Marco dragged himself along the line at a slow and steady pace. As he inched closer and closer to the airlock, the O2 alarm sounded in his helmet. Glancing up at the screen, he swallowed hard when he saw how low he was. Either he had used up an absurd amount of oxygen while spinning out of control or something had been punctured in the pack on his back and the apparatus was now slowly leaking. Whatever the cause was, he now had five minutes to get back to the airlock before he started suffocating.

Breaths coming in stunted pants, Marco could see his vision blurring around the edges while his chest tightened. There was only a dozen feet or so to go but each pull felt like a million. The pack on his back became heavier and heavier despite the near complete lack of gravity. Coughing whilst simultaneously gasping for air, he zeroed in on the open airlock where Kat had maneuvered around to and--in a risky move borne from desperation--disconnected from the reserve oxygen line and pushed off of a crane with enough force to propel him into the module. The chances of him missing the port were high enough that Levi was screaming at him over the comm but he had no other choice.

Sailing forward, Marco reached for the hand Kat had extended out to him like a beacon in a storm. Noticing that his trajectory was off by just a couple of inches, he used the last bit of energy he had left to twist to the right and correct the alignment. Slamming into the petite woman, she caught him like a net--wrapping both arms around him as she hauled them into the safety of the airlock. Door slamming shut behind them, they floated there as they waited for the module to pressurize.

"I told ya' to pay attention to your surroundin's you fuckin' jerk," Kat sobbed as she cradled Marco in her arms as he gasped for air. "Don't you dare pass out Marco Bott. I swear to God, if you so much as think of dyin', I'll drag ya' right back into the world of the livin' just so I can kick yer ass, ya' hear?! You stay awake!"

Unable to respond at this point due to the dwindling oxygen supply in his suit, Marco reached up and touched Kat's helmet as if to soothe her; as if he were saying that everything would be alright. As his consciousness began to wane, the light in the module flashed green signaling that the room had been pressurized and that the air was safe to breathe. Faster than either of them could blink, Kat removed both his and her helmet just as his eyes fluttered shut. Yanking off her glove, she smacked him on the cheek and yelled his name. When that didn't work, she braced them against a wall, forcefully breathed into him, and then pushed as hard as she could on his chest. She repeated the slow haphazard CPR until Marco choked on a violent gasp.

Watching the color come back to his face as he heaved in air, the woman combed her hands through her hair looking like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The door connecting to the main corridor unlocked and swung open giving way to Marlo and Bertholt. While Marlo checked in on Kat, Bert tended to Marco who was still struggling to breathe. Helping the man out of his EMU suit and the ventilation garment, the physiologist ushered him through the winding halls of the station before taking a turn into the medical bay.

"I can't breathe," Marco wheezed as he sat on the examination table. Holding onto his side, he coughed, "I think I smacked the station too hard and fucked up the healed splint in my ribs."

"Well if that's the case you definitely shouldn't be talking," Bertholt murmured as he gently lifted Marco's shirt. Hissing at the bruise that was already blossoming across his chest, the doctor switched on the x-ray machine and primed it for a series of quick scans. "Not good, you're already bruising where you made impact with the station. Either you broke something or you came close to it."

"God damn it," Marco groaned; his voice rough and strained from the amount of coughing he had been doing. 

Fighting for air, Marco winced as Bert lifted his arm away from his chest so that he could get a clear x-ray of the affected area. Pressing down on the red scanner button, the concerned physiologist kept his eyes trained on his friend as the machine took a set of five images. No one knew what to do because something like this had never happened before; at least not with their team. Sure, Kat had banged up her ankles and shoulders once or twice and Levi had a knot the size of Rhode Island on his head after being smacked by a stray hydraulic arm. But no one had been this severely injured before; that is, if Marco's ribs were in fact broken.

As the scanner captured the pictures of Marco's ribs, Levi turned the corner wearing an expression that looked to be something between anger, frustration, abject fear, and relief. His entire body was trembling as if the emotions he was experiencing were too powerful--too big to fit under his skin. Tears stung at the corners of his glassy silver eyes while all color seemed to have left his already pale face. Jaw clenched shut so tightly it could have cracked his teeth, the commander waited for the x-ray to complete its scan before approaching Marco. Then, with all the force he could muster, the man gripped the collar of the brunettes shirt; his hand twisting the fabric in his quaking fist.

"If we were back on Earth, I'd punch you so hard you'd be spitting blood. Don't you DARE do that again!" Levi yelled at the top of lungs as the wave of emotions he had been holding back broke free. Blinking back tears, he gritted his teeth; his hand still holding on firmly to Marco's shirt. "As mission commander, it is my responsibility to make sure you return home safely. Effective immediately, I hereby bar you from taking part in any further EVA's. You are not to leave your rest station unless it is to eat or use the bathroom."

"Levi--!" Marco tried to protest but was cut off.

"If you go against these orders I will have a member of the team assigned to watch you twenty-four seven. In four days, if you are not well enough to maneuver the ship, I will takeover as the pilot for the return flight. The moment we land, you are to be evaluated by the physicians at Canaveral. And if they say you aren't fit to fly, you will stay in Florida until your ribs have healed."

Anger flaring at the thought of pushing back his return home, Marco tried to pull away Levi's grip but the man wouldn't relent. Instead, the brunette's rebellion only served to anger him. Tightening his grip on the mans' shirt, Levi shove him back into the wall; pinning him against the supply cabinet with more strength than most others could manage in zero gravity. With their faces only inches apart and both their tempers flaring, the mission commander growled lowly in the back of his throat while staring down his best friend.

"I swear to God Marco, if you defy me on this I will make you regret it. You're my best friend and I love you but if you so much as lift a finger without me saying so I will have you grounded for the next year," Levi snarled, his cold vicious eyes boring into the man in front of him with barely restrained anger. "Do you understand?"

Infuriated beyond words, Marco nodded. "Yes sir," he spat.

"Good." Releasing his vice grip on the brunette's shirt, Levi turned to Bertholt who had watched the scene unfold. Snorting a short laugh at the alarm clearly written across his face, the mission commander clicked his tongue. "I want an update on his condition every ten hours. He's barred from all strenuous activities apart from light workouts on the stationary cycle. If he starts acting out of line, you are to inform me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Bertholt said, his voice somewhat of a whisper as he glanced between the two men.

"Good. Find me when the scans of his ribs have uploaded."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean had never experienced a panic attack before but after watching Marco's brush with death a mere half-hour ago, he couldn't stop himself from breaking down. Hidden in the familiar confines of his office, the blonde huddled up in the corner behind his desk with both arms wrapped firmly around his chest. Tears fall from his eyes and his lungs ached with every uncontrollable sob that left his lips. Running his hands through his hair, he pressed his sweaty palms against temples with a pained groan.

Every time he blinked, images of Marco spinning away from the station flooded his mind. His body slamming into the white wall of the module like a ragdoll before bouncing off. The frenzied cries as people reacted in total disbelief and bloodcurdling sound of Kat screaming his name as if she had been stab in gut. The desperate strain of Marco gasping for air as he dragged himself toward the airlock; his wretched coughing and wheezing only growing louder in the silence of Jeans office. It was all so maddening.

Rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe the mounting anxiety, Jean could feel the fear, the panic, the uncontrollable sorrow scratching at his nerves; tightening their grip around his neck, choking the life out of him as his mind spiraled deeper into darkness. 'He's dead,' he thought silently between sobs. 'Marco's dead and I didn't tell him. Oh my God, he's gone and I let him die without saying I love you! Now he'll never know.' Crying out as his heart broke all over again, Jean collapsed against the wall; completely unable to keep himself together anymore. Yet as he fell apart, the office door opened then quietly shut.

"Jean...?" Eren called as he scanned the space. 

He could hear the sobbing and coughing but couldn't see where it was coming from. Taking another step into the office, Eren's eyes went wide when he saw Jean curled up in the corner under the windows by his desk. Face flushed red with hot angry tears pouring from his eyes in an endless stream, the doctor looked as if he were about to keel over from a heart attack. Without another word, Eren knelt down next to him and brought Jean in for a firm hug. Keeping him there, the brunette let his friend weep and cry and scream against the crisp clean fabric of his white button-down. Pulling him in closer, Eren nuzzled his face in the soft blonde strands of Jeans hair and rubbed soothing circles into his back while gently rocking them back and forth.

"It's alright," Eren cooed like a mother calming her distraught child. "It's okay Jean, Marco's going to be alright."

"No he's not," the blonde cried; his hands clawing into the fabric of his friends dress shirt. "I saw him hit the station. I heard him struggling to breathe. He's dying up there and I can't help him. I should have told him," Jean hiccuped as his mind ran away from him. "I should have told him I loved him. I thought it'd be better to wait until he got home but now Marco's going to die and he'll never know how I much I loved him. Oh God, oh my fucking God Eren, I fucked everything up!"

"Marco's not going to die," he stated while parting enough to look at his friend. "Jean, listen to me..."

"I can't...I can't do this. It hurts Eren. He's dead. The only person whose ever loved me that way and he's...he's..."

Grabbing the blonde firmly by the shoulders, Eren gave him a single hard shake. "Jean!" he shouted so loud, it filled the air covering all other sounds. Staring into those pitiful amber eyes, Eren placed both hands on either side of Jean's face. "Marco is alive. Kat caught him right before he ran out of oxygen and was able to stabilize him. He's going to be okay. Do you understand?"

"M-Marco's....he's not dead?"

"No, he didn't die. He's got some bruising on his ribs and may have sprained a few but it's nothing major."

Choking on the a strangled cry of relief, Jean buried his face in Eren's shirt. It didn't matter what the news was, the tears wouldn't stop. For the next hour, they remained that way--stuck together like two balls of clay forced into one with Jean weeping and Eren quietly comforting him. This was the first time the blonde had ever been so invested in a partner and the strain of their separation had finally brought him to his breaking point. Each day apart added just a bit more weight onto his heart; like stones being stacked on his back. That close call which almost cost Marco his life was the last straw that saw Jean crumbling down. 

Jean was so hopelessly and desperately in love with Marco that the very idea of living in a world without him now had the young doctor falling apart at the seams. The man was so deeply embedded in his heart that if he died, then Jean may as well give up on breathing. Marco was the one; his one and only and would rather be dragged to hell and back than give him up. All the pain, the tears, and the fear was worth it if it meant getting to see those beautiful eyes one more time. He'd give anything to see his smile, hear his laughter, and feel his lips press sweetly into his with a gentle loving kiss.

"I love him," Jean rasped between sobbing fits. "I love him so much it hurts. I can't sleep or eat, he's all I think about Eren. He's my person and I could have lost him."

"But you didn't," Eren said then pressed a kiss against the blondes forehead before resting his chin atop his head. "You didn't lose him Jean. In four days, Marco will come home and you'll be able to tell him how you feel. Everything's going to be fine."

"Promise?" the blonde sniffled as he looked up with eyes wide and pleading. "Promise he'll come home."

Choking on the pain he felt when he stared into those agonized pools of honey gold, Eren smiled weakly. "I promise. Marco will come home; safe and sound."

Jean knew it was a promise Eren couldn't keep but he was grateful that his friend lied to him anyways. He didn't want to hear the truth. Didn't want to know what the odds were or how critical Marco's condition was. All he wanted--needed--to hear in that moment was that this would all be over soon and he'd be reunited with his partner. It was childish, selfish, and naive but it was the only thing holding Jean together. Anymore stress and he'd fall apart completely without any hope of being put back together.

'Just four more days,' the blonde repeated in silent prayer. 'Just four more days...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few days of the mission had been nothing short of torture for Marco; slow soul-sucking torture. If it wasn't the pain in his sprain--not broken--ribs causing him grief, it was Levi's inescapable gaze that dogged him no matter where he went. It didn't help that Jean was an absolute mess the last time he had called; spending nearly a half-hour crying as if Marco were already dead and in his grave. Watching his partner weep like that and not being able to do anything was almost as bad physical pain he experienced every time he moved his arm wrong. Marco had never been this miserable during a mission before and wasn't too keen on going through this again.

By the time the day of their departure rolled around, the brunette was more than eager to get going. Cleared by Bertholt for duty on the return flight, Marco was the first one to suit up after all prior preparations had been made. Saying goodbye to Yayoi, Yuri, and Armand, he and his crew boarded the Atlas with a mixed brew of emotions. Whereas Marco was relieved to finally be heading home, Levi and Kat were still on edge from the close call four days ago. Petra had retreated into herself after the incident as had Mikasa and Reiner. Marlo and Bertholt tried to carry on like usual but found it hard to part the events of the trip behind them.

Similar to their arrival, the space station rotated four degrees on her axis before the hydraulic arm holding the craft in place released them. Free floating, Marco waited until they were a good seventy feet away from the ISS before he tapped on the thrusters to maneuver them further out. Now fully in the zone, he got to work setting their course for Canaveral. Inputting the longitude and latitude as well as the angle of their reentry, Marco looked as if he were back to his usual self. However, every time he went to reach for one of the switches or buttons overhead, his hand was intercepted by Levi or Mikasa who had been appointed to auxiliary pilot in the event that Marco's injury flared up during reentry.

"Come in Atlas, this is Houston, do you copy?" Shadis said from mission control.

"Copy Houston, we read you loud and clear. Over."

Chuckling, the ex-astronaut shook his head when he heard the Major's voice. "Good to hear you're back up and running Major Bott. You gave everyone a good scare, you know."

"Yeah, scared myself pretty good too."

"Well, in less than an hour you'll be back on firm ground."

"Groovy thing," Marco grinned; his dimples shying into existence at the idea. "Course is set for the Cape. Angular speed is seventeen-thousand two hundred with a declination of minus thirteen degrees. Crew is primed and ready for reentry. Atlas is standing by."

There was a momentary pause as the information was relayed to both Houston and Canaveral. Once their position had been marked on the scanners and the course was set, the final countdown began.

"Copy that Atlas, you are cleared for reentry. Time to bring 'em home Major Bott."

"Roger that Houston," the brunette beamed as he turned on the primary engines. As the boosters roared to life, the spark returned to Marco's eyes. "Now, show me that horizon."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The return of the USS Atlas and her crew was on every news station and was being televised in nearly every home across the nation; possibly the globe. Jean had watched with baited breath as the shuttle came soaring in--the ceramic tiles of her underbelly glowing bright red from the heat caused by the atmospheric friction during reentry. He had watched as it made impact with the tarmac at Cape Canaveral, her tires screeching as the parachutes were deployed to slow her down. He gnawed on his lip and pressed his hands together as if in prayer when the door of the crew module opened and the Juno team exited the spacecraft. The moment Jean's eyes landed on Marco, his heart soared as relief washed over him.

He was alive. The man--his man--who had stolen his heart was alive and well. Smiling bright when he saw the brunette exit the shuttle looking virtually unscathed, Jean felt his stomach knot with mounting anticipation. Watching the recorded broadcast from the terminal for domestic arrivals at the George Bush Intercontinental Airport, he was practically counting the seconds until Marco's flight landed. He had boarded his plane four or so hours ago; Jean had lost track by now but estimated it to be within that ballpark.

Pacing back and forth while Eren watched him from a granite bench a couple feet away, Jean tried to distract himself but couldn't seem to keep his train of thought under control for longer than five minutes. Glancing up at the arrivals board every other minute, the anxiety and worrying worsened each time a different flight popped up that wasn't American Airlines 535. Groaning as yet another Southwest plane landed followed by a Boeing from JetBlue, Jean could have torn his hair out he was so on edge. Yet, just as Eren told him to relax the speakers sounded and the next batch of arrivals was announced.

"American Airlines flight 535 from Orlando-Melbourne International now arriving at gate three," the automated voice spoke over the the intercom system.

The moment the gate had been named, Jean shot off running leaving Eren to shout after him. Not thinking and acting purely on instinct, the young doctor flew through the massive airport with only one thing in mind. His heart raced, pulse rushing through his ears, and his lungs stung from the surge of air brought in with every sharp breath. He had to see him; couldn't wait another second because one more second felt like an eternity. Seeking out the man that had haunted his every waking moment, Jean arrived at gate three, chest aching and eyes anxiously darting about as he scanned the crowd. 'Where is he?' the blonde thought as he whipped around to look at the ocean of people behind him. 'Damn it, please don't make me wait.' Groaning, he closed his eyes with both hands raking through his hair in frustration.

"Jean...?" called a voice from across the lobby.

Eyes fluttering open the instant he heard his name, Jean spun around and was met the warmth of familiar deep brown eyes. Standing there with the strap of his duffel bag slung over his right shoulder was Marco. Neither of them moved for a moment; only stared in disbelief as if they were caught up in a beautiful dream. But Jean couldn't stay put; couldn't stop his body from moving into action. Without a word, the blonde ran across the lobby as if he were trying to outrun the end of days. 

Flinging himself into Marco's outstretched arms, he latched onto him as if he were grabbing hold of life itself. Fingers tangling in that silken mess of chocolate brown hair while his other arm hooked around the back of the mans warm freckled neck, Jean rejoiced as his partnered folded both arms around his waist, lifted him with ease, and spun them in a circle. After twenty excruciating days, Marco was home. He was finally home.

Pulling away from the comfort of Marco's neck, Jean kissed every available patch of skin, every inch he could reach from the hollow of his throat, up his neck, along his finely shaped jaw and to his chin before finding purchase on those soft pillowy lips. Kissing him after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Jean ran his fingers through Marco's hair; caring nothing about the tears of joy that had begun to trail down from his eyes. 'He's home,' the blonde thought as he deepened the kiss, instilling everything that had been hidden in his heart into that passionate embrace. 'He's finally home.'

Parting just enough so he could look into those glittering pools of earthen brown, Jean smiled. "I love you Marco Bott."

Smiling that brilliant heartbreaking smile of his, Marco brushed their noses together as he held Jean tighter. "I love you Jean Kirstein."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, the brunette kissed him again. "I love you so much Jean, more than there are stars in the universe. More than the air in my lungs, more than life.... I love you baby and I'm never lettin' you go."

"You'll never have to Marco," Jean assured him; lips quivering as he held on tighter so that there wasn't a fraction of space between them. "I'll love you until the day I die because you're the one babe. You're my one; the only one."

Breathing in the warmth of that moment, Marco held Jean steady as both their hearts raced. After months of waiting, twenty painful days of separation, and nearly a lifetime of searching, he had finally found his person; his forever. He never would have expected that a one-night stand could lead him to such a thing but there Marco stood, thanking God and all his lucky stars as he held onto someone more precious than all the wealth of the world. There would undoubtedly be bad days, rough patches, and moments of hardship but he wasn't frightened. He could handle anything so long as Jean was at his side. Now and forever, the man in his arms was his to keep.

Tear rolling down his cheek, Marco kissed the side of Jeans head then pressed his lips to his ear. "I love you Jean," he smiled. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Our sweet babies said the words! Ah, blessed relief!


	12. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Juno teammates reconnect with their loved ones and unshakable bonds are made through whispered promises....
> 
>  
> 
> HEADS UP: Alright, so I'm writing this chapter now because I needed a small break from the eeriness of Nighttime Coming and also because I've had this installment growing in my head and it's gotten to the point where I need to write it just to free up space in my mind for other things. This is going to be a romance heavy, fluff fest with heartfelt lovemaking, tears of joy, and light angst and I'm not apologizing because this chapter is my guilty pleasure chapter with all things warm and adoring. So yeah, consider yourselves warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being human is a guest house  
> every morning a new arrival  
> a joy, a depression, a meanness  
> some momentary awareness comes  
> as an unexpected visitor.
> 
> Welcome and entertain them all!
> 
> Be grateful for whoever comes  
> because each has been sent  
> as a guide.

The drive home was quiet; peaceful yet grounding in its tranquility. Driving along the coast of Clear Lake, Jean could breathe easy as his fingers knitted together with Marco's across the center divider. Windows down and sunroof open, it felt as if the life that had been stolen from him had finally been returned. Glancing to the side for a brief moment, Jean smiled when he saw the brunette nodding off against the door while his dark wavy hair flutter in the early morning breeze. The way the sun lit up his face as it climbed higher was ethereal. How it painted his caramel skin with its warm glow and kissed the tips of his lashes that dusted the tops of his cheeks. How his lips naturally relaxed into a perfect bow with the corners curving ever so slightly; his hidden beauty mark appearing just a bit in the top left corner. Never would Jean see a more breathtaking sight.

Jean had to fight himself to not reach across and stroke a hand through that thick mane of gorgeous or tuck one of the stray strands behind his ear. As much as he wanted to close the distance between them because nothing would ever be close enough for him, the young doctor restrained himself. It had been an exhausting twenty-five days for Marco and the incident during his final spacewalk had almost drained him completely. Yet instead of taking his time and resting on base at Canaveral, he booked the earliest flight home because they were both at the ends of their ropes.

It had taken everything in Marco not to collapse in the airport; used up all the remaining energy he had to carry himself into Jeans arms, kiss him as if he were half starved, and tell him "I love you." It had used all that was left in the tired brunette and Jean knew it which was why he was letting him sleep. They'd have all day together and all of tomorrow after the debriefing so he could be patient. 

Rounding the corner onto Mija Avenue, they passed by the stately manors, sprawling ranch-inspired homes, and retro lake front houses that were cast in a dimmer light as the sun creeped up behind them. Pulling up to the small brick home nestled between twin birch groves, Jean parked the car in the driveway and killed the engine though he made no move to get out. Watching Marco's serene face as he breathed in then out at a slow leisurely pace, the blonde gave the mans lightly freckled hand a gentle squeeze. Smiling softly as the gesture garnered a small groan from his partner, Jean leaned across the divider, smoothed the hair back from Marco's face and kissed his temple.

"We're home baby," he cooed sweetly in his slumbering lovers ear.

Inhaling as he stretched, Marco rolled his shoulders back as he brought his free hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Earthen eyes fluttering open--taking in the sight of home as if he were still dreaming--the brunette stared at the garage door for a moment before noticing the hand holding his and the warmth of another nestled in the crook of his neck. Shifting so that he could see Jean, Marco felt his heart soar away from him as those amber eyes that had been out of reach for so long were now only inches from him; their golden gleam washing over him like a tidal wave.

Smiling bright despite how tired he still was, Marco tilted his down to capture Jeans lips. It was a slow thoughtful kiss; their words failing in that moment leaving only their actions to impart what hung between them. It had been so long--too long--since he had tasted the sweet mint of Jean's chapstick or felt the warmth of his mouth as his lips parted in welcome of their embrace. It had been too long since he felt the heat of his skin, smelt the crisp citrus and light woods of his bodywash, or heard the soft moans that welled up from within his chest. Marco had missed him more than he had anticipated and, oddly enough, still did. It were as if even then there was still too much space between them. That the only way to calm the growing nagging in his mind was to to just melt into one another and never let go. But as quickly as the tender kiss had been given, Jean retreated.

"Come on," Jean smiled that perfect smile of his that always seemed to break Marco's heart. "Lets get you inside."

"Hmm," Marco hummed in agreement. "Bed does sound awfully good right 'bout now." Yet as he went to reach for his duffel, his hand was swatted away. "Babe...?"

"It's fine, I got it."

"How chivalrous of you."

Snorting a small laugh, Jean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're too tired to be doing anything so just let me handle everything. 'Kay?"

Pecking him on the lips, Marco smiled as he opened the car door. "As you wish."

Walking up the path, Jean struggled with the key a little when it got stuck in the lock. This was a reoccurring thing and he was beginning to consider having a second key made until Marco stepped in and jiggled it to the left a little before rotating it back to the center. Pushing the door open, he gave the blonde a small wink; not having enough energy in him to crack a joke at the moment. Stepping inside, he was immediately greeted by Houdini who had been pacing the foyer floor since they had pulled up into the driveway. With a grunt, Marco reached down to pet the uncharacteristically loving ball of fur and the feline circled his legs and nudged against his calves. Nibbling the tips of his masters fingers, Houdini purred happily as the patch behind his ears was scratched.

Cutting their reunion short, the blonde led his partner down the hall to the bedroom. The cat followed them but took a detour at the bathroom. 'Probably going to drink out of the toilet,' Jean thought to himself as he recognized the animals behavior. Thinking nothing of it, he opened the door to the master suite; setting the duffel down as Marco collapsed onto the bed. Curling onto his side as he brought the duvet and blankets into his chest, the man could have fallen asleep right then and there. However, a gentle hand had him rolling onto his back. Seconds later, that hand was accompanied by another as it removed his shoes then began unbuttoning his pants.

Chuckling with a dreamy smile, Marco observed Jean through hooded eyes. "Sorry babe but I don't think I have it in me to go at it right now."

Pausing, Jean looked up with a humored expression. "I'm not making a move on you, you dork. I'm getting you ready for bed."

"Oh," the brunette said quietly as he was forced back down into the resting position. "Sorry, I didn't--"

"It's alright. As much as I would love to screw you senseless right now, sleep is more important. You also need to let your body rest and readjust to the pressure before you do any strenuous activity." Stopping as the words died on his tongue, Jean sat down on the mattress, smoothed a palm over the shirt covering Marco's bruised ribs, then leaned over and kissed them. "Let me take care of you." Another kiss to his ribs. "Please," he said quietly as if it were in prayer. "Let me love you."

Gently combing his fingers through Jeans soft flaxen hair, Marco gazed down at him with the same look of devotion in his eyes. Unable to form full sentences, he just reached for his partner, murmuring, "Come 'ere," almost as quietly as Jean had spoken.

Bringing Jean up to his level, Marco remained on his back--head on the pillows--while his partner curled up against him. Head on the brunette's chest with his ear and palm over his heart, the young man wrapped himself around Marco; toeing his shoes off so that they didn't track dirt onto the bed. It was so quiet in the room with the only sounds filling the space being the twittering of birds outside and the steady give and take of their breathing. Watching the ceiling fan's blades go 'round, Jean felt his head rise and fall with every breath Marco took. He could feel his lungs draw in the air before it was released. Could hear the soothing sound of his chest expanding with the intake and then deflating with the exhale. Could hear his heart drumming and feel the abrupt movement of his throat bob as he swallowed back a sigh.

Staring up at the fan with his arms and legs tangled together with Marco's, Jean couldn't help but feel the realness of the moment. Stripped of their guises and own misconceptions, they laid there--just two hopeless fools in love. He didn't know how he had gotten to this point; what current of events had brought him there? However, Jean knew that it was a blessing. This was a gift given to him since finding your "one and only" was a hard thing to do in this day and age. Yet somehow, through all the obstacles, the setbacks, and self-doubt they had come together. Out of the billions of people on this planet, Jean had found his special person.

"I love you Marco," Jean said, his voice nearly a whisper. It was an honest confession without any frills or embellishments.

Fingers tangled affectionately in the young mans hair, Marco kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Jean."

"Thank you for coming home."

"I'll always come home to you babe."

"Always?"

Catching the slight break in his partners voice, Marco nuzzled his face in his soft hair. "Always."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Around eight, Levi woke from a deep sleep; rolling over to find the spot where his fiance should be now empty and cold. Groaning quietly as his hazy eyes studied the left side of the bed for a moment as if it would reveal the answers to his questions, he propped himself up on both elbows and shook the remaining sleep from his head. Popping each shoulder then cracking his neck, the man grumbled something about seeing a chiropractor later that week to work out the kinks that came with every trip to the space station.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, the henley that had been carelessly discarded on the floor, and his gray sweats, Levi rubbed his sides as he left the bedroom. After a quick peek in the bathroom--brows furrowing when he didn't find Eren in there--a yawned exited his lips then was quickly followed by a shiver as a gentle breeze blew in through the living room window. 'Oh yeah, that,' he chided himself, suddenly remembering that they had forgotten to lock everything up the night before. They had been so wrapped up in showering one another with all the pent up affection they'd been saving that everything else had fallen to the wayside.

Yet just as he went to close it, the gentle sound of smooth rock and accompanying vocals caught his attention. Biting his bottom lip, Levi closed both eyes and shook his head. Of course Eren would be in the kitchen making them breakfast. He did it every time they were reunited after being separated for any real length of time. It was just a little tradition that had formed over the years. Neither of them could pin-point when or why exactly it had started. But it was their ritual; a habit.

The scene had played out a million times before--never changing--but still, Levi couldn't help but love what he saw each and every time he turned the corner into the open dining room that connected to their kitchen. Standing in front of the granite top island chopping up mushrooms for their omelettes was Eren wearing a pair of black joggers and his favorite dark green oversized University of Oregon pullover; the one with the small tears and light threading in the cuffs from where he anxiously chewed on it during every midterm study session and finals week for the four years he attended the college. His cinnamon hair was stuck in a chaotic halo that drooped in front of his face while simultaneously sticking up in a cow lick on the back side of his head.

Folding his arms across his chest, Levi observed him in silence the way he always did on mornings like these. Eren likely knew he was there; he always knew when he was around as if it were a sixth sense. They were so accustom to each other that they could likely find each other in the dark without being given any direction. But still, he stared all he wanted. Drank in the sight of the light coming in from the kitchen window as it bathed the young man in its warm glow. Painting his honeyed skin with an added layer of golden sweetness, it highlighted the soft curves of his cheeks, the broad planes of his shoulders, and the slender column of his throat that was decorated with traces of their lovemaking.

Quietly, as if he didn't even know he was doing it, Eren sang along to "Something" by The Beatles. That was their song; the song that had been playing on the radio the night Levi had dropped the young man off at his place after their first date and Eren timidly leaned over the console and kissed him softly on the cheek. It was the song he played without knowing every other morning when he took his shower. Such a small thing yet it was so profound.

Without saying a word, Levi closed the distance between them, couldn't take another second apart from him--feeling like he'd die if he didn't grab hold of this reverie and root himself firmly in it. Wrapping his arms around Eren's waist, he rubbed his cheek against the brunette's back; the spot right between his shoulders just below the nape of his neck. Kissing the warm patch of skin exposed there above the collar of the sweater, Levi breathed in his scent. That fresh bright scent that embodied the youthfulness of summer while hinting to the stirring of autumn and reminded him of the days he spent on playing outside on those long afternoons in July right as a breeze would roll through. It was such a unique thing. Something only Eren possessed and no cologne or combination of outdoor conditions could quite replicate. It was the smell of home, of happiness, and it was right there in his arms.

"Morning," Eren beamed softly as he placed his hands over Levi's; their matching engagement bands meeting as their fingers knitted together. "Did you sleep well?"

Not removing his cheek from where it rested on his partners' shoulder, Levi nodded. He couldn't find the words in him right now. It was one of those rare occurrences that happened once in a blue moon when his heart overwhelmed his head. Eren knew better than to push him right now; didn't force him to answer right away because there had been a time when he was the over-emotional wreck that would choke on the syllables of every other word. Staring down lovingly at their hands, he brought Levi's ring finger to his lips and kissed it. His lips lingered on the cool skin for a long moment; him quietly admiring how soft the hand in his was.

"I missed you," Levi finally spoke; his voice raspy with the quiet admission. They never hid their feelings from one another on mornings like this and Eren felt his heart skip a bit. "Every day I was missing you."

Turning around in his arms, the brunette wrapped his around Levi's shoulder with one hand combing gently through his silky raven hair. "I missed you too," Eren said, kissing the mans forehead before resting his cheek atop his head. "Welcome home Levi."

Levi nodded; his grip around him tightening. There wasn't anything to say. Just an acceptance and understanding they shared. They didn't need to be overly showy or extravagant in their displays of affection because for them, it was the little things that counted like how Levi began washing the dishes as Eren cooked so that the brunette didn't have to do them afterwards--much despite Eren's protest. Or how they sat next to each other while they ate instead of across the table from one another and lightly tangled their fingers together when either of them was talking.

After cleaning up once they had finished eating breakfast, Eren took Levi by the hand and led him outside to the large double hammock on the porch in front of the climbing jasmine that had just begun to bloom. Laying down side by side, the brunette curled up around his astronaut like a protective blanket shielding the man the elements. Quiet for a long couple of minutes, they relaxed as a gentle breeze rocked them back and forth while the birds twittered in the distance and the sound of small waves rolling in from the lake--breaking against the dock attached to the sprawling yard--filled the air. Tracing little circles over his chest while staring at the treetops as they rustled in the wind, Eren could not have been more content and happier than he was in that moment. Smiling when he felt Levi tenderly comb his fingers through his hair then place a kiss atop his head, the young man looked up.

"Feeling sentimental this morning?" he teased though with love filling his emerald eyes.

Smirking just enough that the solitary dimple in his left cheek appeared, Levi leaned in to claim his lips. "Maybe a little," he murmured in between slow kisses. "I was just thinking about the day we met."

"Bet you didn't think we'd be engaged someday."

Not saying a word, Levi rolled his eyes with a chuckle and kissed him again. Eren wouldn't have believed him if had told him that by their second month, Levi had wanted him to move in and that by the fifth he had already bought the young mans engagement ring. Their relationship was one of those rare occurrences that did not need five to ten years to mature. It was something almost instantaneous; Eren immediately rooting himself in Levi's heart while he enchanted the young man. And in all fairness, the mission commander had been calling his partner his "husband" for months now albeit to himself.

"Lets have a lazy day today and stay in," Eren suggested as he pulled in closer to Levi; nuzzling his face in the warm fabric of the mans shirt. "We've got everything we need so lets just hang out and do nothing."

Smiling in agreeance, Levi kissed his forehead. "You're the boss, kid. Today it's just us."

"Thank you babe."

Rubbing the brunette's back with a content hum, Levi closed his eyes. "No problem hun."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean couldn't take much more of the sweet ecstasy crashing over him as Marco thrusted harder into his weak spot; hands gripping his thighs firmly to help with the balance as the blonde rode him. Wrapping his arms around the mans broad freckled shoulders, he gazed down at the man as if he were looking upon Heaven's gates. He couldn't stop staring. Couldn't stop wondering when he had gotten so lucky and what it was that Marco saw in him. Craning his head down as they ground against each other, the blonde kissed him long and deep; tongue searching his partners warm inviting mouth as a moan rolled out of him.

Their skin was flushed and their pace was so unrelenting and pleasureful that Jean could have blacked out from the euphoria. The two men had been going since they had woken up that morning; their frenzy all starting because of an innocent kiss on the lips that soon turned into something less chaste. They were half starved for one another; ravenous and yearning. 

Laughing when Jean said "lets fuck like porn stars" after Marco teasingly asked what he was up to, the brunette gave him exactly what he wanted. After living without his better half for twenty to twenty five days--their only contact being video calls from the space station--Marco had no intention of depriving his beautiful lover of anything. If Jean wanted to make love all day and all night, that's exactly what they'd do; not that he had any objections.

Rubbing his cheek against the pale column of the blondes throat, Marco could hear his lovers pulse racing beneath his skin. He could feel his heart slamming into his ribs as they climbed closer to their climax. Could sense it in the way he was beginning to tighten around his length and in the way his thighs trembled. Hands smoothing over the flawless expanse of fair skin, Marco kissed and sucked on Jean's neck and clavicle. As his right hand tangled in the mans flaxen hair, the other circled around his waist--making purchase on the small of his back with the thumb rubbing sweetly between the dimples on his back.

"Fuck," Jean breathed then gasped as a particularly rough thrust forced past his prostate. "Keep going baby. Oh God, please don't stop!"

Craning his head back, the young man moaned out in sheer rapture as Marco continued the torturous assault on his prostate. Their love making had never been so heated; so intense in its potency and saturated in affection. Despite any apparent roughness, there was only love between them. Looking back at the brunette through half-lidded eyes, Jean smiled dreamily with both arms draped over his shoulders. Slowing down a little, Marco smiled back then leaned in to kiss him. Tongues mingling together with small moans from the brunette and whimpers from the blonde, they committed the taste of one another to memory. Then, bucking up into the doctor, Marco smiled when the action elicited a loud room shaking cry of pleasure from his lover.

"Baby, I'm close. Fuck I'm so close Marco," Jean groaned; his fingers yanking more on the dark brown hair they were tangled in. "Fuck, I love you Marco. I love you so much, please don't stop. Don't stop baby!"

"I love you to Jean," Marco ground out as the heat reached near unbearable. "I'm gonna cum babe. Oh fuck! Jean--!"

Without further warning, the brunette hit his climax suddenly and came hard. Moments behind him was Jean; his arms bringing them together as he cried out in euphoria when he felt Marco release inside him. He didn't know why it was such a turn on for him, just that it was and now every time they made love he didn't want anything between them. Legs wrapped around his man tighter than a vice grip, the rest of the blondes body went slack as the waves of relief racked through him in unrelenting succession. This was all he had wanted for weeks--to hold onto his partner, kiss him stupid, and scream at the top of his lungs as he professed his love as they reacquainted themselves with each others bodies.

Resting in the crook of Marco's neck, Jean hummed as the brunette cradled him in his arms; lips brushing the flushed skin of his neck as Marco breathed between weak kisses to the spot. He sighed when the man pulled out and closed his eyes when they fell back onto the bed. Pulling the now wrinkled sheet over their naked forms, the brunette worked on regulating his breathing while his partner contemplated falling asleep. Tracing his fingers up and down the slim line of the young mans spine, Marco rested his cheek atop Jeans head with a smile.

"We'd make millions if we started making sex tapes and sold them," Jean said with a cheeky grin, eyes still closed and his head resting on Marco's tan freckled chest. "God, that was amazing."

Chuckling breathlessly, Marco kissed the top of his head. "That was definitely somethin' else babe."

"I'm pretty sure we broke our record for consecutive fucks."

"You keep track?"

"Is that weird?"

Not warranting his question with an answer, Marco groaned with an embarrassed smile as he rolled them onto their sides. Tangling their legs together, he held Jean's face in his hands and kissed him long and slow. He was absolutely, hopelessly in love with the man; quirks included. He was so outgoing and outspoken and was a total deviant in the bed but had a softer sweeter side to him--the real Jean that laid hidden beneath everything else--and Marco was so grateful to have him all to himself. The brunette had never been this attached before but it wasn't anything he'd change. He wanted Jean and he wanted him all to himself. 

Flipping over so that Marco was on top, Jean beamed up at the man who had stolen his heart like a bandit in the dead of night. Thumbing the soft skin just under his ears, the blonde stared into those gorgeous soulful eyes that were the most decadent shade of chocolate brown he had ever seen. Five months ago he would never have believed that he'd meet the love of his life while playing pool at some bar. Yet here they were, wrapped up in one another and radiating affection and fondness. If he were someone else looking in from a third person perspective, he would have been nauseated with how sweet they were on each other. But he couldn't stop; wouldn't stop even to save his own life.

"I love you Marco," the blonde smiled brightly as he held the mans face in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek without knowing as he lifted his head up to kiss those soft lips. "I love you so much," he affirmed between kisses. "You're mine." Another kiss. "All mine."

"Then that means I get to be greedy and keep you all to myself," Marco smirked. Kissing him from shoulder to neck then from neck to lips to jaw then ear, Marco rubbed their cheeks together; needing the tender feeling of skin against skin in that moment. "I love you Jean. More than you'll ever know."

"Really?"

"Really really. I can't make it without ya' anymore. You're everything babe. You're the one," he said, the last three words almost a whisper as the gravity of what they meant settled in and tugged at his heart. "You're it."

As a second and third tear fell down his face, Jean struggled to make his mouth and lungs work. The words had been so powerful that they had knocked the air right out of him. Yet after a moment, his heart won over the shock and he was able to return the honesty he had been shown.

"You too Marco," Jean swallowed back on the nerves then wet his lips. Eyes searching those glittering pools of brown hovering above him, he reached for the words that wanted so desperately to be said. "It'll only ever be you. You're the one Marco. Forever. I can't be with anyone else. You've ruined me for the rest of the world."

"Good," Marco breathed against his lips then sealed it with a kiss. "Remember what I promised you that night we went to the boardwalk and we were riding the Ferris wheel for the second time? I'll never let you go Jean; ever. It's not just you who's ruined here. I can't breathe without you. Can't think, can't eat.... My world orbits around you."

"Baby..."

Turning his head to the side, Marco kissed Jean's palm; his hand cupped around the one the blonde had framing his jaw. "You've got my heart, babe. Now and forever, so take care of it, 'kay?"

Sniffling a little, Jean smiled as he pulled the brunette down to rest on top of him. "I promise, I'll keep it safe," he said softly as he nuzzled into the mans wavy brown tresses after kissing him on the forehead. "But you got to keep mine safe too because it belongs to you now. Deal?"

Chuckling, Marco nodded then closed his eyes as he drifted asleep to the sound of his lovers heartbeat. "Deal. I love you Jean."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high in the early afternoon sky and the crickets were chirping the way they always did when it was over ninety degrees out, filling the air with their disjointed symphony. Sitting on a lounge chair on the docks attached to her backyard, Mikasa gazed out through rosegold colored sunglasses at the calm waters of Clear Lake. Hair pulled back into a messy bun atop her head and dressed down in a white bikini with denim shorts and a sheer red butterfly pattern kimono shawl, she watched as Armin swam back to shore. Every morning, he would swim a mile out, tap the buoy, then come back in. Sometimes he did it twice or three times if he was in a bad mood or anxious. Today it was two.

Grabbing hold of the ladder that went from the dock into the water, Armin pulled himself up; smiling when he noticed he had an audience. Greeting her with a soft kiss to the brow, the blonde took the towel she offered to him in silence though not without a smirk of her own. Mikasa couldn't help herself from shamelessly eyeing him up and down as he dried off. They had been separated for twenty five long grueling days and she wanted to make up for their lost time. It also did not help that he was just flat out stunning--dripping wet in a pair of fitting dark green swim trunks with his long blonde hair combed back into a bun that had a few strays sticking to the nape of his neck and jaw by his ears.

"I thought you were sleeping in today," Armin laughed as he wiped down his sun-kissed skin that was showing more beauty marks than it had years ago.

"I did sleep in," she said matter-of-factly; her eyes not once leaving him as he let his hair down and patted it dry of excess water. To think, when they met as children, he was shorter than her and couldn't lift more than fifteen pounds without feeling the strain. "How was the water?"

"Hmm," the blonde hummed as he thought. "It was nice, especially since it's so hot out. You should join me sometime."

"You know I don't do lakes or rivers."

Armin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "God, you're so like your brother sometimes."

Sitting down next to her with his back to her thighs, he laid his head on her leg with his cheek down and eyes closed. So much had changed since junior high yet so much had remained the same between them. Years ago, he was a scrawny timid young man with his nose always stuck in a book while his head was somewhere in the clouds. Living with his grandfather since his parents were too busy travelling for work to pay attention to their only child, Armin didn't have anyone he could talk to or relate to. But then, one day during December, a girl with hair as black as ink and eyes the color of starlight was added to his class and sat in the empty desk next to him.

They were the oddest pair on campus, both during junior high and later on. Armin was quiet, anxious, and lacked all self-confidence. Mikasa on the other hand was radiant, opinionated, and exuded power. She was graceful and feminine yet could win against any of the boys that picked on him or her when she stood up for him. To say he had been burning a candle for her since the day they met would be an understatement. This strange girl that cut the crusts off her sandwiches, refused to swim in lakes and rivers but was fine with the ocean, and sparred with her brother on a day to day basis was the reason he learned to appreciate and value himself. She gave him the courage to have courage and boosted him up when his confidence failed.

By the time they had reached their junior year of high school, Armin knew Mikasa was the only person for him and that he had been in love with her for years. But they were so close that he was terrified of ruining it. He didn't think she'd ever see him as anything but a friend; never a man that she could be romantically interested. Even after hitting his growth spurt that shot him up to six foot and packed on more than a few pounds of lean muscle after joining the swim team, he was almost certain he could never measure up to her. It became harder to keep it a secret though when she started dating.

Mikasa's other relationships never lasted longer than five or six months which she accredited to her hectic class schedule. But even so, Armin would find himself wishing he could be the guy holding her hand, the one brushing the hair behind her ear, the one kissing her. It was maddening which only led him to isolate himself from her. Looking back on it all now, it was silly really because she had given him plenty of signs that he was the one she was interested in. 

Most of the guys she dated were blonde and blue-eyed. None of them were as smart as him or anywhere near as humble which was why she dumped them after only a couple of months. But Mikasa didn't know what to do. She wanted to feel loved but the one person--the only person--she wanted to open his eyes was hell bent on keeping them shut. It took her dragging him up to the roof of the hotel their senior prom was being held at and kissing him so hard they nearly fell over to get him to see the bigger picture. 

From that night on, they had been inseparable. Both of them shared an affinity for space; it was one of the things that first brought them together. Once they had graduated and were accepted into Houston U, both followed a different path that ultimately led back to that shared hobby of gazing up at the stars and wondering what was out there. They had their ups and horrible downs. For two months during their sophomore year in the masters program, they didn't talk after a particularly nasty fight that ended with Mikasa slamming the bedroom door after calling him an idiot and Armin leaving their apartment in a huff only to spend the night on Eren's couch crying himself to sleep. 

Armin was almost certain that she'd leave him after that one; that somehow everything they were would be overwritten by that single evening. She wasn't the same for months and regarded him not coldly, but cautiously as if she were waiting for him to break her heart instead of it being the other way around. Then one night, when the silence became too much for him to handle, Armin snapped and poured it all out. He couldn't stand it. The thought of losing not just a girlfriend but his best friend was maddening. She was the only person to treat him with kindness and acceptance when everyone else took joy in messing with him. She was his backbone, his air, his sunshine.... Mikasa was his everything and it took a stupid fight over not spending enough time together to get him to realize that.

Yet once the revelation had dawned on him, the man wasn't too keen on letting his mistakes repeat themselves. Now they were better than they ever had been and grew stronger every day. Armin smiled softly as he recalled Mikasa's first flight to the station. It was only a fifteen day trip but it left him feeling naked and frail. They were rarely apart but, when they were, it was torture. Even this mission had him feeling homesick as he waited for her to come back. But, unlike all those years ago, he knew she'd come back because what they had was stronger than anything else out there. True, they still had insecurities but they could no longer come between them. This was something reliable built on a foundation years in the making.

Giggling under her breath, Mikasa played with some of his golden hair. "What are you thinking about? You look pretty happy right now so it's gotta be good."

Opening his bright crystalline blue eyes, he smiled dreamily at her; lashes fluttering shut as she combed her fingers through his hair. "I was thinking about how stupid I used to be."

"Which time?"

Hearing the smile in her tone, Armin laughed. "All of the times I almost fucked this up. It's pretty wild that despite it all, we're still together."

"You didn't make it easy. For most of our undergrad years all you did was talk about the research project and you'd spend long hours away from home."

"I know. I'm still sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. It's in the past."

"I know but---"

"Armin," Mikasa interrupted as she bent over while simultaneously lifting his chin so that they could kiss. "Stop. 'Kay?"

Kissing her one more time, he nodded with a sweet smile; the same one that held the all the boyish charm from years ago. It was the one that made his eyes narrow slightly and part his lips just enough that his perfect teeth peeked through. It was the same smile that had knocked her off balance in art class hours after they had first met as kids. He looked so sad and distant from the world; Mikasa would have never guessed that he could smile so brightly. She'd do anything to see him smile like that. Would give anything to hear his laughter and even more to listen to him say her name with that warm lilt to his tone.

After another moment, Mikasa started moving under him. It was too hot in the sun and she had forgotten her sunblock inside the house. Telling him she was heading in, the woman began to turn tail to leave when there came a firm pull in the other direction. Tricking her at first by pulling her into a what should have been a kiss, Armin jumped off the edge of the dock with Mikasa wrapped in his strong arms. The moment she surfaced, she was furious and he was laughing. It was hard to take her seriously when her hair was drooping to the side that way like a globe of dark chocolate ice cream melting in the sun.

Mikasa splashed Armin and tried dunking him under water but unfortunately, he was no longer that weak-bodied kid. Easily counting her might, he pushed back all while wearing a smile. Then, wrapping both arms around her waist, the blonde brought her in for a long, slow, delving kiss that soothed any wrong-doings. Lips still locked, he pushed her sunglasses up and out of her face; letting them sit near the top of her head. Kissing him harder now with both her slender hands framing his handsome face, Mikasa sighed as one of his hands cradled the back of her head while the other pressed against the base of her spine. When they parted, he was wearing that cheeky smile though there was nothing but love and devotion in his eyes.

"Love you Mika," Armin said with a light peck to her lips.

Kissing him softly on the lips then cheek, she held onto him tighter while nuzzling into the warm curve of his neck. "I love you Armin."


	13. I Would Die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the next mission creeping up, Jean gets called into a meeting he didn't expect to be part of and Marco asks for something he isn't sure his partner is prepared for yet....
> 
>  
> 
> BONJOOOOOOUR!: Salut mes cheris et bienvenue a Rocket Man! I hope you are all well. I am very excited to share this chapter with you--my lovely readers--because it's a chapter that's been stewing in my head for the better half of a month, mixing and accreting before it fully formed in my dreams as my works always do. It is my hope that the revelations in this installment throw ya'll through a loop because I was not expecting it to go this way. But hey, once the stubborn side of my brain comes to a conclusion, it fights with the more sensible side until it wins. So nestle in and enjoy chapter thirteen of Rocket Man.
> 
> A tout a l'heure mes amis!
> 
> -Mars

There was a warm breeze that came barreling in through the curtains as the rain from the mid-September storm fell outside. Carrying on it the scent of damp leaves, wet gravel, and summer roses and jasmine, it stirred the humid air in the bedroom where Marco and Jean slept--still tangled up in one another. It had been this way since the brunette had returned from his trip to the space station in July. Neither of them could bring themselves to spend any longer than a few hours apart from one another.

Even in their sleep, they sought out each other. Arms wandered and legs shifted--knees nudging the others apart until they were slotted together. Often Jean would wake up with Marco perfectly formed around him; his chest pressed to his back and steady breaths tickling the short hairs above the nape of his neck. This morning was no different as hazy amber eyes opened to the dreamy glow of sunlight breaking through the storm clouds to paint the room a faded shade of gold. He could feel Marco's heart beating against his back and the warmth the man exuded spread through him like heat radiating from a star. This was when he was at his happiest; waking up first so that he could soak in the pure untainted joy that came with simply having Marco at his side.

He was besotted; drunk off the feeling of their hands gently intertwined with his thumb rubbing small circle into the smooth flesh of Marco's palm. Each and every part of them seemed to fit together perfectly, like a puzzle being shaken from its box only to fall into place piece by piece. That hand with the small scar on the thumb from where it had been sliced open years ago while working on a project during grad school and the smooth printless end of his index finger that had been burned by a Bunsen burner six months ago--it was so precious to Jean just as every other part of him was. Lifting that hand that was flecked with freckles to his lips, he kissed it, reveling in the scent of cedar, smooth aqua, and the thin veneer of sweat that coated the brunette's skin in reaction to the increasing humidity.

Shifting with a small whine, Marco's arms pulled his companion closer before his lips found purchase on the back of the blonde's head; kissing it softly as if he were acting it out in a dream.

"What are ya' up so early for baby?" he drawled; the space between his brows pinching as their forms melded even closer together. "It's too early to be wakin'."

A smile curling softly at the corners of his lips, Jean rolled over so that he was tucked snugly under Marco's chin with one hand pressed to his chest while the other snaked around his relaxed form and secured itself on the back of the mans' sturdy shoulder. Tilting his head up, he kissed the freckled Adam's apple in front of him. It was too endearing how the little brown spots spanned the entirety of Marco's body. Covered from head to toe, his skin was painted in them, lessened only by the intense copper of his sun-kissed skin. And whereas his shy lover hated his freckles, Jean loved each and every one and every beauty mark that he would kiss whenever they made love--using the darker marks like dots on a map that he used to chart Marco's body.

"It's already eleven-thirty babe and we've got that meeting to go to, remember?" the doctor said, his eyes drooping shut as he got comfortable once more. It was so easy being like this. So easy falling asleep as the little spoon captured in Marco's embrace. "We should get up."

Marco groaned, his frown deepening even in his half-lucid state. "Lets skip it an' stay 'ere," he contested; his Texan accent thick like honey smoothed over the rasp of his tired tone. "It's so much nicer here."

"I don't want to go either but your entire team is being called in so you gotta go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," the brunette whined as he further entangled their limbs with one hand weaving into the flaxen hair atop Jean's head while the other rooted itself around his slim waist.

Jean chuckled at the display. "Marco," he called playfully despite his waning ability to stay awake. "All we have to do is go to this meeting and then we can come home and be lazy for the rest of the day."

Planting soft damp kisses to the brunette's warm skin as he followed the line of his throat to the elegant curve of his jaw; his teeth gave a gentle nip to Marco's earlobe. As Marco shifted counter the action their cheeks rubbed--noses brushing against one another--and their lips finally found one another. It was a lazy morning kiss; the same that they had shared every morning for the past two months. Neither of them opened their eyes or sought to increase the pressure or speed. They just relaxed into the embrace, their mouths opening to one another with tongues licking languidly and lips swelling ever so slightly from the gentle friction that built between them.

"Marco," Jean spoke between kisses. "We have to wake up." Another kiss came to quiet the unwelcomed words. "Babe..."

"Fine," the brunette sighed against his lips; the heat of his breath wafting over Jean's skin like a warm summer breeze rolling in from the lake. "Sometimes I hate bein' a responsible adult."

Smoothing the mess of dark brown hair away from his lover's forehead, the doctor gave the spot between his brows a sweet petal soft kiss. "Me too. I'd love to stay here and be lazy all day but we have to get this out of the way first."

"I know." Groaning pleasantly in his throat as he stretched out his arms and legs, Marco exhaled then opened his eyes to see Jean gazing back at him with adoration reflected in those jeweled pools of honey gold. "Hey," he smiled; running the back of his knuckles over the smooth line of the blonde's jaw.

"Hey," Jean echoed back. Every time he looked into those big brown dreamy eyes, he felt his heart swell just to bubble over with love and complete devotion. "There he is."

Kissing the palm that came to rest on his cheek, Marco smiled. "Mornin' sweetness."

Jean couldn't help but bite his lip as he smiled when the pet name escaped Marco's mouth. He loved the little nicknames they exchanged--calling one another everything from hun to love. But that one...that one was his favorite. It felt so natural the way it rolled off his partner's tongue and rang in his ears. It was something Marco only called him in moments like these; private and intimate, usually after a good couple romps that had drained them of all their energy leaving the brunette to roll his head to side, smile, and say, "you're amazin', sweetness."

"Come on, we need to wash up before getting dressed," Jean said with a quick peck to his spotted cheek. They always showered together now so it went without needing said. Sitting up, the blonde laughed as he tugged at his lover's arms. "Marco, come on baby. We need to get up."

With a light kiss to those lips that so perfectly fit his, Marco smirked. "Mister bright-eyed an' bushy tailed."

"I just want to get this over with so we can come home and relax."

"Alright. alright." Hauling himself out of the comforting confines of pillows, blankets, sheets, and a fluffy duvet, the brunette patted Jean on the hip then jerked his chin toward the bathroom. "Let's get a move on."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of the two men knew what to expect as they walked down the halls of the administrative branch of the center. Marco was fairly sure it had to do with Jean's recent findings and potential solution to the issue concerning skeletal mal-adaptation in zero gravity. For the past three months, he had been working with Yayoi Miura, a biophysicist who had dedicated the last six years of her career to finding an answer to the problem that hung over every astronauts head like an ax waiting to drop. There were only a certain number of times someone could go into space before their body began to betray them. However, if they found a workable solution that could swiftly be put into action, Jean and Yayoi would be saving the careers of everyone in the space program.

Rounding the corner, the pair spotted Eren standing outside of the main conference room looking more anxious than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The guy rarely ever bit his nails anymore; it being a habit Levi had broken him free of a while back. But every once in a while, it reared its head, taking hold of him when he was at his worst. With his right hand shoved into his back pocket while the nail of his left thumb was clenched between his perfectly straight white teeth, Eren was practically on his own vibration setting with the way he was jiggling in place. When he caught sight of Jean, relief flooded him as they met each other halfway.

"Thank God you're here."

Patting Eren on the back as they awkwardly hugged one another, Jean glanced to Marco then back to his friend. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick."

"You aren't far off the mark." Pausing only for a second when the blonde's brows furrowed, Eren shook his head. "Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough."

"Eren, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Everyone else is waiting inside. Erwin and Keith will fill you guys in once you sit down."

Not feeling better at all though not having the heart to argue with a man three times paler than his usual bronze hue, Jean did as he was asked and opened the door to the conference room. Sitting around a grand oblong table of polished oak was the eight-man Juno crew, the four scientists attached to the mission, Keith who was head of operations, and Erwin who was the head of the public relations branch. Dot Pixis, the director of the center as well as the boss of Jean, Marco, and Eren's bosses, was absent, oddly enough. 'Probably has enough on his plate right now,' the blonde thought as he took a seat between Eren and Marco and across from Kat and Joie who was heading the development of a carbon-reinforced cage that would protect Titan's cradle from any space debris while the housing structure was still being built.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can begin," Keith said as he glanced from one side of the table to the next. "First, I would like to confirm that everyone is up to date on the research project being conducted by Yayoi Miura and Kirstein." Looking around again to make sure everyone either nodded or vocalized a confirmation, the mammoth of a man continued. "Good. Now, as you all may know, Hitch will be unable to make the next mission. After a recent trip to her doctor, she has been put on bed rest until her due date. Likewise, Marlo has opted out of the ten day mission coming up in October so that he can take care of his wife. As such, the plans concerning the secondary objective of the mission have changed. I asked the director if we should scrap the biological study portion but Pixis had something else in mind."

"That bein'....?" Kat asked, dragging out the last word as her eyes danced around from one face to the next.

"If he agrees," Erwin started, his strong voice reaching clear across the room without any need to raise it, "we were hoping Jean would join you this time as the attending physician. It would also be the perfect opportunity for him to further his research."

A stifling silence broke over the room after the statement had left his lips and all eyes turned to the young doctor who looked as if he had stumbled in on a drug bust. Him? In space? No wonder Eren looked like a wreck. As much as Jean loved the idea of traveling to other planets and visiting the moon, he had never imagined himself actually going out there. He was different from the men and women in the space program. Irritable and anxious when confined to a space for too long, it was probably the worst idea any of them could have. He wasn't astronaut material; miles from it. How could he ever hope to be in the same league as Marco, Levi, and Kat who made traveling near the speed of sound while strapped to a rocket look like child's play?

Pulse quickening and throat closing, Jean could feel his palms dampen with sweat. Everyone was looking at him--waiting for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to give. After Marco's close shave with danger last time and the numerous other disasters that had happened both at NASA and aboard, he didn't know if he could make himself do this. Could he reconcile the danger with himself for the greater good? Could he spend ten days up there without losing his cool and freaking out because the claustrophobia had overwhelmed him? What would happen if he had a panic attack during launch? It wasn't like they could turn around and wait until he caught his breath. 

Licking his lips, the blonde cleared his throat. "What exactly would be my objective while I'm out there? I'm not an astronaut so I wouldn't be of much use to anyone unless they got hurt."

"Well you would run tests on the other crew members and work alongside Miura who will be returning to the station in October as well," Keith said matter-of-factly.

"You could use it as an opportunity to start testing the prototype of the compression garment you've drawn up," Erwin added.

"What, for the publicity?" Jean asked pointedly, not once missing a beat. "It isn't ready yet. It's still in development and needs at least two more months of fine tuning before it will be of any use to anyone."

"It may not be complete but it would still do you good to test it in space at least once so that you can check for any bugs or glitches," Keith countered.

"That is true," Levi murmured almost as if it were to himself. Lifting his gaze, he stared at Jean from across the table. "You'll have to do a test run eventually and this would be a better time than others since Yayoi will be there."

"But I'm not an astronaut. I'm a doctor."

"And I'm an ex-fighter pilot turned astrophysicist," Levi answered back. "Marco's a physicist and an engineer. Kat's one too and Bertholt is a physiologist and Marlo and Hitch are doctors. None of us are astronauts by trade but we became ones so that we could further our research. Everyone on the team and who has gone through this program has had the same concerns as you and the same fears. I can guarantee that. But we didn't let it get in the way of our work or what our end goal was."

"I'm not letting my fear get in the way, Levi," Jean retorted with a challenge in his tone.

"Really?" With both arms folded across his chest and a single brow arched, the commander clearly wasn't buying his weak attempts to defend himself. "Look, if you don't want to go, fine. I won't force you. However, you will eventually need to go to the space station to test out the suit. You can't do it remotely and get the same results. So it's either now or later. If you go on the October mission, you'll have all of us backing you; including Marco." Levi added the last bit for emphasis. "If you put it off, we can't guarantee you a ride on the Atlas because the schedules may not match which means you'd be hitching a ride up with the French or the Russians. It's your decision kid."

"I think that's enough pushin' from your end guys," Marco stated firmly with a low warning rumbling through his tone. Hand giving his partner's a gentle squeeze under the table, he looked to Keith. "What kind of training would he be undergoin'? You ain't planning on him doing any walks are ya'?"

Shadis give a brief shake of his head. "Not at all. He'd be up there simply to gather data, work on the compression suit, and, if the need arises, tend to any bumps and bruises that may occur during the teams scheduled spacewalks. Because he's a doctor and his work pertains to human physiology there'd be no need for him to do take part in any EVA's." Shifting his gaze, the op's commander looked to the blonde in earnest. "I'm not going to push you into this because I know better than anyone here the consequences that come with space travel. It's your decision to make so do right by yourself. Consider both sides here but don't do something just because we want you to. Got it kid?"

Staring back into those powerful hazel eyes, Jean felt his world shift. He had never thought he'd be presented with this kind of situation especially since he was well past the age where most astronauts began their training. Body fully accustomed to life on Earth and functioning the one way with gravity acting upon him, he felt his stomach knot at the idea of what it would feel like to exist in zero gravity for ten to fifteen days. Then again, it couldn't be too bad otherwise nobody would do it. However, there was the added level of danger. So many astronauts around the world had died either during liftoff, reentry, or from complications during a spacewalks. Marco had almost lost his life two months ago after a piece of space debris knocked his air tank askew. What if that happened again? What if Marco became injured while they were in orbit and Jean lost his cool, buckling under the pressure to perform as well as the prospect of losing the man he loved? What would happen then?

But it wasn't just Marco who'd be relying on him. With Marlo and Hitch out of the picture, he and Bertholt would be the only physicians available if something were to happen to any member of the crew. Looking around the table at the faces of the eight man crew--glancing from Kat to Mikasa then Levi--he could feel his heart clench as it bottomed out from underneath him. These men and women were more than patients; much more than just people he worked with. They were his friends, good ones at that; one of whom would soon be married to his best friend. The pressure of responsibility couldn't have been any higher. But as he looked from one astronaut to the next, none showed a shred of doubt in this decision. If anything, they looked hopeful that he'd accept the offer.

With a deep grounding breath, Jean found his words. "How soon would I need to start my training?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The young doctor could not recall the last he'd been so tired and worn out; wasn't even sure if there was a base for comparison at this point. He knew it was tough work training to be an astronaut. Had seen first hand the kind of strain it placed on team members every time he would see Marco before his July trip to the station. It was grueling and unforgiving at times as they were constantly dragged from the hypobaric chamber to the flight simulator to the hyperbaric chamber to the medical wing the umpteenth time for blood work and physical evaluations. However, being on the receiving end of it all was quiet different from observing.

His first round in the hypobaric chamber, Jean had gotten so lightheaded he vomited then passed out with only one foot out of the holding room. He remembered waking up in Bert's office at the center with an IV hooked up to his arm and monitor leads stuck to his chest and the crease of his arms. The blonde was thoroughly embarrassed; wanted to run home and hide under the blankets of his bed until the memory of his utter humiliation had passed. But, much to his surprise, his reaction was quite common. Marco's first go being one Bertholt remembered with a cheeky grin plastered across his tanned face.

Apparently everyone on the Juno team had suffered some great humiliation during their early years. Levi had fainted inside the hyperbaric chamber after going off on some delirium-induced rant. Kat threw up three times while on the rig to test trainees for how they'd react to the G-force. She even admitted to it over dinner at hers and Joie's place when Jean and Marco had been invited over for the evening. "Well at least I didn't piss my pants like Reiner" was all she said in her defense. Mika and Hitch had both suffered through countless panic attacks while in the deep isolation chambers and Marlo had broken out into a fit of rage doing the same exercise. Petra had to add another week to her training because she kept freaking out whenever her EMU suit was submerged in the giant pool they used to adjust trainees to zero-gravity environments. 

And Bertholt had blacked out during the zero-gravity exercise that called for the entire team to be rocketed up to the edge of the atmosphere in the padded haul of a plane only for it to shoot down into a nose dive so that they could get used to the weightless sensation. Apparently, according to Marco as he recounted the event while they relaxed in the bath a few nights before, Bert had thrown up even though he tried to block it with his hands. Then, as the plane shot down for the third time, it was too much for the man to take and he passed out with a feminine sigh and just floated there surrounded by his upchucked lunch.

Their embarrassing stories were more comforting than Jean would admit as he struggled to stay coherent during his twelfth round in the hypobaric chamber. 'Now I understand why Marco felt so drained and annoyed whenever he came to the office after this shit,' the young doctor thought to himself as he stepped out of the room once his half hour was up. How anyone could go longer than thirty minutes in there was beyond him. But apparently Levi held the record for the longest stint in there clocking in at one hour and forty minutes. The man was built like a monster to say the absolute least and chances were that his military training had something to do with it; Jean would bet his salary on it.

Slumping into his chair in the back corner of the cafeteria, Jean sighed heavily as he dissolved into the padded seat. His muscles had been screaming at him all day to just stop and relax for a moment. Yet with the strict schedule Levi and Keith had outlined for him, the blonde barely had enough time to catch a minutes to eat let alone rest. Everything was go, go, go and the only end he saw in sight would come the day they were launched into orbit. Neglecting the food he had brought from home that sat on the table before him still neatly sealed in its container, Jean just closed his eyes as a groan bubbled past his lips when his sore shoulder tugged in the wrong direction.

"Shit, you look like absolute hell," Eren observed as he sat down with his lunch. "Take it training is eating you alive."

"I haven't slept decently in over two weeks, my heart doesn't know if it is hypertensive or hypotensive anymore, and I haven't gotten laid in four days because I'm too exhausted to even think about sex," Jean stated flatly as he stared at the ceiling through weary eyes. "So yeah, it's been rough."

"I knew this was going to be a killer. Why'd you even agree to this man?"

"I don't know. Honestly I felt like it was something I needed to do. Not because of anyone else but because it was something a part of me wanted."

Unsure of what to say in response, Eren just sighed. "Well you could at least get some more sleep. I haven't seen you this worn out since grad school."

"That's because I haven't been this worn out since grad school. My mood has been so shitty that I even got into a fight with Marco."

"What?" the brunette breathed in disbelief while his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. It was a couple days ago after a stay in the hypobaric chamber. I don't even remember what we fought over, just that I started it because he was being too nice, or at least that's what I remember saying. Anyway," he grunted as he sat up only to lean forward with his hands running over his face before tangling in his hair, "I snapped and said some fucked up shit."

"What did you say?"

"That I wasn't some chick he needed to rescue and to stop treating me like I was made of glass because it was getting on my nerves."

"Fucking hell Jean."

"I know," the blonde groaned. "I'm an asshole and it wasn't right. Trust me, I know. But fuck, I don't know what to do. We haven't talked since then because I told him I needed my space but--"

"You don't actually want space."

"Yeah. God damn it, this is annoying."

Chuckling halfheartedly, Eren shook his head before he blew his hair out of his face. "Well, since you're the one that screwed up and snapped, it's your job to apologize. Marco's a nice guy and worries about everyone; most especially you. So to hear that shit coming from you must have really messed with him. I mean, you can't leave it like it is unless you want to lose hi--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Jean said, his expression suddenly stern with a sobering gaze. "I will not lose him."

"Then tonight you should go over to his place and apologize."

With a short exhale, the young doctor relented. "I will. I was planning on it anyways; well, doing it later this week when I was less irritable. But if I wait things will probably get worse."

Cracking a knowing smirk, Eren took a bit from his salad before saying past his food, "Probably."

Jean smiled weakly. "Thanks again, Eren; really. I hate how I've been these last couple of weeks but I'm glad I can still talk to you."

"Yeah because you know I'll knock your ass back down if you start acting like a horse's ass."

"Yeah, probably."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette threw a garbanzo bean at the blonde. "Dork."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly seven-thirty and the wear from the days activities was at long last setting into Jean's bones. He could feel the stiffness in his shoulders; the raking of muscles dragging across the joints of his knees as if he had just ran several miles. His wrists and hands throbbed from working at the computer for hours on end forcing him to stop every so often to stretch them out of their curved form. Eyes burning behind glasses, he slipped them off with a tired sigh as he slumped back into his leather armchair. Not even the plush padding on the seat and back could soothe his worn out joints and overworked muscles.

Just because he was training for a trip to space, it didn't give reason for him to slack off with his actual work--the very work he had been hired by the organization to do. Switching between go's in the hyperbaric chamber and testing his endurance on the G-force simulator to trying to review all seventy of his patient files while also carrying out the scheduled exams for that day had Jean feeling like he'd been thrown through the wash and wrung dry. 

Moreover, there was the added level of emotional fatigue. After the argument with Marco a couple days ago, they had not seen one another except briefly while in passing and neither had called or texted. It felt wrong going home to an empty house; like he were walking onto an abandon movie set once all the crew members had left for the day. It was too quiet and nothing felt as it should. The sunlight didn't look the same in the morning and the bed was too big now for just him. And last night, after only four days apart, Jean cracked; sobbing hideously into the pillow he had dragged over from Marco's side. In six and a half months, he had gone from not needing anyone to a crying wreck without that freckled goof at his side.

Jean was hating his decision more and more as the days passed. Nothing seemed right now. Nothing felt right. It was all a jumbled mess that left him hopeless and exhausted. But it was too late to change his mind now. His name had been added to the mission roster and a series of press conferences had been held with him in the line-up. He'd just have to tough it out and handle this mess he had created between he and Marco. The only question was how. Nothing ever happened simply in his life. What was an easy fix for some people always wound up complicating itself for Jean. It was why he was so afraid to speak to Marco. If he said the wrong thing, would it be the end of him? Would he screw up this one chance at happiness he'd been given? His answer seemed to come sooner than he hoped for when his phone vibrated on the desk.

MARCO: Wanna come over tonight? I wanted to talk to you about something.

There it was, the break up text. Jean had seen it many times before when he had intentionally distanced himself from partners hoping that they'd be the first to cut ties so that he wouldn't have to. Now that the tables had turned and he didn't want to let go, those words didn't provide him with the same kind of relief they once did. He felt sick to his stomach; could feel the hot tears prickling at his eyes. It wasn't fair. He was still in love with Marco. Hopelessly devoted to him and this was all it took for them to break? Just last week they were on top of the world, enjoying each and every moment together. Now, he was sobbing in bed and going through the motions at work like some machine; only physically present but emotionally checked out.

JEAN: Yeah, I'll come over.

MARCO: Thanks. See you at 8:00?

JEAN: Yeah.

He couldn't say anymore. Couldn't type out the apology he so desperately wanted to give in the hopes that it would save them. If there was something about Marco that would never change it was his stubbornness. Once that man set his mind to something, the rest of them were just being brought along for the ride because he'd refuse to change course. Hell, he'd have more luck pulling teeth from a mule than getting Marco to change his mind on anything. A sad smile came to him as he thought about how obstinate the brunette was. It was one of the many reasons he loved him so much. Marco just didn't know when to quit which was how he got past Jean's defenses, wiggled his way under his skin, and made a home within his heart; a heart that would soon be empty once it was finished being gutted.

Packing up in complete silence, Jean looked as if he were heading for the gallows. Switching out of his scrubs, he hung his lab coat up on the hook by the door before he left. Nothing else existed, not even his coworkers or friends as they wished him a good night while he walked down the halls. The entire ride over to Seabrook was nothing short of excruciating. The sickly feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach grew with every freeway off ramp and spiked when he finally turned onto Marco's home street. That house that used to look so warm and inviting now felt like a threat; like an empty coffin awaiting its occupant.

Hands trembling on the steering wheel as he parked next to Marco's car in the driveway, Jean couldn't calm himself down for a long moment. He was terrified; had never been this scared in his entire life except for when he thought Marco had been lost on the last mission. At least then the pain had been soothed away by his adorable, sweet, and loving partner, the very same partner he was about to lose because of his own foolishness. But the sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could drive his sorry ass home and cry himself to sleep for the second night in a row.

Walking up the cobblestone path--every step taken feeling like he'd gone a mile--Jean had only knocked once when the door swung open. There framed in golden light as if heaven itself had just delivered him to this earth was Marco. He was so beautiful; painfully so that that was all it took to crack the doctor's composure. Face crumpling as the tears slowly began to fall, he wanted to collapse into his arms, pull him close, and never let go. 'I loved you so much,' Jean sobbed inside. 'Why is this happening? Why are you letting me go?'

"Jean?" Marco called softly when he saw the expression of utter dejection and strife on the blondes face. "Holy crap what's wrong? What happened?"

"Are we breaking up?" Jean choked on the words though managing to get them out.

"What? No. No, we're not breakin' up. Why'd ya' think that?" the brunette spoke now in a complete panic. Just what had been going through that man's head?

"You wouldn't talk to me all week and...and you didn't want to see me and I just..."

Guiding him inside, Marco wrapped his arms firmly around his trembling lover, not giving him an inch of space to himself. "I'm not breaking up with you baby. You said you needed space so I thought I'd give you some time to yourself. But you started looking paler and tired like you hadn't been takin' care of yourself so I couldn't hold out any longer."

"S-So you're n-not letting me go?" the doctor stuttered.

Tilting his head down and to the side while a hand nudged under Jean's chin until their noses brushed, Marco kissed him softly as if they were testing the feel of each other's lips on their own. After a second, he deepened the embrace, framing the blondes face with his sure steady hands that thumbed away any tears. How could Marco ever let him go? They were so thoroughly woven together, bound to one another without any hope of separation. If Marco were to cut him out of his life, it'd be the same as signing his own death certificate. He was so hopelessly in love with Jean; couldn't live without him and these last four days had been proof of it. Waking up every single night after the same nightmare of floating off into space with Jean's voice screaming for him to come back was like torture. Seeing him at work avoiding eye contact with him was even worse. If anything, Marco had been the one terrified that he had stepped on a landmine; had smothered the blonde to the point where he was sick of him.

But here Jean was, begging him to never let him go in between frantic kisses with tears streaming down his face. They really were a pair of idiots; besotted teenagers trapped in adult bodies who hadn't entirely learned how to communicate everything they were thinking just yet. Despite that, Marco was grateful that this was happening. That they had argued and had enough time apart to see what it would do to them because now he knew where they both stood. Now he was more sure in what he had been contemplating for the past month.

"I'll never let you go Jean," Marco whispered over his kiss-swollen lips. "Never."

"P-Promise? Promise me?"

Looking into those pain-stricken amber eyes, the brunette felt his knees go weak. "I promise. So please," he implored between kisses to the young mans nose, cheeks, brow, and forehead, "please don't look at me like that. It hurts to see you in this much pain."

"I won't but you have to tell me what you're thinking when you're thinking it. I'm not a mind reader Marco and you're the first person I've been like this with so I don't know what I'm doing half of the time."

"I will. I promise." After another grounding kiss that soothed their raw nerves and bandaged any wounds they had unknowingly cut into each other, Marco pulled away just enough so that he could wipe the remaining tears from his lover's handsome face. "Come on, let's get you warmed up before we eat."

"Eat?"

"Yeah, I invited you over so I could take care of ya' since you're doin' a shit job on your own."

Unable to come up with words sufficient enough to thank him, Jean offered him a smile with a small laugh as he allowed himself to be led further into the house. Marco really was from another world, too perfect to be real but too honest to be a dream. And as undeserving as Jean felt he was, if the brunette wanted him he'd stay forever until they were old and gray and bickered over the simplest of things. That was the life he wanted; that was Jean's end goal and he was prepared to fight tooth and nail for it now. If Marco wasn't going to give up on them then he wouldn't either. 'I'll love you until the day I die Marco Bott,' he confessed in silence. 'So please, love me forever. Don't ever let me go and stay.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner which consisted of chicken parmesan, sauteed mushrooms with green beans, scalloped potatoes, and a bottle of red wine, Marco continued the evening with a back and shoulder massage while they watched Midnight In The Garden Of Good And Evil--Jean's favorite movie though Marco only picked up on half the humor. Spending the entirety of the movie wrapped in each other's arms be it Marco massaging his worn out muscles or them happily tangling their arms together as Jean lifted his chin so that he could kiss the warm copper skin of the brunettes neck. They needed to be connected; craved the touch of each others skin against their own and the pleasant swelter of the shared body heat.

The night wound down with them in the bath together--Jean's back pressed against Marco's chest and his head resting on the broad freckled shoulders behind him. It was the perfect way to wrap things up after making love a couple times to quell the fire that they had both neglected to sate over the last few days. Arms and legs feeling like jelly, he slumped against Marco's familiar form, loving the way they both moved with each relaxed breath he took.

Water lapping at his stomach as he shifted his legs around, Jean turned his head so that his nose was brushing the smooth elegant line of Marco's throat. Taking in a long breath, he reveled in the decadent scent of the mans delicious skin--woodsy with fresh pops of citrus that couldn't be masked even by the subs from the bath. Reaching up, he gently wound the fingers of his hand into the slick silken tresses of chocolate brown. In one swift motion, the blonde brought their lips together knowing it'd never be enough. No matter how many times they kissed, made love, or held one another, it would never be enough for Jean. He loved this man so wholly and completely that just a day without him now was akin to being deprived of oxygen.

"Hey Jean," Marco whispered against the hot plump lips skimming over his own."I was wondering 'bout something."

"Mmm, and what's that?"

Nuzzling his cheek against the blondes, Marco hid his face the same way he did when he was feeling shy and vulnerable. "I was thinkin'....would you move in with me?"

Lips immediately splitting into a smile, Jean kissed his cheek and held his head where it was--his amber eyes closing to fight off tears. "Yeah," he rasped. "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Kissing Jean's shoulder, Marco sighed blissfully. "Thank God. Bein' without you feels so wrong now. Nothin's right when you aren't around, sweetness."

"It's the same for me Marco. You know, I'd die for you babe. I've said it before, you're the one."

"You're my one too, Jean. I promise you," Marco whispered with a delicate kiss to his temple, "I'll never let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have used this song for my other fic One Of Many Waves, but it also seemed fitting for the three sections of this chapter since it was all about the deeper progression of Marco and Jean's relationship as well as them reaching the point they have. Besides, it may or may not be a song that Marco listens to quite often in this fic. LoL. So, once more, here--from me to you--is "I Would Die For You" by Miley Cyrus.
> 
>  
> 
> *I WOULD DIE FOR YOU*  
> by Miley Cyrus
> 
> You are everything to me  
> And I, I would die for you  
> There've been times when I'm up all night  
> Crying in the dark, so I sleep with the light on  
> I've heard I've got words like a knife  
> That I don't always choose just so wisely  
> But I see trees and the colored leaves  
> When I think about all that we could be
> 
> And when you're gone, time is so slow  
> And like the grass, I've watched us grow  
> I heard you reap only what you'll sow  
> How could I never let you know?
> 
> But you are everything to me  
> You're sweeter than candy cane, better than any childhood dream  
> I am yours, and you are mine  
> I have your heart, I don't even need your ring  
> I'd give up all I have in exchange for who I love more than anything
> 
> When you're gone, time is so slow  
> Like the grass, I've watched us grow  
> I've heard you reap only what you'll sow  
> How could I ever let you go?
> 
> You, you are everything to me  
> And I, I would die for you  
> Yeah, I would die for you
> 
> When you're gone, time is so slow (I would die)  
> Like the grass, I've watched us grow (I would die)  
> I've heard you reap only what you'll sow (I would die)  
> How could I never let you know? (I would die for you)


	14. My Moon, My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a week left until the next launch, Jean tries to unwind while prepping for the most intense job he has ever taken...
> 
>  
> 
> GREETINGS FROM THE MARTIAN PLAINS!: Tis I, your friendly neighborhood martian overlord. Welcome to the fourteenth installment of Rocket Man. Sorry it has taken me so long to get around to updating this fic. I've been working on some of my others, two of which are new so I wanted to get them up to speed. As such, this one kinda fell to the wayside but luckily I already had this chapter laid out in my mind so it didn't take long to write.
> 
> For the next couple of weeks--probably all of February and some of March--I will be working on Rocket Man, Luz del Sol, and Breath followed by Afterglow and One Of Many Waves in March-April and Nighttime Coming in April-May. So for now, sit back and enjoy some fluff, smex, and boys in love.
> 
> Toodles,
> 
> -Mars
> 
> P.S: for those of you missing the fun space facts at the end, those will be returning with the next update.

The lights were down low and the smell of green tea and jasmine filled the air as Jean sank deeper into the warm bath he had just drawn. Sighing happily as David Bowie began to sing "Space Oddity," the blonde mouthed along before matching the musicians vocals, smiling as he sang, "This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in a most peculiar way. And the stars look very different today." As he did, the bathroom door opened on the other side of the room to reveal a rather confused Marco. Lately, the brunette had been the first one home with Jean taking longer getting home because of the pre-flight paperwork he had to complete. But tomorrow was their last day in Houston and the doctor's boss decided to have mercy on him.

Sliding up against the wall of the tub with both arms folded over the edge, the blonde's smile grew when he saw the baffled expression on his partner's face dissolve into one of amusement. Since their argument three weeks ago, they had been better than good. With the majority of the move complete and Jean's house on the market, the space between them had shrunk to virtually zero; which was exactly how they wanted it to be. Pushing both hands into his pant pockets, Marco bit his bottom lip with a boyish smile as he approached the tub. Dressed in his dark slim jeans, a white Aerosmith t-shirt from their Boston to Budokan tour, and a grey hoodie he looked irresistibly charming. Jean loved how tousled his dark chestnut hair was and that he was wearing his boxy glasses that perfectly framed his handsome face.

"I thought you were workin' late tonight," the astronaut said, his Texan accent taking full control of his tone the way it always seemed to nowadays. Watching as his partner eyed him up and down like a starved animal, Marco chuckled. "You got that look in your eyes babe."

"And you look better than billion," Jean smirked with an arched brow as the brunette came closer. "Dale's giving me the night off so I can relax before the launch."

"Hmm." Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Marco's eyes followed the elegant line of Jean's spine down his back until it disappeared into the water. "And here I was trying to set up a romantic evenin' for you."

Laughing, the blonde craned his neck up as the brunette leaned down into a kiss. "Damn, foiled again," he joked as their noses brushed.

"Well I'm still gonna spoil you rotten tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Marco affirmed with a waggle of his brows and a bit lip in between the peppering of kisses to his cheeks and lips.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Major Bott?"

"Hmmm, I've got a few ideas."

Expression growing more devious by the second Jean couldn't stop himself as he nibbled on the brunette's lip. "Really, because I've got some too."

"Being?"

Lightly sliding a hand over Marco's thighs to check for his phone, Jean smiled wickedly before yanking the brunette by the arm causing him to lose balance and fall into the large spa jacuzzi tub. Laughing as the man yelped before plunging beneath the frothy waters, the blonde was falling apart at the seams when Marco resurfaced completely covered in bubbles with his glasses askew. Slinking up in front of him, the doctor kissed his partner's chin and lips as he combed his hands through those silken strands of dark brown. Fixing the placement of the man's glasses, Jean's heart fluttered when he saw him smiling that beautiful spellbinding smile; the same one that had his attention the night they had first met.

Kissing Marco slow and deep as he slipped the hoodie off his shoulders, pushed the wet fabric of his shirt up his chest and over his head before slinging it onto the floor, he pulled away just enough so that the brunette could shimmy out of his jeans and boxers; his shoes and socks having already been ditched at the front door. Keeping his glasses on at Jean's request, they came together again with hands soaring over exposed skin; feeling out the dips and curves they had already lovingly memorized. Straddling his partner, the doctor savored the cinnamon sweet taste of Marco's mouth while combing both hands through his hair. This was exactly what he had needed. This simple yet perfect connection between them as they pressed deeper into each other--the smile growing on his face when Marco's glasses bumped his cheeks. It was what he had wanted all day. Had been craving since they had parted with a kiss on the cheek as they walked down the halls at work before separating to head toward their labs. 

Circling his hips as Marco's hands wandered over the curve of his spine then gently yet firmly groped the muscle of his backside, Jean wanted to drown in that moment. It was crazy how easily they could become wrapped up in one another especially now that their worlds were coming together. It was absurd that a single touch or look could ignite such furious sparks between them. Moaning as Marco's lips trialed down his neck, suckled the sensitive skin at the juncture of his shoulder and throat, before meandering back up to give a playful bite to his Adam's apple, Jean was swiftly unraveling in his hands. Hips jerking forward when he felt the familiar touch of fingers sliding further down, the doctor pulled back enough to catch that devilish gleam in his lover's soulful eyes.

"Mmm, you plan on making good on that promise?" Jean taunted as the hands massaged the tissue of his ass while the ridged form of Marco's hardening length nudged at his thigh. "You know I don't like being teased for long."

"Oh I know sweetness," Marco said, his voice thick with heated desire as he watched the water roll down Jean's neck, trail down his chest, and cut over his lean toned stomach before vanishing into the cloudy water. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. I can't get 'nough of you."

Head rolling back with eyes fluttering shut as a finger slowly breached his entrance, the doctor sighed. "That's good because I can't get enough of you. Living with you's only made it worse." Bucking as the second finger slid inside with little resistance, Jean tangled the fingers of one hand in Marco's hair while the palm of his other remained planted on the man's broad freckled shoulder. "Fuck baby, deeper. Oh fuck, yes!"

Groaning as he drove deeper and harder into the blonde, Marco lost himself in the wet frenzied kiss that was now commanding his attention. It was true that their hunger for one another had only gotten worse since they had started living together. From a casual romp in the morning to an all out fuck fest that lasted an entire day and some change, neither of the men could stop themselves. It was impossible at this point to even try. Impossible to keep their hands under control, their lips from seeking one another, and their hearts from racing. Dragging his nails down Marco's chest, Jean loved the primal growl it elicited from his partner. Trailing the tips up his ribs as he pushed down on the fingers splaying apart inside him while his thigh brushed the brunette's erection, the blonde gave an impish smile with his eyes transfixed on the man's lovely face.

He knew exactly what to do to get the brunette's heart racing. Knew exactly what sounds to make, how to rock his hips, and how much he loved it when he bared his throat to him. It were as if Jean were the embodiment of Venus as a boy; totally and skillfully versed in the art of seduction. Every roll of his body, press of his lips against Marco's, and brush of his fingers over those freckled shoulder blades as his arms draped over them was done to chip away at the brunette's reason until nothing was left. Jean wanted him to fall apart in his hands. To fall into a state of unparalleled bliss with him and tumble through this heat together. 

Head snapping back as the third digit entered him, Jean released a strangled moan as Marco's fingers knotted into his hair while his teeth bit into the skin at the base of his throat. It was maddening; too hot for words as they rutted against each other with the blonde's untouched erection pressing between them. He wanted to speak. Wanted to cry out in rapture as the fingers were withdrawn and quickly replaced by Marco's length sliding into him until he was completely buried inside. But the words didn't come. All the air in his lungs was pushed out by the unexpected thrust that left him with a beautiful ache in the pit of his stomach. He loved how full he felt, how perfectly their bodies matched up, and that gentle nudge of Marco's tip tapping just beneath his belly button.

"God, you feel so good baby," Jean purred into the brunette's ear; kissing his cheek just below the arm of his glasses. "This was exactly what I needed."

"Me to," Marco bit his lip while slowly rolling his hips as they began to set a steady pace. Looping an arm around the doctor's slim waist, the brunette tried to manage his own stunted breaths as they picked up speed. "Fuck, you're perfect. So perfect Jean." Leaning forward, he kissed, bit, and marked a trail up Jean's neck. "You know exactly how to turn me on sweetness."

Moaning loud enough that it could shake the walls, the blonde let go of all inhibition and let himself be carried away. Riding Marco like this gave the man the perfect angle to hit that sensitive spot deep inside that drove Jean wild. Grinding down into every upwards thrust, his mouth remained ajar with eyes shut as he let his senses be overwhelmed by the sweet devastating pleasure. It was so good; too good as hit after hit pushed past his prostate with lethal precision. Every time Marco's cock dragged past the spot, Jean would tighten which only urged his partner to press in harder the next time.

Lips locking and tongues searching each other's mouths, Jean rode him--loving every single moment of it. Their pace slowed for a brief moment when Marco went to push his glasses up only to have Jean slide them back down. Whispering against his lips that he wanted them on when he came, the blonde felt his lover twitch with excitement inside him. Kissing the doctor with double the vigor as before, Marco growled deep in his throat. His hands that were holding onto hips teased the dimples at the base of Jean's spine--knowing full well how sensitive they were and that they got him closer to orgasm than jerking him off did--as he painted Jean's chest, shoulders, and neck with deep marks to prove he had been there. Nothing turned him on more than seeing the hickies on his fair skin the morning after or smelling his scent on him. Nothing was more exciting than knowing he was the only person that could have Jean like this; the only person who knew his body inside and out and exactly where to touch.

Choking on a surprised gasp as Marco shoved past his prostate with a particularly rough thrust, Jean's brows knitted together and his head fell backwards as the assault on the spot continued. He could feel his end coming. Could sense it coiling up at the base of his spine and boiling in the pit of his stomach with every move they made. Those merciless hands that toyed with his nipples and the dimples on his back. Those lips that knew precisely how to kiss him. That voice and those eyes that cut through him and nailed his heart to the wall. It was all so intense. So overwhelming that he was clawing at Marco's back as he struggled to hold out against the deliciously brutal force pushing him closer to the finish line.

"M-Marco, I'm gonna cum," Jean panted between hot kisses. Muscles tightening and fingers tangling into the brunette's damp waves, he moaned with his cheek atop the man's head and both eyes shut. "I'm cumming. Baby I'm cumming! Fuuuck!"

As Jean's climax broke over him in one wave after another, Marco pushed him through it while chasing his own end. The sweet smell of the blonde's flushed skin and the intoxicating heat that pulsed around his length combine with the sound of his voice as he moaned his name had the brunette unraveling moments after his partner. Spending himself inside of Jean, he held on with everything he had--as if he would fly away into oblivion if he loosened his grip. Face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck with gritted teeth, he sputtered Jean's name with a long growl as he thrust once more before stopping to ride out the high they had been climbing together.

Slumping back into the sloped side of the bath with Jean cradling Marco in his arms with the man's head resting high on his chest, the blonde grunted as he felt his partner gingerly slide out of him. Sated and content, he smiled softly as he traced aimless patterns over the bronzed skin beneath his fingertips. As much as he thoroughly enjoyed sex with Marco--something he would go as far as to saying was his favorite pastime--Jean loved the moments that followed. This easy quietness that followed where they relaxed in each others arms was just as fulfilling as the act of making love and it was something he had only learned to enjoy with the brunette. None of his partners before him could make Jean feel the way Marco did; could make him crave this closeness.

Looking down at the brunette's face, Jean's smile grew when he saw how thoroughly exhausted his man was from their love-making. Over the months he had built up his stamina so that he could keep up with the blonde. But after a long day at work such as the one he weathered today, Marco was wiped after one intense round with his fiery partner. Nestled snugly against the doctor's fair chest--tucked just below his chin--the brunette hummed happily as Jean tilted his head down so that he could place a petal soft kiss to his brow.

"Can you believe we're leaving tomorrow night for Canaveral?" Jean thought aloud, chuckling as Marco shook his head with a little groan. Kissing him again, he sighed while closing his eyes and reclining back against the sloped edge. "To be honest, I'm still scared of something happening. That last time just..." he paused as he fought to keep himself together. "I still get nightmares about you flying off into space. I think' I'm more afraid of that than I am going up there myself."

Eyes cracking open just enough to stare at where his hand was on Jean's chest, Marco bit the inside of his lip as he thought. "I know I can't promise you nothin' will go wrong. But even if it does, I won't let it pull us apart. Just like last time, I'll find a way back to ya'." Angling his head up so there eyes could meet--confident earthen brown pouring into worried molten amber--Marco kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I promise."

"And what if something happens to me? What if I start freaking out and have a panic attack?"

"Then I'll stop it. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to come down. Don't worry baby," he said quietly as his head returned to where it was before, placed directly over Jean's heart. "I won't let anythin' happen to you. Trust me, 'kay."

"I do," Jean breathed as his eyes closed with arms wrapped tighter around his man. "I trust you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange being on the other side of the goodbye's as Eren hugged Jean and told him to be careful while he was away. Nodding as he shrugged his new Juno Team duffel up his shoulder--it being standard issue for anyone on the eight-man astronaut team--the doctor then hugged Armin who's eyes were already red from his departure with Mikasa moments before. Among the friends that had come out to send Jean off was his boss and mentor, Doctor Field's or "Dale" as he preferred to be called. Tall and slim with a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, the man looked like he had come straight over from a Jimi Hendrix concert. And, like most of the people he worked with, the man was as quirky as they came.

"Now you uh its uh you make sure that you uh its uh keep a level head up there okay," Dale said with a proud smile on his face and both hands placed atop the young doctor's shoulders.

"I will." Clicking his tongue when he saw the man arch a brow, Jean laughed. "What? I promise, I won't freak out or anything up there."

"Its uh its uh Marco?" Dale stuttered as he shifted his attention to the brunette standing beside Jean. "Make sure to keep an eye on the kid."

"I will Dale," Marco chuckled as his partner rolled his eyes.

Glancing up at the arrivals board, the older doctor sighed with a shake of his head. "Well its uh it uh looks like your ride's here. Have uh have a good flight and I'll see you in three weeks."

Hugging Dale before he had the chance to leave, Jean smiled, "Thanks for coming Dale. It means a lot having you here." It really did mean the world to him since the man had been something of a pseudo-father to him since he had moved to Texas.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Dale said softly as he hugged the young man; his stutter not surfacing once as he spoke. "Now get a move on. I'll uh I'll be watching the launch from uh its uh mission control."

Patting him on the shoulder, Jean smirked as he nodded one last goodbye to his friends while flight 213 to Orlando-Melbourne International was announced over the intercom. Releasing a deep breath, he told them he'd see them all in three weeks then turned to leave. Like the other astronauts, they were ushered through the express line and flagged past the TSA checkpoint when the man at the gate saw their team jackets with surnames that matched the one's on their tickets. Despite the residual fear that lingered concerning the mission, Jean couldn't help but enjoy the perks that came with being an astronaut. 'Holy shit, I'm an astronaut,' he paused as the realization hit him. Smiling, he thought back to his father who had dreamt of going to space but settled for being the lead engineer on the Curiosity rover project after losing an eye in a car accident. 'If only you could see me now dad. This is for you.'

Hand coming together with Marco's as they made it through all the security checkpoints, the couple was then escorted up to the gate for their flight. Immediately handing their tickets over to the primly dressed woman behind the collection booth, she welcomed them aboard. Another perk they got was early boarding and first-class seats with full service; it being something Kat argued was one of the best things about being an astronaut. Settling down in their seats which happened to be next to each other--probably because Keith knew it would help keep Jean calm--they ordered drinks and something to snack on while they waited for take-off.

"So how ya' feelin' today?" Kat asked from across the isle as she sipped her Earl Gray tea. "On a scale of one to vomiting in yer helmet, which are ya' at?"

"Probably a three," he answered honestly. Thanking the flight attendant as she came around with his cherry coke and trail mix, the blonde continued. "Yesterday I was a little antsy but after reading over the specs of the ship a couple times I started feeling better."

"You read the entire review booklet on the Atlas?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

Gawking with an arched brow, she shook her head. "Just a lil but, I mean whatever helps ya' sleep at night Blondie."

Going back to what they were doing as the other passengers started boarding, Jean kept his head down and eyes fixed on the copy of National Geographic he had picked up in the shop next to their gate. However, as he read, he could hear the excited hushed whispers of people passing by. Discretely peeking over the edge of his magazine, he saw passengers pointing out the Juno members to their friends or loved ones saying "Oh my God, it's them. The one's that were on TV." Jean knew that the team was kind of a big deal and had been targeted by the media as of late but he didn't know just how famous they were.

"S'xcuse me," a little boy with fiery red hair peeped as he tapped on Levi's knee on the other side of the isle. "Are you Captain Revi?"

Smiling, Levi nodded. "I am. And what's your name?"

"Jack."

"It's nice to meet you Jack."

"There you are sweetie," a woman with similar red hair and blue eyes said as she appeared through the crowd and took hold of the boys hand. Looking up from where she was crouching, her eyes widened for a moment when she saw who he was talking to. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you. He got away me, saying something about the spaceman being on the plane."

"It's alright. He's a sweet kid." Glancing between them, the commander turned to the boy. "You want a picture together?" When he shook his head with an excited smile, Levi laughed. "Okay then." 

Picking Jack up so that he was standing on his seat, Levi let a group of fifteen passengers pass before counting to three. On three, the child's mother snapped a photo and then another before thanking him for being so kind. Jean watched almost in a state of humored disbelief as the commander fist bumped the little boys hand with a smile then sent him on his way. He never would have pegged Levi as someone who would be good with kids since he needed everything to be clean and hated chaos. But, as chance would have it, the doctor was wrong; very, very wrong. No wonder Eren loved the man so much. That display was so heartwarming it made half of the women in the cabin who weren't his teammates swoon.

"They're already talking about adopting two kids after their first year together," Marco whispered in Jean's ear when he caught his partner staring at Levi.

"No shit."

"He may be a clean freak but Levi's always loved kids."

Turning back to look at the commander as he smiled and waved at a little girl passing by who recognized him, Jean smiled softly. "He's gonna be a great dad. Him and Eren both."

Before the brunette could answer back, the flight attendant called for everyone's attention as she instructed all passengers to find their seats. Minutes later the cabin began to pressurize while the aircraft was taxied out to its designated runway. With only two other planes ahead of them it wouldn't be long until take-off so the attendants got to work with the review on safety protocol. Stowing his magazine in the messenger bag he had tucked away under the seat, Jean closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. As he mentally prepared himself for the trip and the launch ahead, he felt Marco weave their hands together. Despite his initial shyness when they had first started dating, the brunette was bolder now. He didn't care who saw them together or what the papers said. Jean was his and he wanted to celebrate every moment they had together. 'You'd be a good father too Marco,' the doctor confessed in silence as he rested his head on his partners shoulder. 'I wonder if we'll have that chance in the future. I’d be up for it so long as it's with you.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days until launch and all of Cape Canaveral was abuzz with the same wild energy it possessed when the Juno Team first went into space together. While the crew members that had scheduled spacewalks were busy with doctors appointments to ensure their health and conducting their final dips in the massive underwater tank to practice the procedure one last time, the others were wrapped up in their own schedules. Since Mikasa would have control of the spacecraft while Marco, Kat, and Levi were working on the cradle for Titan, she had confined herself to the flight simulator so that she could memorize the controls even though she already had. Reiner and Petra were on the other side of the facility running diagnostics on the shuttle itself. Since they were the engineers for the actual craft and knew it's operating system and mechanics inside and out, they were responsible with inspecting her to make sure nothing was out of place. 

As the two shuttle engineers fussed over the slight jiggling of one of the interior doors between the main cabin and the living quarters, Bertholt showed Jean where his station was. Passing by the living space and the bunk beds--which he showed him how to strap into when going to sleep--the physician had to duck down by an inch or two so that he could pass through the doorway leading to the medical bay. It was funny in a way how the man could easily float through the craft while in space but had to be wary of doors and bolted in objects while on earth.

Entering the area that would serve as their joint workspace while in orbit, Jean took a look around to familiarize himself with what was stored where and what tools, equipment, and medication they were missing. As his eyes wandered, they landed on a photo of Bert and Annie together in front of the Grand Canyon. His hair was shorter then so it must have been taken a while ago before Jean started working at the space center. Right next to it was a more recent photo of the couple in Paris standing on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower. Unlike most of his teammates who had stayed in the area after their last mission, Bert had arranged a surprise trip to Paris for his girlfriend since her leave lined up perfectly with his. The man may not have been the only hopeless romantic onboard the Atlas but he really knew how to make a woman feel wanted. Jean couldn't recall if he had ever seen Annie smile as brightly as she was in the picture they had taken; Bert kissing her cheek while she tried to cover her blushing cheeks with a hand over her mouth and nose.

"It helps on long trips to have something to remember what's waiting for you at home," Bertholt said softly as he stood beside Jean, smiling at the photo's. "Since her promotion we hardly have any time together so the moments we do get I try to make as memorable as possible."

"She's lucky to have you," Jean spoke without a shadow of a doubt in his voice. "I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before."

"She smiles a lot, it's just more subtle and people miss it if they aren't paying attention."

"Well it'd make sense that you'd notice."

Snorting a laugh, Bert nodded while pushing his hands into the pockets of his sweats. "Yeah. Annie, Reiner, and I all grew up together so I know what to look for but there was a time when I didn't. She used to confuse me just like she did everyone else and then, one day, something clicked. We've been together ever since."

"And how long has that been?"

"Junior year of high school."

"Damn, just like Armin and Mika." It seemed like everyone in his and Eren's friend group had been together since their teen years. "Do you ever think you'll tie the knot?"

Biting his lip with a little smile, Bertholt nodded. "I hope so because I already bought the ring." Looking to jean who was staring at him with excited surprise, the brunette chuckled. "I'm asking her after this mission before Levi's wedding. I didn't want to steal his thunder so, if she says yes, we'll announce it a week after their wedding."

"Holy shit, congrats man. I doubt she'll say no."

"I hope. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think you and Marco will...you know..."

"O-Oh," Jean almost choked. Fighting the blush that tried to rise in his cheeks, the doctor rubbed the back of his neck while pushing his other hand into his pocket. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it and it's something I know I want in the future but we only started dating seven or eight months ago."

"And yet you guys have already moved in together and never leave each others side," the brunette smirked. "Personally, for what it's worth, I don't see any point in worrying about how long you two have been together or what everyone else thinks. If it's what you want then go for it. I mean, it's not like we've got an infinite amount of time on this planet so you might as well spend it with the people you love the most."

"Have you ever been told that you're difficult to argue with?"

"Once or twice."

Shaking his head with a laugh, Jean tried to reign in his now active imagination that was filled with visions of him and Marco on their wedding day and their hands joined together as they slipped matching bands onto each other's ring fingers. "Eventually we will. I already know that he's the one but I don't want to rush into anything. We're happy as we are right now," he said looking up at the brunette who had the most understanding expression painting his tanned visage. "We'll know when the time is right."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lie every time a film showed astronauts going out for drinks the night before launch since apparently leaving the housing facility the night preceding a take-off was against the code of conduct. That and the men and women needed to be fully rested and ready to go the following morning. So they got their drinks and partied the night before the night before launch. And, as was tradition for the Juno team anytime they flew to Canaveral, they hit up their favorite spot for drinks, billiards, and good eats.

Opening the door to Hogan's Irish Bar on North Atlantic Avenue, the team was immediately greeted with a lively cheer and hello from the two bartenders, Ellis and Wendy. Rounding the bar, Rick, the owner of the place who look like he had spent some years with the Hell's Angels, came over and hugged each and every member of the eight-man crew. Known to them as "pops" he could remember the night each and every one of them came to the bar before their first flight. Average height, built like an ox with some roundness in his middle, and all smiles, the man was oddly comforting and had a strange charm to his smile. Hugging Jean rather than shaking hands like the doctor had offered, Marco failed to stifle his laughter when he saw the surprised expression on his partners face.

After placing their usual drink and food order with the addition of Jean's selection, the crew headed to the billiards room where there was always a table on reserve for any astronauts coming through that wanted to play. In the back corner next to the dartboards and the jukebox, it was the ideal location since it was far enough away from the main bar but still close to the action with a view of the flatscreen hanging over the liquor selection so they could watch the game if they wanted. When the drinks arrived with a complementary round of tequila shots--on the house--they toasted before knocking back the hard liquor. Some opted to chase it with a sugared lime like Mikasa, Bertholt, and Petra. The rest preferred their drinks neat.

Before doing anything else Kat made a beeline for the jukebox to put on "some good music" instead of listening to what was currently playing. In the relatively short time that Jean had known her, he had learned that she was more into the classics like Aerosmith, The Rollings Stones, and Blondie than newer bands and musicians. Likewise, it was no surprise when she picked "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones. Bobbing her head as the pace picked up after the opening guitar solo, the petite pixie blonde smacked Marco on the ass as she passed by and grabbed her pool cue. Downing a third of her pint, Jean was thoroughly shocked by how easily she knocked drinks back. It were as if she had been wandering in a desert for seventy years and was drinking water. 

Ordering a second beer before her first was even finished, Kat leaned over the table and called stripes as she broke the racked balls at the center of the table. Pocketing the yellow striped twenty-three ball and the green striped nineteen ball, she hummed happily while dancing from side to side with a cat ate the canary smile. Waggling her brows to Marco, she silently dared him to one up her. However, Jean was shooting first this time. Licking his lips as he handed his bottle of Guinness to his partner, he surveyed the table before making a decision on where he was going to shoot. Knocking the white ball with a sharp precise strike, it bounced off the far side bumper then hit the solid blue four ball and the solid red six ball. Fist pumping as they went in, his playful smirk grew when Marco leaned down to kiss him quickly as he grabbed the pool cue in his hands.

As they played, the others placed bets on who could tie up the game faster with a tipsy Mika and Reiner trying to distract them with crude jokes that had Bertholt coughing on his beer every so often. But it was Petra who took the cake when she selected "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC then asked Marco if he listened to this when he was missing Jean. Buckling over as he laughed himself into hysterics, Levi offered no help while Kat cackled on her bar stool. But the young doctor was used to this by now. He had gotten over their antics and learned to fight fire with fire.

"Of course he does since I do the best strip tease to this song," Jean joked as Petra blushed five different shades of pink. Smiling with his tongue teasing the ridge of his teeth, he laughed a little when he heard Marco groaning from embarrassment behind him. "Shut up, you know it's true," Jean chuckled as he pulled the brunette into a deep soothing kiss then whispered against his ear, "And you know you love it too."

Cat-calling as they parted, Mikasa made a new bet with Reiner and Kat that Jean would have Marco out of his pants by the end of the night. They weren't wrong since, midway through the game, the blonde went missing after saying he had to use the bathroom. Soon after, Marco followed saying he was going to get another drink but didn't come back even when ten minutes had passed. Yet, like the night the two men had met, no one said anything. They just minded their own business and kept the game going with Levi and Reiner taking over for the missing couple.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Pushing Jean up against the wall of the vacant mens restroom, Marco held the side of his face with one hand as their mouths fought for dominance while his other slide down his back and groped his ass. Grinding into the brunette's crotch with his hands tangled into those silky brown waves that he tugged on while biting at his bottom lip, Jean couldn't have been more excited than he was in that moment. He was never much for doing something as risky as fucking in a public bathroom and they weren't going to. But he needed to touch Marco. Needed to feel his body against his and taste his whiskey soaked tongue in his mouth.

Similar to their first night together, neither of them could be held responsible for their actions. Fueled by the flirtatious glances and touches they shared while playing pool and emboldened by the alcohol, nothing could stop them from drowning in the heat of the sloppy urgent kiss. Eyes fluttering shut as the hand framing his face slid down his chest then up and under the fabric of his t-shirt, Jean released an airy moan as Marco bit and sucked at his neck.

"We're like horny teenagers," the doctor joked in between kisses as he busied himself with undoing Marco's belt and the button on his jeans.

"We're worse than teenagers," growled the brunette as his partners hand slid between his pants and boxers to palm his hardening length. "We're crazed adults that don't give a fuck."

"Like fuck I do," Jean chuckled then nipped at his earlobe as Marco undid his pants, shoving them down his slim hips until Jean's boxers were exposed. "Hold on, I've got an idea." Grabbing Marco by the wrist, he entered the larger handicap stall then locked it behind them before the brunette was pressing him against the tiled wall once more. "Now no one can see us so it's technically not public indecency."

Laughing aloud at that ridiculous string of logic, Marco dove back in for another kiss as he rutted against Jean's hard-on. "You're so perfect sweetness," he rasped. "You make me wanna lose my mind."

"Then do it baby. Fucking lose it."

x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been more than a half hour since the two men had gone missing and the others really were starting to wonder if they had booked it back to the astronaut village to fuck each others brains out. Kat was even about to start collecting her winnings from the bets they had put on them when Marco and Jean reappeared looking oddly rejuvenated with goofy smiles on their faces. Everyone knew that they had gotten up to some mischief but refused to pay up since, technically, they hadn't left the bar. As the others put away their wallets, Kat snapped with a look of offense as she said "Oh come on! They fucked and ya'll know it!" Regardless, not a cent was awarded to her for her astute prediction; just a pat on the back and a "better luck next time" from Reiner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning from the bar, everyone went their separate ways to their own bungalow after saying goodnight to each other. Locking the door of the small home behind him, Levi hung his keys on the hook by the front entrance, toed off his shoes, and slung his jacket over the chair by the dining room table before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Taking a quick shower, he couldn't stop humming "Your Song" by Elton John as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Couldn't stop his buzzed mind from thinking about Eren--wondering what he was doing in that moment. If he were back home, the brunette would have joined him in the shower with that cheeky grin that always told Levi that he was up to trouble.

Brushing his fingers over his lips, the commander's brows dropped as he thought about how lonely it was without his brat around. It was too quiet, too peaceful, too clean... It didn't feel like home without Eren there making a mess in the kitchen as he cooked them dinner. It didn't feel right flopping back onto a bed without someone else in it. Staring at the blades of the ceiling fan as they went around, Levi closed his eyes and imagined Eren's face. Those adorable dimples on his lightly freckled cheeks when he laughed. That dazzling smile that had charmed him the day they had first met. That unruly crown of cinnamon hair. But most of all, those jeweled eyes of emerald green with a small ring of brilliant gold in the center. Levi missed him so much. Wanted to hold him and kiss every inch of him and never let go. He'd never been this sentimental but the brat had changed him. Had snuck past his defenses and made a home inside his heart. Now, the commander couldn't go a day without thinking about him at least a dozen times.

Reaching for his phone on the nightstand, Levi opened up his recent calls and tapped on the picture of Eren that was next to his name. But rather than just calling him, he facetimed the brunette because he had to see his face. There was this overwhelming need to see those eyes and that smile. It was so powerful that every second that passed until the young man picked up felt like an eternity. But when the dial tone ended and Eren's tired little smile filled the screen, Levi's heart melted and the anxiety calmed.

"Hey baby," the commander smiled back as he propped the phone up against the nightstand as he shifted onto his side. "Did I wake you?"

"Hmm? No, I was just taking a quick power nap before reading over the press release for Friday's launch."

Watching as his brat pushed his glasses up his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Levi felt his heart overflow with adoration. "I miss you so much Eren. It blows watching Jean and Marco cling to to each other and not having you next to me."

"You sound jealous babe," Eren chuckled.

"I am. We're literally weeks away from being married and we've been spending less and less time together."

"Well you have a mission to think about."

"And the happiness of my future husband," Levi countered. "Seriously, it's been shit not having enough time to hangout with you and relax."

Gazing back at him with fondness and love in his emerald eyes, Eren sighed. "You know, you say the sweetest things when we're apart."

"And I don't when we're together?"

"You know what I mean."

Rolling his eyes despite his own smile, Levi bit his lip while drinking in the sight of Eren on the other end. "Can you stay on the line with me until I fall asleep? You can go back to your reading if you want. I just don't want to fall asleep alone."

"Sure. I'll be right here if you want to talk. 'Kay?" the brunette said as he picked up the papers sprawled over the bed next to him.

"'Kay."

As Eren went back to reading over the release, Levi watched him with quiet devotion. It was strange how--despite being separated by thousands of miles--they still felt so close. He could remember the beauty marks on his skin covered by his night shirt. Could recall the natural smell of bright citrus and musk that clung to Eren's skin. Could feel the warmth radiating off him like the afternoon sun; kind and comforting with the promise of a joyful tomorrow. A lazy smile pulled at the corners of Levi's lips when he saw Eren biting his thumb nail. The habit was almost a thing of the past except for when the young man was stressed or concentrating on something that was difficult for him to wrap his head around. Glancing up when he heard laughing, the brunette gave a shy smile.

"What?" Eren asked with a slight laugh to his tone.

"Nothing. I just love you is all," Levi beamed back at him with gentle eyes.

"I love you too Levi."

"Not as much as I love you."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Sap."

"Brat."

"Old man."

"And who's marrying this old man?" the commander teased with an arched brow.

"Me," Eren said proudly.

"Damn straight."

Biting his lip, Eren shook his head then laid down on the bed so that they were in the same positions they'd be in if Levi were at home. Tracing his fiance's figure on the screen, the brunette looked just as sad as his partner if not more. He would never say it but, truthfully, Eren hated it when Levi went away on missions. Part of him couldn't wait for the day when he decided to work at the center and retire from the space program because he'd never have to worry about the man making it home or running into trouble while out there in orbit. They could spend their evenings together on the couch or in their favorite hammock on the back porch relaxing with his head on Levi's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He couldn't wait to start their life together even though their story had already begun years ago.

"I can't wait to marry you Levi Ackerman," Eren admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"And I love you to the ends of the universe," Levi breathed as his eyes drooped.

"You look tired hun. You should get some sleep."

"I will. You'll stay until I fall asleep though, right?"

"Yeah. I promise," he said quietly as Levi's eyes fluttered shut. Watching him for a few long minutes until he heard the soft small snores escape past his petal smooth lips, Eren kissed his image on the screen. "I love you Levi. Sleep tight and dream of stars tonight."


	15. Across The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too good for this world. But I hope you will stay. And I'll be here to see that you don't fade away..."
> 
> -Eels, "Beautiful Freak"
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY....: So I've had this opening stuck in my head for months waiting to be written and the day has finally come! YAY!! I'm so excited to share this flufftastic overload with ya'll before sending our boys off into space. It's going to be an awesome chapter and I'm over the moon to post this one. So sit back and enjoy the fluff, the excitement, and the adventure.
> 
> Bonne voyage mes amis!
> 
> -Mars
> 
> P.S: The last half of this chapter wrote itself. I wasn't going to have it go the way it did but the story ran away from me and did it's own thing so how's that for a plot twist?

The thundering roar of fifteen thousand gallons of water crashing down on the launch pad five miles away stirred Jean from his dreams the way an earthquake breaking snow free from a mountainside would. Snapping forward and heaving in air, he gripped onto the blanket as the cold sweat coating his skin beaded and began to roll down his neck and back. He wasn't sure if the reason why he was shaking was because of the morning crew dousing the launch pad or if it was residual trauma from his nightmare. Eyes glued to his fists that shook as they clenched the sheets, the doctor tried to calm his frightened heart but nothing worked. No amount of meditation or mental coaxing could wipe the images of Marco floating into oblivion from his mind. Instead they grew stronger forcing hot tears to build behind his pained honey gold eyes.

Hunching over until his forehead rested atop his bent knees, Jean cried silently with his shivering lips pressed into a flat line and his unsteady arms wrapped around his sweaty body. He had never been this terrified. Had never been this uncertain about the outcome of his choices. The last time he had regretted anything was when he had trusted Casey with his happiness only to have his heart ripped from his chest and left for the vultures. Moreover, Jean had thought that his fears had finally faded to an absolute low over the last couple of days. He would have even gone as far as to say he was enjoying his training now that they were at Canaveral and he was given full use of their bio lab. But that night and the night before had been plagued with horrendous nightmares of watching Marco float off into space or choke to death in the airlock before he could save him. And despite the assurances everyone tried to give him, Jean knew it could happen again because he'd almost lost the man the last time they had gone to the space station.

As he began to sniffle and hiccup from repressing his cries, the blonde felt Marco stir in bed next to him. Quickly, Jean released the sheets from his vice grip and wiped his face clear of any tears so that no one would be the wiser. This was the last thing the brunette needed this close to launch. In ten hours they'd be strapped to their seats in the cabin of the Atlas listening as the final countdown started. It was too late to go back now. Was too late and everyone was counting on him to keep his shit together. But even so, the tears wouldn't stop. His heart couldn't slow down even as Marco breathed a questioning groan as he rolled over and placed a hand on his back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he rasped; his voice still thick with sleep that he fought to blink back. "Jean, hey what's going on?"

"I don't know," Jean laughed past his pitiful tears as he sniffled. "I just woke up and couldn't shake it."

"Couldn't shake what?" Sitting up now, the brunette turned on his nightstand lamp without ever taking his eyes off the trembling blonde. "Holy shit, baby what's happening? You're soaked through and you're shakin' like crazy."

"I keep dreaming about you dying." There was no use in lying since his partner would eventually find out. He always did. "It started last night and I thought that was it but the nightmares came back and I just couldn't shake it off." Balling up even further, he tried to hide his face from Marco as best as he could. Jean hated being seen this way. "I'm sorry Marco. I'll go in the bathroom and calm down so you can go--"

"Don't you even dare." Grabbing hold of the doctor before he could run, Marco pulled him down against his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around the mans trembling form. "You ain't goin' anywhere; not like this. If you want to cry or scream or whatever, you can do it right here but I'm not letting you go."

"Please just let me go cry in the bathroom."

"Not a shot in hell babe. You're staying with me."

"Why do you do this?" Jean groaned past his tears as he curled up into Marco's chest; his needy hands clutching his soft sleeping shirt as he buried his face in the crook of his partners neck. "Why do you have to be so damn considerate and perfect while I'm a sobbing mess?"

"Because you've done the same for me. Now just shut up and cry it out, 'kay?"

Smiling as Jean laughed with tears still streaking down his cheeks, Marco sat there quietly as the blonde cried it out. He knew that his partner hid this side of him. He had woken up numerous times in the middle of the night after being stirred from his sleep when the man got up to go confine himself to the bathroom. For the first couple of weeks since his return from the teams last trip to the station, Jean had been a mess. Between the nightmares and the crying it was any wonder how he had gotten any sleep. There had been times when Marco would walk into the kitchen the following morning to see his lover quietly cooking breakfast with puffy bloodshot eyes.

But that morning was different. Marco refused to turn a blindeye because it had gotten them nowhere. Jean was still hurting and it got worse every time he let it pass so he ignored the blonde's plea to let him cry in private. If they were going to be a team--partners in life and love 'til the bitter end--then he needed to stop pushing Marco away. He had to rely on him; trust him with this even if it was embarrassing because they valued each other more than they valued their pride. So he sat there, arms folded tightly over his lover with his chin atop his head while the hand placed between his shoulders rubbed soothing circles into the damp fabric of his night shirt. As he did this, an idea came to the brunette; one that just might work to calm Jean down and put a smile on his face. It may be a bit embarrassing for Marco but if it meant seeing him happy, he'd do anything.

Tilting his head down until his lips brushed the shell of the blonde's ear, Marco softly sang, "I could stay awake just to hear ya' breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleepin' while you're far away dreamin'. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender." Pausing when the sniffling slowly stopped, the brunette continued with a smile. "I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure. I don't wanna close my eyes," he laughed as Jean groaned and hid his blushing face. "I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss ya' baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Marco no," Jean protested despite his smiling.

But the brunette ignored his protest. "'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing." Rolling them over so that they were laying down side by side, Marco continued singing in a low almost whispered tone while placing kisses at random points on Jean's face. "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beatin'. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing." Kissing the blonde's closed eyes next he chuckled, "Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever."

In between kisses that Jean was now pressing to his smiling lips, the brunette continued serenading him--loving every single moment and every precious laugh that passed through those perfect lips. But as he got to the next verse, it was Jean who started singing.

"I don't wanna miss one smile, and I don't wanna miss one kiss," the blonde said with devotion in his eyes as he kissed Marco's freckled cheeks. "I just want to be with you, right here with you just like this. I just want to hold you close," he sang while pulling the brunette as close to him as was physically possible, "Feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time."

Letting Marco finish the song, Jean could barely hang on to his tears as the brunette sang in between tender kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, and neck. No matter what, the man was still that adorable, lovable dork he had met nearly a year ago. A hopeless romantic that would rather make a fool out of himself than let his partner cry alone in the bathroom. How he had ever gotten so lucky as to deserve a man like Marco, Jean would never know. But if this was what he wanted--to help him through the rough patches rather than let him work it out on his own--then the doctor would do everything in his power to keep his heart open and stay rather than run.

As the singing faded to silent smiles passed between them, the blonde reached up--wearing a look of complete adoration--and took Marco's face in his hands. Running his thumbs along the defined line of his jaw up to his ears then swiping them over his cheeks, something struck him. A thought he never would have thought as the old Jean. 'One day,' he promised himself as he watched the brunette kiss his palm, 'one day I will marry you Marco Bott.' Closing the space between them, he sealed his silent vow with a kiss. This man was his; forever. Whether it be months or years from now, he would have him. It was the only future he could see. Anything else was as grim as travelling through the dark recesses of space alone. Years ago the idea of tying himself to someone else would be more frightening than the prospect of dying. But now, it warmed his heart and made his soul ignite with hope and glee. And all it took was him walking into a bar to find it. 'I've finally found you,' Jean smiled as Marco smiled back. 'My soulmate.'

Kissing his lover's forehead, Marco pulled the blankets over them and snuggled in closer as the sun just started to break over the horizon. Expression brightening as he watched the sky change from deep moody blue to violet with smudges of warm orange and golden yellow, he rested his head atop Jean's. He'd never tell, but this entire trip had started to wear him down. Between the constant training and long hours in the lab combine with the newest layer of pressure to expand Titan's gravitational field, Marco had been running on fumes. But this outburst was something they both needed because Jean could cry for the both of them. He knew there'd be a day when he'd eventually breakdown and lose control and the scientist was fine with that. It was unavoidable in his line of work. But what mattered was that he had someone there to support him. Someone who was closer to him than any family member or friend; had peeled back the layers of who he was and made a home inside his heart.

"Even if something were to happen to me Jean," Marco whispered against his temple, "I'd find a way back to you. I'll always come back."

Closing his eyes with a grounding sigh, Jean pressed in even closer to the brunette; his face buried in his shirt and ear listening to his heart. "And I'll be here waiting for you."

This was all they needed to say because the rest was something their hearts already knew. Marco was Jean's home and Jean was Marco's. This was them. This was their story. It had taken them so long to find each other weathering heartbreak after heartbreak; being beaten down and emotionally shattered and built back up by their friends. It had taken Jean a lifetime of sleeping around but never falling in love and Marco countless years of travelling from one place to the next though never feeling like he truly belonged. But they had finally done it. Against all odds, they had found one another and, even if the worst were to come, they'd find each other again. This, Jean knew.

"We should catch some shut eye before Anka comes 'round with our wake-up call," Marco suggested with a yawn into the blonde's flaxen hair. Closing his eyes with a soft childlike smile, he began to drift off. "I love you Jean. See ya' in a bit."

Smiling against Marco's chest, the doctor closed his eyes as he whispered, "Love you more."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to rock and roll as Kat said when the Juno team met for breakfast that morning and she couldn't have been more right since they went straight to the "suit room" after letting their food digest. Apparently there were more steps to getting into a space suit than the young doctor had anticipated. Moreover, he had forgotten the different types and what they were used for. During launch, all members of the eight-man crew would wear their orange launch-entry suits or "pumpkin suits" as they were endearingly referred to by all astronauts due to their color. Anyone doing a spacewalk while out in orbit would wear an extravehicular mobility unit or "EMU" which were the iconic white suits with the NASA mission badges on the right arm and an American flag patch with their name on the left.

Halfway through the outfitting process, Jean gave up on trying to help the closeout crew whose sole purpose was to make sure that they were correctly situated in their suits and that all the lines were connecting where they should. Glancing to the side when he heard someone chuckling, he rolled his eyes at Kat who told him to stop fussing and let the poor guys do their job. Dropping his arms to his sides as the man assisting him finished and moved on to fix Bertholt's suit, Jean took a moment to stare down at his arms; disbelieving of what he saw. Looking at the embroidered flag patch on his left arm with "Dr. J. Kirstein" and then the one of a shuttle with a rising star behind it circled by an atomic circuit with their surnames--his being right next to Marco's--Jean couldn't believe this was happening.

Out of everyone in his family who had worked with NASA in some capacity since the mid-1970's, it was Jean who was going into orbit. His father had dreamt of travelling to space all his life and had died with that hope; had even expressed how awesome it would be to float above the earth and see things from a different perspective. Placing his hand over the flag patch, the young doctor thought back to the days he used to spend playing in his father's office at Boeing while Micah was working on the Curiosity rover. How he would draw pictures of the large robot in a fantasy setting in some far off galaxy and pin them to the cork board filled with blueprints of prototypes for the Spirit rover. Jean remembered the day he had gone to Canaveral with his father to watch the Endeavor take-off and how they stayed up all night watching sci-fi movies in the hotel room. 

That patch on his arm may have had his name on it but it carried the legacy of his father and countless relatives who had been part of the program. It carried his grandfather Abner's work as one of the founding members of the NASA research team. It held within it his uncle Mathis's pride as one of the first French scientists to work with the American organization. Now, it was his turn to make his mark. His acceptance of this mission wasn't just for the sake of furthering his own research. With him, he would finally complete what those in his family before him had been striving for. With this, he could finally fulfill his father's dream. And as the doors opened to the prep room and a member of the launch team entered to retrieve them, Jean knew he was--at last--ready. There wasn't any hesitation or fear left in him. This was it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the cabin of the Atlas, the Juno crew once again stood by while letting the closeout team do their thing. Like a well-oiled machine, they quickly strapped each and every member into their seats; yanking down on the chest harnesses with added force to make sure they were pulled taut. It was uncomfortable and dug into Jean's shoulders like hell but it was a necessary irritation since they'd be rocketing through the atmosphere at over a hundred thousand miles per hour. As the complex ballet played out, the shuttle began to move as its twin trams ferried it over to the launch pad.

Rubbing an anti-fog solution onto the inside of his visor, one of the closer's slipped Jean's helmet over his head and locked it into place. Checking the air feed to make sure it was sealed tight from the outside, the woman told him not to pull his visor down until the two minute mark then opened the line to start his nitrogen purge. Giving him the thumbs up, she then moved on to the next crew member and left him to his thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, the shuttle stopped moving and a gangway connected with the main door with a lingering hiss from the hydraulic arms. Watching as the men and women from the closeout crew left the ship one by one, Jean could feel his heart rate steadily increasing.

"Looks like it's just us now," Mika said from her seat behind her brother as the communicators in their helmets linked up.

"Ye-haw," Kat joked while the others laughed.

"Right," Levi smiled from the commander's seat at the front with Marco to his right and Reiner to his left. "Lets get this show on the road. Starting pre-flight checklist. All crew members have started nitrogen purge with Bott at eighty-seven percent, Mikasa Ackerman at ninety, Kirstein at eighty-one, Braun and Ral at eighty-eight, Arcadi at ninety-two, Hoover at ninety-three, and myself at ninety-three. Running system diagnostics and linking to Houston."

Next to him, Marco began flipping back the clear covers capped over switches glowing above him; flicking some to the left while waiting on the others. "Legs are retracted, all crawl bays are sealed, and hands are wide open waiting for pick-up."

"Roger that Major Bott," Ernst Noble, the head of operations in Canaveral, called from the other end of the line. "Tugs are proceeding to the drop-off. Stand-by for grab."

Looking to the side, Jean asked Kat, "What does he mean 'stand-by for grab'?"

Turning her head as best as she could, the petite astronaut tried to explain. "Well right now we're in the landing position. In order to be attached to the boosters, they need to flip us so that we're facing up. It's called a grab because they use a giant hydraulic arm to grab us, lift the shuttle off the ground, and then lock us into place on the booster engines."

"In position," Levi interjected over them as the shuttle reached its rendezvous point. "Standing by for grab."

Moments later, Jean felt the entire craft move as the massive arm reached down and latched onto the haul of the ship. Gripping the armrests of his seat with enough force to make his knuckles go white, he watched in a state of awe as the view outside the windshield changed from ground level machinery and carts motoring by to operating cranes, scaffolding, and finally, the clear blue sky overhead as they locked into place with the external tank and twin boosters.

"Visors down," Levi instructed while sliding his own down.

Quickly obeying, the young doctor turned down his visor—his breathing increased as the visuals switched on in his helmet. In the top left hand corner was his name and pulse monitor while to the right was a view of inside mission control back home in Houston. He could hear the countdown resume after the last built-in hold for any last minute checks finished. Two minutes. That's all that was left until the engines would ignite and the shuttle would be launched at speeds faster than the speed of sound into the sky—into the atmosphere where it would break through layer after layer before reaching the thermosphere where they'd meet up with the ISS. He had gone through the procedure hundreds of times during his training. Had experienced the simulation of a launch but actually being there inside an active shuttle waiting for launch was something else entirely.

"Atlas to mission control, this is Major Bott with the final diagnostics," Marco called back to the team in Houston. "Everything's up and running and the team is primed for launch."

"Mission control to Atlas, we read you loud and clear," Shadis responded. "You are cleared for launch. Resume countdown at t-minus one minute."

"Copy that, resuming countdown."

As the counter started once more after the brief communication and the dampers opened and the first drum of nine-hundred-thousand gallons of water was released onto the ground, Kat and Bertholt began to sing "Space Oddity." As the duet continued, Levi flipped the switches allowing the fuel to rush to the engines. At t-minus sixteen seconds the second wash of water rushed over the launch pad to protect the shuttle from the acoustics that would otherwise bounce back after ignition.

"Ten," the voice from Houston announced. "Nine."

Levi's gloved finger circled the red button for ignition.

"Eight."

Petra breathed deep and closed her eyes saying, "Here we go."

"Seven."

Kat began to smile wider as she sang.

"Six."

The first sparks rushed down from the engines as Levi flipped the clear cap and pressed the red button.

"Five."

The secondary fuel injection turned on with a roar.

"Four."

Reiner pushed back into his seat and Marco lowered his hands to the armrests.

"Three."

Plumes of white billowing smoke curled up as the last injection was released and the blaze hit the tarmac.

"Two."

Houston called back with "ignition" as Levi flipped the switch to open the primary engines.

"One."

Jean's eyes flew open with a gasp as the shuttle with its boosters pushed away from the launch pad at starling speed and forced him back into his seat. Cheering as if she were at a rodeo while Mika gave an enthusiastic whoop, Kat glanced to Jean out of the corner of her eye and smiled shouting "to space!" As funny as it may have been at any other time, he was too focused on the sky in front of him to pay attention to anything else. Awestruck as it changed from crystalline blue to a shade deeper then again and again, he gripped the armrests as they broke through the troposphere and raced through the stratosphere. As the men and women down on the ground celebrated another successful launch, the Atlas shook as it shed its external tank and twin boosters, switched over to its primary engines aboard the shuttle, and exited the stratosphere and sliced into the mesosphere.

"Approaching edge of mesosphere," Levi confirmed while Marco pressed a set of three buttons overhead and flipped a red switch into the green position. "Exiting mesosphere in ten...nine...eight...seven..." Another jolt came as the drew closer. "Three...two...exiting mesosphere."

A second sharp jolt came as they pierced through the invisible membrane and entered the largest shell of the Earth's atmosphere at almost eighty-five kilometers above the planets surface. Giving way to a perfect canvas of velvet black with dozens upon dozens of stars lying in the distance, Jean was speechless; words failing him as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. It was so...beautiful in an almost haunting way. There was nothing ahead of them except the broad limitless expanse of space with the moon in the west and the sun to the east. No amount of training could have prepared him for this and no form of story-telling could describe the view. It was something that had to be experienced to be believed. Only then did he understand why the men and women on board would risk it all for their job. Seeing the Earth floating beneath him with an endless world ahead of him, Jean couldn't stop his heart from fluttering.

"Atlas to mission control," the commander called over the comm. "Preparing to hand control of Atlas over to Major Bott. Stand-by for hand-over."

"Copy that Atlas. Standing by for hand-over."

Taking over from there, Marco gripped his set of controls as if to test how they felt in his hands before hailing the team down below. "Atlas to mission control, this is Major Bott. Over."

"Go-for Atlas, we read you loud and clear. Welcome to the comm Major Bott," Keith said, his smile practically palpable as he spoke. "Good to have you back in orbit kid. The boys back here were placing bets to see if you'd retire."

"Nah, I've still got some fight left in me. Mesosphere has been cleared and we're now rotating onto our backside. ETA at the station is approximately eight minutes."

"Copy that. She'll be coming in hot and low this time so keep an eye out for her arms."

Without even a second passing between the last communication, the international space station appeared on the horizon like a shimmering beacon winking in the distance. Squeezing down on the controls for the back left thrusters, Marco carefully maneuvered the craft every couple of seconds so that she was aligned perfectly with the station that crept closer and closer. As it did, Jean's eyes widened when he saw how massive the craft was. No picture could do it proper just or impart how grand it was in scale. Catching the sunlight as it drifted along in its orbit, the station was right on top of them; glinting in the sunlight as if waving a friendly hello. Cautiously, Marco tapped on the thrusters attached to the top of the ship to push her closer to the ISS then told everyone to hold on as they locked into place with the outstretched hydraulic arm that slowly carried them the rest of the way. With one final jolt and hiss as the haul door matched up with the stations airlock, they had officially arrived.

Unbuckling, Marco turned as he floated up from his seat; flashing Jean an excited smile. "Welcome to space, babe."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The hardest part about adapting to space was the floating part. As easy as it looked on TV and felt during training, there was a distinct difference when it came to the real thing. Akin to learning how to ride a bike or ice skates, it took Jean a good couple hours to acclimate to life in zero-gravity. Everyone else was so used to it that the motions were second nature to them. Without so much as thinking about where to grab or what to look out for, Marco leisurely glided from one chamber to the next as he gave the doctor the grand tour with Yayoi accompanying them. She was one of the first people to greet them at the airlock, thoroughly excited to meet her research partner in person for the first time.

Excusing herself when commander Vicktor, the cosmonaut filling in for Yuri, called her, Jean was left in the capable hands of the major. Grabbing him by the hand, the brunette told him he had something he wanted to show him. Floating through the dining quarters and "living area" where the ISS residents took turns sleeping, Marco hung a left and floated down a long corridor before reaching their destination. Entering the observation room, Jean was again left breathless when he saw the view from outside the portal. Orbiting beneath them like a colossal blue marble covered in swatches of green and white was Earth. And, at that very moment, they were currently floating over New Zealand and Australia with China curling off to the west.

"We'll be over the states in a little less than a half hour," Marco beamed blissfully as he watched the planet moving under them with his arm up and hand holding onto a grab-bar. Turning, he looked at Jean with a youthful spark flickering deep within his umber eyes. "I'm really glad you accepted Keith's offer and joined us on this mission. I can't even tell you how many times I've dreamt of seeing this with you. So, thank you."

"For what?" Jean chuckled as he gazeed out the portal.

"For making a dream come true."

Shifting to look at Marco, the blonde's heart skipped when he saw that expression of adoration in his eyes. Taking a quick peek in all directions since there were entry points up, to the left, and to the right, Jean gently pushed against the grab-hold with his free hand extended out. Cupping the side of Marco's face, he closed the space between them until their lips met in what Jean felt to be the most exhilarating embrace they had ever shared. It wasn't hot and heated or needy. That wasn't what made it so exciting. What made it thrilling was the emotion poured into it and the weightlessness provided by the zero-gravity. He was literally floating high on the feeling a simple brush of their lips provided. Opening his mouth just a crack, Jean sighed happily when Marco teased the line of his teeth with his tongue then rolled his over the doctors while pulling him closer. However, the moment couldn't last. With one last peck from the brunette on his lovers soft lips, they parted.

"Unfortunately, we can't get too carried away up here," he smirked while skimming a thumb over Jean's bottom lip. "What goes up doesn't always come down."

"I've heard," the blonde teased with an airy laugh. Placing a whisper light peck on the corner of the brunettes lips, Jean smiled. "So, which way to the medical ward?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the crew relaxed into a routine of work, play, sleep, repeat, and, as the days passed, life in zero-gravity became less of a novelty. Jean quickly learned his way around the lab and, before the third day was up, had memorized where all the equipment was and how things worked. He had also become less of a rhino in a china shop when it came to maneuvering through the narrow passages and coordinating himself while in tight quarters with the other astronauts aboard the station. From start to finish, each new day was loaded down with work as Jean and Yayoi ran tests on the new compression garment. Sometimes, the doctor didn't even bother heading to the sleeping quarters on the Atlas since their computers updated with fresh data scans every forty-five minutes. Instead he just camped out in the living quarters of the station and dozed off while strapped down to one the few chairs they had. It also had not occurred to him that he and Marco hadn't had a moment alone since they got up there.

In a way, it was a blessing that they hadn't had any time alone with one another since the young doctors libido still managed to work even while they were out in orbit. Dreams of a different kind were the reason why he was late the breakfast on the forth day--it taking him almost an hour to get his body to cooperate with him and calm the hell down. Back on Earth, if Jean had woken up with a hard-on, he would have just sweet talked Marco until he got his way. That was their routine every Friday and Saturday after all. But out there in space, he had to be in control because he needed that blood to be flowing somewhere else.

"Sleepin' Beauty has arrived," Kat joked with a smug grin appleing her cheeks. "Dream of anythin' good?"

Rolling his eyes as he grabbed a pack of sealed shoyu ramen and popped it into the "oven", he then reached for a pack of iced green tea. "It was more like a nightmare since I dreamt of you busting into my lab and wrecking my shit."

"Hey," she groused while Gustave, a molecular physicist from France, cackled while his coffee pouch floated over his head. "Psh, whatever. Anyway, when do you want me to swing on by the infirmary for my check-up?"

"Huh?"

"Wow, earth to blondie, tomorrow's our spacewalk. You need to give Levi, Marco, and I the green light before we suit up, remember?"

"Shit, I almost forgot about that," Jean admitted without thinking. "Um fuck, okay, can you come by around three-thirty and then send Levi in right after?"

"Sure. Marco's goin' last?"

Watching as Gustave left followed by Petra who had been reading in the corner as she finished her food, Jean rested against one of the padded sections of the wall while he waited for his ramen to cook. Once the others were far enough from the dining area, Jean continued.

"Please don't say anything but I just...I need some space from him right now."

Brows furrowing, Kat folded her arms with a worried expression. "Why? What happened? You guys ain't fightin' are ya'?"

"No, we aren't fighting." Biting his lip, the doctor lowered his voice. "It's...I'm not even sure if I should be talking about this when I haven't even figured it out yet."

Reading the mood as well as his apprehension, the engineer sighed as she rubbed the nape of her neck. "Look, I know I haven't always been the friendliest or most reliable of people to ya' but if you need to talk, you can trust me. I may tease you but you're like a lil brother to me now. It's why I'm so rough on ya'."

"Really?" Jean laughed weakly at the thought. "I'm honored."

"Yeah well don't let it go to you're head."

"I won't." Hesitating a second longer, Jean gnawed on his lip to keep himself from falling to pieces. "I keep dreaming about marrying him," he admitted quietly; his voice barely above a whisper. Looking up, he saw Kat's eyes grow wider than the moon and her mouth drop open just enough so that a gasp could escape. "I know it's ridiculous and that we haven't been together long enough for me to even be thinking about it but that's all I see lately when I fall asleep. Part of me wonders if it's because Eren's getting married in a couple weeks but, when I think about it, I know that's not the reason."

"Holy shit..."

"Please don't tell him Kat. I'm telling you because it's driving me crazy and I had to talk to someone before I lost it."

Nodding a silent promise, she checked to see if anyone was around before speaking. "I know you think it's too soon but maybe it isn't for you guys. Everyone has their own pace when it comes to how they are in relationships. Just because it took Eren and Levi years to figure this shit out doesn't mean that's the case for you and Marco."

"I know. Marco tells me the same thing but...I don't know. I just feel like there's so much we have to do before we can even consider settling down."

"Like what?"

"Well, the Juno project for one."

"We have two more missions left as a solid team before the project is completed and we're reassigned next February. Next issue."

"We just moved in together so we don't know what it'll be like living with each other years from now."

"Hun, you guys have been glued at the hip since ya' started datin'." Looking closer as his expression changed, Kat could tell those weren't the main reasons fueling his apprehension. "What's really going on Jean?"

Gazing into her piercing hazel eyes, the young doctor knew he couldn't lie anymore. "I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"Of getting too attached. Of losing myself and then being left with nothing if something happens to him. So much of who I am has already changed. I'm afraid of becoming too dependent on him and weighing him down."

"You're not the only one Jean," she said matter-of-factly. "Marco's never put this much energy or effort into a relationship before. He's also never been this excited over a single person. The way you two are now, there's nothing wrong with it. Part of being in a relationship is accepting that you aren't perfect and that they give you what you need. You're supposed to be dependent on your partner when you're with someone. I beat myself up every day and see nothing fantastic when I look in the mirror. But when Joie looks at me, she sees something beautiful and worthwhile. And when she's weighed down with work, I take care of her because I love her and that's what partners do. You don't have to be perfect in order to be worthy of someones love. You just have love them back and do it while being perfectly imperfect."

Before he could retort, Kat pushed away from the table and glided toward the exit heading toward the observation port. But right as she was about to leave, something stopped her. Some final thought popped into her head that she contemplated keeping private but had decided to share since Jean still obviously needed some encouragement.

"Talk to him," she said with a sisterly gentleness to her voice. "You'd be surprised what you may hear." And with that, Kat turned and left leaving the doctor with his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The station had just orbited over Hawaii as the clock struck five o'clock. As it did, there was a soft knocking against the entrance of the infirmary that pulled Jean from his thoughts as he reviewed the labs from Levi's check-up. Looking away from the computer screen, a shy smile tugged at the edges of his lips when he saw Marco lingering in the hall just a stones throw away. It was the first time they had seen each other all day despite the station being no larger than their house back in Houston.

"Can I?" he asked while jerking his head toward the examination bench.

"Yeah, sorry I was just catching up on some paperwork," Jean fumbled as he moved back a bit to make room in the compact area. Looking away as Marco settled in on the bench next to him, he could already feel his pulse racing. "So," he said as he wrapped the inflatable blood pressure cuff to Marco's bicep, "how have you been feeling? Any dizziness, chest pains, or shortness of breath?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Good."

Watching the blonde as he took his pulse after the machine inflated the cuff around his arm then released the air once the pressure was high enough to get a reading, Marco could see something swimming behind those irises of honey gold. It wasn't fear or sadness that lurked within his partner. It was something else. Something the major had never seen before. Worry, maybe, or perhaps an anxiousness that stemmed from that deep-seated self-consciousness that still hung over his partner no matter what Marco said to alleviate it. Reaching across the distance between them once the cuff was removed, the brunette tilted Jean's head up with his knuckles nudging under his chin so that he could get a good look at the man.

"Jean," Marco spoke; his voice low and loving. "What's wrong?"

Gazing into those deep pools of swirling glittering brown, Jean could feel the words dangling on the tip of his tongue. He could see something in the mans eyes that made him want to confess his troubles. Something that stirred his heart and told him that no matter what Marco's reaction may be, everything would turn out okay.

"Can we talk about it after the physical?"

"Is this about us?" When the blonde nodded, Marco wet his lips while furrowing his brows. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing bad; not really. It's hard to explain but I promise, I'll tell you later."

"Really?"

"Really. So let's just get through this and then we'll talk. 'Kay?"

Nodding, Marco let Jean get back to what he was doing. It was probably best that they refrained from talking about what was on his mind while the man was handling the echo device to make sure the brunette's heart was functioning properly. Despite the silence between them, Marco picked up on the subtle clues here and there; noting the faint blushing of Jean's cheeks and neck and his sudden shyness when it was usually the major who struggled with his awkwardness more than his partner. He could see the gears turning in the man's head. See the alarms going off in his subconscious as the check-up came to a close and they faced each other, now with nothing to hide behind.

After telling Levi that he and Jean were taking their breaks in the Atlas to catch up on some sleep, the couple drifted through the corridors still cloaked in silence before entering the airlock between the ship and the station. Quickly moving from one room to the next since they weren't in their launch-entry suits and the locks were usually colder, they entered the Atlas's main capsule with a shiver running down both their spines. Rubbing his palms together to get a little bit of heat going, Jean cursed under his breath saying he should have worn his thermal undershirt that day. Following Marco into the sleeping quarters, he watched as the brunette checked the bunks to see if anyone was in them. The small sigh of relief told the blonde that it was just them. 'Just us,' Jean thought while swallowing back the nerves.

Leaning against the bunks to the right, Marco waited for Jean to speak. He didn't want to push him; wanted the blonde to do things at his own pace. His gut told him that this was something big; something that wasn't frightening in the usual sense but in a way that shook his partner to the very center of his being. So he waited. Let the doctor have his space while he collected his thoughts and slowly let the words form sentences in his head. Whatever was going on in that lovely head of his was worth every shred of patience Marco had; he knew it was.

Heart pounding, Jean closed his eyes while pressing his lips into a flat line. "I keep," he breathed with quivering lips. "I keep dreaming about being married to you; about our wedding and what it'd be like." Opening his eyes though not looking up just yet, he took another deep breath. "I think it's because that's what I want." Lifting his gaze, his heart ached with resolve when he saw the soft smile painting Marco's face. "And it's terrifying."

Choked up and on the brink of tears, Marco gently took hold of his wrist and pulled his partner in until their bodies met and Jean was tucked against his chest with his head under the brunette's chin. Wrapping his arms around the doctor, he fought to keep his heart under control before it could run away from him. What were the odds that they'd been thinking the same exact thing and, probably, with the same fears holding them back? He had been hoping this day would come. Had already taken steps toward them building a future together. But this? This was a stroke of good luck.

"This isn't wedding syndrome from Levi and Eren's wedding next month?" the brunette joked, laughing when Jean jabbed him in the side. "Sorry, I had to make sure."

"Ass," Jean accused as he buried his face deeper into Marco's shirt. "I'm sorry if I made it awkward between us now."

"It's okay because I'm about to make it a whole lot more weird."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Marco smiled before lowering his head so that his lips brushed over Jean's ear. "I already bought you a ring," he whispered.

Eyes blowing wide, Jean pulled away just enough so that he could look at his partner. "What?"

Shifting between them, Marco unzipped the pocket on his sweats and reached inside. Pulling out a small black velvet pouch, he opened it to reveal a simple yet elegant platinum engagement band. Chuckling as Jean moved his hands to cover his mouth and nose as a gasp escaped his lips, Marco held the circlet in between his fingers.

"I didn't plan on asking you while we were up here even though I wanted to. I thought it'd be too much too soon but," Marco paused as his heart hammered against his ribs. "But I can't hold back anymore. Not when we both want the same thing."

"Oh my God..."

Smiling brightly with glassy eyes, Marco took Jeans left hand in his and slid the band onto his ring finger with a gentle kiss to the cheek. "Will you marry me?"

Nodding as his hands trembled, Jean stared at the ring before wrapping his arms around Marco's broad shoulders to bring him in for a sweet kiss; the same innocent embrace that still made him feel weak in the knees no matter how many times they kissed.

"Yes I'll marry you," he finally answered with a peck to Marco's jaw and ear as he pulled the man closer; fingers tangling in his silken chestnut waves while his other hand caressed the nape of his tanned neck. "I love you Marco."

Holding him tighter, Marco breathed a bit easier as they remained that way; floating quietly with their hearts beating together. "I love you too Jean."


	16. Knockin' At The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Juno team conducts their first of two spacewalks and Jean struggles to keep a level head when things take a turn....
> 
>  
> 
> BONJOOOOOOUR!: Salut mes petite cheries! Comme ca va? Moi, j'ai pas mal. <> Welcome back into orbit my freaky darlings! It is great to be back and writing on AO3. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my abrupt departure. Recently, I have been working on my own original novel and when I write original works, I can't juggle them with fanfic because I'm fearful of stylistic cross-pollination. But I'm back and I'm working on the next installments for One Of Many Waves, Afterglow, and Luz de Sol.
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to give a shout out to my readers. You guys have been so supportive in your comments. I swear, reading the feedback you guys leave makes me want to blush ten different shades of tomato red. Seriously, ya'll are the bee's knees and rock my socks.
> 
> Now sit back and enjoy this latest installment of space-time adventure and romance.
> 
> Warmest wishes from your Martian Overlord,  
> -Mars

The world floated silently below the viewing window with the sun in the far distance, Venus twinkling bright right behind it like a diamond suspended in space, and the full moon crawling up the horizon as they hovered temporarily over India. Curled up as tightly as he could manage in zero-gravity, Jean watched Earth revolving beneath him from the cozy confines of the observation cubby. Every war that had ever been waged. Every rise and fall of a people, the ascension of some great ruler, and every religion under the sun. Every moment of joy, love, strife, and victory--all of it took place on this floating orb gracefully falling through space. All of human history--everyone and everything he knew--was isolated to this singular place that amounted to less than a speck when compared to the Sun. It was almost unreal.

Removed from it all in the vastness of space with only "nearby" stars and planets as company, it was hard for the young doctor to wrap his head around it all. The things that seemed so important and frustrating were distant memories blinking out of sight somewhere in the aether down below. The student loans he was still paying off, his brother that wouldn't stop haranguing him about flying out to visit, the media that always seemed to be lurking around waiting to catch a shot of Marco... All of it was so far away from him. Just white noise growing fainter as the ISS moved along in its orbit carrying him away from the chaos. 

Jean didn't know how he was going to manage re-adapting to life on Earth now that he had grown accustom to the peace and quiet of space. How was he going to sleep without the soft blips of the sonar or soothing sound of solar chatter at ten percent magnitude? How was he going to get along without the new friends he had made? Yayoi had swiftly become something of a devious sister that took as much joy in teasing the others as he did when pulling pranks. Moreover, would he be able to concentrate the same on Earth as he was able to on the space station? Jean wasn't sure if it was the cleaner air or the environment that made it more conducive to working more efficiently. Whatever it was though, the doctor had a feeling he wouldn't be able to replicate it back on Earth.

"Jean," Bertholt called from the main corridor as he rounded the corner. Expression softening as the blonde turned to look, he cracked a small smile. "It's time."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

There was a flurry of activity in the primary vestibule that connected to the exit airlock for spacewalks as Levi, Kat, and Marco suited up. Today was their first of two scheduled walks. It wasn't a big operation; just finishing the welding on the cradle for the Titan device and testing its expanded field of gravity. Levi would play a more central role in the second walk since it was all about stabilizing the micro-blackhole and "feeding" it so that it would grow at a controlled rate. It was also the second trip outside that would be more dangerous because one wrong move and the hole could collapse and sterilize the environment meaning the destruction of them and Earth. If anything, Marco and Kat were feeling less pressure than their commander because they had only created the blackhole whereas Levi was the one messing with it all while flirting with the potential destruction of the human race.

As part of their agreement with the biophysicists onboard, Marco and Kat were wearing the prototype compression garments under their EMU suits. The hope was that the garment--which resembled a union suit from the old days--would keep their anatomy in a state more similar to when they were on Earth so that their joints didn't stretch and flex in unnatural ways. This would cut back on the damage dealt to the connective tissues and muscles which would mean less pain and fractures when re-acclimating on terrafirma. However, if Marco was to rate the garment in means of comfortability, he'd give the wretched thing a solid four because it was pulled so taut that it felt as if a massive pair of hands were squishing him back together. He could feel the extra two inches of height he gained while in space fleeing him faster than moonlight at the first signs of daybreak.

"Damn thing is so tight I can feel it ridin' up ma fuckin' ass," Kat groused as she forced her unruly 36 DD's into the garment then finished zipping it up. "I feel like an overstuffed sausage."

"You look like an overstuffed sausage," Levi teased then dodged a smack to the head from the peeved engineer. "You're the one who said it Kat."

"No, I said I feel like a stuffed sausage. There's a difference between feelin' somethin' and being it."

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about your junk bein' five different types of smashed in this damn thing," Marco countered as he slipped into his EMU suit with a slight hiss when the garment pressed into his inner thigh. "I may go sterile wearin' this thing."

"Guess you an' Jean'll have to adopt then since you can't knock 'im up," Kat snarked with a devilish smile.

"We were already planning on it since I refuse to take time out of my schedule to carry a kid for nine months," Jean chimed in casually as he appeared in the doorway of the primary vestibule. Smirking at Kat's deflated expression as he glided by, the doctor caught hold of the grab bar next to his partner. "How's the garment? Is it cutting the circulation off anywhere?"

Marco shook his head in the negative. "No, it's not but it's really tight babe. Does it have to be this snug? I mean, I feel like I'm being compressed."

"It does if it's going to work. The garment is exerting the same amount of pressure on you as Earth's gravitational force does. The only reason why it feels so different out here is because it's artificial force and you guys are used to the stretch of zero-gravity."

"I think I prefer the..." Kat began but stopped when she saw Jean arch a brow. "Never mind."

"Look, we're trying to extend your careers here. Yeah, it's uncomfortable and limits your mobility at first. But you'll get used to it the same way you do when you return to Earth and have to re-acclimate to the surface pressure there. Just bear with me for the time being, 'kay?"

Kat only nodded before turning away to finish suiting up.

Pivoting back so that he was facing Marco, Jean dropped his tone to a lower pitch. "So how are you holding up? Are you ready?" he asked in a hushed voice. His partner had been anxious about this upcoming spacewalk; especially after what had happened during the last one a few months ago. So Jean wanted to make sure his head was clear before he went out there. "No butterflies floating around in your stomach, right?"

"I've got a few flappin' 'round in there but I'll be fine sweetness. How 'bout you though? You look a little scared yourself."

"I'm just worried about you is all." There was no use in hiding it since it the evidence was written across his face. "Be careful out there Marco. Remember what you promised me last night."

"Oh, I remember," he assured the doctor. Lifting Jean's left hand with the ring he had carelessly left on when they were trying to keep a low profile, he kissed the engagement ring while remembering the vow he had made to always come back. To always return home to his lover in one-piece and unharmed. "I'll come home to you Jean, I promise."

Closing the gap between them, Jean kissed him sweetly with just enough pressure that the familiar warmth would linger on his lips until the brunette returned. "And I'll be waiting for you." Sensing Levi's burning gaze drilling holes into his back, the doctor glanced over his shoulder then separated from his partner moments later as to appear less conspicuous. "Anyway, it's time to finish suiting you guys up."

"Yeah," Marco smirked with a faint chuckle. "Guess it is."

Similar to the close-out crew that did all the work for the astronauts before launch, Jean, Bert, and Yayoi assisted the two engineers and the commander with their gear as they suited up. Double and triple checking all fastenings, locks, airways, and tanks, they left absolutely nothing to chance. Each of the three assisting teammates went down a laundry list of questions regarding the vitals on the suits, the airflow, if the garments were making it hard to breathe, and if they had free range of movement. When everything checked out in the green, the participating teammates put on their helmets to start the nitrogen purge. But before Marco could put his on, Jean grabbed him by the collar of his suit and kissed him long and hard. Whispering "see you on the flipside," he locked the brunettes helmet into place then smiled softly--hope and longing in his amber eyes--before leaving the vestibule.

As the door locked behind the young doctor, the deadbolt sealing them off from the airlock hissed and clacked into the unlocked position. Spinning around slowly, the three astronauts glided into the second chamber with Levi closing the door once everyone was inside. Grabbing onto a hold bar, he loitered there taking in deep steady breaths as the nitrogen was purged from his system and the comm in his helmet connected with Houston. As they waited, he looked at Kat who was looking up at the ceiling with a heavy exhale as she acclimated. Next to her Marco had his eyes shut as he breathed in through his nose and out through his lips. They had another five minutes to go before the exterior door opened so Levi decided to ask what he'd been holding out on all afternoon.

"So when were you planning on telling us?" the commander said with a hint of smugness in his tone.

Marco opened his eyes looking more confused than the man had expected. "Huh?"

"When were you planning on telling us that you and Jean are engaged?"

Levi didn't know who's expression was more amusing in that moment--Marco's slack jawed doe-eyed look of disbelief or Kat with her eyes wider than the moon and brows arched higher than they'd ever been.

"Wait, you're what now?!" she snapped, almost angry at how out of the loop she was. "Since when are you and blondie engaged?!"

Marco groaned then, after rolling his eyes, shot Levi the nastiest look of betrayal he could muster. "It happened last night but we didn't want to steal yours and Eren's thunder so we were going to keep it quiet 'til later."

"It's a little hard to keep it a secret when the guy's wearing the ring on his finger."

"Yeah well you didn't have to out us like that Lee," Marco retorted with a touch of sass.

"It's not that big of a deal Marco. I mean, the engagement part is but the announcing it bit, I wouldn't mind honestly nor would Eren. Hell, we've been placing bets on how long it'd be until one of you popped the question."

"Jesus, since when have you been so curious about my love life?"

"Since you found someone that's actually worth a damn."

"Yeah, he's gotta point," Kat added in Levi's defense. It was true so what was the use in lying? "Ya' know, if I wasn't so happy for you right now Space Babe, I'd throttle you for keepin' this from me. Shit, all three of us have been friends since diapers an' you didn't think it'd be right to include us when ya' went to pick out the ring?"

"Can we not do this right now? Please?" Marco said--his words being more of a command than a request. "We've got two minutes 'til that door opens and I'd rather not be petitionin' for your forgiveness while working on the stabilizers containin' a blackhole that could very well kill us all if the tiniest thing goes wrong."

The trio hung in silence for a moment; the sound of the cabin pressurizing being the only thing to break the uneasy stagnation building between them. They had never seen Marco lash out like this over some light teasing. He had always been the more mild mannered and mellow of the three with Kat being the easiest to set off and Levi taking a strong second. It was strange--completely out of character and unexpected for someone that quintessentially had the patience of a saint. Yet as the metaphorical dust settled, it was the commander that swiftly realized the stem of the major's irritation.

"We've got your back Marco," Levi assured him; his voice soothing and level yet not patronizing. "It's just another walk--go out, do our thing, then come back in. Nothin's going to happen. Not while I'm out there it won't."

Marco gazed back at the commander as the fear rose up through the cracks in his broken facade. It was so clear in the brunette's eyes that he hadn't completely forgotten about what happened on their last mission. How he, with all his training, had been caught off guard and nearly flung into the dark vacuum of space. How the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Kat threatening him to stay alive through the tears clouding her vision. It was clear as day that the sound of her frantic voice as the world faded to black and Levi's frightened expression for the confrontation in the infirmary still lingered in Marco's mind. And now, after last night, he wasn't living only for himself now. There was the added emotional strain that came with being engaged to Jean who would have a front row seat to any harm may come Marco's way.

It was as Kat was about to speak that Keith's voice came on over the comm devices in their helmets. Oblivious to what had transpired between the three astronauts, he began his final rundown of their mission and what their expected roles were for this spacewalk. As he did, Marco averted his gaze and turned to face the exit--waiting with fire in his veins for the light above the hatch to turn green. He was no longer an army of one; hadn't been for half a year at that point. No more was he a solitary piece on a chest board that could move about of its own volition and act without a care in the world. No more was he the bachelor physicist who his team jokingly teased would rather live the rest of his years in space than on earth. 

No. Marco was now part of something greater; something bigger than him. Something that would fall to pieces if he were to make the same mistake he did last time. Jean had never revealed the agony he had gone through that day when the major had nearly lost his life nor would he. The young doctor was far too considerate for that. But it lingered still in the way he kissed Marco for a moment longer before locking the brunette's helmet into place. Obvious in the way he traced the man's floating freckled hand from across the tight sleeping quarters when he thought the major was asleep. Marco would come back to him--made this vow in silence as the light turned green and the hatch opened up before them revealing to them the vast canvas of space that inspired both awe and fear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright kids, we got a whole lotta shit to do and not 'nough time to do it so get goin'," Joie said to the team of three on the screen that were currently making their way out of the starboard hatch of the ISS. "Ya'll know what your jobs are for this walk, right?"

"Roger that Jojo. We're briefed and ready to go," Levi assured her.

Smirking with a perfectly arched brow, she shook the bangs away from her eyes. "Right, well hop to it then 'cause the clock is running out on that window. Don't wanna be caught in the sun an' left out to dry now do we."

Despite the mission being something that could only be carried out in-person, it--in part-- also relied on the team back in Houston. Months before launch, the sun had been presenting strange irregularities in its magnetic field with fluctuations ranging between mild to high. The intensity of the solar winds hadn't changed much but the anomalies were enough to spark concern. So, to ensure the safety and well-being of everyone involved as well as those on the station, Shadis had roped Joie and her team into the fold. To Jean's surprise yet no one else--namely because they already knew, the feisty brunette wasn't just any scientist with building and development. She was the mastermind spearheading all research concerning the future missions to chart and analyze the sun and changes in its activity. It was thanks to her algorithm that center was able to predict solar storms and flares with precise pin-point accuracy days before the events happened.

"That ball's lookin' mighty pissy right now," Joie announced over the comm as she watched prominences across the suns surface warp and distort in the same peculiar manner that they had seen before. Eyes fixed on the computer screen in front of her, she didn't spare a single glance at the main screen where the Juno team were televised. "If things keep goin' the way they are now with the disruption spiking at eighty percent, there'll be a level three magnitude flare in 'bout an hour."

"You can't be serious," Kat responded almost immediately. She, better than anyone else on the Juno team, knew what that meant. "Please tell me ya' ain't serious baby."

"Sorry kit but the numbers don't lie. Not with my tech they don't. Ya'll need to do whatcha gotta do then pack it on in before that sucker bursts."

"This job takes two hours Jo," Marco argued. This was not going as they had intended. "We can't weld this into place and test the field in under an hour."

"Yeah, I get that but that doesn't change anything Marco. Ya'll got an hour."

Turning to face his teammates, Levi stared at them with the same exasperated expression of disbelief. "Well fuck."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost absurd how quickly the three astronauts were working while suspended in space with their tools floating around them. Jean had overheard the conversation between Vicktor and mission control back home in Houston. Had overheard the whole bit Marco had forgot to mention about a powerful solar flare coiling up beneath the suns surface with the ISS directly in its cross-hairs. That was all it took to keep him and Yayoi from completing their backlog of work. Nobody could concentrate in all honesty when three of their own were outside racing against the clock while tiptoeing around a blackhole that could blow them all into oblivion with the slightest screw up.

Jean had to admit, the space center had trained the team well. The trio made working in space look like child's play as they slipped past each other, pushed off of panels, and latched onto grabs holds all while in tight quarters with one another. As Marco welded the cradle together, Kat rotated onto her back to adjust the tilt of the arm the trundle was attached to. Opposite of them with a tablet plugged into Titan's hardware, Levi fine-tuned the flux capacity and feeding pattern of the singularity being contained within the pressurized cell. He was so calm it was almost eerie seeing how unfazed he was. 'Bet he's like that because of his military background,' the blonde thought as his gaze drifted from one person to the next. There was no way to do a two hour walk in one hour. Not thoroughly at least. But there he was, watching the them do the impossible.

Looking to the screen with the timer on it, Jean exhaled quietly as the neon orange numbers counted down like the detonation watch on a warhead.

"They're not going to make it," Yayoi spoke quietly; almost as if she hadn't meant to speak at all.

"They'll make it," Jean said firmly--eyes darting to her then back to the Juno members outside. "They don't have a choice but to."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren remained silent despite the voices inside him that were screaming uncontrollably. Eyes on the jumbo screen inside mission control, he stood next to Keith and Erwin--completely oblivious to the world around him. The entire room was buzzing with activity as the space and aeronautics centers in France, Russia, and Japan all called in at different times to get a read on the current situation and solar weather. Techs from the research department painstakingly poured over the data coming in, deciphering it as quickly as possible before handing it off to the next person over who was on the phone with representative in Tokyo or Moscow. In front of him was Joie at her station with the "misbehaving" sun on screen; its electromagnetic field fluxing and waning in a manner akin to that of a vicious fire.

Glowing bright in the morphing green ultraviolet Joie was observing the star through, the suns surface gave a noticeable quake as a prominence erupted from the depths of a large sunspot that was fifty times the mass of Earth. Eren's stomach knotted and his nerves caught fire as he heard the brunette announce the flare to her team who quickly relayed the information to the other space centers across the globe. The disturbance was so powerful that it had already scrambled the signal from the Xander probe orbiting Venus--its once steady data now a jumbled mess coming in from its current location just inside of the massive magnetized solar wind now flying toward the station.

"Fuckin' hell," Joie cursed past gritted teeth as she calculated the wind's speed and rate of approach. "I'm resettin' the clock to thirty."

"Thirty?" Eren asked, suddenly coming out of his reverie. Turning to Keith he muttered, "What does she mean thirty?"

"That means our guys got thirty minutes to finish the mission and get back inside before that wind fries their gear."

Eyes wide with his heart in his throat, the brunette watched his friends and fiance on race toward the proverbial finish line that looked to him as if it were still miles away. Thirty minutes. That was all they had to close the cradle, fix the twitch of the arm, overwrite the minor discrepancies in the generators software, pack in all their gear, and seal the airlock before the powerful wind washed over them like a tidal wave coming ashore. Thirty minutes to do a delicate procedure that--if botched--could sterilize the solar system. Thirty minutes to make it back to safety or else... Or else? Eren's imagination slowly worked itself into a spiral as it conjured up the worst possible scenarios. However, before he fell away from reality he heard the rare yet unmistakable holler from Levi as he cleaned the generators system from all glitches.

"Nice job flyboy," Joie beamed proudly with a hint of relief. "Now ya'll just gotta fix that arm an' close that cradle them you're home free."

"Easy peasy baby doll," Kat chimed over the comm. "Keep the motors runnin' sugar 'cause we're comin' home hot."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The timer in the corner of Marco's visor ticked to 8 min. as he welded the last panel into place on the bed of the cradle. He hadn't the slightest idea how time had passed so quickly. Just that it had and now they had only minutes to pack everything in and get inside the airlock. Grabbing his tool set and plasma welding kit, his normally serene umber eyes went wide when the timer flashed red as they hit the five minute marker. shifting only minutely, he pivoted to see Levi and Kat rushing to the finish with the same expression painted clear across their faces. Beyond them, the sun was just beginning to break over the horizon with Mercury discernible in the background but Venus in view just beneath the flickering star. Somewhere out there traveling upwards of three hundred kilometers an hour was a colossal wind they couldn't see. Yet with every passing moment it hurtled closer to them--having already scrambled the signals coming from the Xander probe around Venus and the Hermes telescope that had been launched two years prior to photograph Mercury.

"Come on Marco, this ain't no time to be sittin' there all doe eyed," Kat commanded as she sailed past him; tugging him by the collar of his suit to urge him toward the airlock. "That wind is knockin' on our doorstep an' she's the ugliest broad I've ever seen so move it!"

Timers flashing faster with the automated voice informing the team members of the encroaching storm heading their way, the three astronauts headed toward the door. Soon after, the line connecting them to Houston went dead as the interference jammed the comms back home. Alerts appeared on screen inside their visors and an alarm sounded warning them of the sudden spike in solar radiation and electromagnetism.

Ten...

Levi reached the airlock and turned the large wheel to shift the deadbolts.

Nine...

The entrance slowly began to open with a hiss.

Eight...

Kat floated inside followed by the commander.

Seven....

Marco's communication with the space station was cut; replaced by static noise filling the quietness around him.

Six...

The major grabbed hold of the door right as an unseen displacement of air pushed him inside.

Five...

Kat caught Marco as he was forced inside while alarms sounded and lights flashed red.

Four....

Levi wrestled with the door as it malfunctioned; his only option being to manually seal the entrance.

Three...

The cabin pressurized yet the sirens continued and the lights refused to switch from red to green.

Two....

"What the fuck is happenin'?" Kat shouted as she anxiously looked from the red light overhead to Levi who was still fighting to close the door.

"The damn thing won't move!" he answered with a bite to his voice as he pulled harder. "It's malfunctioning!"

One...

Marco pushed Levi out of the way, placed both feet on the wall, and let go of a pained growl as he dragged the large solid steel door into place. The very moment the deadbolts were aligned, the commander rammed his elbow against the lock button and the entrance sealed itself shut. In the following seconds, the chamber began to stabilize as the pressure leveled out. The sirens continued to blare since it was part of the ISS's onboard alert system but the lights had switched from red to green; that alone granting the three astronauts a small shred of relief. Hovering in near silence once more, they watched one another as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. None had experienced a solar disruption like that. Had never had to manually seal the airlock while the pressure was going haywire.

"What the fuck was that?" Levi breathed.

"Maybe someone doesn't want us messin' with the gravity in space," Marco joked with a sigh as the lights stopped flashing meaning it was now safe to remove their helmets.

"Yeah well fuck them," Kat snapped as she yanked her helmet off. "I'm not givin' up on Titan. Come hell or high waters, I ain't givin' it up."

"No one's sayin' you have to," the brunette assured her but to no avail.

Pushing his hand away, the petite blonde kept her distance. "We all know how this is gonna look to the brass up top. I just hope Erwin can stop this shit storm from bein' leaked to the press before it adds anymore stress to the mission." Sliding out of her EMU suit, she glanced over her shoulder as the door behind her unlocked. "Whatever. We'll just do better tomorrow. Hopefully the equipment will be operational again by then."

Levi remained quiet as she glided past him, waiting until she was around the corner entirely before speaking. "We'll have to run a diagnostics test before turning in. I was able to clean the software of any glitches it may have but I couldn't run my final analytics because of the storm. Hey," he paused, looking at Marco who was looking at the ground. "You okay? You aren't hurting anywhere right?"

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out there for a moment," the brunette chuckled halfheartedly then stopped as the lights flickered. Staring up at the lights he added lowly, "Monster storm comin' out of nowhere."

Watching the lights flutter alongside his friend, Levi bit his lip. "I should call Eren. If the systems are able to send a signal, that is. He's probably freaking out right about now."

"Yeah, probably." A sharp hiss sounded from Marco as he suddenly realized he too had someone that needed tending to. "Fuck, I need to find Jean."

"Good idea. I'll need to go over the data we saved later, 'kay."

"Sure, let's talk over dinner."

"Right."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean wouldn't allow himself to stop what he was doing. Cleaning his equipment for the third time since the solar flare had erupted and disrupted their connection with Houston, he knew that if he stopped he would panic and spiral downwards from there. Levi, Kat and Marco had made it back. They were safe and unharmed. 'He's safe,' the blonde thought to himself hoping that the words would act like so salve to soothe his frayed nerves. He didn't know what it was about the Titan project, but something always seemed to happen when the Juno members suited up for a spacewalk. Remembering that the second walk for this trip was scheduled for the next day, the young doctor halted in his actions. Air sticking to his lungs as his eyes widened with horror, he fought to keep his unruly and uncooperative mind under control. Now was not the time to panic. That could happen later once he was back home and in the privacy of his bedroom. Now was the time for diligence and tranquility. He refused to be a burden to anyone but, even so, the images in his mind persisted.

It wasn't until the familiar warmth of his partners arms wrapping around him spread over his skin like a gentle wave that Jean was able to relax. Wasn't until he heard the brunette hum behind him that he was able to let go of his fear even if it were only for a moment. Easing up as Marco kissed the back of Jean's neck, the doctor sighed a breath of relief. They may be miles away from home on a craft with flickering lights and a no connection to the outside world and on any other day he would be panicking. But he was safe with Marco. Even if they were stuck on that God forsaken station, he was still safe and at peace in his partners arms.

"Got ya' just in time," Marco muttered teasingly against the warm skin at the nape of his lovers neck. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the familiar scent of warm clean cotton and green tea. "I can feel you shakin'."

"Sorry," Jean said softly. Turning in the embrace, he looped both arms around the brunette's waist; needing, no, praying that they could just melt into one another. "This is all new to me so I don't know how to handle situations like these."

Smiling sweetly as the blonde buried his face in the crook of his neck, Marco held him close. "We just gotta wait, knock at the sky, and see who answers."

"I'm not sure if I like that."

"We ain't got much of a choice baby. Don't worry. The world ain't gonna let ten of its brightest minds die in space. We just have to wait for the systems to return to normal."

"And how long will that take?"

Smoothing a hand up and down the slim column of Jean's spine, Marco buried the fingers of his other hand in Jean's flaxen hair as he held him tighter. "Not long, sweetness. It won't be long."

"Promise?"

Marco hesitated as he watched as the lights flickered overhead. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Greetings readers and welcome to my third fic. So this story sits pretty close to my heart and I hope you like it too. As a self-proclaimed space nerd as well as the daughter of a NASA rocket scientist (I kid you not), I have always held a deep love and passion for charting the final frontier. As such, I wanted to bring it into my writing and share this love with others. So here, from me to you, is my celestial love letter.


End file.
